Infamous: Eternal Condemnation
by Cold Stare
Summary: Set after the Infamous Second Son evil ending, Delsin freed the conduits from Curdun Cay, absorbing their powers to become the strongest conduit ever. The D.U.P is gone, America is on the verge of collapse. Only a few humans and heroic good conduits take their final stand. Their story is told as they fight against Delsin, Fetch, Eugene and a band of evil conduits.
1. Chapter 1: Liberation Be Damned

**Chapter 1: Liberation Be Damned**

The people of Seattle just stared at Augustine's dead body lying everywhere in front of them, I could see the terror in their eyes, hear their cries of panic and fright, each one calling for mercy. Mercy who the hell needs that? Not me, lifting my hand….with Fetch and Eugene at my side with our respective powers, that what's they all saw before their deaths.

The D.U.P. came to their rescue later on, after many hours of shedding their blood on my streets, it was the public's turn, the ones who talked shit about conduits, the people who enjoyed freedom while we were treated as criminals, and they are going to experience living in hell. Stopping by the Akomish tribe, where my home is…..or was until I obliterated the entire area and people for their selfishness, I began to walk toward my next destination, leaving the burning bodies of my friends and family behind me. Curdun Cay was our next stop toward power, I was the resident's threat no more, but the entire world's!

Delsin looked on from the heights where he stood, he could already sense the people's fears.

From that area, a trail could be seen, purple neon light belonging to Abigail Walker, dark red demons summoned by Eugene Sims and rising smoke coming out from every building and vehicle thanks to Delsin Rowe. Who headed to Curdun Cay which locked up more than 300 different conduits, as promised he was going to free them, shaking their hands of every single one of them in return.

Life had become hell in the dark confinement of a small prison cell. No sense of justice or hope had been brought in the lives of the prisoned conduits since the day they were arrested. Leaving behind homes, families and memories, the imprisoned conduits were each forced to stare at their conduit inhibitor cuffs or at the steel doors encasing them. With the sound of silence being their companion for most of the time.

That was until that fateful chilly afternoon, a loud crash with an earth shattering effect caught every conduit's attention.

* * *

"Stop him don't let him get through!" The sounds of gunfire was heard loud and clear by a sound conduit.

"Where's Augustine? Contact her immediately we nee-" The voice was silenced by an explosions, a water conduit began to sweat anxiously at the new developments.

"No get back, we surrender we surrender!" Another conduit could smell the scent of smoke thanks to her animal instinct of her DNA power.

"Backup! I request backup immediately!" A blood conduit stood up viewing through a small screen at the door the rushing agents were slammed against his blood smearing their blood at his screen, he longed to dip his fingers in their blood.

"It's Fetch and Eugene!? They're back, we can't let them go on further!" Another conduit grinned looking up at the metal door, eager to participate, wanting to touch his element.

Many voices and explosions were being carried around with laughter coming from three individuals, without warning every cell door was open simultaneously, each prisoner stood up at once, soon their cuffs fell down before their feet. Just then every conduit clad in orange jumpsuits rushed out for freedom.

The twenty year old sound conduit heard the alarm ringing out, he grinned and rushed out from his confinement, and at finding the source he began to drain the sound waves. "I forgot this feeling, now to find out what's going on." The tan skin conduit, shook his head, allowing his black mildly spiked hair to move slightly from his movements.

A few male and females began to meet and greet one another right out of the door, some having gotten to know a few of their fellow inmates and even having friendly conversations with their cell neighbors, each of them looked restless and weary but nonetheless glad to be liberated.

"About time I found you Jerry."

Jerry raised his hands in alarmed but relaxed after seeing a twenty one year old man with black hair, the style was short and flipped up in the front.

"John, good to see you again, let's talk on the way out, you still have your cards on you?" Jerry asked as they ran alongside together toward the many holes in the wall.

"No, they were ripped up when I got locked up, got caught for showing off my powers when I was a street performer, what's your story?" John asked, he jumped over a few dead D.U.P. agents.

"Saved a women from some punks, my sound's loudness gave me away and I got forced in." Jerry responded as they ran by each cell block.

John ducked from a gunshot, the agents assembled blocking the path to freedom. "You won't be living here alive, if we can't stop him, we'll fucking shoot you all to the ground instead!" The cocked and loaded their guns.

Before long the rest began to battle with the D.U.P. in all this confusion and chaos the two were split up by the emergence of more than 300 different conduits all running out at the same time, their voices and screams were painful for Jerry who tried to fight it out. His shoulder was pushed by a running figure with long light brown hair who growled like an animal running quickly, using her reflexes to maneuver around easily.

Conduits with different powers were seen in every direction, one formed into ink escaping a sudden ambush, another used a gold blast to slam away some agents, one conduit formed an ice sword to fight back, one formed into mist escaping the fight altogether, and many more were displayed.

"Jerry where the hell did you go?" John groaned angrily and followed the wave of the crowd toward the outside where a gathering was held. "Since we're all headed there, no sense in standing around." John rushed through the people, ignoring the fights around him, he spotted red video swords sticking out through many D.U.P. agents, there was bright purple neon light shown through the outside of the gates, once he reached outside he witnessed three people standing on top of a tall platform.

The animal DNA conduit took in the fresh air, enjoying the sunlight hitting her skin for the first time in months. _'Free at last!'_ She thought happily, she smiled when she saw the flying birds overhead, but they seemed to be flying far away in a hurry. _'Something must have spooked them.'_

After a while everything was quiet with the agents finally vanquished, every conduit stood in the outer courtyard, the walls encased them, with the three figures positioned on top of a tower, a male walked forward to the edge and dropped down before the crowd, he wore a dark red beanie, a denim vest over a red sweater.

"Attention my fellow conduits, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Delsin Rowe! These two behind are Abigail 'Fetch' Walker!" a female with purple dyed hair, neon ran down the flat tower, she had piercings on her face, wore a green worn out jacket and black ripped leggings. "And Eugene Sims!" The young male with glasses was picked up by a red video demon that began to gently drop him in front of them. He wore a red Heaven Hellfire shirt, an open up hoody.

"And I just kicked Augustine's ass and eliminated the D.U.P. once and for all! Conduits are now free to leave and get the hell out of here!" Delsin was met by loud cheers and claps of hands from almost everyone, only a few were suspicious, having this uneasy feeling about him.

"Now before any of you go, I would like to shake your hand and get to know your name." Delsin announced with a smile.

"Sure why not, we owe you that much!"

"Just a handshake? You got it pal!"

Delsin outstretched his arm out highly enthusiastically "Everyone form into a single file line, you'll all get your chance." He hid his dark grin well from the very first conduit that approached him.

'There's something's off about him, why do I get the feeling we're making a mistake.' John thought, getting far into the back of the line as he scan for his friend.

'Shaking hands? That's a weird request, but whatever guess that's not so bad.' Jerry went toward the front being number eight, he was eager to leave and return to see his family.

'Better be on my guard, he makes me edgy and alert.' The female crossed her arms in thought, being in the middle portion of the line.

"Hello Delsin, my name is-"

The first person interrupted, himself once he shook hands with Delsin, he screamed for a moment from the pain and began to fall face first onto the ground. Delsin stood before him, he retracted his arm looking at the palm of his hand devilishly.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" The male grabbed Delsin's shirt collar once he recovered from the ordeal.

"Easy buddy, it was just a simple handshake, you'll feel fine after the pain stops." Delsin answered the young man, restraining himself from attacking him. "You're free to leave now."

The conduit began to calm down and let go off him reluctantly, as he walked away. "I guess, thanks a lot Delsin." His tone was cold and not sincere, as he left Curdun Cay.

"Alright now who's next?" Delsin asked with a clap of his hands.

A large murmur went around over the incident with a few wanting to run away.

"Everyone I assure you it's nothing you can't handle, you just saw him stand up and walk out fine." Delsin turned his attention to the second female conduit "Come on don't be shy, I know I'm handsome." He joked lightly to calm her and the others down.

The female's hand shook and once it connected with Delsin's she let out a loud piercing scream, just like the first one she doubled over cringing in pain. Silence filled the prison but she got on her feet and ran away in a hurry.

"See nothing bad about this is it?" Delsin asked, before anyone could respond he neared forward toward the third one. "Hello, what's your name?"

This went on about for a while until it was Jerry's turn, he walked up front of Delsin looking into his eyes.

"Hey there!" Delsin stretched out his arm out.

Jerry didn't respond, he stared at his hand next trying to figure out why this was happening.

"Got a name?" Delsin asked in a hurry.

"Jerry." He answered, still uncertain about this, he had his arm at his side.

Growing impatient, Delsin reached out shaking Jerry's hand by force, making him shout in pain feeling drain for a reason as he fell before him.

"Thank you Jerry, pick yourself up and leave now." Delsin said coldly and gave the others a friendly expression.

Jerry got up and left not looking back, he ran through the events in his mind trying to figure out the meaning behind all of this.

_'Whoa Jerry?'_ John thought and looked behind his shoulder seeing others with concern faces. _'Maybe I better ditch this and get out while I still can.'_

The female animal conduit raised an eyebrow showing her sharp teeth in defense.

Suddenly a different female conduit resisted and instead of shaking his hand, she attacked Delsin landing a hard knee between his legs and a right haymaker. "You're not putting me through pain like the others!" She ran past him, only to be stopped by a neon blast toward her back courtesy of Fetch.

"Delsin this shit just blew up, just take it and get it over with!" She called out angrily.

"Sounds good to me, I was getting bored of standing here acting like some idiot!" Delsin's eyes glowed brightly, he summoned strands of wire trapping the female conduit who attacked him, and making sure they strangled her body. "I'll make sure you pay you bitch!" He went over to absorb her power when a male conduit saved her with a blast of sand.

"Everyone get the fuck out of here now!" The sand conduit called out as he begun to battle with Delsin.

The entire courtyard was in an uproar with each one dispersing, only a few remained to fight, soon Fetch began to evade each of their attack's with her neon speed, sniping each of them lethally, Eugene's demons began to reign down on the escapees halting their tracks.

"This guy is fucking psycho!" John ran away toward the nearby opening an iron conduit created just now.

The female animal DNA conduit rushed away, jumping high up drop kicking one of Eugene's video demons in the jaw, she landed gracefully, witnessing Jerry return.

"I heard everything you said!" Jerry dodged a wire whip, using his speed of sound to run around his attacks.

"I wonder which is faster, your sound or my light!" Fetch taunted as she ran by Jerry, in a hard right turn she outran him, coming around with a fist full of neon right into his face.

Eugene began shooting at everyone that tried to land an attack on him, his video demons protected him, grabbing every single conduit that fought in vain.

Throughout all this commotion, Delsin drained more power from those that fell victim to his close range attacks.

The female animal conduit climbed high up toward a tower, jumping upward she touched a bird extracting its DNA for her own use. "Much better, thanks for the gift." She smiled at the white bird, at once her arms were covered in feathers, her nails form into talons, she flew up to escape but the video demons began to slash back and forth until she was grounded again.

A fire conduit saved her life, he was then targeted and overpowered as well, and she sensed Delsin jogging toward her. "Your power is mine!"

"Choke on this!" Jerry fired a sound wave at Delsin, he got on his knees covering his ears.

"Fuck off already!" He used sand from the conduit that he battled earlier creating a giant hammer over Jerry.

He was saved by the female animal conduit who swooped in time pulling him away. "Thanks umm-"

"Alex." She answered him as she dropping him safely inches away. "Now run!" She flew far away upward, viewing conduits falling by each second, with most forced to retreat lacking their element to drain and out of practice despite having the numbers advantage, all Delsin had to do was touch someone regaining newfound strength.

Jerry quickly ran off knowing he wouldn't make a difference right now, all he kept hearing were the sounds of a heavy battle with the majority being in the losing side, even a few conduits began to turn traitor, aiding the three evil conduits after agreeing to give up their power to him in exchange for their safety and life.

The remaining ones were killed off quickly by their own power at the wave of Delsin's arm, everyone figured out that shaking the hand of the devil himself, earned them a painful death with no almost no hope of escaping.

"No one will be able to put a challenge against us, I own everyone's asses and this world!" Nearing the frighten conduits, his hands swarmed with power, his evil karma manifested itself in Delsin's eyes.

* * *

One year later...After Delsin defeated Augustine and took control of Seattle Washington, he shook the hands of almost every Conduit freed from Curdun Cay. Amassing himself with multiple powers, he grew to become the strongest Conduit in the world. With Fetch, Eugene and a few other evil Conduits under his command, he began to take over states one by one until almost of all America came to be under his own domain.

The streets are abandon, dead corpses surround Seattle Washington, and more than half of normal humans have perished, with the remaining ones becoming slaves or hidden refugees. The D.U.P. has been annihilated, corruption found its way into Delsin's own law enforcement, virtually every law and moral has been crushed. Delsin managed to absorb and kill off almost every Heroic Conduit that dared to challenge him.

With his band of evil Conduits under his command they set out hunting down new powers and followers, failure to resist results in death. With no one able to stand up to his might, every good Conduits began to flee. Outmatched, outnumbered they became survivors trying to stay alive for another day.

Delsin has managed to absorb almost every power he could find...he still hungers for more. He controls... Blood, Bone, Concrete, Chalk, Clay, Copper, Crystal, Dirt, Dust, Electricity, Fabric, Fire, Gas, Glass, Gold, Ice, Ink, Iron, Metal, Mist, Mud, Napalm, Neon, Oil, Paint, Paper, Plant, Plastic, Rubber, Sand, Shadow, Smoke, Snow, Sound, Steel, Steam, Sugar, Tar, Water, Wind, Wire, Wood, Video.

* * *

_I got the inspiration to write this story when I was in the middle of my Infamous roleplay about this scenario when Delsin took almost every power. This story will be similar to my current roleplay forum version but it will be very different in many ways. Jerry is my character. I want to say thanks to a friend who allowed me to use his character John in my story and thanks to a special good friend and sister of mine for letting her creation Alex be included._

_If anyone wants to include their character into the story or share some ideas feel free! Here is the information I require from a conduit OC._

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Age:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Karma Alignment:_

_Power:_

_A List of moves:_

_Bio/History:_


	2. Chapter 2: Hunter's Survival

**Chapter 2: Hunter's Survival**

Seattle, Washington was on locked down, more than thousands were fortunate enough to die, the unlucky ones were forced into hiding or slavery, when Delsin rose to power. The streets were littered with bodies, stain with blood, it missed the hope that people crave. The moonlight looked down on the three conduits walking in the middle of the road, the night silence was interrupted by their attacks on the half ruined homes.

"Find any and all Conduits, if they won't bow to me and hand me their power, then you know what to do." Delsin ordered. His hand swarmed with power of smoke, electricity, glass, concrete in rapid succession passing by each of structure of his elements.

Eugene had his video demons scout the sky for their targets, tilting his head up. "Kill the sound conduit but keep the card conduit alive until you take his power."

Fetch lit her hand with neon, checking every dark corner and alleyway. "We saw them like two weeks ago, I'll be the one who ends up murdering the sound one, in return for the scar he gave me!" She looked at her already healing scar on her left forearm.

"Shooting random buildings, isn't drawing them out, I know they're here but they rather hide like bitches!" Delsin shouted above his lungs.

* * *

Jerry knelt on a tall building, his ears easily picked up the insult, gripping his hands hard in frustration at his inability to fight back. He had a dark grey hoodie wearing the hood up, black fingerless gloves, black Nike sneakers and blue worn out jeans.

His friend John who is standing right behind him grabbed his shoulder. "I know what you want to do and as much as I would agree it's the right thing to do, even with both of us together we are no match for them. It would be suicidal." He pleaded to his friend hoping he would listen. John was wearing a dark grey leather jacket over a black zipped up hoodie with crimson interior, red shirt, and black cargo pants with a grey belt around his waist, grey boots and a playing card on his right ear.

Jerry looked behind him, thinking deeply. "Let's get out of here...no sense watching their ugly faces I guess." Turning around to walk away.

John took one last look at the evil conduit, then follow suite. "Obviously taking any normal routes out of this hell hole is out of the question. No doubt Delsin's got conduits paroling them. We need to find some kind of secret route out here."

Jerry nodded in agreement, hovering over to the next building with his sound power. "Can't go by sea or the road. That leaves flying or the sewers. Unless you can think of something."

Reforming himself besides Jerry, John started to play few playing cards since it tends to help him think. "We'll think of something. No matter how strong one's defenses may be, there's always some kind of hole or weakness another can exploit. Or we can come up with some kind of ridiculous tactic that they'll never see coming but still somehow manages to work." He said while looking down on the wrecked streets below hoping for some kind of clue or sign.

Jerry nodded, being a quick thinker and calculating was his friend's strong suit but not his. His mind wandered to the day he escaped from Curdun Cay one year ago, returning to his parent's home trying to convince them to leave now and that he was the same person. Showing them his power, unable to control them fully he killed them accidentally. Jerry shook his head looking away, he was a lot better at controlling his power, the guilt that never changed.

John was still fiddling with his cards until he stopped and looked at his joker card for a moment, looking down he saw a pharmacy. His eyes shift back and forth between the card and the store. "You know what, I think I just came up with a ridiculous idea."

"Whatever it is better hurry, I hear Eugene's demons close to our location." Jerry dropped on the street following him.

John ran ahead toward the door, seeing that it was locked he quickly used his card lock picking magic.

Before either one could head inside, they were attacked by the video demons all gathering above them, alerting the three strongest conduits to their location.

John shot out a deck of cards to swarm around the demons.

"John get inside now, I'll hold them off!" Jerry jumped on a car jumping at the right time, as the demon crashed against it, the alarm sounded, taking the sound away for his own power.

"You crazy, don't be a fucking hero, don't you know this will get you killed faster!?" John reprimanded angrily at his friend.

"Delsin already has my power, he can't have yours either, now go!" He fired a loud sound wave to keep them at bay.

Jerry's chest was struck by a loud ice blast, he skidded across the littered streets, stopping himself he stared at the attacker. "Delsin!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He planted his hands on the ground, forming ice spikes all rushing at Jerry. "Tell us where the card conduit is hiding!"

Fetch was opposite of him, sniping at Jerry from her high vantage point. "Pray that they kill you first before I do, because I plan to kill you slowly!"

Refusing to look back or answer, Jerry climbed up a fire escape, but Eugene was already waiting for him there. "Don't break your jaw on the way down!" He planted a punch at Jerry's face making him fall from his height back on the concrete.

Fetch came from the roof going for her ground pound, Jerry wisely rolled away in time but felt the ground shake mildly from her fists. "Let's try to have a clear winner here, I'm tired of this cat and mouse chase!" Her hands ignited with neon, Eugene stood at the same spot forming video swords.

The two evil conduits reign their powers on him from his side, unable to withstand two powerhouses, Jerry used his sound speed to run up a perfectly upright building, dashing off into a vibration of sound waves, Eugene's demons rammed down on him from the sky, grabbing on its horns he flung himself up slamming it down with a sound wave.

"Not bad for a worthless tool." Fetch aimed a few series of kicks and fists, which Jerry had to dodge forcefully, meanwhile Eugene went slashing his sword, and Jerry managed to evade the two for the moment, concentrating on his next move.

Meanwhile Delsin began to investigate the pharmacy, noticing the building was locked once he arrived. "Like I believe anyone would lock the door behind them while the run for their lives."

John saw Delsin was slowly walking toward the door, remembering with his power, he can change the back design of his cards at will. Acting quickly, John began to cover their side of the door with cards. When Delsin broke the door in half with an ice blade, all he saw was a brick wall.

Delsin furrowed his brows as he stared at the wall. "...the hell...a brick wall...behind a door...how stupid do you think I am?!" Delsin touched the wall, lifting his hand seeing he still had smoke.

Seeing Delsin's face getting through, John pulled out 2 decks of cards making them swarm around Delsin in a tiny thick tornado of cards. "Surprise!" The evil conduit was disoriented and blind. John headed to a door on the other side of the room and opened it but after which he ran out the door he already came through. The idea was to make Delsin think they went further into the building but in reality he went back outside the way he entered.

Delsin formed an ice hill under his feet pushing him high above the small card tornado. "Hey dickhead get back here now!"

John ran down the streets, he saw Jerry fighting alone, he created a distraction shooting his cards at Fetch and Eugene, giving the two a moment to escape. However that exact moment Delsin came out holding a glass shard from a broken window. "It won't be that easy to escape." He chucked the glass shard at one of John's decks, ruining them.

Before John could counter with a witty remark or strategy, Delsin absorbed electricity from a power pole, conducting the shocks over at him. "Dammit, I'm not going to give you anything!"

"You won't have to, I'll just take it!" Delsin jumped on the wires, electric surfing on them, raining thunder bolts at John, then he trading in his powers for wire, intent on trapping John.

Jerry quickly spotted another parked car, he ran toward it hitting the windshield full force, causing it to blare out, increasing the decibel level so loudly everyone around him covered their ears in pain, stopping until he wore himself out.

"Good work, you might want to warn me next time." John shook his head, his ears still ringing, he pulled Jerry along sprinting for an escape.

"You think some of Delsin's followers left their post after hearing that noise?"

John's eyes widen a little "I didn't even think of that but you might be right. Let's head to the nearest post but not straight for it. We don't want to run into the conduits that left."

"The nearest exit out is the bridge, we could check that area out." Jerry pointed out, spitting out blood from his mouth along the way.

* * *

Alex emerged from the ruins of an old veterinary hospital, uncovering her ears stepping onto the dead grass. "What was that noise, I heard it even from this area." She wore a red tank top, with her boots, jeans and leather jacket being all black.

The birds came flying down to their new home, she looked up at the wooden bird home she created, and then her eyes wandered to a squirrel that climbed up her pant leg. "So I'm not crazy, if this got you spook. I can't imagine someone fighting Delsin, don't they know they can't win, they should hide and stay out of sight?"

Her cat Noah rushed out meowing loudly, he raised his paws up, and Alex picked him petting his head. "There, there, I won't leave you all. My home is with you." The animals understood her their fear lessening, but they were still on high alert.

Alex's blonde and light brown hair flew with the air current, she enjoyed the silence, but her senses warned her to a nearby presence. "What they rarely make the trip this far out of Seattle…..I can smell two people." Her knuckles tighten. "I won't let them harm any of you."

* * *

Her hand fell on Noah's back, she took his DNA to fuse with her, leaving the cat unharmed. Her nails grew sharper, blinking once her pupils turned to that of a feline's, next she became more limber and flexible with a small cat tail emerging. "I'll be back, I'll lead them away and come straight back." Running over a steel fence she sniffed the air headed toward the two conduits.

Jerry and John came to a full stop at the entry point for the bridge, the cars were empty and ruined, with a few turn over, they feature that got them worried was the litter of sand around the roads, they two friends walked across, seeing a figure approach them.

"Are you a hero or…with Delsin?" John demanded from the person.

* * *

"Delsin. That asshole sure likes to send us out this far out, we rarely run into any conduits these days, when was the last time you fought one Tyrell?"

Alex thought fast looking around the street she was on, she hid in a large empty box, poking out a few holes for air and her eyes, she saw the one talking form a ball of mud in his hands, he had a big body built to him, she saw his red sleeve ripped shirt over his black khaki shorts, with red and black pumps.

A copper like drill was dragged lazily on the ground, Alex saw the African American conduit was tall, more muscular than his friend, he had a black coat on, with worn out jeans, army boots and a black baseball cap. "I fought with some metal conduit about two months ago, Ken let me tell you. Don't drag a fight out, they will escape from you."

Alex's breath came in and out, she began to grow worried for her life with the passing conduits only inches away from her face if it weren't for the box separating her from the searchers.

'_If they're still searching then there must still be survivors out here.' _Alex bit the inside of her cheek contemplating searching them out, she often got lonely without anyone to talk to, being cooped up in the same room for most of the days like a caged pet did drive her up the wall.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ken's voice. "Hey look at those rats, in the mood for target practice?" His fingers dripped with mud as his stature drove the away.

Tyrell shrugged his shoulders lazily. "Whatever, might kill my boredom for a few minutes?" Using his free hand a scrap of copper flew out crushing their bodies in a fast motion.

Alex began to fume, she didn't like rats but they were still animals that had done no wrong, resisting her instincts to rip them to shreds to keep her cover.

Next up the male conduits focused on the pigeons that cooed on the edge of the roofs. "First one to kill ten wins!" Ken exclaimed.

Having enough, Alex threw sprang up from the box catching their attention with the pigeons flying off at the distance from the noise. "Never lay your finger on these animals, you demons!" She drove her point farther when she launched a powerful kicked at their jaws, using her hands to control her stance before landing straight up jumping on Ken's back to jumped upward at a roof.

"It's that animal conduit, she's been here all along!" Ken hurried up, mud travelling toward her direction.

"You chase her through the rooftops, I'll be down here to stomp her head in when you ground her!" Tyrell swung the heavy copper drill to his side running on the streets just below each building they ran on.

Alex did a backflip over Ken as he shot a mud ball. "You guys aren't bright or athletic right?" She planted her feet on his back again pushing his face into a chimney.

She saw an incoming copper blast at her, kicking it right back onto Tyrell's face, she hissed at injuring her foot.

Ken grabbed on to her, trying to force a solid mud dagger into her stomach. "Stop struggling and just die already, you're crowding up this world!"

Alex tried hard to get his clutches off her, she ran toward the edge leaping off the roof, both came crashing on Tyrell once he shook off the blow from his attack.

"I will never leave this world, the people…the animals…they all need me, even if I'm not strong enough I can't just give up when I have the power to make a difference!" Jumping backward, she formed an offensive stance.

Ken laughed when he got stood across from her. "I just noticed you may be quicker and more flexible, but you can't shoot anything out can't you!?" He flung a few mud blasts at her which she all dodged in succession. "Which means we don't have to fight you close up, we can wait until we get lucky or you mess up!"

Tyrell slammed the copper drill on the ground, forming a minor quake when Alex landed she lost her balance, failing on her left side. "There's your mistake!" He ran with his drill weapon inches from her head.

_Feel free to send in your Oc's for the story if you would like to see them included. _


	3. Chapter 3: Heavily Stacked

**Chapter 3: Heavily Stacked**

Alex gasped, unwillingly to die, she maneuvered around from her grounded positing, using her tail to trip Tyrell into his own copper drill.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Alex didn't have time to look at the outcome, already on the verge of defeat, she quickly ducked and ran from Ken's mud throws. "I'm so impress you haven't die yet or cried, guess you're not that lame after all!"

She jumped on a street pole with her claws and swiped the wires causing them the let out electrical whips on Ken.

"Not bad, didn't know you were demented like me!" Ken formed a wall of mud in front of him, letting the sparks with the electricity strike the ground.

"Better think of something else." She watched the street for anything she can use.

Ken pushed on the wall, forming a large block of it to fall over Alex's side. "Don't dodge this at all!"

Refusing to listen, she jumped from her positon over the wall, once on the falling edge of the top side she pushed herself off with her claws ready to strike.

"Do you think at all or are you dumb like a beast?" A mud blast formed out and struck her body throwing her toward the wall mud sticking her as it fall down completely with the added force.

"Bouncy castle on your face!" Ken jumped stream up with his mud slide.

Alex freed herself with her hands and claws, digging herself free. "Do you mind shutting up?" She slid away from harm landing on the middle of the road.

"Where's a car to run over the stray cat when you need one." Ken got up with a solid mud hammer and swung wildly.

Alex growled angrily, sensing a perfect opportunity to get close, she used her lower body strength to leap over ten feet landing right into Ken's torso. "You talked to much you know that, I think I'll break your jaw!"

Ken saw her fists rain down on his face for a couple of second before moving his hands around her neck. "Enough!" He head butted her face, causing her to topple over. "I'm not letting some girl treat me like some balless fucker!"

"Did you have enough hearing it from all those girls that rejected your pitiful life?" Alex ignored the gush from her nose dodging one Ken's attacks.

"Shut up! What do you know about life? Wasting all your time hiding from us, you're the sorry ass not me!"

Alex grinned. "I wasn't just wasting my time hiding, I was practicing for this!" She focused on herself, using one of the DNA inside her, taking the form of a snake that she found in the veterinarian during her first month.

Ken froze when he saw Alex's eyes turn into a slit form, her tongue turned black and snake like, with the rest of her body given off the impression of scales.

"So what? That won't scare me at all!" Ken ran towards her with a ball of mud in hand. "You'll just choke on this while I'll have fun kicking your bloated stomach!"

Alex's new ability aided her in dodging faster than before, she trapped Ken in a tight headlock, squeezing the air out of him. "Repeat that one more time would you?"

Before Ken could respond, Alex dropped his head on the concrete in a DDT like manner, without letting go she raised him up again and ram toward a brick wall slamming his face on the surface next. "Go on I'll wait as I have fun breaking your face with anything I can find."

Ken formed a mud blast trying to hit her without success. "…Fuck…y-"

Alex rammed his face toward a car breaking the windshield. "That wasn't the correct answer." She let go off him and began punching his stomach repeatedly while his head was stuck between the glass.

Ken called out for Tyrell, choking on his blood.

"Time I end this, you have no problem dying do you?" Alex didn't wait for an answer and immediately drove his neck toward a glass shard that stuck from the car killing Ken, the blood fell on the hood of the car with his entire body stopped moving.

Alex sighed contently wiping the blood off her hands as she smiled happily. Her ears could pick up more sound waves from the distance, curiosity got the better of her making her run toward the spot, using her power to switched toward a bird like appearance, flying toward the direction.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but fighting these idiots is actually fun, maybe I can lend a hand toward whoever Delsin's hunting." She soar high up, resolving on a way to stop him.

"I got to warn Delsin." Tyrell picked his head up, dialing the buttons on his cell phone, his left eye was now gone, bleeding from the socket.

'_Hey this is Delsin, can't come to the phone right now. Too busy taking power, fucking girls and killing names. Leave a message once you hear the sound of this guy crying in pain.'_

A loud metal crash was heard with the male screaming bloody murder on the other end.

'_You fucking psycho let me go! BEEP!'_

"Son of a bitch." Tyrell muttered.

* * *

A young man with fair blonde hair, brown eyes with blue jeans and a long white dress shirt kicked his foot on the ground. "Hello you two my name is Marcus...to answer your question I'm with Delsin." the man open his palm as the sand next to him went into his hand forming a large sand club. "And he's looking for you two!"

"A sand conduit, oh that's just great. And if word got out and if we drag this out more conduits are going to show up quickly." John exclaimed.

Each one dove out of the way on opposite sides of the bridge, once a wave of sand was headed towards them.

"That's what I wanted you two to do!" Marcus, harden the sand building it up into a large wall that divided them apart from another. "I think I'll focus on you!"

"Why am I always the one targeted?" Jerry began using the cars as protection with each one getting throw upward by a sand blast.

John heard Jerry trying to dodge for his life, he began to analyze the situation, trying to come up with a way to get out of here without going all out in a fight.

It was then he realized where they were and the conduit they were facing and thought _'This guy may look threatening, but I don't think he's that bright.'_ He started to come up with a plan, a risky one but if it worked the sand wall would come down, the conduit would be taken care of and the best part it would cut the other conduits off from taking the same route.

"Hey Jerry" he whispered "Do you have enough energy for one big enormous sound blast? Possibly enough to shatter concrete?"

With his sound powers Jerry could heard the words clearly. "Yeah what do you have in mine, never took you as the terrorist type."

"Talking to your friend are you? He can't help you!" Marcus used his left arm to crumble the sand halfway making it fall on John.

Before John could reply, he made his cards act as a roof shielding him and carrying the sand on top of him. "Jerry destroyed the bridge!"

Jerry knew he was quite smart and resourceful so he wouldn't start doubting him. "Cover your ears now!"

Jerry fired concentrated sound waves at the ground, the pressure flooded downward and echoed around the surface shaking the bridge's foundation apart, soon cracks appeared as the road ahead followed suit.

Marcus stumbled and fell on his face as the ground underneath him began to cave. "What! No! No! No! Help me please!" Marcus latched on to the edge of the road dangling for his life, looking below him was the sea, he was fearful knowing sand and water never mix.

John looked behind him and frowned as he saw the wall was still up. Part of his plan was to let the conduit fall into the water and hopefully that would make Marcus lose his hold on the wall. Seeing that he was working for Delsin and he didn't seem to hesitate about beating them to a pulp, he didn't really mind if he died.

But now, seeing the sand conduit hanging on for his life on his side of the broken bridge and begging for help, he thought that Marcus was probably one of those conduits that joined Delsin out of fear that he would die if he refused.

Noticing the bridge was still slowly collapsing on both ends, it would only be a matter of time until they all fell into the water. Even though John's and Jerry's powers aren't entirely affected by water, even before they got the power they still couldn't swim but Marcus didn't know that.

With that, John thought of a deal. "Hey Marcus!" he yelled "Let's make a quick deal, you take down the sand wall and we save your sorry ass, what do you say huh? Oh and you might want to think fast because the bridge is still breaking. My friend and I can swim just fine but you being a sand conduit...well I think you get the point. So how about it, deal?" John said with a calm face but on the inside he was hoping Marcus would fall for his bluff.

"Yes! Yes! Please just help me up!" Marcus took off the sand wall in an instant.

"Let's go John, leave him!" Jerry stopped his attack and panted heavily as his movements became sluggish. "Delsin will be here in any minute!" He saw the road out of here open and clear now, but the bridge began to crumple apart.

Before John ran for it, he grab another deck of cards throwing them below Marcus. The cards came together and formed a giant card made of little cards and were position on the water surface directly below Marcus. It would basically act as a flotation device so whoever was on top wouldn't fall. With that set, John grabbed Jerry and ran safely to the end of the bridge.

"Thank you! I won't forget this!" Marcus called out to them gratefully.

Jerry looked at John. "I'm all for saving the people but only if they're innocent, he may have been forced to join Delsin out of fear but that doesn't excuse him for all the bad things he did." He looked back at where they left Marcus before setting his eyes on the road again.

"I didn't save him because it was the right thing to do. I did it because I prefer to be a man of my word." John said without looking at Jerry. "Either way, we need to find some transportation and get as far away from here as possible.

Before Jerry could respond, a wide row of video swords headed straight towards them, both conduits quickly dropped to the ground for cover.

"Next time it won't be a miss, oh and your asses are about to be at the bottom of the sea in like ten seconds." Eugene spoke to them, one of his video demons carried him in his arms.

"I'm on it!" John created another raft of cards below them, once the bridge gave out under them.

"Resourceful aren't you? Well try dodging this now!" Eugene fired video stream attacks.

Jerry formed a sound wall to block the incoming attacks. "John I'm all out of strength, can you get us out of here?"

"Kind of busy holding this together and thinking of a way out!" John replied back, racking his brain for a way out.

"I'll save you!" Marcus formed a sand rocket like projection firing at Eugene. "I never liked you anyway!"

"Marcus!" Eugene growled moving out of the way, halting the good conduit's end for a moment.

"Why are you helping us, you just tried to kill us five minutes ago!" Jerry yelled.

Marcus pointed at John. "Thank him, and shut up now I'm trying to help you guys now."

After a while Delsin and Fetch, and a girl with a red skirt, pink shirt with white socks and red converse shoes arrived at where the bridge was supposed to be.

"Marcus!" Delsin shouted angrily when he witnessed him helping the good conduits. "I'm about to fucking kill you slowly when I drag your half eaten body from the sea!" He faced Kimberly next. "Grab the card conduit now!"

"But my clothes will get all wet!" Kimberly whined as she stomp her foot.

"Relax you two, we got the three rats right where we want them!" Fetch raised her palm up with a sadistic look.

Marcus had a worried expression. "Listen Delsin why don't we let them go, I mean do you really need more powers, you're already the toughest guy around!"

Delsin narrowed his eyes at him. "Repeat that one more time." He demanded evilly, standing next to Fetch.

"Now he's gonna get his ass kicked!" Fetch announced with a laugh.

"You already have enough-" Marcus began, but stopped once a metal like spike came out into his mouth and out from his throat.

"Now sound conduit, I'm feeling generous for once, who do you want to die by?"

Jerry raised his head up locking eyes with Delsin, he forced himself to make one last stand.

Kimberly smiled happily raising her hand out, using her cloth fabric power to create a long whip.

"Don't forget me, I want in on this beat down!" Eugene readied an aiming positioned.

John looked around them _'Fuck! It's four against me! Jerry's wasted all of his power, Marcus just went to hell to shake hands with the devil, and I'm about to get captured!'_

"Sucks to be you guys doesn't it?" Delsin asked rhetorically.


	4. Chapter 4: Life After Dark

**Chapter 4: Life After Dark**

Against the wind, Alex forced herself to arrive faster when her eyes caught the sight of a few people, she could make out Delsin and his gang's figure. Once she saw the predicament the two conduits were in, especially when she remembered saving Jerry, her mind all made up to save him and his friend.

Swooping in she grabbed both of them from the card raft before any attack could reach them.

"What the hell?" Every evil conduit said simultaneously.

"You sure get in trouble a lot don't you?" Alex directed the question towards Jerry as her wings worked furiously.

He blinked a few times until he recalled the events when he met her at Curdun Cay. "You're that animal DNA conduit, yeah guess so thanks for the rescue."

"Name's Alex, or you know your hero whatever you prefer." She shrugged her shoulders dropping each of them safely on a roof.

"Not doing that. My name's Jerry, I'll repay you by saving your life next time." He sat up slowly, still drained.

"And I'm John, not to be rude or anything buy can we get back to fighting?" He stacked his cards in hand and flung them keeping Delsin, Fetch and Kimberly grounded.

"If I can interject." Eugene emerged from the edge, his demon carrying him soon more began to rain on them. "I would like to call you pieces of shit!"

"How about we all shut up and raises our hands up instead?" Alex had her wings shield her from the attacks once they collided, she gritted her teeth journeying upward with a karate kick for each one.

Eugene spotted Jerry unprotected and speared toward him. "About time I get to kill you for your relentless escapes and wasting my time!"

Alex quickly drove her talon hands at his body, using her strength to push him downward. "What did I say about shutting up?"

Delsin used his mist to travel easily up the roof. "Now I get to take cards and your power!"

"Or just ignore me and keep talking." Alex muttered, she flew away but Fetch fired a neon blast taking her down from the skies in one hit.

John ran out of cards and went down to retrieve them, Kimberly stood in his way. "Hey playboy, in the mood to see a fashion show?" Her arms quickly went to work weaving a long fabric whip to trap him.

"No offense actually yeah I do mean it, but your clothes make you look like a slut." John had trouble escaping from the fabric and managed to gather a few cards to make a long card whip of his own.

"Can you try something more original, I'm like starting to set a trend here!" Kimberly began to duel and match John's whip movements easily.

John had to work extra quick using his new weapon, he focused on finding an opening to strike with accuracy.

The card whip almost struck Kimberly's foot, she stepped on it and lashed out another fabric whip at John whipping his chest and back at the same time, the whip left a mark and a trail of blood bleeding from his chest and back. "Red is so not your color!"

"Motherfucker!" John dispersed into cards, tactically retreating for the time being.

Kimberly used her fabric to swing from pole to pole. "Look at me can you say Spiderman or what?"

"Seriously can we have one fight without all of psycho's talking shit?" John led Kimberly to believe he was running in random directions while he was actually gathering his cards from the streets.

"Hold her down Fetch!" Delsin used his mist to travel over the direction Alex had fallen.

"On it!" Fetch using her speed managed to land her knee on the middle of Alex's back who landed on her stomach. "Now hold still, I only kill slowly if you piss me off!" She used both hands to pin Alex's arms on the ground.

Alex struggled to escape but her strength wasn't on par with Fetch's. "Take your own advice!" Before she could have countered.

Fetch was thrown off her by a loud sound blast, she scanned her eyes seeing Jerry free falling, timing his attack perfectly he interrupted Delsin's path with a sound pound when he impacted the ground. "Now I only need to save you twice before we're even."

Delsin crackled with laughter. "Look whose back!" He formed into mist again, covering the area in the hot air.

"Alex I only absorbed a small amount from a car, use your sense of smell and I'll use my ears." Jerry ordered her, he saw Delsin materialized before him swinging his chain across his face.

Alex sprang on him, wrestling with Delsin on the ground aiming his face with her talons.

"Control yourself girl, you'll get a chance to touch me, I need to kill your friends first!" Delsin condensed into mist again, and reappeared behind her back.

Jerry clapped his hands making a loud noise that shattered everyone's ears and broke the glass on the nearby stores. "Alex just get out of here, we don't want you here!"

Alex growled angrily, taking the meaning of his words out of context. "I just save your life and your just pushing me aside, do you think I'm some helpless girl that can't defend herself!?"

Before Jerry could replied he heard the video demons using the mist to conceal their presence, "Not this old trick again!" He punched the air, causing his sound to travel through the air striking each demon.

"This isn't over, oh and you missed one!" Alex made a sweep motion and jumped on the demon's neck.

"Run now already!" Jerry grabbed her hand pulling her out the mist using his ears to find the area with the least amount of noise, emerging from the mist he spotted John.

"Go with John, you both need to stay hidden he's also being targeted by Delsin!" Jerry formed a loud alarm to blare out on the opposite side attracting their enemies' attention.

Alex sighed punching his stomach out of fury. "That's for ordering me around, now don't die so I can beat you up myself!" She sprinted toward him, seeing Jerry's distraction worked.

Eugene was the first one to spot the deception and turned around with Jerry rushing at him. "I got invisibility!" Snapping his finger she faded from Jerry's sight.

The invisibility didn't bother Jerry, using his sound sensitive ears he heard every footstep, he ducked at the right time, he timed an uppercut at Eugene's chin, once he heard a yelp from him he elbowed his stomach. "You're too weak to fight me, I'm stronger than you physically!"

Eugene quickly ran away turning visible again. "I'll tell Delsin he'll come here and kick all your ass!" A video demon grabbed him taking him away before Jerry could deliver the final blow.

"Now while I got this chance." Jerry looked at the direction the other two ran for and followed with his sound speed.

* * *

"Hey you, the card conduit right? Your friend told me to stick with you!" Alex easily caught up thanks to the animal speed she inherited.

He grabbed out a deck and let the cards spin around him in a trail. "Delsin wants my power, I control any cards from playing cards, credit cards, ID cards." He finished up by bringing the cards back into his hand and putting the deck away. "Tell me he didn't stay back playing the hero again."

She nodded, jumping over a barricade. "Not to complain but he's too stupid. He's going to kill himself if he acts like that!"

John chuckled nodding in agreement. "Yes he can, but he's still my friend I'm going back to help him once the coast is clear, that's why we're staying near this area."

Alex sighed tiredly cranking her neck. "Too risky, we're lucky getting out with our powers still intact, I kind of like being the only one with my power, makes me understand animals better, at least they don't try to take over the world." She formed her skin into a deer fur and horns. "Awesome isn't it?"

"Look, I don't mean to be a drag, it's a cool trick and all but we really should be hiding now, we're too exposed out here." John explained. "I noticed those weren't all the conduits Delsin has under control."

"I killed two, one that used mud and.." Alex gave a confused look and sniffed the air. "I smell copper…wait it's that conduit I fought before, guess I should've checked he was dead."

"Great that still leaves two others you haven't met then, quick follow me!" He went into his card form and flew into an open window of an abandon building.

Alex raised her eyebrows and followed suit. "Good thinking there."

"I never got why conduits hid on roofs, makes more sense to hide in a building." John replied, he peered down below seeing Tyrell dragging a mud hammer lazily across the ground.

"Shit I know they were just here!" Tyrell went searching in every hiding place available in the streets.

"Whoa did you see that blood flowing from his face, whatever you did he lost an eye." John whispered quietly.

Alex nodded, she felt somewhat guilty over that incident but knew it was either that or lose her own life.

"Listen I'm taking you in an area we found safe, Delsin and his gang never go there." John led Alex down the stair case, once they couldn't spot Tyrell anymore they went out the back alley for the city limits.

"Wait I can't leave my pets at the veterinary, they need me!" Alex argued stopping her movements.

"Really? Look I'm all for saving everyone but we have to face facts that we can't always rescue, there will always be deaths." John commented truthfully.

"You should shut up, I see more humanity in peace in my pets than this world, go back if you care about one soon to be dead conduit." Alex spun around running toward her hideout.

John hurried to where she went. "We have to stick together, that's the best option now!"

Alex hissed at him, swinging a clawed hand for his face, John instantly dropped down in time. "Stay away, it was a mistake to come rescue you guys!"

When John saw her jump over a fence easily and disappear in the dark of the sky, he used his cards to travel back to his friend. "Why can't everyone just listen to me for once?"

* * *

Delsin, Eugen, Fetch and Kimberly gathered together after a wasteless effort on catching either of the escapees.

"I just heard my voicemail, Tyrell is dead. It was that animal conduit, Ken's on the lookout for her right now." Putting his phone away. "Anyone bring their files on those three rogue conduits?" Delsin demanded.

Kimberly took out three files on them from their time in Curdun Cay. "The sound one is Jerry. Not much to tell about except that he's dangerous. His weakness is his own power." She looked at John's file. "That one uses cards, he's quite smart and cute I guess, he can be real lazy, neither of them could swim."

"Then I have to use their weakness against them!" Delsin knelt toward the water puddles by the bottom of the support beams where the bridge used to be. "I'll flood the town if I have too, what about the girl?"

"Her name is Alex, her weakness is if someone harms those animals. Apparently Augustine used to torture animals in front of her to get her to comply with the D.U.P." Kimberly read out loud.

Delsin formed a water blast making it rain on them. "Head to every animal hospital and veterinarian, burn it all down!"

"I'll make that happen, don't wait up!" Eugene began to head toward every building he could recall.

Fetch kicked a few pieces of rubble near her. "How do we flush out the other two?"

"I can use the sound conduit's power against him, his own ears will hear every cry of scream. The card conduit will be harder to find." Delsin stroked his chin in thought.

Kimberly yawned. "Why don't we head out for the night, I'm ready for bed and I still have to chastise a few people for their comment on my fashion!"

"Fine, fine head in for the night. We'll hunt them down first thing in the morning."

* * *

After an hour, Alex smelled the sense of smoke. "Delsin!" Climbing up the closet structure near her, she sat perched, starting at the flames, her arms couldn't stop shaking watching her old home down in flames. "Noooo!"

She rushed over to her old home, not picking up on any of her animals she began to cry out over the death of the closet ones she had considered her friends and family.

* * *

First thing in the morning Jerry got out from an old abandoned car he slept in, the sound of gun fire woke him up. "Barely got any sleep at all." He mumbled, he exited and rubbed his sore back.

The streets were empty as always, occasionally he could hear the whispers of a few people half were homeless survivors, the other part were low level thugs and thieves, that didn't dare attack Jerry, knowing he was a conduit.

"I should be able to hear John, last night I didn't find him in our old hangout, guess he and Alex found a new place." Jerry turn around seeing a couple areas showing signs of ruin and crumbling.

"Better find them quick, I can't imagine where-" His ears began to pick up a few screams, he clenched his hands. "They didn't waste time did they?" He began to sound run toward a part of town he knew too well.

* * *

John spent the night in an old fright car that had crashed into the middle of a building on the side, luckily it didn't give out, so he was able to find a peaceful night. Stretching out his arms and letting out a yawn. John awoke from his slumber after a three hour nap. "Gets that what I get for spending my entire night looking for my fellow conduits."

"I'll say you look like hell." Alex said softly.

Her voice and presence almost made him topple over in his seat. "The hell did you find me? I spent all night!"

"I can smell you, I took in your scent, and we weren't very far." Alex's eyes were red and puffy, from experience at looking daily the faces of every people he could tell what had happen.

"I take it you got back and something bad happen?" John asked.

Alex gave a slight nod, she forced herself from remembering. "Don't want to talk about it, I decided to help and leave with you guys. I have nothing holding me back."

"Glad to hear it." John said without looking at her. "Either way, we need to find some transportation and get as far away from here as possible."

"It's like you said before, though I think if we take out Delsin's lesser conduits, we'll thin out his control over the city." Alex growled. "I want that video conduit to die first!"

Her mind race back to finding the video swords lunged deep into her animal's bodies and skulls. She shook her head as one tear rolled down.

"I'm not making any promises, we take what we can get." John said coldly

Alex nodded jumping out the window, she tried to locate Jerry. "You think it would be a mistake to leave here? I mean the people do need us."

He stared out ahead with an expressionless face watching the buildings go by with each step. "Even if we stayed behind what good would it do? Delsin now controls those streets and anyone on them. If we tried to stand and fight, he would kill us on the spot. It would've been a pointless death. This is reality and as much as I hate to say it, the only thing that matters here is survival. Try to be a hero and it'll only backfire in your face. Just try to remember Murphy's Law."

"Just so you know, I don't care how strong he is, and I don't care who Murphy is or his law." She sprinted toward the direction before losing the trail.

"Well if that day ever does come that you decide to run your suicide mission... then I guess I'll be right there with you. I ain't going to begin abandoning friend especially one who is like a brother to me." John looked at his cards remembering his mother and sister. "And by the way, Murphy's Law is an epigram that states 'Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong'. But... sometimes that law misses you like a bullet."

* * *

"What are they building?" Jerry observed the people who were stuck toward an old DUP wall surrounding the base of the Space Needle, he needed to save them.

A busty light brown haired women killed a child as punishment for the women asking for some water for her son. "There now he's not thirsty anymore!" The women cried off earning a kick to her ribs from her. "Get back to work, unless you rather have Delsin come over here and torture you instead."

A female dressed in a purple kimono, she had long black hair that spread out to two different pony tails, giggled witnessing the scene. She stood sitting on top of a barrel of tar, overlooking the people covered in rags as they were working 24/7 for the construction of Delsin's latest plan. "Lorena, we really should have kept that metal and iron conduit around. They could have sped this work along!"

Lorena glanced at her. "Too bad they joined the wrong side! Kamika grabbed that power drill for me will you?" She looked over the left wall wear some tools and machines were attached, next to the items were the two dead conduits hanging on the wall.

Closing his eyes and looking away as the child was killed, Jerry felt his anger boil "Murderers..." he growled, sound dashing across the street and crouching against the wall. Jerry place his hand directly over the construction bar and fired a mute wave causing it to snap from the ropes and fall on them. "Got a present for you."

Lorena quickly caught on and made a concrete dome over them, only a crack was made on her defense as the iron bar fell toward the side now.

"Who's there, come out now!" Kamika fired off a few flames where the acid attack came from, she was careful not to put too much power into her attack, knowing Delsin would kill her for ruining their building.

Lorena spun toward the people. "Don't just stand there! Keep working now!" She made a concrete fist striking their backs, forcing them to continue.

Jerry stepped out, landing near a few weapons on the wall. "I'm Jerry, we haven't met but I have seen you patrolling with Delsin, I remember each of you killed a few conduit resisters."

Lorena gave him a mocking clap and laugh. "Glad to see you remember that. Let me explain why they died. The rules are...One: Join us. Two: Do as we say. Three: Never act like a bitch. We make the rules see, they broke them all!"

While she was talking, Kamika carefully hit a button and looked up with a grin.

A mask looked back at the ground, he grinned behind his purge mask with the word death written across his forehead.

Lorena listed as she counted the rules on her fingers. "They were the lawbreakers living in our Conduit controlled world. I almost forgot...Four: Surrender your will to Delsin, which you broke now." She brought her forth finger up, causing the concrete to condense and form a wall.

Jerry quickly formed his sound, breaking through the wall with added pressure, the people began to disperse.

Lorena crouched down in time, she placed her palms into his stomach and fired away a block of concrete making him crash toward the power tools.

"Don't forget about me!" Kamika ran toward his side, dropping down multiple fire attacks.

Spotting a few hammers and a large tool box he fired his sound wave at the objects once it crashed toward the ground he increased the sound level, making both paused and cry in pain.

'Now to escape and find out what's happening at the top.' He stood back focusing his sound powers in his legs. "I saw Fetch do this a bunch of times, so it should be easy to do with my sound." He ran toward the space needle's wall and fell on his back after a couple of feet up. "Oww!" Jerry got up and concentrated harder using the vibration of sound he ran upward rapidly (not as fast as Fetch) the blur of his body left a vibrating illusion behind him with every step, going to the top.

When Damon saw Jerry's head appear from the Space Needle's railing he unleashed his water rocket blast at him. "Here's your prize you jackass!"

* * *

_ I want to thank Death spreads to all for his two characters Kamika and Damon_


	5. Chapter 5: Bonds That Bring Despair

**Chapter 5: Bonds That Bring Despair**

Jerry climbed up successfully, only to duck once he saw the incoming water. Latching onto the edge of the Space Needle pulling himself up. Taking in the entire layout, it looked like a lab station, right in the middle was a round sphere surrounded by a few machines and with wires extending into it, though the machines looked complicated and elaborate they seemed worn out and used. The enslaved scientists ran to the far end of the wall away from the battling conduits _'Wait is Delsin planning on creating some sort of Ray Sphere?'_

"Watch out, it's a demon cumming all over you!" Damon laughed at his own joke, spraying the entire polluted water into a fast force motion taking Jerry across the metal tables and equipment.

Jerry stopped his fall by pushing off his sound blast at the ground, letting a huge noise wave bring him back up again. Stepping on the platform he sound dashed toward Damon with a right haymaker. "Tell me is Delsin planning to start another blast?"

Damon fell back, his purge mask protected him from a broken nose. "Who knows I'm just here for the big destruction!"

He evaded two swings until the third one slammed him again, however he landed near the sphere. "Then let me start with its destruction!" A sound blast reached it ruining the round machine in one blow.

Damon simply laughed darkly in his water form, traveling toward the dirty puddle and came back solid with a wave of showering waves. "I'll have to bathe in your blood if I want to smile again!"

Using a sound wall type of defense, Jerry quickly heard someone's footsteps arrive on the large platform.

Kamika exited from the stairs holding the broken sphere. "Can't keep your sound powers on the mute section can't we?"

Jerry darted toward the corner where the frighten scientists were huddled, being in front of them ready to defend.

"Tell me where the other two dogs Delsin wants to knap! I'll let you and those idiots behind you leave without too many bruises." Lorena announced as she arrived toward her comrades, with a hand ready to shoot out her concrete.

Seeing he was surrounded, he sighed for the choice he was about to make. He prepared a large sound attack but turned around toward the group he was defending. "Sorry about this, but I won't allow Delsin to bring another big blast." The sound wave flew out from him killing each of them who had looks of betrayal and grief at their faces.

The three evil conduits were surprised by Jerry's rash choice they didn't noticed him escaping in the mist of the dust cloud and explosion.

"Wait, he's getting away!" Kamika held the broken sphere in her left hand, using her right hand to fire.

Lorena and Damon began to shoot him down with their powers, Jerry was in the process of escaping but first focused on a defensive tactic. Throughout the ordeal, sparks of power and fire was seen from all of Seattle. Especially by 3 pair of eyes, that headed toward the Space Needle.

* * *

Alex and John were dashing across the empty streets, so far managing to avoid the evil conduits, they occasionally stop a mugging or troublemaker without any problem earning the respect from the few civilians.

They stopped behind a wall that contain one of Delsin's graffiti art of a man in red overalls that had a smiley face covering his head about to chainsaw a D.U.P. agent.

"Besides seeing all of Delsin's ugly artwork we haven't been able to see any sign of him or his followers!" Alex angrily stated, she wiped away the sweat from her forehead, leaning against the wall.

John sighed tiredly. "Look we're not here to fight them yet. He can easily kill us they you understand that? Right now we find Jerry and leave, simple as that."

She turned to him with a scowl, forming into a bird to check out the area with a better vantage point. Her eyes saw nothing worth checking out and return next to him. "Seems like you're scared."

"No I'm just being realistic here, Delsin has how many powers and if we get caught we're just adding to his strength." John looked around being cautious as ever.

Stepping out toward an alley where John told her Jerry usually like to hide. They conceal themselves upon seeing four hooded men in red hoodies carrying a search of their own through the structures.

Alex's eyes gazed over to their assault rifles "I heard about those guys, some guy named Cole dealt with them back in Empire City a few years ago."

John nodded having a clear look, fortunately they weren't spotted. "They're called Reapers. Ever since Delsin got tar powers, he's been turning army soldiers and D.U.P. agents into his new personal gang."

"You have any card moves you're dying to try out?" Alex asked him.

"I may have a good heart but I'm not the kind of person who goes looking for trouble. Unless they're bothering me or someone defenseless right now, I'm not going to make a scene that will likely attract attention especially considering where we are right now." John started to look around. "If you're so dead set on causing trouble, might I suggested we wait and come up with a plan?"

Alex ignored him but her nose caught whiff of Delsin, Fetch and Eugene all crossing over by their path. "Speak of the three devil's dumps, here they come now."

John looked in alarm "We better find a place to hide quickly, otherwise we'll be spotted!"

"There's no time to run across we'll be spotted in an instant." Alex prepared for battle. "And if we go by the Reapers direction we'll get into a fight either way."

John turned and saw a manhole. "Are you willing to get a little dirty?"

She gave him a look of disgust shaking her head but she sensed how close they were approaching.

"We can't stay here out in the open. Wait here a sec." John dispersed into a bunch of cards and went through the open edges of the manhole. He then began to take off the lid waving his hand to her. "Come on lets go before we're seen."

Alex followed quickly, as the main trio dropped next to the Reapers.

"Hey you hooded freaks, I need you by the docks by midnight, I'm having something shipped in and I'm gonna need the extra support in case those assholes mess with my plans." Delsin told the Reapers with a scowl.

"Our slaves managed to produce more guns, these are sure to pack more of a bite than those old time bullets." Eugene threw the newly produced plasma guns at the Reapers.

"That sound Conduit will come to save the day, when he does you know what to do…but leave him alive." Fetch said bitterly.

The Reapers nodded they observed their new weapons, firing at a few overturned cars destroying them almost completely in a single shot.

Delsin whistled in mild impressment. "That should be one nasty surprise for the sound conduit, hopefully he gets to feel intense pain!"

Eugene looked up at Seattle spotting a few explosions from his peripheral vision. "Hey you guys, check that out!"

Following where he pointed, Fetch and Delsin spotted a few lights and fire. At once the trio knew what that meant. "Well, we just got our first lead. Who do you think it is?" Fetch questioned them.

"We're about to find out, I win either way." Delsin went over toward a neon sign promoting alcohol, his eyes glowed for a second and took off.

* * *

Eugene and Fetch loyally followed, the few walking civilians either ran away or huddled together in fright. Seeing this scene made them laugh darkly, after while they arrived at the top of the Space Needle seeing Jerry pinned on the ground by Lorena.

"Isn't this a sight worth capturing on film?" Delsin announced getting everyone's attention on him.

"Funny Delsin, bet you're dying to be next." Lorena muttered, Jerry could detect the slight fear in her remark getting off Jerry.

Delsin was before him face to face, Jerry could pick out the scent of smoke and blood on him. "You got me, now what?"

"I'm only going to show the world what I do to conduits who defy me, lucky you I'm going to keep you around. Those fucks of a friends you call will come running to give me their powers in exchange for your life." Delsin's smile was gone when he looked past the conduits. "No! What the hell!" Pushing pass everyone he saw the ruined sphere in Kamika's arms.

Kamika's eyes widen once Delsin stomped toward her in a rage. "Wait it wasn't me! I didn't-"

Refusing to hear her explanation Delsin landed a hard haymaker infused with smoke across her face.

Every conduit was stun, but no one had the courage to speak out. Damon began to laugh out loud egging Delsin to beat her to death.

"Enough Delsin, it really wasn't her. I take credit for sabotaging your stupid plans." Jerry told him.

"Is that so?" Delsin clenched his jaw, holding his desire to instantly end his life. "I'll have to settle to beating the shit out of you then."

Delsin grabbed some concrete changing his power once again, he bonded Jerry's hands in concrete so he was unable to use his sound power.

"You all know what to do!"

"About time, I got a chance to bully someone else for a change!" Eugene raised his fists striking Jerry's stomach repeatedly.

Fetch stepped forward grabbing his face. "Not so tough without backup are you?" She threw lefts and rights targeting his jaw.

It was Delsin's turn as he saw the bloodied Jerry. "Don't die on me yet, I need you breathing to draw out those traitors and enemies. After that I'll kindly help you die painfully."

He turned toward the rest, "Go and find the other two, let them know we have this poor excuse for a man, and don't keep me waiting!"

Lorena immediately obeyed, taking off in a random direction. Fetch walked toward Delsin with a scowl. "Listen up here, I'm done wasting time on finding those cowards, I'll be there for a fight but not to waste my time."

Delsin chuckled rubbing the back of his head in a humorous manner. "Alright, go off and have your fun with whatever, just don't get pissed off if I kill them once I get their powers."

She shrugged her shoulder punching his stomach playfully. "I'll be taking my anger out on you, later D." She neon ran down the Space Needle.

"You know she just called you a dick right?" Jerry muttered between his bleeding gums.

Delsin gave him a hard kick at his ribs.

Kamika got up at this point, holding her sore face, she absorbed the flames from one of the machines to heal herself up.

"And Kamika, my bad. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

The fire conduit narrowed her eyes, ultimately sighing with a nod. "Thanks Delsin…." She tossed him the sphere and sped away in a flurry of flames.

"Epic move Delsin!" Damon called out as he laughed evilly, forming a water club again letting it hang dangerously close to Jerry's face. "Tell us where we can get those jackasses! I'm in the mood to rip their insides!"

Jerry took deep breathes fighting to stay conscious. "You have a better chance of someone coming to dethrone you before I help you."

Delsin crackled in laughter. "First I'll kill you before your friend's eyes, so much blood will spill you'll have enough to dye your own hair before I burn it off you!"

"If only you sold out those people you call friends then this never would have happened! Who am I kidding it would happen either way!" Damon taunted, carrying Jerry over his shoulder.

Delsin knocked Jerry unconscious with a concrete fist to make the trip go smoother.

Once he stopped laughing Damon went over to Delsin. "Now that he's out cold, where are we headed?" He tap his own mask as his eyes blinked rapidly. "I need to sin now! Otherwise people will start calling me nice!"

Delsin chuckled. "You're a fun one, why don't you pick a place to visit after we drop him in my fighting ring."

Damon thought for a bit as he went over to a dead body of a women. "She got me in the mood!"

Eugene stepped away from him. "Delsin are you sure it was fine bringing this guy in...he's well insane."

Delsin looked at Damon as he tried to sweet talk dead women. "You have to admit he keeps things interesting. Anyway run off toward one of the other nerds we keep locked up, see if they can fix this."

Eugene grabbed the broken sphere examining it before agreeing with a nod. "Right away, but what are you going to do?"

"Damon and I are going to rain down hell!" He slapped Eugene's back who began to depart from the two.

Delsin went to over to Damon. "Enough dry humping man, we need to fill our wallets first. Come one we're headed to gamble with his life!" He turned to smoke and went on his way.

* * *

"Shit it stink down here." Walking through the sewer, John watched his every step. "If I hear someone flush, person's gonna get it!

Alex covered her nose with both hands. "Try smelling this with an advance sense of smell." She muttered marching quickly. "I did hear the Reapers were supposed to go to the docks at midnight for a job."

Covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve. "Hopefully there won't any unexpected factor like there usually is. You just gonna hate Murphy's Law." John looked back at her. "By the way, any idea where we're going?"

"Not really, soon as we find a way out of here we'll take it. I ran past the docks a few times myself so I know where to go once we hit the surface." Alex explained, with a low voice.

They kept walking for 10 minutes with nothing to see but nasty, gooey tunnels. That was until John started to hear strange rushing noise coming from behind. "Hey do you hear that?"

Alex widen his eyes and ran ahead when she heard the sound. "Come on, you don't want to stay here any longer!"

"Huh?" The sound began to get louder and more distinct. Realization finally hit and John started to run as fast as he can. "CAN'T WE EVER GET A BREAK?!"

Alex dashed ahead pass him, she saw a hole that showed daylight. "I found us a way out!" Forming into a bear for a moment that she came across in the woods a few months back and used her strength to break out.

The second she did, John dispersed into cards and flew upward just barely dodging the wave. He reformed next to Alex lying on the ground. "That was too close for comfort!"

"You're right about that, maybe we'll-"Alex jumped up toward a building latching on.

"We found you filthy humans!" The first one announced.

"There's the two, Delsin has been looking for all this time!" The second replied.

"Remember to keep them alive." The third Reaper told his backup.

Alex and John worked hard at avoiding the plasma projectiles, each one separated attacking the two Reapers on their left and right side respectively.

Forming into a fox, Alex's speed enhanced, she slammed the Reaper into the dumpster, upon turning human she grabbed the plasma gun and fired straight at the Reaper's head.

John had his cards form in a shield, once he found an opening he zig zag across the street and formed a card sword to attack him, finishing off with a five slash combo.

The last Reaper wore a light grey trench coat, he let a battle cry and teleported away from their sight.

"What the hell?" Both conduits said simultaneously.

The Reaper conduit teleported behind them sending a large shockwave on the ground and made both heroes fly across the area.

"You're not the only conduits around here, I will skin you alive now!" He teleported again.

Alex was back up first, she looked at John. "Be the center of attention, I'll attack him from behind."

John rubbed his head, shaking off the dizziness he felt. He rolled on his left side escaping another blast, throwing his cards with perfect accuracy, however the Reaper teleported again.

"He's really getting to be a waste of our time!" Alex made a hard turn to where he appeared, kicking back the grenades back at him.

The Reaper sent a shockwave again that pelted the car's in its path toward them.

"Shit!" John card dashed, almost getting crushed in the process.

Alex timed the Reaper's appearance just right. "Here, this time teleport yourself straight to hell!" She fired the plasma gun right at where his spine is, killing him instantly.

John heard his screams fill the area, clenching his jaw he quickly picked his cards up. "We got to go, that will sure attract attention!"

The both of them dashed under their power, moving at a random direction which went even faster once Alex confessed to smelling copper, knowing Tyrell was hot on their trail.

Eventually both entered into a strip club to escape the detection of every Reaper on alert in the vicinity.

"We escaped again, not looking to see how far our luck will push us though," John took a minute to calm down, he looked around the club hearing the loud music and shouts.

Alex had a look of hate on her face. "Seriously? We picked a strip club to hide in of all places!?"

John looked away from her angry stare. "I didn't know this was a strip club, I just chose a random building….wait…" He made his way pass the crowd seeing a woman take off her clothes. "Is that the fabric conduit?"

* * *

Delsin entered a huge casino, the people that were left over were supporters of conduits or afraid to stand up to him and found it easy to join him. Every crook, thief, rapist and murderer could be found here.

"Listen up people! I'm letting you live so I can have your money while you enjoy a rule free society in my town, now feel free to watch me clean this place out!"

The sinners shouted in agreement as they were afraid to say otherwise.

Damon stepped in breathing in the air of the place. "Ahh I'm finally home! Welcome me brothers and sisters! For I have come to life in this place!"

"Bring Jerry underground now, we're going to have him be in the next fight." Delsin ordered Damon.

"Right away, woof woof!" Damon barked, showing his insane side toward everyone.

Delsin shook his head and looked at the clock. "Midnight can't get here fast enough…I'll be having my new power soon enough."

* * *

Elsewhere at sea, on some part of a large prison ship, a female conduit was in chains being guarded by a few Reapers. She noticed a few other prisoners also in shackles, she cursed her luck at getting caught.

'_You won't be taking my power you demented freak.'_


	6. Chapter 6: Daring Conduits

**Chapter 6: Daring Conduits**

Alex rubbed her eyes to get a clear view of Kimberly dancing around, just covered in a red undergarments, upon recognizing her she looked away realizing what she had just witnessed. "The most disgusting thing I ever seen in my life."

John shook his head, he kept back in the shadows. "Look we obviously don't want to be caught and sure as hell we're not getting into a bar fight." Glancing around the sea of drunken men that tossed one dollar bills. "We'll hide out here until the commotion outside settles."

"Hello? Did you forget what I am?" Alex pointed to herself. "These men will think I work here and I guarantee you they'll end up more broken than those sluts."

"Yeah I know that." John quickly tossed his hoodie at her. "Keep your face down, don't think I need to tell you about keeping your voice down."

Alex grumbled the entire town she put the black hoodie on, zipping it straight up to cover her chest. "We better leave here soon."

"Just think of this as an undercover mission." John walked over an empty booth, which had been cleared by a waitress dressed like a cat, completed with white cat ears and the tail.

Putting the hood up, Alex sighed inwardly feeling out of place as she always been. The sight of the cat clad female made her remember about her own animals that were left behind in the dirt.

John stayed silent after hearing no response, he kept his eyes on the wooden table contemplating on a plan of attack. Not even the screaming noise and loud music were enough to distract him.

"I've been thinking."

John looked up at Alex after she broke the silence between them. "Be more specific?"

"Delsin doesn't have our powers right? Going toward the docks we might hitch a ride out of here on his ship, if we manage to live long enough." Alex explained, deep down she knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Delsin controls water you know, the docks is surrounded with plenty of that. All we really need is to get his attention on something else." John turned over a card looking at 3 red diamonds.

Alex's mood lifted up for a moment. "You're right, but you're pretty much not on board unless your friend comes along."

John only nodded, they ended their conversation when two strippers brought their breasts on the table catching their attention and eyes on them.

"We haven't seen you two before?" An African American cast a glance at John blowing him a kiss, her attire consisted of a pink lacy lingerie.

John tried to go along with the act for the sake of their cover. "We're actually out from town, just though we drop by to take in such beautiful sights."

"How about you?" A blonde haired woman with black highlights neared Alex, she made her way to sit on her lap earning a startled expression from Alex. "Got a name?"

"Mark." Alex replied in a deep tone, trying her best to sound like a man. "How much for a private lap dance?"

"Bold and down to business. It'll be about 150." The women answered, she uncrossed her legs grinning at Alex.

She shook her head. "No not for you….I want her." She pointed directly at Kimberly the moment she finished up her pole dancing.

John soon caught on to what Alex intent to carry out, but since his face would be easily recognized he decided to hide out among the masses. "I'm still picking out a babe." Placing his hands in his pockets he walked away just as Kimberly descended down from the stage.

Alex whistled at Kimberly getting her to come over toward the booth. "Yes what is it?"

"Interested in getting a private session from you." Alex kept up her low rough tone.

"It's going to cost you, I'm the most expensive one here." Kimberly replied while pocketing the money in her g string.

"And the biggest bitch." The blonde haired stripper muttered under her breath.

This didn't go unheard by Kimberly, before Alex could have a chance to process this, the blonde was on the floor after the threads from the clothing had wrapped tightly around her larynx. The men around carried on with their drinking and hollering as if it they seen it before.

"Now where were we?" Kimberly led Alex toward the backrooms, the people cleared the way for her them.

Alex passed through the purple curtains where she saw a large dark hallway that spread out into multiple rooms on each side with hanging curtains. Kimberly went into a random one pushing Alex on the black couch. "I want the money first."

"Do you take an IOU?"

"The hell? No!" Kimberly grabbed her by the collar. "Maybe you didn't see me kill that bitch a minute ago, would you like to feel that honor?"

Alex slammed her head into her face, then followed up by jerking her hand away, flipping her overhead on the ground, with her foot on her throat. "I owe you a broken neck. But first I need some information regarding the Delsin's ship."

Still observing the area John heard a sound of shuffling and kicking. Without even turning his head over he imagined who came out.

"Look is that DNA conduit, take her out!" One of the men called out to his companions.

Kimberly fought and slammed herself along with Alex toward a table.

John sighed. "Hey Alex, I guess Kimberly isn't talking that easily?"

"No!" Alex held her hand over Kimberly's mouth, blood dropped from her palm over being bitten by the fabric conduit. "You know you could help you know!?"

John sighed, he turned over seeing Kimberly naked. "I see she's powerless without any clothing on her." He kept his gaze straight at Kimberly's face. "We wasted enough time, are you going to tell us anything about Delsin's little boat trip?"

The minute Alex let go, Kimberly began screaming fanatically. After a few seconds of profanity, threats and screams, Alex slammed her face on the cold marble roof. Stopping her from continuing on. "I say we begin the interrogation process now."

"After we deal with them." John showed them his cards and began attacking.

Alex knelt down to Kimberly. "I just spent the last hour marching through the sewers, if you get blood on my clothes I'll throw you down into one of those manholes!

* * *

Jerry woke up inside a large metallic room, taking in everything it was mostly plain and empty. "Of course why would Delsin bother installing a bed for me?" With his sensitive ears, the shouts of a crowd along with the clangs and explosions that went off every minute made him realize he was in some sort of fighting arena.

Feeling his hands surrounded by concrete Jerry slammed them immediately on the ground a few times. The sound of rock hitting metal made no headway in his release, after a few tries he gave up dejectedly.

Walking over to lean on the opposite wall, he stood contemplating on a tactic. "Either I die here or die fighting my way out." Unwilling to be a pawn in his friends capture Jerry chose the latter.

With a yell Jerry rushed at the door slamming his cuffed hands at the door's middle spot, after a failed attempted he tried again. Clank after clank, the door finally opened only from the opposite end with a Reaper ramming his rifle across Jerry's face as he was in the middle of his accelerating pace.

"Damn!" Kneeling over the pain he glanced upward at the two Reapers.

"Get up the floor maggot, we got you on death row next!" Ramming the end of his rifle into Jerry's temple before he could have a say in it.

The second one forced him up by the hood from his grey hoodie that had a few ripped patches and dirt. "You're our special attraction, try to last more than a minute!"

Jerry was led down the dimly lit hallway that showed signs of neglect from cleaning. The sound of the roaring crowd became louder with each pace.

'_As soon as the bell rings I'll use that time to break myself out.'_

Stopping before a white door with signs of rust mixed with blood. Jerry felt a bead of sweat fall from his face at the unknown challenge that awaited him.

The Reaper opened the door, pushing Jerry into the arena shoving his face to the dirt. Spitting out some dirt Jerry looked around the circular arena that was surrounded by a chain link fence behind it were about less than a hundred people. Among them he caught sight of an individual that had on a rabbit mask made of paper positioned at far back, she was the sole person not screaming at the top of her lungs.

It was then that he met his challenger, when he turned his attention back at the middle of the field, earning a wave of concrete aimed at his direction.

* * *

After a few minutes Delsin threw the money over his head. "Five grand in under 10 minutes!" Delsin got up turning at the scared thugs. "If any of you guys want this cash then you'll have to fight for it! Last man standing gets all the money, show me who's the strongest human around here!"

Every low life began to fight among themselves, cash, coins, chips and cards were scattered on the ground as Delsin took in the scene laughing at the chaos he caused. "This is my television right here!"

Damon came in carrying two full buckets of cash in each hand. "With all this money I can buy any chick I want! Hell I'll have enough left over to kill a train full of them!"

"Sadistic aren't you?" Delsin laughed.

Grinning behind his mask, Damon suddenly got into the brawl. Using his water to deal with the thugs around him. Wave after wave of polluted water flew out, going over kill. Damon stood in the middle soaked with water and blood.

"Well seems we have a winner." Delsin clapped his hands. "You keep this up and I might make you my right hand man!"

"You flatter me. You stack the bodies and I'll knock em over with my dick before raping them!" Damon giggled darkly and began gathering the money.

"Delsin! Delsin!"

Delsin and Damon turned to Lorena bursting through the doors. "It's Kimberly! She's been taken from the strip club! I arrived there to see the entire area broken with our men unconscious everywhere!"

Delsin furrowed his eyebrows. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." He stood up stretching out.

"Are we going to bring her back?" Lorena asked him.

"Might as well. Kimberly got caught, someone might as well kill her." Delsin answered.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Delsin has ordered to ship in captured conduits to him for their powers or allegiance. Right now they're on route, along with who knows how many weapons and supplies but more of his followers!" John still unbelieving the magnitude of the situation. "We're in deep shit if that ship makes it to the docks."

"And you'll be six feet under if you even try to interfere in any way." Kimberly remarked snidely.

Alex didn't take kindly to that comment and slammed her fist at her jawline. "Be lucky I wasn't in any of my forms."

"We really got to work on those anger issues." John turned his attention to his digital watch that read. 10:13 A.M. "We have a few hours to prepare then."

Growling, Alex scratched her head after some thought. "I'm more than ready to tackle them, we'll hunt down Delsin's lieutenants to weaken their forces right away, starting with her!"

Alex's hand shifted toward a wolf claw that neared Kimberly's neck before John placed his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Not yet. I'm not a fan of her, but regardless of our attitude toward her, we need her alive to help us out."

"John! I'm getting tired of this! We got her in our hands, let's take this chance to finish her off!" Alex urged out, shoving his hand off her.

"I know, you're pissed but keep yourself under control. She knows where Jerry is, I'm betting he was caught since his sound hasn't been heard all morning. Knowing him he likes to make himself heard." John explained

Kimberly's black hair blew along the wind's current, that oddly enough was opposite from the dock's direction. "Delsin took him to his fighting ring underground in one of his business. If I have to guess he's being kept alive to draw you out! You're playing into his paw!"

"Which is why you're going to direct us where we need to go, only we don't plan to get caught." John began walking.

Kimberly was covered in bruises from the earlier two on one onslaught. "Not afraid I sell you out?"

Alex huffed slamming her leg at her head. "Then I'll rip you to shreds they'll have more than enough organs to sell in the black market."

* * *

"You know I still think this may be crazy Chilled but I can't wait until you knock Delsin's head off!" The driver was a male with brown hair, a look of excitement was on his face. He wore a green vest, with blue shorts and brown sneakers on him.

"Easier said than done Darren, I'll do all I can." Chilled answered his friend.

"Trust me man, I bet even Delsin will keel over to your awesome powers. Give yourself some credit you're pretty strong!" Darren went on talking Chilled's ear off.

"I am. After dealing with his lackeys I think I should be focusing on stopping him from getting any stronger and keep your eyes on the road!" Chilled pressed his hand to turn Darren's face back on the road.

They were currently on a highway in route to Seattle. Chilled stared out the window. He was wearing a white jacket with a blue thunderbolt on the back of it, with a combination of black jeans and sneakers.

"Mind tossing me an energy bar, I've been driving for hours and I'm getting hungry here." Darren asked him.

Chilled thought back to when he was fifteen years old, still discovering and having a hard time understanding his powers. In all that time Darren was there to comfort him. He didn't feel like a freak, but a hero gifted with power to do some good with him around.

"Yeah take two if you want." Chilled reached back for a black backpack unzipping it and taking out two energy bars, giving them to his longtime ally.

"Thanks I was starving here." Darren took a big bite while keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

"No problem, listen if things get out of hand I want you to lay low. I'm not about to let anyone else get hurt."

Darren waved him off. "Come on, just because I'm human doesn't mean I can't kick some ass!"

Chilled chucked and leaned back against the seat. "We'll keep a lookout on each other. We'll be arriving soon, good thing too since our supplies on running thin." He shook the bag.

"We're also out of gas but don't worry it shouldn't be longer now." Darren assured him

"Hope so." Chilled closed his eyes taking the chance to get some sleep in.

After about an hour Chilled woke up to Darren screaming, the red dodge neon they manage to get a hold of swerved out of control, the windshield was plastered with mud, Darren trying hard to use the windshield wipers.

Chilled looked alarmed, unhooking his seat belt he prepared to step out until a ball of mud broke through the window on Chilled's side striking his face.

The car now began leaving tire tracks across the road, Darren stepped on the brakes with no result, a second later the car flipped on its back almost squishing the two in the process.

Dizzy from the ordeal Chilled crawled out, suffering from a few minor injuries.

"You must be new here."

Chilled looked up at Ken the mud conduit.

"I was hoping to find the others, but Delsin won't mind me killing a few stupid insects." Ken fired a mud blast at the car that went out exploding.

"Darren!" Chilled called out, he turned to Ken with an enraged expression.

"Are you going to cry over your life partner?" Ken mocked, and aimed for Chilled.

Soon he found himself hovered in the air unable to get back down. "The hell?" He flung his arms and legs out. "What are you doing to me?" Parts of the cars floated up as well.

"Gravity. You're the first conduit I'll defeat here in Seattle." Chilled answered coldly.

* * *

"Alright next state your name and power." The Reaper snarled out across the trapped conduits on board.

The female conduit looked up at the brown ceiling blowing her dirty blonde locks of hair from her vision. Her green eyes darted across her holding cell, a wooden area that barley fitted her body she had to spend the morning sitting in an uncomfortable crouched position.

The motioning of the ship rode along the waves, she sighed unable to break free from the shackles that were around her ankles and hands. Looking down at her attire which stuck to her semi light skin.

Her orange tank top tightly woven around her upper body, her chest heath in extreme thirst. Her black khaki pants were still intact despite the battle from a crystal conduit that was in league with Delsin.

Foolishly believing him to be a resister she blindly followed him back in New Mexico before she was ambushed.

She had no idea how many hours were left until her voyage ended, she only knew Delsin would be waiting for her in the end. Despite being surrounded with a few other conduits in rows across and alongside her, the loneliness she felt inside was the best comfort she received in a long time.

Back when her powers awoken, her parents quickly wasted in time in phoning the D.U.P.

Back then she was twenty years old, she didn't mind being alone it was the story of her life since she was kid without friends. Leaving behind her family and school life was the easiest part, what troubled her was the fact in the past three years was her breakdown of morals and ideology. Committing crimes she would never have imagined.

Being a conduit didn't make you a criminal she knew that. But how could she survived in a cold unforgiving world that discriminated her kind? Force to resort to stealing from people who had plenty, killing the D.U.P. who were doing their jobs to feed their families and apprehended the very few bad conduits that tarnished the rest.

Looking up at the Reaper that was visible from her prison the same one had blood on his hands from killing a conduit that stated a power Delsin already had, he was exterminated for not swearing loyalty to Delsin.

Now he stood before her asking the same question over again.

"My name is Karina and I am a bacteria conduit." She muttered out. The rest of the conduits looked to her in shock, for stating her powers instead of lying. To Karina all that mattered was her survival not the others.

She discovered her powers when she was eating from the dumpsters and trash cans, her parent's never supported her. Not to mention they were living in a poor unsanitary area she had no choice.

One day it happen so fast she felt like she belonged to a subgroup of conduits, a family. But how quickly that bond broke apart.

* * *

_Hey guys thanks for reading today. Sorry if I take long to update, I have to deal with college. Anyway I wanted to thank again Deltagamer for helping me out as well as lending his character John. Damon and Kamika still belong to Death Spreads To All now renamed Lonesome Evil. Alex belongs to my friend who shall remain nameless for their privacy. The three new OC's submitted are not my own. Karina along with her powers and past belongs to Comic Hero 1000. And Chilled and Darren belong to Angerunleashed4doomsday. Thanks again to those guys for lending their support and characters!_


	7. Chapter 7: A Dead New Road

**Chapter 7: A Dead New Road**

"Gravity you say? Well Delsin will have a field trip over your ass once he hears the news!" Ken tried hard to put up a brave front, but inside he was screaming since heights weren't his thing.

The second Chilled used his power, even his hair floated upward in a spiked up manner, the light weight objects around him floated upward. "Is that so, then I better make sure the entire field is covered in knifes since he likes sticking his head up his ass so much!"

Ken fired a stream of mud at him right away, Chilled lost his train of thought which stopped his gravity power at the moment he dodged.

"That's your weakness kid, you need to concentrate to hold that cheap trick up!" Ken cushioned his fall with a stream of mud from his palms under the same spot he left.

Chilled showed indifference. "Then try to show me what sort of lame comeback you have up your sleeve."

Ken coated the area with mud, which spread out in a circular pattern that rose slightly above their ankles.

"I see, you plan to slow me down while making sure the sticky mud gives you more of a chance to stay grounded." Chilled observed, he bent over examining it.

"You never faced anyone like me, underestimation was my advantage over arrogant pricks like you!" Ken slide over toward him. Snapping his palms forward throwing mud balls in a rapid push.

Beginning to run at his left, Chilled created a gravity like dome that acted as his shield. The mud slowed down once it reached him doing no damage. Next he stopped and form an almost invisible gravity grenade. Tossing it at by Ken's feet, before having the chance to erupt it, Ken used the mud to slide it quickly back at him.

"I see he even moves the mud, just when I thought it would be an easy victory." Chilled jumped over it, the mud almost caused him to fall over, however Ken dashed behind him elbowing him downward.

Ken jumped and landed his knee on his back. "In the mood to taste your own demise now?" He gripped the sides of Chilled's head slamming him repeatedly on the muddy floor.

He stopped when Chilled managed to fling him away with a flick of his wrist, Ken fired again in his midflight, striking Chilled once while dodging the rest of the mud attacks.

"Don't think that brought you closer to defeating me." Chilled pressed both hands against his face wiping off the combination of mud and blood.

Ken rose to his feet, his eyes almost popped out from their sockets, when Chilled flung himself with his gravity right into the middle of his ribs.

* * *

Sighing silently Karina ignored the stares she earned from the other prisoners, she wasn't put off by them. She shivered at the Reaper's faces that were covered in darkness. She couldn't read their expressions, she hoped that her survival was certain.

"I will gladly hand over my powers to Delsin, along with my freedom. Better to live as a dog then be a dead lion." Karina replied to everyone that would hear her.

"If there is a god up there, I won't win his favor anyway. I have done too many misdeeds, following after Delsin won't be a problem for me." Once more the conduits and even the Reaper's were amazed at how quickly she gave up.

"About time one of you fuck heads wised up." The Reaper wrote down her information. "Do you have any possible information of other conduits and their locations?"

"None, I venture on my own. The ones I usually meet end up dead." Karina admitted, she sniffed lightly once her hair covered her eyes.

She now heard the scribble of pencil on paper, with the sound of the waves hitting the ship along. The conduits murmured against each other over her, until they were forced to shut up by the Reaper's commanding voice.

Karina breathed in relief once the Reaper moved over to the next conduit, she felt at ease at having bought another day to live. Hoping at meeting Delsin she would be able to sway him to her favor.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a female conduit named Andy was killed. Her head exploded from the Reaper's shotgun, her blood flying everywhere, some getting onto Karina's body.

The bacteria conduit froze, her heart beating fast with her fear returning to her. Her eyes widen, hearing nothing but the Reaper's sadistic laughter, trying to scream but heard nothing coming from her mouth but empty air.

However at that moment another gun shot rang out from outside the room. Every head turned to the door that was kicked opened, with the male dragging two Reaper's by their hands while carrying a combat shotgun in the other.

"Who the hell-" The Reaper didn't finished her sentence once the stranger blew a hole into his face, letting the body fall down. He scanned the faces of the imprisoned conduits, each of them felt a mixture of fear and relief inside of them. Karina was approached first by the newcomer who got straight to work at unlocking her shackles.

She just had to ask. "Who are you?" Her voice showed fear at the arrival. Taking in his features he had brown shaggy hair, wore black shades with the right lens showing a crack down the middle.

He could only grin at first. "Perhaps you heard of me? I used to fight alongside the Patron Saint of New Marais! Name's Zeke Dunbar! Soon to be known as the Killer of Delsin Rowe!"

* * *

Jerry wasn't prepared for what hit him. A large block of uneven concrete right into his face, flashbacks of Augustine came pouring into his mind while the blood pour out of him, staining the dirt with a tint of red.

"Wait I think I saw your ugly face before. You're the sound conduit that I was in charge of guarding back in Curdun Cay!"

Jerry blinked, turning at the direction of his opponent. He saw it was a regular D.U.P. soldier, only he was covered in rags with chains dangling from his wrists. His helmet was on but it was slightly broken and stained with blood.

This was one who had concrete power at his disposal. During his imprisonment Jerry often got into a shouting match with his guard when he was confined in his cell with nothing to do.

"Yeah it's coming back to me, I never bothered to learn your name so I just called you a Yamcha." Jerry rolled from the ground after a wave of concrete crashed where he used to be a few seconds ago.

"I have no fucking idea who or what that means, but I'm bet it's an insult!" The agent jumped upward about to ground pound on top of Jerry.

"Intelligence was never a strong suit for Augustine's dogs was it?" Jerry let out a loud sound scream from his mouth, blasting him at the top of the chain covered arena.

The crowd shouted in a frenzy, some clapping while the rest showed their displeasure by shouting every curse word at Jerry.

When he crashed down on the ground, hitting an area with stacked up wood, his hands grabbed a blade of steel among the rubble. "Rahhh! Just for that you'll get a slow death!"

Jerry focused on dodging the blade, kicking his shin and then his ankle that grounded him in a kneeling position. At the slow turning of the table, the sound conduit brought his concrete encasement across his face. "An eye for an eye or this case some flesh and blood."

The agent snarled when he recovered, swinging the blade across Jerry's left shoulder, cutting through his jacket and skin. He managed to dodge the next slash colliding the concrete against the metal blade.

"Mincemeat." The agent exploded a couple concrete strikes at Jerry's body, being flung across the arena in a spiral, the only thought going through his mind was what day it was.

Once he fell and got up with some minor difficulty, he saw him rushing at him again, this time in a suit of concrete.

Jerry looked at his hands still in encased concrete, timing it just perfectly he lunged himself at the floor, using the concrete he had to trip the soldier over, continuing from there Jerry shouted another sound blast at his hands, breaking the weaken concrete easily.

"Now Yamcha we can battle like men, well just me since you usually get your girl taken and get whipped every time."

"Stop talking shit!" He rammed his shoulder towards Jerry's stomach, with close contact now, firing a single sound blast that leveled and easily pained the agent's eardrums.

He stumbled onto the ground with Jerry falling near him, using the chance he looked for a way to absorb sound, the closet thing available was the microphone which would only work once the announcer began talking.

Jerry raced off toward the announcer, who gave Jerry a look of bewilderment, once he saw him approaching in full speed. Jumping and latching himself onto the fence. "Microphone now!"

Right away he felt the crowd erupt into a chorus of cheers, with the decibel level rising up, Jerry heard the microphone take in their voices, and Jerry quickly reached out, his fingers entering through the small open patterns of the chain fence.

Right away he felt the sound entering into him, making the microphone useless for the announcer. Jerry gave him a grin at his infuriated face. "Thanks for the aid."

He spun seeing what the reason was for their cheers. The agent moved quickly slamming his gigantic concrete armored fists around. Ducking down Jerry blasted another sound blast that boomed out.

"Come one Yamcha, try making this a challenge." Jerry chuckled at the shower of profanity. "Cussing doesn't make you cool, it shows you're illiterate."

* * *

Celia watched the battle between the sound and concrete warriors. Taking mental notes, her eyes darted between the exchange, seeing the last survivor of the D.U.P. in Seattle brought little joy, she would be fully content with every remnant of Augustine disappeared.

Celia remembered when she led Delsin around on that goose chase, she was determined to make Delsin see the truth. In the end she wasn't sure if she succeeded or not, only that he wanted to fight her.

How Delsin attained his paper powers was unknown to her. Taking a moment to close her eyes, she thought back to Delsin's quick ascension to his rise of power. Having Eugene find blast cores, Delsin trained and practiced his powers on a few resisters before becoming quite combatant with each variety.

She was sure that Delsin didn't know the full extent of paper, she knew more tricks and secrets than he ever did. Right on cue, she tilted her head looking at the stairs that led to the arena.

John and Alex were just arriving having a pissed off expression on their faces. Behind them was Kimberly looking injured, she pieced everything together. "So my prediction was correct."

Beginning to walk toward the small open window that was a few inches upward, she formed into a trail of paper leaving before the battle got out of hand.

* * *

Ken wheezed out, the entire sky was spinning once his blurry vision faded away, he wasn't aware that he was clutching the gravity conduit by his neck. "I think…you broke….something…"

"Not refundable you know." Chilled began punching Ken's face with a right hook multiple times, that only made Ken grip tighter finally cutting his air supply. Ken also retaliated with a large mud attack, pushing it against Chilled's abdomen, the close proximity exploded them together in midair.

Chilled fought hard to break the chokehold, however he unable to focus on his gravity powers with his brain lacking the needed oxygen.

Landing on the side of the road, Ken's hold was broken. Not wasting time Chilled used his gravity to hoist him up the air before making him descend into the ground, a sickening crack was heard.

Ignoring his nagging conscience Chilled began to limp over toward the wrecked car, shielding his face from the bright flames. "Please Darren, I need you alive man…"

Beginning to scope out the remains, every passing second made him more worried when he didn't see his body, until he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. "Do...you…ever…die!?"

Spinning around his right arm was raised, Chilled stopped the plan of attack when he saw it was Darren he held in the air.

"I thought you would have been happy to see me cheat death!" Darren joked, waiting on Chilled to put him down. Which occurred after five seconds next to him. Darren patted his friend's back "I stuck to the shadows waiting to jump the guy, we make a good team don't we?"

Chilled was just happy he hadn't lost his friend, it made him want to become more mentally aware and prepared for any fights in the future. Just then he did exactly that, pulling Darren to the side letting the mud explode at him instead.

Darren crashed next to him. "Chilled!"

Ken was covered in mud from head to toe with a dirty blackberry cell phone in his palm. "Just when you think you won, I changed the game." He pressed a button, all that was heard was beeping whoosh before he collapsed on the mud making a giant splash around him.

Chilled sat up after a passing minute, Darren stood over him with a worried expression. "We got some bad news, Delsin knows who you are and your power now."

The gravity conduits was helped back up by his friend, taking a quick look at the phone's screen. "He texted Delsin about me."

"An included a picture of you." Darren added. "You know what this means?

"It means I have to change my look before confronting him, maybe dye my hair or something." Chilled touched the ends of his hair.

"No it means I got a new cell phone!" Darren replied pocketing the blackberry.

Chilled looked over at the damaged roadway. "Glad you got something out of this fight and it looks like we're walking from here on out."

Darren sighed lazily. "Dude who knows how long that'll take!"

Chilled raised an eyebrow at him. "You just said we were close to Seattle a few hours ago."

Laughing sheepishly he rubbed the back of his head. "I was lying, you know wanted to be hopeful! Prepping you up champ for the big fight. You know we're like Rocky and Mickey!"

Laughing at his friend's efforts to lift the grim mood, Chilled began to stretch his legs. "Then cue the theme form Rocky." He took off jogging down the road for Seattle.

* * *

Jerry and the agent were in a stalemate, each one using their strength to prove their dominance against the other, it ended in a draw when cards began raining down on the agent cutting his skin like razors against wrists. "The hell is this!?"

Jerry widen his eyes when he recognized the move. "John!"

"You called buddy?' He approached behind the agent whipping him once with a chain of cards.

Alex entered in next, ramming her fist against his jaw, which was enhanced by her animal gene inside her. "Seriously I lost track over how many times I saved you."

Jerry grinned at this two allies. "Cover your ears."

Alex judo kick the agent toward the center, making a dust cloud appeared. "You're supposed to say close your eyes, then lean in and kiss me. Which will earn you a broken nose if you try."

"Not what I meant, just trust me." Jerry got into his firing stance, shifting his hands together.

Still confused she did what he said after seeing John urging her to do so, her ears were muffled but even so, once Jerry preformed his sound attack it sounded like nails slowly dragged down over a chalkboard that stretched out like a football field. The entire crowd but especially the agent who was close to his attack's range began rattling and inhumanly experiencing nausea until his entire vision blacken.

"If you could have done that at any moment, why wait? Showing off for us and the crowd?" Alex questioned him after seeing the result of the move.

"That's why." John pointed over his friend who sweated profusely, having his hands on his knees for support, they waited until his breath returned to him. "It takes all his energy, it's a last resort move. Now help me take him away."

Reluctantly she grabbed Jerry's left arm, with John at his right side.

Both conduits were like a wall moving him toward the door that was going to be locked if it wasn't for Kimberly killing the Reapers' with her fabric attack, breaking their necks with a violent pulling snap from her hands.

"Too be honest I hated them as much as you." Kimberly reopened the doors for them to escape, showing them the correct way out.

"Wait why is she helping us?" Jerry was confused seeing one of Delsin's allies actually on their side.

We'll explain later on." John ran as fast as he could, but it was difficult with Alex's increased speed and with the mesh of Jerry's slow shuffling. Soon the alarm sounded out, with it a red siren light shading the entire hallway. On cue each prison door opened up with a loud creaking effect.

"Oh shit!" Kimberly cursed, she skidded toward a stop.

"What you said you knew about the traps in this place!" Alex lashed out, wanting nothing more than to kill her where she stood.

"I told you no one ever escaped this place before, Delsin never even told us about this feature!" Kimberly quickly got behind the others in a fright "You may have to be prepared your last wills, this is unlike Curdun Cay. Delsin has harden criminals and conduits here who kill and fight for pure sport!"

Alex looked at the petrified Kimberly actually shaking as if she were a child, she saw Jerry was in no shape to fight after a painful fight not to mention exerting a lot of his power. Then there's John who said he was a non-fighter but a strategist, she saw him working hard on finding a way out of this situation, the look on his face told her he had none.

"Then leave it to me, I'll see what I can do, it's not like we're totally helpless!" Alex pushed Jerry into John, who almost stumbled over.

Alex growled like a lion, with her skin and eyes represented that animal. Having the pride and desire to fight for her survival, however even she wasn't prepared by the row of challengers stepping from their cells simultaneously, each one looked intimidating in their own way. Some began to turn toward the direction of the huddled four.

Alex gasped out "Wait….I've see that attire a few years ago….half of them are the Vermaak 88!"

* * *

_Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I was busy with some issues, hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Thanks again to all my readers. Have a good day._


	8. Chapter 8: The Past Catches Up

**Chapter 8: The Past Catches Up**

Delsin's phone made a whistling noise, signaling that he received a text just now. "Now who could it be at a time like this?"

"Could it be some of your whores begging for the double D?" Damon laughed at their name's first letter.

"Can you be less creepy and more helpful for once in your life?' Lorena snapped angrily at him.

Damon turned to her, twitching his right eye behind his mask. "Creepy? Helpful? Am I a demon serving that stupid devil? No I'm Damon and I do what I want! Now spread your legs!"

"Both of you shut up!" Delsin's had his ice powers currently, firing a few frozen spikes over them that stuck into the skyscraper brick walls. "Next time that will go between your eyes!"

Lorena immediately calmed down afterward, her heart beating fast at the rare mercy Delsin extended toward them. Damon on the other hand was giggling over the rush of his near death experience.

As Delsin read over the text message he grinned even wider until he shoved it back into his jean pocket. "Change of plans, we're going to wait over by the only entrance in this place. I got a new power waiting for me on the other end!" Like Kuo he flung himself upward spiraling into an ice glide over a few roofs.

"What's the power there?" Lorena began to rush after him, showing her parkour skills in the process.

"Gravity! Imagine it, I can totally kick anyone's ass! Ken even sent a picture of my next opponent, looks like a bigger nerd than Eugene." Delsin replied over the rushing of the wind. "Don't know who the other guy in the picture next to Chilled is."

"Better remind him not to go far and kill him." Lorena commented over her friend's murderous behavior.

"Don't need too." Delsin turned his back against the wind to look at them. "Ken mentioned he needs medical attention, odds are he'll be dead by the time we arrive! We luck out he might have even tire out this conduit!"

Damon had kept up with the other two using the rushing torrent of water at his disposal, launching himself from every roof corner. "Dibs on Ken's body!" He licked his lips.

Lorena shivered over each of her comrades' deranged behavior. "This isn't good, first Tyrell, now Ken follows after him. We're not even sure where Kimberly is right now."

"Just relax already, you're starting to remind me of that annoying lady at the D.U.P. hotline." Delsin spat out irritably. "We got plenty of other-" His phone rang out again. "Remember where I left off." He answered his phone. "Yeah what now? Wait run that by me again. Impossible!" He hung up, moving his furious expression at them. "The sound conduit has escaped, with the card and DNA conduit aiding him! Even that bitch Kimberly is there right now!"

"Now where do we go from here?" Lorena landed in the middle of the roof once Delsin stopped first.

"Lorena go call Kamika and take Damon with you. I want you three to go toward the fighting ring right now, I'll personally handle the gravity conduit on my own."

* * *

"Yeah take that you fat pig" Darren was currently playing Angry Birds Space on Ken's phone. "Can't you believe this guy couldn't pass the first level?"

Chilled peered over to see his friend's recent accomplishment on the screen. "You only got two stars, you need all three for a perfect score." He began fidgeting with the mud that was still on his clothing. Only ten minutes had passed by with the two walking side by side.

The gravity conduit was focusing on a way to defeat Delsin. Imagining every scenario of power that Delsin would use in their battle, not having a clue at the full extent of abilities he possessed.

The game's music and in game sound was the only thing heard during their entire walk toward Seattle. The sky had gotten grey signaling a storm on the arrival, which Chilled was grateful so he could wash out all the mud.

"Hey Darren you think we might meet up with any allies along the way?" Chilled spoke out of the blue, remembering Ken say something about trying to find the others before.

Darren paused his game "Well I wouldn't pass up on the idea, there has to be a few of them around that got the same lion heart as we do!" He un paused it, returning to his game.

"I hope they can be trustworthy and not annoying, that's the last thing I need at the moment." Chilled looked toward the sky waiting on the rain to suddenly begin.

Darren hit paused again. "If they give the slip on the old mud ball then they have to be smart. Imagine us raising up our own conduit team!"

Chilled laughed at his friend's wild dreams. "I doubt we'll be able to find more than ten, but having teammates will make this mission easier. We have to earn their trust right away, we can't afford to miss out on this opportunity."

It was at this time Darren was involved in his game to pay any more attention to his friend's speech about justice, Chilled noticed it after a minute into it and stopped altogether. After five more minutes he began seeing some dead bodies out on the roadway that seen to have been there more than a few months by the rotting decay.

"Whoa what's that smell?" Darren looked away from the screen staring at the few corpses scattered across from them.

"It looks like Delsin's handiwork." Chilled answered, walking over to inspect one of them, he saw the insignia on their uniform. "The D.U.P."

Darren kept silent, while not respecting them at all he knew they were people trying to do their jobs in protecting the humans from any conduits that might misused their powers, sadly they focused on the wrong ones. "Then we at least know our time is close, check if any of the cars might be working."

Chilled shook his head. "I doubt it, these look like they have been here since the start of Delsin's widespread terror, might not even have power let alone gas."

"Shoot and here I thought we finally caught a break." Darren replied.

Deciding to see if anything might be found to help him combat any conduits, Chilled went inside a random D.U.P. truck, he heard a faint beep followed by an explosion that almost killed him.

"Chilled!"

Hearing his friend's call of concern he was about to answer but then more explosions followed into a large chain that struck the nearby trucks and vans. Chilled realized each of them were in an almost zig zag line pattern. "Darren get away! Someone rigged one of these trucks when someone got close enough! It's a signal to alert them that whoever triggered them is close by!"

Darren quickly began rushing up to his friend, pulling him by the hand. "We have no place to hide!"

Taking one quick glance around him, Chilled saw that he was right. "Darren it must be one of the conduits that is obeying Delsin's command! Keep a sharp eye out!"

"Wait, aren't you going to stay and fight?" Darren sprinted even faster now.

"Whoever set these up will be here, it means we're a lot closer to Seattle than we think!" Chilled kept running through the few trees left around, he stepped on a sign that said welcome to Seattle only it had one of Delsin's graffiti art on it. "That explains it."

Within a few extra seconds both friends spotted a few shadows hovering over them, stopping only to watch the ten figures that made them approach the pair. "Demons…" Chilled observed.

Each of them floated down before them, they were positioned in a lining wall before them with the ring leader dropping down. "You two must be the ones responsible." Eugene steadied his glasses.

Darren wouldn't normally see him as a threat but after seeing his power be began to second guess himself. "Yes that's right….we had no idea we triggered that explosion back there, we were only hungry and just wanted to see if we could find anything inside."

Eugene wrinkled his nose "Kind of gross don't you think? Like those vans must be months old."

Darren made a nervous chuckled. "Hey you know what they say about desperate times."

While they began sharing banter Chilled was trying to fight off the paranoid suspicion, he could feel the demon's gaze stare right at him as if somehow they knew.

Chilled was elbowed gently by Darren who motion with his head at Eugene to pay attention right now.

"Hey didn't you hear me?" Eugene demanded.

Chilled blinked his eyes a few times. "No sorry I was zoning out, what did you say?" He began mentally preparing a lie and cover story.

"I said what your name is?" Eugene replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh…my name is Chase." He replied quickly, he saw that the video conduit raised an eyebrow with neither one breaking the silence for a few seconds until Darren's game caught their attention.

"No damn it I just lost! Stupid pigs." Darren sighed and looked up at them. "What?"

Eugene pointed at him "You into gaming?"

"Damn straight!" Darren grinned

"Ever played Heaven's Hellfire before?" Eugene asked in a friendlier way.

"Yeah it's an awesome game, proud to say I got a pretty good stats and stash. Can't play it with no electricity though." Darren shrugged his shoulders.

That made Eugene smile wider. "Well I can't fix that, come with me and we can go on a quest!"

Chilled rolled his eyes at how easily Darren forgot about how close they were almost to being discovered.

"What about your friend?" Eugene asked coldly.

"Chase? He's not a huge gamer but he can definitely back us up. Come on dude lets hang out with Eugene!" Darren went to his friend pulling on his arm to get him to walk forward.

'_If this video conduit is with Delsin than it'll be worth it to enter into Seattle without trouble, especially if I can probe his mind for any clues on Delsin.' _Chilled nodded. "Sure but first thing first, I need a change of look seeing as I'm covered with mud."

"I know a place where you can get cleaned up, not too far from here." Eugene had his demons grabbed each of them and were immediately flown up with him.

Chilled kept his cool ignoring the talk going between Darren and Eugene on Heaven's Hellfire, he just hoped Eugene hadn't seen the picture yet.

* * *

Every shackled conduit stared at Zeke with wide open jaws, staring right at the man that claimed to know The Patron Saint of New Marais or The Demon of Empire City as some individuals' trade back and forth.

Zeke wore long black track pants with white lines going down from both sides of his pant leg, ending over his dirty white and black sneakers that had a streak of blood and dirt on them. He was really a lot slimmer after years of on the run and parkour training during all his travels. He wore brown fingerless gloves with two metal patches at the palms of the gloves.

Karina was the first one freed, she rubbed her left wrist first, her eyes still on him while he worked on freeing the other conduits around her. She saw he was wearing a dark green jacket vest, with black outlines around the shirt collar and sleeve ends, under it was a white t shirt showing off a death metal band she haven't heard of before.

After a few more minutes the rest of the trapped conduits were now released, echoing into a chorus of thanks that snapped Karina back to reality.

Zeke chuckled, giving everyone a thumbs up. "Thanks for that folks, but now we need to get back down to business in clearing out all the enemies on board this ship!"

"First we should waste that bacteria conduit's ass!" On conduit called out.

"Yeah did you hear what she said? We should burn her alive right now!" Another conduit ignited his hand in flame.

Karina did a double take, readying against a few of the conduits that began to step forward. She backed away until her back was against the wall, her fear taking over again.

"Wait no stop! Hold on a fucking minute!" Zeke got between Karina and the angered conduits. Despite being more powerful than Zeke the conduits felt immense gratitude so they decided to hear what he had to say first.

"I overheard what was going on through the air vents. Now listen we all need one another if we're going to have a chance at survival. Remember strength and security in numbers?" Zeke looked at them in the face.

The conduits looked at one another murmuring at one another. Karina saw how commanding his voice was, which made the conduits lowered their arms at least but she could still see their hatred.

"She said those things due to fear." Zeke started again. "We all felt like that, no one wants to die or hell even live in this world anymore." He stayed silent for a moment after remembering Cole. "We had enough of deaths wouldn't you agree? Now the ones that need to be stopped are Delsin! We'll band together-"

"Fuck that!"

Zeke looked over at the back trying to figure out who interrupted his speech.

"He's right, we're better off staying the hell away from Delsin so he won't take our powers!" Another added his opinion.

"I need to go back home to protect my family from the criminals back at our hometown." A female conduit replied with a hint of remorse.

Soon every conduit in the ship began protesting loudly at Zeke's plan. Some began to live through the door, only to stop when Zeke fired at the roof to grab their attention.

Karina turned to him, silently thanking him for not aiming that at the bottom instead.

"Shut up for just a moment. Do all of you remember or at least know what Cole did? I'm not going to bore you with a long flashback, but he died for all those humans out there that are counting on us!" Zeke kept the real reason behind the self-sacrifice to himself. He didn't need to rile up the conduits more than they were.

Karina couldn't put her finger on it, but somehow Zeke's words made her at least think on saving the people but not fight Delsin. Looking down at her hands, still haunted by her crimes she wondered if this was her chance to change her karma around.

Zeke continued on seeing they needed more convincing along with a boost to their low morale. "You were all normal once, but Delsin has taken advantage of his gift using it for selfish reasons! Don't be like him and think about the others! I understand you're afraid but your gift can be used to fight for the common good!" Zeke smiled remembering since the start of Empire City how Cole always chose the good path when plenty of selfish opportunities were tempting him to sway, never once did he choose that road.

Hoping these conduits were at least in some way like his old friend, his hopes dashed to the ground when one conduit opened his mouth.

"Those people cussed us out on a daily basis! Labeled us as freaks. Hurling rocks, insults and forcing us into cages!"

"That's right, why save those useless assholes? Let them rot, in fact we should be killing them!"

Seeing he was losing control of the situation he began searching for a common goal. _'Come on Zeke you can pull something out! Anything to get them to help! If they become like Delsin then they'll only add to the mass genocide of humanity starting with me!'_

Soon a flash grenade was thrown in from the door by a Reaper. It landed at the middle of everyone that began blinding all who were inside.

"Now!" The Reaper responsible for throwing it began unloading their rounds at the conduits aiming for their heads and hearts. The loud sound of a mini gun went off targeting the conduits. While the conduits were still blinded they began firing their attacks on instinct blasting the room or fellow conduits by accident.

The sound of fighting and bodies dropping were now heard, the roar of anger from the conduits erupted, and it was during this time Zeke saw he failed again. Deciding to feel sorry for himself later he reloaded his combat shotgun once his vision returned to him.

Karina rubbed her eyes, she was about to maneuver away but the only exit was blocked, she began firing off a bacteria attack at them. The Reapers began in a coughing fit, their own bodies grew weaker due to the combination of sicknesses. Grinning in victory she knocked one down with a wave of bacteria.

Zeke fired at the Reaper next to the one taken down by her, flashing her a nod of approval, Karina's smile soon faded once she saw another male conduit aiming at Zeke with a dark aura surrounding his hand.

"This is all your fault! If you let us leave instead of trying to fuck with our minds!" He fired a wave of shadow that speared out for him.

She didn't not what possessed her to jump in front of Zeke, using a bacteria like shield that began regenerating quickly once the shadow came into contact.

"You're to blame for starting shit!" Zeke fired at his face, making him fall to the ground. "Come on these conduits are getting insane!" Zeke pulled on Karina's hand leading her out the door once the Reapers entered the room fighting with the conduits that have turned evil.

Karina looked around the ship's base, assuming they were in the lower deck. "Why didn't you leave me back there?" She returned her eyes at his back.

Zeke kept running reloading as he talked. "You saved my life from that shadow conduit and you didn't talk about getting revenge, so in my book that means you got some brains in you."

She was confused by his way of thanks but didn't comment on it. "Your story…it inspired me. Help me get out of this and I'll join you in trying to do what we can for the citizens of Seattle." She said what he wanted to hear, but wasn't sure on the matter herself.

"Good glad to hear that! Now those conduits were pissed which means we have to destroy the ship!" Zeke began trying to find the engine room, he spotted a Reaper by the side and fired.

"Destroy it?" Karina asked.

"You heard them back there, they plan to eliminate every human. Discrimination leads to genocide kid." Zeke checked through every door until he decided to head lower down the steps. "I need you to find a life boat and ready it for us once you hear the big bang!"

Karina froze when he said that, she juggled with the idea of leaving him here. "Right you can find me waiting for you by the deck, move fast!" Finding him running down the metal steps, her ears caught the sounds of the fighting that was going on at the upper floors of the ship.

"I'm not even sure why I'm sticking around for Zeke, I need to think about myself." Karina began taking off up the stairs trying to maneuver her way through the unlit hallways.

Soon enough she found herself in a hallway of cabins, but what puzzled her was the dead Reapers around her pathway. "Either Zeke had already come through this way before or a few of the conduits escaped the prison room." She looked around for any source of bacteria to drain, her senses led her to a cabin door. She was hesitant to turn the golden knob but forced herself to open it.

The door creak slightly, tilting her head to the side to get a glimpse through the small space, she sighed in relief once she found no one inside. The carpet was deep blue, with the bed sheets being light blue and brown furniture had filled the area, it even had a portrait of an old pirate head she could have sworn she saw in every intro of an old cartoon.

A loud explosion was heard just outside the hallway, followed by insane laughter. This moved Karina faster to the bathroom, she could feel all the bacteria around the area, her hands went around every contaminated surface taking the bacteria into her palms.

Zeke finally found the engine room after a series of frustrated words and stomps, he looked at the complicated machinery. Now unstrapping a grenade from his bag.

Before he could throw it, a loud static noise blared throughout the ship's speaker, which were in every room. "This is now your captain giving orders. I have this ship under my control. We dealt with the Reapers now onto the next phase. Hunting down that bacteria conduit and human from stopping us. Time to turn around to a new area far from Delsin, so we can start taking control!"

Once Zeke heard that announcement he flung the grenade onto the ship's engine room. The explosion threw him back to a far corner, with smoke and fire filling the area. "They know where I am now." He got up holding onto his shoulder, before he could reach the door, a figure stepped inside pushing him back on the ground.

"Karina?' Zeke asked

"No not her." The voice replied.


	9. Chapter 9: Nothing Is Sane

**Chapter 9: Nothing Is Sane**

Alex had to take a few steps back instinctively against the large ice mercenaries she heard so much about when the D.U.P. launched a campaign about Bio-Terrorists threat a few years back. Every station was filled for hours with lined up clips about the destruction they caused back in New Marais.

Which afterward earned them the support from the people after witnessing that backlash, she wondered how any survived from the deadly aftermath, she believed them to be exterminated long ago.

Before Alex could utter a single word the Vermaak 88 aimed their hands out, shivering from the cold that shot from their fingertips in a flurry of ice at her.

"We the reborn Vermaak 88 will crumble any opposition!"

"No room to surrender, your end will now be brought!"

Alex began using her athletic skills to gracefully dodge every ice shard that came her way. Her moves were held in awe by her friends when they saw the combination of spins, back flips and splits until the Vermaak 88 halted their attack.

"We done already? I know all about generic soldiers firing a basic attack." Alex rushed headfirst at the challengers planting her foot into one of their heads, propelling herself into one of the members ahead of her, using her claws to swipe at him but only managed to slash away at the fringes of their clothing.

Landing on one foot now, she swung her left leg over another that attempted to strike her from the left direction.

"Wow look at her go!" Kimberly announced. She was captivated by Alex's fighting skills and bravery.

"We should be out there helping her! Even a skilled fighter like her can't handle them forever!" Jerry sat up despite protest from the two, his body ached from his last battle.

"You mean getting in her way? That's not gonna help our cause." John began formulating for a way out but the entire exit was blocked from those blood thirsty mercenaries. "Did you notice that only the particular group decided to stay while the others just dashed off?"

Kimberly cranked her head to the side, it was tough to see though the bulky ice conduits seeing only small gaps. "I can see the rest of the prisoners are getting the hell out!"

"We have to ask ourselves why they want to stay, think It has something to do with their minds. Whatever shit went on, I have heard these guys were forced to be conduits." John reached into his back pocket taking out a spare deck.

"Finally going to fight after all?" Jerry asked sarcastically

John shuffled his deck until he took out three cards. "No. We're going to distort their vision, stupid with cards but we have no choice or other resources with us."

They turned their head back to the battle, seeing Alex scream once some shards were lodged into her forearm, getting goose bumps while blood trickle down.

Getting furious with this unending battle, she morphed into a large bear using her powerful arms to knock them into each other, next she morphed into a cheetah using her vast speed to continue the assault.

"Alright I got a clear shot from here!" John closed one eye, letting his cards spin around them, soon creating a mini tornado. "That won't last for more than a few seconds!"

John went back to helping Kimberly drag Jerry across the hallway. The mercenaries used their power to disrupt the stalling tactic until every card had an ice spike going right through it. Regaining their senses they saw them all rushing toward the exit

"Stop now, we'll never be made a fool of like this again!"

"Hell to them!"

The ice mercenaries all ran together down the dirty floors, running up three flights of stairs were they broke right through the door until they were at the streets, crossing through a few gates with some dead thugs lying around. They began to form an ice peak launching them into the air, from their high altitude they had a view of the building roofs and jumped over the gates below them. They soon spotted the escapees lagging behind while dealing with low level bandits that inhabited the city.

"Found them. Now attack, leave no one alive!"

* * *

Kamika was keeping her eyes peeled for Kimberly and the conduits she betrayed them for. Within a few moments she jumped in a fright. "Whoa what the hell did I just see there?"

She was standing on the top of an old D.U.P. billboard before Delsin's art covered over it, she witnessed the ice mercenaries in the air before they disappeared from her sight, then once again found them hovering in the air during their second jump from their ice peak.

"Now this seem like it's worth calling the old D bag." Kamika took out her phone, dialing her hated boss. "Hey Delsin!" She said in a fake sweet voice. "We got a little problem, you wouldn't by any chance know some ice dudes that look like they're in a Mr. Freeze cosplay contest would you?"

"_Those motherfuckers got liberated from their cells? Shit, here I thought this day couldn't head down south! Just follow them and don't lose their trail!"_

"Right so that means just stop the egg hunt for the other powers?" Kamika enjoyed getting him riled up for her amusement.

Delsin's loud furious shout could be heard, she guessed he was yelling at the other conduits who were next to him.

"_Do what I say unless I freeze you down in the bottom of the sea, soon it'll be time for the strongest conduit around to lay the smoke on their ass!"_

Kamika instantly hung up on him, not in the mood to hear him go on about how badass he was or hear the sort of ways he'll destroyed them with his powers. She opted to hover with her flames that sped her along.

"I knew we should have killed those humans the moment we caught them trying to experiment themselves to combat you." Lorena wagged her finger at him. "Any idea what they might do now?"

Delsin went over toward a chimney, taking the smoke right into his palm. "They're going to cause carnage of course." He grinned at them. "I just remembered those self-righteous pricks are going to volunteer to stop them!"

Damon ran around in circles. "Which means! They'll be exhausted which gives old Damon the perfect time to rape them with my unclean dick!" He laughed loudly and annoyingly.

"Hard to believe you swing both ways, at least we'll get to see that John is in fact a bottom!" Delsin laughed at the crude remarked and took off.

* * *

"Here we are, Seattle home to only the strongest conduits around." Eugene had his demons drop Chilled and Darren in front of an almost abandoned street with the common crook spotting Eugene and instantly walked away in the opposite direction.

The video conduit felt a new sense of pride that brought along arrogance, which he started to enjoy ever since joining Delsin, one he was sure to boast and bully at anyone he disliked.

"Chase is it? Get the fuck inside already, we'll lock you inside if you keep us waiting any longer." Eugene grabbed Chilled's shoulder, pushing him a few feet at the store in front of him.

"Gee thanks Eugene, I'll be sure to pick some milk on the way home." Chilled entered inside quickly to change his appearance.

Eugene moved over to Darren. "Hard to believe you're friends with a diva like him."

Darren took offense to having him insult his longtime friend, but he knew better than to knock a few teeth out until they got their priorities in order. He cracked a weak smile at him. "Hell you should hear him when he sings in the shower."

"No doubt a Bieber song, seriously Delsin went after him during his second week when he took over, ever saw a man have glass deep into his body and yet live?"

Darren had no complains with that. "Wish it could have air on the news!"

While the two were talking over trivial matters, Chilled traveled over the store. Seeing the amount of splatter paints, destroyed furniture and pile of trash scatter across. He used his gravity power to levitate all these useless obstacles from his way. "Soon Delsin when you don't expect it at all, I'll be leaving your carcass to dry at the highest skyscraper I can find."

Chilled had to clear his mind from the anger that filled his thoughts, looking around until he spotted a can of gold hair dye. "I swear if I start to hear Team Four Star jokes because of this." He trailed off and went to get started.

"So anyway Delsin just held Augustine up high and tossed her on the floor, now think of pushing someone you hate from a skyscraper, that loud splat and sickening crunch!" Eugene laughed at the retelling of Augustine's death to Darren. "This was seen by people as the day we liberated ourselves from the D.U.P, us standing on the top of the world!"

Darren was surprised hearing him go on about someone's death like it was nothing, he did hear reports about Augustine's bitchyness but still he felt off about how uncaring they were.

"Hell yeah! Conduits are the coolest in fact I wish I were one, so I can see Delsin in action and keep hanging out with you!" Darren faked his joy

"You know for a human you actually embrace the welcome change, I'll let Delsin know that you're alright. Good thing too, almost no one is into Heaven's Hellfire as me, so now we can play all day long!"

Darren found it hard to resist grinning at that temptation, he quickly pushed away his thoughts once Eugene's cell phone went off, hearing the theme song from as you can guess Heaven's Hellfire.

Eugene looked at the caller ID. "Yo Delsin what's up man, any word on your quest?"

"_That's a bust, but we got the Vermaak 88 on the loose! You can expect who else is on the run. "_

Eugene raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Really them? Never knew they would break free, guess this means Jerry is also out."

"_Without a doubt Jerry's pals have balls, small but nonetheless balls to start shit and we got Kimberly joining them."_

At this point Darren got curious to what they were talking about but maintained silent, he hoped Chilled will show up soon.

"Whoa back up? Kimberly? I knew she was an idiot but not that much to go against you! This mean what I think it means?"

"_Yeah you got it, she's about to meet the God that failed her prayers."_

Eugene sighed inwardly. "Shame, she was so pretty wait I mean beautiful."

"_What was that, didn't catch you."_

"Nothing! I'll stay alert for what I can find….give me another call when you need me, I'll be there in less than five minutes."

He was about to end the call until Delsin's voice stopped his finger from hitting the button on the screen.

"_Why got a date going on right now?"_

Eugene had an uncomfortable look, right now he was glad Darren couldn't hear them. "No…I'm just going to hang with some friends and play some few video games to past the time."

"_Friends? I got Lorena and Damon with me right now, just got off the phone with Kamika. As for Fetch hell she's off killing anyone that pisses her off!"_

"These aren't conduits Delsin….they're humans."

"_Eugene buddy...if you're lonely why not get a cat or better yet a stripper dressed as a cat."_

"Wait, hear me out first." Eugene took a deep breath, hoping he would listen instead acting on instinct as usual. "These two support your cause, they have nothing against us unlike the others, I'll even let him answer for himself!"

Darren was caught by surprise when he shoved the phone to his face, he slowly brought it to his right ear, his own heartbeat pounding nervously. "He-hello?"

"_Eugene tells me you're cool. If that's true then what makes you so found of conduits?"_

Looking at Eugene's curious expression he looked around him searching for an answer. "What's not to like about conduits, you can do whatever you want, you've been given so much power, hell I like you more than the others since you control almost every power, not to mention you make some great artwork around these parts."

Darren took a moment to let the words sink in, until he heard a low chuckle.

"_You might not be so bad after all, you know your place and you certainty know sweet art unlike that man on the cross."_

"Thank you Delsin." Darren forced himself to say.

"_What about your friend, Eugene mentioned another one."_

"He's inside changing his clothing after falling in a landslide into mud."

"_Mud? That's funny…."_

Darren swallowed the lump in his throat once he figured out what a mistake that was to say to him, before Delsin could ask more, Darren had given the phone back to Eugene.

"Eugene again, trust me you'll find these two to be an alright bunch once you get to know them." Eugene replied once again.

"_I'll take your word for it, I'm busy here being the Predator, and I'll use them to help draw out the others, make them useful for myself."_

Eugene heard the conversation end, he pocketed his cell phone with a sigh. "Sorry about him, he can be hard to like at first but he grows on you eventually."

Darren nodded sheepishly. "Well I can imagine."

* * *

"As if that ugly guy can claim my face."

Karina's bacteria had silently begun to enter Zeke's attacker, the second she arrived in time to stop the conduit almost coming close to killing him. Within a few moments Zeke watched the male conduit struggle until collapsing on the floor.

"The hell did you do to him?" Zeke asked in disbelief on how easily and quickly Karina dealt with him.

"Bacteria are very dancegoers components, hell it could even be more fatal than a lightning bolt or smoke if used correctly, you see the body is very delicate when it comes under attack from the inside."

Karina turned on her heel to continue on her way. "Now we have to catch a life boat, rather not end up like Noah did so you have to come along."

Zeke grinned when he got back on his feet "Funny thing about boats, when you least expect it they can get struck with lightning."

Karina raised her eyebrow, she was about to question him until more explosions were heard.

"No time for my story telling, we got to go and fight our way out!" Zeke pushed past her, eager to begin his fight for survival. "Think you can dish out those silent death traps again?"

Karina continued her pace just a few inches behind him. "Takes a while before my bacteria can deal some damage, if we had Father Time and Mother Nature on our side which we don't well…"

"I know what you're getting at, still never count at the Zeke yet! It's the ass kicking moments like these that define us!"

Karina wondered what sort of adventures he went through to become this confident.

"I know another way up, just follow me!" She whispered

"How do you know that exactly?" Zeke whispered back

"I…tried to save different conduits on board this very ship a few times, but every single time I tried I just bailed away in fear." Karina admitted, her voice showing a touch of shame.

Zeke raised his hand to pat her back but she flinched away. "Hey no need to feel ashamed, sometimes we all need help brining the hero out of us."

Karina didn't know why but somehow she felt more confident with him, maybe it was his spirit, once more the sounds of fighting brought their attention to focus. They exited out onto the lower deck.

Zeke hurried up the steps, sticking his head out seeing the different elements being fired around, some that struck the deck, the major rumble began taking its toll on the ship. "Sounds like the conduits are fighting among themselves."

Karina made a break for it across the wooden floor, she caught glimpses of the conduits fighting among themselves she figured they were in a bad state of arrogance.

"Hey can't believe you managed to live so far, guess it's true what they say about cowards."

Karina stopped, almost getting struck with a shiny metallic weapon from the metal conduit if she hadn't jumped over it, landing some distance from him.

She saw he wore a dirty grimy red shirt, with a grey jacket that she was sure he got from the female department, along with blue jeans with a few oil stains on them.

He looked very skinny around an anorexic look, his skin was a shade of light brown, and the most ridiculous was his curly hair. Karina didn't feel fear she just broke out into laughter.

"Laugh it up, if anyone asks who laid the beat down on the fuckup tell them it was Vince!" He proceeded to attack, but Zeke intervened with a few bullets at his side.

"Then tell those same people that Zeke Dunbar just open war at a bitch with a bad perm, seriously afros make you look like a 70's out of work porn star." Zeke ducked from the incoming assault.

"Hey just like the mistake your parents made to not abort you, now you made one when you turned your back on me!" Karina attacked.

Vince was struck by a series of different bacteria attack, outwardly he was fine however deep inside he was forced to his knees in pain. He vomited all over, describing the pain of a sledgehammer repeatedly striking his abdomen.

Zeke didn't waste any more time, they had to hurry on with their escape before anyone caught on, keeping watch over Karina while she dealt with unloading the life boat.

Vince tried hard to stop the puking, by luck Zeke's gun jammed, giving him the perfect time to strike. "Fuck off human, I don't care if you knew the Saint!"

Zeke met a ton of metal strike his body, being pushed over the safety ledge and into the water, forming a giant splash from his fall.

Karina instantly ran to fish him out after she dropped the life boat on the water, jumping over the balcony, the seconds passed like hours to her during her descend to the ice cold sea, from the water she saw Zeke half immersed with the waves pushing him far from her grasp. She swam with all her strength to rescue him, then more splashes were heard with dead bodies being thrown overboard.

"Kill them now!" Vince commanded the few remaining conduits, they lit their hands in their power, each one targeting her.

* * *

"Those ice freaks sure don't give up do they?" John muttered, he looked behind seeing their bodies in the air.

"And I can get a clear shot with their speed." Jerry lowered his hand after many failed attempts.

Kimberly was leading them ahead thinking of anyway to distract them, until she spun at them, strands of red fabric wrap around their hands and legs. "I have to think about myself! I know you won't understand!"

Jerry and Kimberly were the ones to fall at their sides, struggling to escape from the fabric woven around them.

"You didn't count on me being prepared." John was focused on the current trouble but not neglecting their former foe in case she ever turned. "I knew your fears would eventually force you to turn on us." He used a card to cut his hands free and his legs.

"Yeah but what about your friends, risk their deaths while you escape?" Kimberly smirked, presenting him with a moral dilemma.

"You know I don't know why the others gave you the benefit of the doubt or even release you, but I won't make their mistake." John readied his deck and spun firing at the ice mercenaries instead.

His cards failed to land once the ice rip them to shreds, their shadows were over them. John quickly turned to Kimberly but saw her disappear the second he attacked the Vermaak 88. "Shit!"

Soon they were about to land on him and his friends, John went forming his cards to act as a shield, stacking them up above their heads.

The impact from their combined weight managed to break through his defense, however Jerry broke away in time and fired a large sound wave at them, using both hands to attack above him.

"Little late in the saving aren't you?" John asked him, his heart beating at how close their near death was

"Wasn't like I planned this to look cooler." Jerry answered while watching them spiral away after the sound struck them.

Alex had already appeared to free herself before Jerry, looking up from the fire escape. "She's dead I smell her blood."

Both conduits looked back at Alex in curiosity, about to ask who they saw the Vermaak 88 return for more.

"Alright now, stand down now I'm sick of seeing this one sided battle."

The ice mercenaries brought their arms to their side at the voice's command.

The three heroes saw a female with brunette hair that reached her shoulder blades, jumping off the fire escape toward the center before them.

She wore revealing clothing which showed off her chest and long smooth legs. They managed to get a clear look at her face, she was very beautiful and look no more than 18 years.

They were startled when they saw Kimberly's body in her grasp. "In case you're wondering I'm the one who killed her, honestly I was getting tired of her."

"How did you-" Alex began

"Simple." Anna formed an ice blade in her hand, revealing her power to the stunned conduits. "Stab this pretty little thing in her ugly little face." She dropped the body next to her.

"And the Vermaak-" John started

"Yes the Vermaak 88 are under my command I'm their leader, have been since they've been caught in the fighting ring." She placed her hand on her hip giving them an arrogant grin.

"Do you have to interr-" Jerry commenced

"Yes I do because it's funny, and before any of you ask my name is Anna, my last name is secret because well who doesn't love a mysterious girl?"

* * *

_Today I want to thank DisturbedAssassin for lending his OC's. First I'm introducing Anna before the others make their appearance. Her powers, description and history are all under his claim. Thanks again and thank you for reading._


	10. Chapter 10: Without Honor

**Chapter 10: Without Honor**

Karina had managed to grab Zeke in time, saving him from an iron projectile that could have broken his skull. She held on to him with her left hand and swam with the right against the harsh intense waves. Glancing up she spotted about five conduits firing at them, each of them having a crazed look of menace.

She was just happy at the moment there were no electric conduits or else their deaths would have been certain. Kicking with all her might to move speedily, it was a pain to avoid the five different ways on how to die.

A golden projectile headed her way, luckily it missed causing a giant splash to rain on her and Zeke who she heard mumble. It was more diffcuiclty not to leave him to die but came close toward the life boat.

Then it was heard, a giant bang of explosions followed by the appearance of fire that begun to spread out. Recognizing it was from the explosion in the engine room a few moments ago, she took this chance to swim faster while the others were distracted.

"Karina?" Zeke mumbled out, his eyes were half closed and opened, unaware of the danger or surrounding.

"Yeah what is it Zeke?" Karina answered back, finally reached over the life boat pulling herself in first.

"When are we about to- ow!" Zeke shouted after Karina simply force him in head first against the hard floor of the boat.

"Sorry about that, but we'll talk after we're safely on land." Karina started the engine, fortunately for her the small orange and white boat had a motor.

At the sound of the running motor, the others turned back at the waves watching the boat speed off away.

Each of them ducked after one of their own got struck with a bacteria attack, the victim coughed uncontrollably and fell to his side.

"Hey wait come back, we need your help!"

"Idiot that line never works! Hurry and help us put out this flame!"

"Check for another lifeboat!"

"You having trouble keeping up?"

"That's what she said!"

"Dude shut the fuck up!"

Every conduit tried hard to contain the rapid flames, however none of them had any water abilities. Everyone on board began to huddle together against the middle of the deck. Right there they began to think that maybe they had acted rashly, despite their yells and pleads for assistance the boat kept getting farther away.

Looking at one another they began to jump into the frigid cold waters, splash after splash with the bodies swimming in random directions.

Karina watched the flames overtake the ship, part of her felt a tinge of guilt at leaving them to die, then again she knew they chose their path. She also reasoned with them dead Delsin will have less powers and followers.

Zeke sat up coughing out the water in his lungs, he patted his body making sure nothing was missing. "Guess we escaped before we acted out the Titanic scene."

Karna didn't smile or chuckle, she kept her gaze in front of her. "Zeke are you sure going to Seattle is the best thing for us right now?"

"I know you're afraid, believe me I am too but we're better use to helping the people there in any way that we can."

"If only you were wrong." Karina muttered, she sat down feeling uneasy about their plan. "So we just arrive and kick his ass?"

"Step one, we round up any allies. We can't be the only ones out there that don't want to slam Delsin's face into the curb." Zeke opened his backpack dumping off some of the water that got inside.

Karina got busy getting the water off her hair. "True. It will also be hassle finding anyone who's either brave or suicidal for the mission."

Before Zeke could reply, he picked up the picture of Cole marrying Trish, with himself at the side as his best man. The same photo given to Cole from Kessler years ago. "Believe me, once you walk in my shoes you'll have the confidence to take on anything conduits throw at you."

After losing a lot, she felt nervous about her original intention. Just maybe Zeke could be right because she really didn't want to do Delsin's bidding just to buy a longer time on the Earth.

* * *

"So does this mean you're on our side now?" John hoped so, he's been getting tired of meeting people that just wanted him dead.

Anna placed her hand to her chin. Her eyes darted to each of the three until she burst out laughing at their worried expressions. "Chill before you soil yourselves, of course I'll help you!"

"Wait despite this god given news we're going to need proof first." John pointed out.

The ice conduit's face twitch for a moment. "Don't you see the Vermaak 88 just standing around, I could have commanded them to kill you and afterward have them pick up some milk. Seriously!"

"Which reminds me we need to get hell off the streets." John formed into a group of cards traveling for the roofs.

Jerry began running up the building with his sound, quickly appearing next to him.

Alex had formed into a bird beating the two of them before it even started.

"Maybe now we can actually get some things cleared up." John faced the Vermaak 88 and Anna after they used their ice to launch themselves upward.

"You said you were locked up, do you know if any other conduits faced the same fate?" Alex was always distrustful of new faces, she didn't want to take chances but with the numbers in front of her she opted to stay polite.

"Actually yeah I do but none of them are willingly to help us. I had this blood conduit who I used to talk to against the wall. She left for a battle in the ring and never came back."

"The way you say that, sounds like you don't really care." Jerry observed.

Anna frowned at him. "I have lost a lot of allies okay? Death is something you get use to pretty quickly. Besides I didn't hear you complaining when I killed that fabric conduit."

Alex got in between them after spotting Jerry and Anna raising their hands for each other's throat. "Touch me and I'll make sure each of you loses a limp."

Jerry instantly withdrew, he needed to focus on Delsin first before getting into any more hit lists.

Anna only stared at her before grinning. "It's cute when people try to act tough, but no need to stuff your bra or stand on your toes to get my attention. I already got my eyes on Delsin."

"The hell is that supposed to mean!? Do you think that was flirting?" Alex hissed out.

"You're either hitting on me or not. Either way I would say it's hot but I'm an ice conduit so you know." Anna shrugged

"People!" John clapped his hands loudly to get their attention. "Focus! We finally have an edge here and we need to start planning for Delsin. He's sure to be on to us by now!"

"Assuming the boat should be here in a few hours." Jerry trailed off, he looked around judging it to be about noon now. "We can prepare some traps."

"We can't forget about the dogs he keeps on a leash either." Anna added to the conversation.

"Don't associate animals with them! Dogs are nothing like those demons." Alex corrected her angrily, feeling offended she use that term to describe their enemies.

The Vermaak 88 marched over to Alex but Jerry ran to meet them face on, threatening them with his sound.

John sighed once again at their start of the argument which was worse than obsessive fans between team Jacob and Edward. "Easy John, you need them for now. Just stay out of it and hope they won't kill each other."

* * *

Delsin stood at the front building that held his fighting ring. He tried calling the Reapers for a fifth time, he paced around waiting for an answer. He spotted Damon poking at a dead body, while Lorena sat down filing her nails.

"Shit that's it! Something happen to the ship!" Delsin closed his phone. "No one is picking up!"

"Why don't we get a boat and sail over?" Lorena replied without looking up at him.

Delsin had to stop and process that sentence. "Do I look like I want to spend my time traveling around at sea?"

"Ha you said time traveling!" Damon giggled. "You can't do that underwater!"

Lorena went over to the multi powered conduit before he killed Damon. "Easy Delsin, let's focus at one thing at a time. We got twelve hours, we can use that time to search and destroy the sound conduit along with anybody else."

"And while I take their powers for myself!" Delsin grinned, he pulled away after Lorena tried to kiss him.

Damon perked up after hearing their conversation. "I can think of doing multiple sex positions I like to try out for twelve hours."

That got an eye roll from the two conduits.

Soon Delsin's phone began to ring again. "Oh its Kamika, she better not be calling me for her final will."

"_Delsin, remember the scenario where the Vermaak 88 were going to reenact King Kong's rampage only on a small scale?"_

"I'm more of a fan of Godzilla but yeah what about…" Delsin began to assume the worse. "Kamika I swear to myself I will kill you if they were defeated."

"…_Well it's not my fault if they did, but remember that Ice conduit you locked up?"_

Taking a moment to recall a few of them that he didn't kill off. "You mean the hot one?"

"_She teamed up with your enemies, even bringing the Vermaak along as backup."_

"You have my permission to kill those soldiers."

Kamika wasn't particularly eager to follow that order, especially seeing how easily she would die. _"I may not have to. Considering each of them are fighting among themselves except for the card conduit."_

"Then I better step in, can't have them die just yet. Hand me your location."

* * *

"Anything interesting happen besides the odd tumbleweed." Chilled kicked it away when he approached the others.

"You look more like a dork now if that counts." Eugene mocked after his eyes cast over Chilled's new appearance. "Even Vanilla Ice has better taste then you."

Chilled just shove him away to sit near Darren. "Real original, how about we stop with the second grade trash talk."

"No need to be furious, we talk to Delsin so we're going to be meeting him real soon." Darren quickly mentioned before a fight broke out.

"Oh yeah and tell me how is that supposed to cheer me up?" Chilled gave him an annoyed look.

"Because he's the dude with a cool attitude!" Darren jumped off the car roof, throwing his hands in the air for added dramatic affect.

Eugene slapped Chilled's back rather roughly. "And stop acting like a diva with sass before I have my demons kick your ass."

"What we talk about Vanilla Ice and just automatically start rhyming?" Chilled mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly the video demons approached Chilled the second they spotted him shove away Eugene, out of nowhere Heaven's Hellfire theme added some background music.

"Yo that was cool how it started right on time." Darren exclaimed with a grin at the sudden match up.

"It's Delsin again." Eugene checked his phone again.

Chilled dragged his friend away from the video conduit. "Call me paranoid-"

"Hello Paranoid nice to meet you, I'm Darren!"

"Would you take this seriously? Now listen the second I see any suspicion on Delsin's face you bolt and I'll smash him." Chilled looked over his shoulder before continuing. "Came back to this spot if we get separated."

Darren could tell his friend was in no mood for jokes, he was always serious but now he seemed on edge. "I'll bolt to grab some weapons to help you fight, we're a team like America and Germany."

Chilled stared at him blankly. "I forgot you didn't pass social studies, anyway remember what we talked about?"

Eugene approached them with an annoyed look. "Delsin needs me, I'll have my demons take you to my place then catch up later. Touch anything and I will sent you to your doom." He looked at Chilled in specifically when he announced that.

"Sure, Delsin calling you to a job?" Darren asked

"That's right, shouldn't take me more than an hour."

Thinking this was an important mission, Chilled began forming ways on how to disrupt it. "What did Delsin say?"

"Not that it's any of your business but we have located the last heroes in all of Seattle. Got them all in the same spot, lucky for them a pigeon isn't flying over them." Eugene chuckled, he was lifted off the ground by one of his demons.

Heroes? That's what Chilled needed more than anything in the world. "Wait I'm coming with you, got to see the action for myself!"

It was Eugene's thought about having him die or drop to his death that really made him agree. "Why not, what could happen?"

Chilled could have sworn he saw a demonic look for a second. He was lifted off the ground as well by another video demon.

"So I'm just going to stay at Eugene's place?" Darren rushed over, his head tilted up at the two conduits.

"Yeah, rather not have you get harmed." Chilled replied.

"We can both agree on that, help yourself to anything. Till then boost up your stats!" Eugene called down.

Darren just stood at the same spot watching them taken away from his sight, knowing he was outmatched in this type of situation. He decided to find out what he can in Eugene's home. "Alright video dudes take me away!"

* * *

John had control his cards around the entire team, forcing each of them to turn towards him. "Do try to keep your attention on important matters."

"I like a man with power and a commanding voice in and out of the bedroom." Anna joked around.

John just ignored her since he wasn't interested in a relationship. "Your constant grumbling could have attracted some people now and I would like to move this to a more secure location."

"Yeah well I just lost my old place so count my home out." Alex still felt bitter over her animal's deaths.

"I have a place I used to crash back two months ago, Delsin never found it out." Anna spoke up.

John recovered his cards and glanced at her. "Is it big enough to encompass each of us?"

"Yeah it is and because we're friends now I'm not gonna make the sex joke." Anna had a hard time keeping herself from laughing.

"I swear why do I always have to deal with the immature ones?" John shook his head disapprovingly.

Alex walk over a few inches away sniffing the air. "I smell ash."

"Boyfriend of yours?" Anna asked her.

"No not the name, but smoke ash." Alex corrected her, she frowned after recognizing the scent. "Delsin!"

"Crap then we better get the hell out of here." John placed away his deck. "Anna where is this place?"

"Its-"

"Hold it!" Jerry quickly placed his hand over Anna's mouth to keep her from talking. "I hear someone making some movements."

Kamika quietly held in her breath, she stood crouched down behind the chimney at the other building across from where the other's stood.

"Now that you mention it I can smell someone too." Alex hissed out and turned to the group. "Cause of your bickering and smelly body odor! Jerry couldn't identify the noise and I couldn't sniff out the enemy!"

Jerry fired a sound wave at the direction where Kamika was, everyone behind him held their ears in pain over the strength he focused into his attack which increased the loudness.

The fire conduit jumped away after hearing the attack, seeing the sound penetrate though the bricks and smoke. "I can see why Kimberly nicknamed you the loud stud."

"The loud what?" Jerry questioned her.

"Well it was something else, but I put in the stud to be nicer to you." Kamika covered her mouth to keep from giggling.

Jerry frowned when he figured it out. "Go to hell." He shot out another sound attack from his hand.

"Hell isn't hot enough to keep me!" Kamika, used her flames to evade the next attack, she just as quickly began firing at them while she descended.

"What did she say to you?" Alex asked in mid dodge, everyone was far away to hear Kamika's soft voice, only Jerry was able to pick it up with his advanced hearing.

"Oh she just said I'm handsome."

"That's no reason to go sending someone to hell." Alex replied to him, she flip over the flames.

"It does now when she's trying to make us look like Freddy Kruger." Jerry retorted. He saw the flames separate them from the others. He was near Alex and a few other Vermaak 88 members. John was on the other side with Anna and the rest of the soldiers.

Within a second one of the soldiers froze over the area, extinguishing the flames. Anna took that time to summon a tall ice peak, jumping from that point on to counter.

Kamika was more than prepared to face her, however Anna caught sight of a few flying demons and people dashing toward them at the distance, she identified the one in front easily. "Delsin is her-"

Because of that distraction it gave Kamika the perfect opening to throw out a few flames, striking her stomach.

John shot out a deck of cards to keep Kamika at bay. "Then time to leave we have to remember to avoid leading them to your place!"

Alex helped Anna back up, the ice conduit glared at Kamika. "My Vermaak 88 can handle the bitch, the bastard and the others. Just follow me." She saw the fire burn a small portion of her shirt where her stomach was. "Fuck it, we're staying to kill them right now!"

Chilled couldn't see far ahead, but he began seeing a female fire conduit battling against a few ice conduits, though their attire suggested to him they were part of a group. _'I can't believe I found some allies, now how do I let them know I'm on their side with all these enemies around?'_

"You know who to kill, make it as bloody as possible!" Delsin announced to everyone at his side, his hands preparing a long bone blade with multiple horns sticking out of the weapon. He stopped down to check his pocket after hearing his ringtone.

Damon water dash at every roof, his eyes trailed to his list of potential victims his polluted water began to melt away the ice around the area, soon John's cards began to be washed away.

Lorena was close to the battle, she used her concrete shrapnel to take out a few of the Vermaak 88, perfectly striking them right between their legs. Alex on the other hand skillfully maneuvered away.

Eugene let our multiple video barrage attacks at the Vermaak 88 that began to take the fight over to their enemies at Anna's command but against John's protest.

Chilled was dropped to the edge of a building, the demons took to battling the ice conduits. He gazed at the violent battle that had spread to other rooftops and the streets below them, later focusing at the heroes. Taking in each of their appearances he mentally prepared on a way to prove his loyalty until his phone rang.

"Right now of all times?" Chilled would have ignored it but it was his best friend calling. "Kind of busy trying to stay alive Darren-"

"_Darren won't be able to speak for much longer."_

Chilled didn't recognize the voice at all, it was a women. The tone she spoke to him began to make him feel uneasy. "Who is this? Where is my friend?"

"_I call myself Fetch. As for your boyfriend I found out the truth about him."_

Chilled froze, right at the end of that sentence because he began noticing Delsin approach him with a devilish grin on his face, his hand reaching out to him. "Come and give me your power if you want to live."

* * *

_This was an interesting chapter to write. Enjoyed having all these characters to use and having multiple ideas shared with me. Leave a review if you enjoyed it. Sorry for the late update, busy with college which is almost as fun. Stay safe everyone and have a good day!_


	11. Chapter 11: Embrace Change

**Chapter 11: Embrace Change**

"Delsin you phony hipster reject! Tell your bitch to release my friend now!" Chilled spoke loud enough for Fetch to hear him through the cell phone.

"Let me tell you a secret friend."

Chilled frowned after hearing the word friend being associated with him.

"Fetch isn't the type to release her victim from bondage, why just the other night she was walking up to me with some leather-"

Delsin had to cut his sexual story short, when the gravity conduit proceeded to unleash a devastating wave of floating projectiles toward him. Delsin grinned from ear to ear, dodging effortlessly from the bricks and rubble around the battle field.

Delsin's fingers had gently brushed up against the rough texture from the concrete that headed his way. Chilled was horrified to see Delsin use one of his deadly powers to deconstruct the area of the field, small but heavy concrete pillars emerged.

Even with his gravity powers on hand, Chilled couldn't lift the heavy concrete that scattered around him, within such a short time of trying he suffered a heavy blow after Delsin slammed his concrete enhanced fist against his torso, and the sudden force hurled him off the roof toward the top of a street car.

"I just found out your power's weakness. You can't lift up what you can shit out." Delsin jump downward, covering his body in concrete to land right on his legs.

However Jerry's attention went over to the current beat down, without a second thought he ran right behind Delsin. Firing his sound thrusters off the ledge to increase his jumping speed. He managed to tackle Delsin from behind, driving his head against the road.

Chilled's eyes widen when he recovered a few seconds later, spotting the two conduits crashed against the pavement together. "Whoa talk about one for the highlight reel."

Suddenly remembering Darren, he looked around for his phone, his head lifted toward Delsin's hand, seeing it was in his palm. "Darren can you hear me?" He raced toward Delsin, lifting the small bits of concrete beside him. "Hang tight, I'll be right for you after I get your location!"

"Idiot, don't let him near you!" Jerry recovered a few seconds earlier before Delsin. Sprinting ahead with his power, he slammed his feet against Delsin's back, using it as a stepping stone to launch himself over to Chilled.

Chilled was shoved back against the ground, while Delsin's fingers only touched the fringes of his pant leg.

"You know I'm starting to hate you more than Augustine!" Delsin's fired multiple concrete shrapnel at Jerry. "Why do you fucking care and help nobodies!" Chilled's gravity power caused a mini wall just in time to shield him.

"Delsin!" Chilled raised his hand releasing the small concrete up at the air instead. "To answer your question we conduits take care of our own. Something you would never do!"

Before Delsin could come out with a sarcastic remark, his memory flashback toward the last conversation he had with Betty right before he annihilated her and the entire Akomish tribe.

Chilled pushed his hand out which sent the concrete against Delsin, it only succeeded in forcing him back a few steps.

Before he can follow up Delsin raised the cell phone up. "Attack me one last time, it will win your friend an agonizing death!"

Realizing that there was no way out Chilled recognized he had already failed miserably.

"Must suck being a hero, which is why you would never see me head down a path that stupid."

"Please just keep my friend Darren alive. You can take my power after you bring him to me, that's all I ask."

"What a fag." Delsin cracked a smile after Chilled raised his hands in surrender. "Fetch don't lay a hand on the guy, I need him as my insurance agent."

'_Got it D. I'll be waiting down in Eugene's place. Give them hell!'_

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Delsin hanged up the phone. "We have a deal…right now you join my side."

The gravity conduit felt anger rise up inside him. "Help you? I never agreed to that at all!"

"It's an oral agreement, life fucks you in both ends you know how it is. After all you must get fucked up by your friend every night."

Chilled trembled angrily at Delsin's comment, he wanted to retaliate so badly, but he was cornered. "I won't kill, I'll help you knock them out."

"Doesn't matter, I will get the joy at killing them all to myself." Delsin knew that after taking care of his enemies that he will just turn on Chilled and force his power out of him.

The two were thrown into a wooden door that broke off its hinges when they crashed into it. The loud pressure of sound came from the direction Jerry was standing. "Really? You care about one life that you would forsake the hundreds? And yeah I say hundreds causes that's probably all that's left in Seattle!"

"Quit your bitching, they had a choice!" Delsin came back to the middle of the road with his concrete thrusters, its sound was barely audible with all the background fighting.

"Like you did once, I know being born a bastard is completely different from acting like one!" Jerry had to head up toward a building with his parkour skills to avoid the ground smash, its force sent out shockwaves around the area.

Delsin spotted some ice headed his way, his arm swung around throwing concrete shrapnel that easily demolished the ice shards.

"Shit I thought I had him!" Anna cursed her own luck and dropped them next to Jerry. "Props on the trash talk."

Jerry ignored her, his mind was focused on a way to get Chilled to come with them by force if necessary.

Delsin drained the shadow that the piled up rubble had produced, the darkness entered into his palm giving off a pitch black aura around him. "Never fuck with god!"

The two conduits eyes' were slow to follow, the last thing they saw was his body until it formed into shadow, it traveled over flat surfaces. He reappeared solid behind them in barely five seconds and slammed his chain against their backs.

Each one fell forward, but regain their footing to avoid the second chain strike so that it stuck the road instead.

"I never knew you were the religious type. Did the witnesses slam the door against your face for once?" Anna retorted after forming an ice shield that held up against a few strikes from Delsin's chain until it shattered.

"Keep it up, you're only talking shit to hide your own fear!" Delsin's eyes turned black for what he did next.

Tendrils of shadow began wildly whipping her away, one attack from one left a red mark that bruised her skin, Anna began freezing some of the tendrils with ab ice grenade that created some icicles that served as offense and cover.

The rest were frozen over by the Vermaak 88 who came to her aid. "Protect Anna at all costs!" The chorus roared out in agreement.

Delsin only relished at the new targets, his shadow tendril attack multiplied further out.

Jerry had positioned himself up a roof, seeing he had his chance now. He shot out a few sound waves at Chilled once he made it out from the rubble only to return back to it.

"John! Alex!"

His teammates were in their own fights and could answer back in a few grunts and moans of pain after getting volleyed with water and concrete respectively.

"Damn they won't last long." Ignoring his prey, he rushed off over a few rooftops to assist them until the flames cut him off.

Kamika jumped down in the middle of them tapping her foot. "It's not nice to keep a lady or fire waiting around. They both spread out of control!"

The flames blazed out toward Jerry, his sound speed kept saving his life. "I know that from experience." He escaped with his sound to thrust himself up and over the flames, once in midair a video demon speared him back down after spotting him.

His back ached after hitting the ground, opening his eyes after feeling the heat wave he saw Kamika hesitating. "Wait did you just think about letting me live?"

Her hand went toward a left hook that launched the fire against the video demon making it vanish. "I just wanted to kick your ass on my own, you did help me out back then."

"Back at the Space Needle?" Jerry asked her.

"Standing up to Delsin and taking the blame for me, I'm surprised he didn't rape you with the Space Needle's point!"

Before they could continue speaking, Kamika was struck from behind by Alex in her wolf from. Her claws drip in blood after a vicious swipe against the fire conduit's back.

"Alex!" Jerry sat back up ready to reprimand her until he remembered Chilled. "Forget it, just help me to knock him out! He's planning on giving Delsin his power!"

"I'll ask later, keep watching my back." Alex sped through the roofs until pouncing off the top.

Chilled witnessed the Vermaak 88 dying off one by one by Delsin, aiding with a few gravity blows until he spotted Alex, with both hands an invisible force kept her suspend in midair. "You're really heavy!" He struggled to keep his control over her.

"Heavy!? Did you just call me fat?!" Alex howled out wildly.

Right then Chilled clutched his ears painfully, which removed his control. Alex fell back down only right against his face when she drove her fist into it.

Jerry spotted him slide a few feet backwards leaving blood behind that flew out from his nose, his attention went over behind his shoulder after hearing some footsteps.

"I traded in an animal for a horn dog?" Lorena snorted and ran her hand through her hair.

Suddenly it rained concrete when she traveled upward with her powers, Jerry had to maintain his focus on defending at the moment.

Chilled felt his head spinning wildly from that attack. "A falcon punch from a wolf?"

In that second Alex transformed into a lion brining her powerful paws right against his chest, further injuring him. "I would feel sympathy but handing Delsin your power isn't the correct choice!"

Alex roared after the flames exploded right into her left side, releasing her transformation to her regular state.

"Pissing me off wasn't exactly genius either!" Kamika's flames wildly consumed her hands.

Handspring back to her feet, Alex felt herself unconcerned with her opponent. "Think I care?" She rushed right past her over toward Chilled.

Her flames finally connected forming into a wide circle that trapped them both together, soon from where Kamika stood a wave of fire came running right down that made Alex fly up, refusing to play her game.

"You ass wipe! Get up and help Delsin now!" Kamika knew they wanted to take away Chilled, flames kept headed toward Alex to knock her from the air.

"Like Thor's hammer, everyone wants me." Chilled couldn't really move that well from getting knocked around.

Alex landed before Chilled with a disappointed look. "Either come with us willingly or else!"

"I can't not when I need to rescue my friend Darren away!"

Kamika's fists came close to burning Alex, but luckily her nose picked up on her scent.

"If you leave for even a moment, Delsin will call Fetch and have your friend dead with a snap of a finger, want proof than we'll send you a picture of his snapped neck!" Kamika glared at Chilled and got in front to protect him from Alex.

A few cards swirled around Chilled. "What the hell is this?"

Kamika spared once glance and got an uppercut from Alex. "John keep him far from Delsin now!"

John landed near Chilled, his eyes icy with anger. "From all the stupid people I met, you might be number one." He was soaked from head to toe from battling Damon.

The cards began to cut around Chilled's body inflicting multiple wounds at once.

Jerry escaped Lorena for a second after a few Vermaak 88 interfered. "We have to get him out of here. Letting Delsin take gravity will only make things worse."

"I will take my polluted water and shove it upstream in all your asses!" Damon escaped from John's card tornado much to his initiation.

"Not after this!" Anna froze the water that Damon had produced.

John took away the card trap he had on Chilled and placed it right around Damon again. "I suggest we get the fuck out of here now."

With Chilled passed out most likely from the blood loss Jerry grabbed and carried him over his shoulder. "Anna play the leader and take us to your place now!"

Kamika had exploded a wave of flames that caught everyone's attention, fortunately Alex was smart enough to flip herself backward and from there formed into her bird form.

"Watch my back and not my ass." Anna dashed forward, creating a small trail of ice, that made her appeared to be skating.

"I'm next, since I'm carrying this guy I'm going to be pretty slow." Jerry rushed right after Anna.

"Which means we have to take care of him." Alex frowned but followed away in the air.

John looked back seeing Delsin and each of his followers pretty much dominate the Vermaak 88. "Guess war takes some casualties, better them then us." He didn't look back once after traveling in his card form.

* * *

Fetch was busy reading one of Celia's hand drawn manga. "Why do I get the feeling I'm the peafowl?" She muttered to herself, then her eyes looked toward the entrance to Eugene's lair when she heard Delsin's profanity laced tirade from outside.

Her oldest friend entered inside landing on his feet. "Hey Fetch did you miss me?"

"Well I haven't try shooting you down, so yeah that counts." Fetch got up from her seat to punch his shoulder lightly.

Delsin chucked, his eyes went over to Darren. He was struggling to break free from the neon binds over him. "Kept him alive, wow Fetch you sure have grown up with more control."

"Not really, I think I broke his jaw. Not my fault since he can't take a single punch." She rubbed her knuckles over with her index finger.

Delsin saw Darren was covered in a few bruises which meant he put up a fight or Fetch got pissed off.

"You know I really did like you man." Eugene walked forward, pushing his way through Damon, Lorena and Kamika.

Darren lifted his head up slightly, feeling his mouth hurt like hell he kept from talking too much. "Mind if you clear the air between us?"

"Playing me like a fool? I had enough of that in high school. Right now I break the rules and fools like you!" Eugene's voice got deeper and demonic. It surprised the conduits behind him but made Delsin and Fetch smile proudly.

Darren felt terrible, he actually liked Eugene but met under terrible circumstances. "I admit that was some shitty play on my part. Play get it? Cause we both love Heaven's Hellfire?"

No one laughed but Damon, then again he found anything hysterical.

"Maybe if I met you before Delsin, I might have given the hero scene a chance." Eugene pulled down his hood. "Now I got the upper hand!"

"Eugene, I'm sorry man. You don't have to do what Delsin tells you! He's the jock! Fetch is the slutty junkie-"

That made Fetch kick his ribs which got him to shut up.

"Delsin, let me punish him this time. I got some innovative ways on torturing him."

Delsin was shocked at first but grinned in amusement. "I see your balls finally dropped. Go right ahead!"

Damon grinned behind his mask, he unzipped his pants. "I will use the most complicated sex positions known to me! I will violate his little body and make him my prison bitch!"

"Disgusting man!" Delsin slapped the back of his head. "Just let Eugene beat the shit out of the dude, the last thing I want to see is your cum everywhere."

Pleased to hear that Eugene went over to Darren, dragging his body along to the deep corridor by his hair. "I need to do this alone."

On cue each of the conduits exited out, they really came to see Eugene in a new light today.

"Just make sure to record it, I want his pal to come over right away when we post this video up all over Seattle….in fact why stop there? I will show this video all over the states!" Delsin tossed him his phone.

"We might get this done by midnight, finally murdering the last heroes in Seattle." Fetch shot at some rats that ate at the dead corpses.

"Wait you mean we have other heroes elsewhere?" Kamika assumed they were all wiped out.

"Basically cowering in walls like rats but yeah that's right." Fetch replied, her eagerness for fighting being plain as day. "Think about the new challenges, Delsin has been bitching about some of his guys dying out there."

"Before we think about any of that we need to remember we have four conduits in here that won't stop for any reason." Lorena reminded each of them.

"At least killing all those Vermaak 88 members quenched Delsin's burning anger, I have never seen him enjoy spilling blood so much." Kamika shuddered for a moment.

"You bet your ass I do." Delsin closed the door which silent Darren's screams of pain. "But not as much until I finally exterminate them!"

Damon began to plank for some unknown reason. "When do we watch the porn clip you made Eugene do?"

"That's not it at all! Seriously why aren't you locked up by now?" Lorena had a look of disgust on her face. "It's just Eugene torturing that Darren guy so when we play it out, it will attract the heroes to Delsin, frankly I'm getting sick of this hunt!"

"So it's S&amp;M? I don't mind watching that when I jack off." Damon crackled with laughter.

* * *

The four hero conduits made it over to the Queen Anne district, one of the old signs that proclaimed it was changed. The last letter on Anne was changed into the 'A' letter so it said Queen Anna instead.

"Let me guess you picked this place so you can mess around with the wording." John had a deadpanned expression.

"No idea what you mean, but we can thank him…or her for making Seattle better from the dump it turned into." Anna stomped on the litter, she led them toward an old building.

Each of the newcomers saw the giant structure covered in graffiti, with a few broken windows, as to their style they used the windows to get inside. Jerry had to use the front door since he carried Chilled inside.

"Five flights of stairs!?" Jerry complained after viewing the multiple steps upward.

He could hear Anna laughing away at him, he begun to walk upstairs muttering angrily.

"Not a bad place, I really expected you to be more high maintenance." Alex sat on an old dusty black couch.

"Not really, though the pipes and wires can be an ass to deal with." Anna went over to the fridge throwing everything away except for an expire carton of milk.

"Why they trip out often?" Alex said sarcastically.

"No, they don't work unless I pay the landlord. I'm backed up with rent that I owe him a few thousand, boy am I lucky Delsin found me before he did." Anna walked a few steps over to the kitchen, seeing the white titled floors were covered in dust.

"Frankly I'm just glad we have a hideout, I don't care about how it looks." John took an empty wooden chair and placed it near Alex when he sat down.

Anna raised an eyebrow at the card conduit. "You really aren't materialistic are you?" She lowered her elbows on the wooden counter. "Born poor?"

"Born with a brain to know that greed only leads to self-destruction." John corrected her. "Now back to business, we need to get the fuck out of Seattle."

"Aren't we heading to the docks to prevent anything else to fuel Delsin's power?" Alex settled her feet on the coffee table.

"You would think so, but we been going about this all wrong." John took out his deck, staring at the ace of spades.

Jerry finally entered inside throwing Chilled on an empty seat. "Anna, I don't curse at all. So I'll settle for this." He shoved his middle finger at her face and then took a seat over the spot next to Alex on the couch.

Anna frowned at hi, she giggled when she thought of something. "Jerry would you like some milk?" She placed the carton on the coffee table.

"I stopped taking it after I grew up and tasted my first beer." Jerry rubbed his sore shoulder and looked back at John, motioning him to continue his thoughts.

"Anyway, we have to admit we're way behind on stopping Delsin. He's just too powerful, so we need to focus on us." John stared at his friends, their dirty faces and skinny bodies reflecting life here in Seattle. "We leave Seattle to get back our health, recover from any injuries and train our powers."

"That could work, I mean if we train our ass off, we can be way stronger than what we thought possible!" Alex smiled warmly at him.

Jerry grinned when he thought about it. "Not a bad idea at all, who knows we might even come back with new allies."

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "Well without video games or television in here to distract me, we can move right now!"

"No, at night would be better. Give us less of a chance to get spotted." John showed off his intelligence once again.

"Then take me with you."

Each of them turned to face Chilled, he woken up from his earlier knockout. He looked like he entered a fight with Mike Tyson. "I messed up on my first try, but if I can train my gravity powers then I can make amends with myself and Darren."

"You have to prove to us you can be trusted." Alex responded, she showed him her sharp teeth.

Knowing it was too late for his friend, Chilled felt less than confident at the moment. "Tie me until we finishing crossing over Seattle, maybe along the way I can prove it."

"I think I have some handcuffs by my nightstand." Anna hurried over to her room to bring them over.

A different scenario ran through each of the conduits head, based on different positions but right now they began to focus back on what John what was saying.

"We leave tonight then, but now we have to deal with the exit." Alex sighed, she hated all this planning, she was a girl of action. "All the exits are guarded by Delsin's thugs, they will alert Delsin wherever we are!"

"I know a way we can use." Anna returned to the room cuffing both of Chilled's hands together. "During the first month, Seattle's government used a giant plot of land as a cemetery to dump all the bodies. "It's mostly all trees with rocks, so we can tread on foot."

"It's start and we can worry about where to head off into once we cross the bridge." John's stomach grumbled out loud. "Since eating isn't an option let's just sleep now so we'll be well rested for the all night walk."

Chilled looked down at his handcuffs wondering why pink lipstick was on it. "Would it be cool if I got something to drink?"

"Surrreeee." Anna fought hard to keep a clam face. "I have some milk, you can drink it all you want, just open your mouth." She pushed the expired milk toward him to give him a drink.

* * *

_Few Hours Later…_

*Far away from Seattle*

A girl in her early twenties ran away from her chasers, they tried to shoot her down but missed every time. Her heart was pumping blood throughout her body. She was running for what seem like hours with clenched fists.

"After her, she might be one of those freaks! They must be mutating!" One soldier was ahead of the pack, he drew his rifle aiming at the female's back.

Right when she heard the gunshot, vines emerged from her hands, she swung toward a street pole with all her strength releasing herself against a brick building. Using her parkour skills she latched on without any trouble. "I'm not one of those mutants you claim I am! I'm a proud plant conduit!"

The flashlights strapped to their weapons shone over her body, making out her appearance. She had on a green t shit under her black jacket which was stitched with green vine patterns up the arms. Her bottom half consisted of dark skinny jeans and black converse sneakers.

Once more they ignored her words and fired at her, like they were hunting an animal for pure sport.

After dodging the bullets she scaled up through the wall in a trail of leaves until reaching the roof. The bright lights followed her throughout the way, her hood fell down from the strong wind current, revealing a black beanie almost covering her short forest green dyed hair.

"Alright fuck you guys! You're worse than the D.U.P!" Her eyes replaced the calm demeanor she had earlier into full on rage. Her eyes went unblinking when she charged her power, one eye was green leaving the second one blue colored.

Multiple razor sharped leaves exited from her hands, breaking each flashlight which made everything dark again. It also prevented her from seeing what her attack did to the under protected soldiers once the leaves penetrated the skin of their faces and necks.

She walked away, hearing the same familiar sound of bodies falling one by one over another. "Just another same night Diana, keep moving and one day you will find them."

Ever since she arrived to this city she was met with nothing but wave of enemies, her mind flashed back during her first interaction with the D.U.P. She was one of the lucky ones to escape capture until she was sent over to Curdun Cay by her own parents, not by force but because they thought it would help her to control her powers.

"Big mistake that was." Diana fought hard against her tears, she knew that remaining strong was one of the rules she learned in her first day in that hell hole.

Her vines wrapped around his arms almost protectively, like they sensed her distress. "I just want to play my guitar and forget this night, I don't think my parents are here but a few more nights wouldn't hurt."

* * *

The hours had gone by pretty slow for Karina and Zeke, being stuck on a small life boat with nothing to do but talk did make them go crazy but not enough to jump over board.

"At last Seattle!" Zeke was a little excited to be on dry land and to once again get in on the action. _'Cole if you're watching buddy, this one is for you.'_

Karina was less ecstatic to be here but bit the bullet. "Right. For now we'll focus on finding any allies, I hope our trip over here wasn't a waste." She pulled the boat up to the docks that looked barely intact.

She figured out that a lot of battles must have taken here, maybe humans or conduits tried to leave Seattle by boat. What would those dead people think about them willingly coming here?

Zeke stepped out slowly onto the pier, once both feet were firmly on it he did a few had stomps. "Seems secure enough." He offered a hand to Karina which she accepted quickly.

"We're in luck, I doubt its midnight yet so we're officially on stealth mode for the rest of the mission." Karina walked toward Delsin's captured city.

"Not as fun as blowing shit up, but we'll cross that bridge when you see the toll taker swindling the change out of our pockets." Zeke took out a colt python for a quick shine.

Just about to give him a response, an explosion was heard in one of the buildings a few blocks away from them. She spotted Eugene's He who dwells form up in the night sky.

"Shit what did we just get ourselves into!?"

* * *

_Sorry for the late update everybody. I've been busy with college work again. Today I want to thank Destiny Blade for allowing her character Diana to appear in my story. Another great honor by people who are generous with their OCS. In other good news I have a new car and I'm almost done with my college project. Hope you all are living your life to the full and have good news of your own, until next time have a great day._


	12. Chapter 12: Where Is Home?

**Chapter 12: Where Is Home?**

The silence of the night was broken by the destruction of He who dwells, each spotted the constant flashes of neon and smoke, along with other powers being used near the large demon. The dark sky began to be covered in gloomy looking clouds, signaling the near arrival of a heavy rainstorm.

Karina looked over at Zeke, noticing his state of shocked at the sight, at least she knew she wasn't seeing a mirage, it was in fact a giant demon in the middle of all the tall buildings.

"Shit Karina this is where the action starts!" Zeke raised his firearm up. "Think you're ready to fight that thing?"

"Actually no…" Karina trembled, she supported herself on his shoulder to keep from falling down. "Must be a conduit power I haven't heard of."

Zeke pulled on her hand, running over to inspect at the event. "Well we aren't going to save the world just by staying star struck."

Karina pulled freed from his hold and kept running but in a much slower pace. "You're stupid if you think we can take that thing down!"

Zeke flashed his trademark grin. "Trust me, when you see someone in harm's way, you start to sacrifice and fight harder. Your inner hero will come out!"

"Would help if we have more allies coming out so I can see it in action." Karina looked at her sweaty palms.

'_She ain't Cole, but damn it anyway. She can surpass him if she would just have more faith and confidence in herself. Cole…my brother keep watching over us. We will need some help out here. Not ready to reunite with you until Delsin heads over to hell.'_

* * *

"Come out and face your demise you cowards! I shall rain hell and fury down upon all of you!" He who dwells fired at random buildings causing multiple explosions at once.

Delsin lowered his hand which expelled some smoke. "Personally Eugene man, I'm a fan of your work right now, but make sure to keep the demolition to a minimum. I don't want you to accidently kill them, until I drain John's, Alex's and Chilled's powers."

Lorena concrete dashed over to her leader. "Wait you actually bothered to learn their names?"

"Thank Celia for that little information, she has a good memory to remember most conduits that were locked up. Figured I learn their names so I can find some good insults."

"Speaking of Celia, where is she? I barley seen her in the last week." Fetch ask them, she had shot a concentrated beam of neon at each car, letting it explode.

"Who knows, I just know she won't do anything stupid." Delsin patted his chest arrogantly. "She views me as a god when I took down Augustine and the D.U.P!"

"I'm still grateful to you when you busted me out of there." Lorena blushed, her cheeks turning bright pink that were barely visible in the night. "When I saw your face I was captivated, when I saw the way you brutally slaughter your enemies I began to worship you in my heart."

Fetch paused momentarily to frown at Lorena, she contemplated to shoot her head out right then.

"Kissing up to me are you?" Delsin scoffed. "If you really want to pay me back for letting you live why not give me a lap dance."

Lorena blushed even more, she looked away from their faces. "I hate dancing, I'm not those fake plastic Barbie type dolls."

"Oh believe me I know." Delsin ignited his hand with neon from a store sign he drained. "When I was bored, I used my video's invisibility to enter the changing room, let's just say I stumbled upon you at the most perfect moment."

Lorena covered her face with her hands, feeling embarrassed and shocked at the same time.

"My water is only good for destruction and killing every marine animal out there." Damon splashed down between Lorena and the other two. "I say we head to Scotland afterward so I can kill the Loch ness monster!"

"We'll think about expanding my conquest right after we party over the heroes broken bodies." Delsin looked up after something fell on his nose, rain began to pour down upon them.

Kamika approached them. "Might be time to split up, we can find them much faster." She lied and really wanted to warn Jerry and the others she guessed.

* * *

Jerry was the first one to awake by the sound of heavy destruction followed by the rain. He sat up removing the blue blanket draped over him and tip toe to the window.

"Damn." Jerry said in a light whisper when he spotted the flames and Eugene's demon form, the rain put out the flames. They were a few blocks away from Anna's home.

"Do you see something?"

Jerry could tell who the voice belonged to without looking behind him. "Yeah I did Chilled….tell me did you recover from drinking that expired milk?"

Chilled looked down at his calm stomach. "Taking a few trips to the bathroom within the first few hours does not mean I'm recovered, why didn't anyone stop me?"

"Not sure, maybe we all wanted to see something close to comedy central, anyway we need to leave right now."

"Love to man, except I'm cuffed at the moment and I don't want to bother John again, he's a good shot while still half sleeping." Chilled's stomach rumbled gently.

Jerry produced a loud sound beat with his hands, it traveled throughout the floor immediately waking his allies with the noise.

Simultaneously they all woke up with John being the only one who fell off the chair to the floor. "Jerry what the hell was that for?"

"I needed to wake you all up without wasting time going to each of you. I should be the one angry since I'm using my powers as a cheap alarm." Jerry went over putting on his black jacket that had a few open tears and rips.

Alex was the first one up and darted pass him to check the window. "Delsin only proves to us how mindless he can be."

"Seeing as how we're all up now, we can leave Seattle right away." John rubbed his head when he fell down on the wooden floor. "Everyone ready?"

"We're forgetting the sleeping beast." Alex jerked her thumb to Anna's bedroom door.

"Can someone please wake her up? I'm still pissed off at getting wake up every ten minutes." John glared at Chilled for a second.

"I will be more than happy to do it." Alex kicked the door opened, it revealed Anna covering her head with her pillow. "Anna wake up now." She purposely said in a soft tone.

With a lack of response she jumped up and landed an elbow to her stomach. "I said wake up, your life is in danger!"

Anna jolted up and stared angrily at Alex. "You're the only one who's going to be in danger for that stunt you pulled!" She pushed her away and got out from the covers.

"Now that I think about it, I wonder why I alerted you, I could have left you to die..." Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why are you sleeping shirtless?"

Anna grabbed her chest giving them a good shake. "I needed to let these puppies breath. I don't see you having any pets like these." She crackled in laughter.

Alex threw the pillow at her, Anna crouched in time. "Just get dressed already, we're leaving right this minute."

Anna reappeared out in a minute with a white see thru shirt and new blue jeans. "No time for a bra."

Each of them shook their head in disbelief for her lack of shame.

"Take us to the cemetery right now, we have no choice but to leave the people here to die, don't worry we will avenge them somehow." John left through the window in his card trail.

Following after him was Jerry, his ears twitched after hearing some footsteps, he stopped to see two figures running down the streets. "Look we have two civilians down there."

"Is it me or are they heading toward the shit storm?" Anna asked the two.

The two figures stopped once they saw Alex coming out from the front door helping Chilled along. She wasn't surprised after detecting their scent. "You two shouldn't be here, it's dangerous. Get out right now!"

"After seeing you kidnap some boy?" Zeke aimed and fired. "We'll deal with you before we take on Delsin!"

Before the bullets reached Alex, they were stopped by a single card thrown by John. "People these days always think violence is the answer."

Zeke was amazed at what he witnessed. "Do that again!" He wanted to make sure before jumping to conclusions.

With his attention off Alex for a moment, she tossed aside Chilled to take this chance to strike, she transformed into her wolf form.

"No not him!" Karina intervened with a small bacteria bomb that exploded in front of Alex.

She stopped and started coughing uncontrollably, she felt her powers get weaker with her senses dulling considerably. "My powers, you're a conduit!"

"Yes I am, you had it coming after you were about to attack my friend." Karina readied to target the others.

"No stand down, we're actually good guys here. We want to stop Delsin too." Chilled sat up, he watched the other heroes jump down to the streets.

"Then mind explaining why you have this guy in a hostage situation?" Zeke was uncertain about them.

"He was going to give Delsin his power in exchange to help his friend, seeing how stupid that was we had to keep him from making that mistake." John answered

Karina looked them over and saw none of them represented an evil status as most conduits do when they take an evil karma route. "Zeke they might be telling the truth."

"No might, we are telling you the truth." Anna was quick to answer. "Look at us, you think we're living it up like that asshole?"

Zeke put away his Colt python after taking a quick glance. "Let's say we believe you, then explain why you're all gathered here and not out there stopping this carnage?"

"We have no choice but to leave, my friend Jerry and I took them on a bunch of times but we always came up short. Even with our allies here nothing changed when we battled." John wiped away the water from his face.

"First, can you fix me after what you did to me?" Alex complained at Karina mostly

She went over taking away her bacteria from her system. "There you're all better now and free from other diseases." Karina looked at her with an apologetic face.

Alex stood up, pressing a clawed finger against her cheek. "You won't be free from my anger."

Zeke pushed himself between them. "Easy you two, we need to save all this hate and fighting for Delsin and his crew."

"Actually no we're not." John stepped forward, with an annoyed look on him. "Before I got interrupted, I've been trying to tell you that we're leaving Seattle to find more allies and train our powers together."

"So we're fucking leaving those psychopaths to go on a rampage?" Zeke grabbed John's shirt collar.

He broke free with a sharp card against Zeke's hand. "I strongly warn you to never do that again."

"And I warn you if you leave like a coward then you're no better than Delsin!" Zeke held his hand, ignoring the bleeding.

"Going up against him won't fix anything, seeing as how you used a gun to attack Alex you don't possess any powers." John observed.

Karina healed Zeke's injured with her powers. "Zeke take a moment to calm down and listen, they might have the right idea. They do want to stop Delsin but they don't have the means yet to stop him, we can join them and comeback stronger and with a game plan."

"I agree with your friend, I don't like it either but it's how it has to be done." Jerry agreed with Karina.

Zeke pondered until he agreed. "Shit well, you guys make a good point. Cole never rushed in without getting stronger."

Anna was standing by idle until she heard Cole's name. "Wait Cole? As in Cole MacGrath? You know him that's really amazing!"

Zeke grinned widely, happy to know that his friend's legend was still known and respected. "I do, boy do I have stories for you all to hear."

"It'll have to be while on the road, we can't stick around forever especially in these rainy weather." Chilled stood back up on his own.

Anna used her ice to get a jump start. "Then keep up with me guys, I'll get you far from this place!"

The rest all followed after her, each conduit using their power to travel except Alex who remained close to Chilled and Zeke at a steady pace.

The route went quiet without trouble for a few minutes, they made it close to the city's limit passing by corpses and litter around each corner and block. The rain continued its heavy downpour.

They felt a sudden presence followed by Eugene's He who dwells form speeding over to them in maximum speed.

"Shit we've been spotted!" Zeke took out his gun but was stopped by John. "No time to fight, lets' just run for it!"

"Then have everyone use their strongest attacks to slow him down or keep him at bay." Anna made a frost shield to protect herself when the demons descended from the sky.

"You cannot hide from my eyes! I will unleash my wrath!" Eugene aimed and fired a charged video beam.

Each of them ran even faster across the road, to avoid the beam. It began to follow them in a straight line with Eugene right behind them.

The demons flew by the heroes on their left and right side firing their video pixel blasts.

Thanks to John's cards and Anna's ice they provided some cover for the entire team, Jerry and Karina struck the demons with sound and bacteria to eliminate a few with some effort, most of their attacks failed to land without the proper aim.

"It won't be long now until Delsin and everyone else picks up on the noise, we won't be able to escape if we get boxed in!" Jerry gave the warning to everyone.

Chilled tried to keep up, he got angry with being unable to lend support. "Break the cuffs off me, I can help you guys. Trust me right now or else we'll fail!"

Eugene's last attack finally connected exploding the ground and each of them away from each other with minor wounds.

"Fine, better than losing our lives, Anna get the key!" John ordered at her, he shot out some cards against the demon's faces.

"Did I forget to mention that I left it at home?" Anna laughed, she covered herself with a frost shield and dashed away from a demon.

"Then allow me!" Zeke aimed his gun at the handcuffs, it took about a few bullets until they broke. "There you're a free man."

"I prefer conduit." Chilled raised some of the small rocks and litter, he threw it at He who dwells after combining it together.

It made little damage if at all. "That was pitiful! You are all weak!"

Karina used her power to heal the team. "Time for your strongest attacks now!"

"Allow me to do it." Anna used her iconic freeze to create a mini wind of ice that spread out, freezing the demons with each of them dropping from the air and disappear when they hit the ground. The falling water froze along with freezing the puddles.

"Eugene's not affected at all!" John gathered all his cards making a tornado with all ten decks in his possession, each of them were razor sharp and spun around to try to injure him. "Everyone just go now!"

Alex aided Anna in moving after she became weak after her karma bomb put a sudden strain on her.

"Nice trick you did there, Cole did the same thing back in our adventures in New Marais!" Zeke saw some of Cole in her.

Karina was the only one who looked over her shoulder seeing John fallen to his knees after his cards descended down. "That conduit isn't defeated yet!"

From that moment on, Jerry thought he heard some voices far away but wasn't sure with all the heavy rain disrupting his hearing senses. "We might be expecting Delsin soon!"

"You won't escape your judgements!" Eugene ignored John at the moment, firing to stop the escapees.

Karina prepared to use her powers to heal the soon to be injured.

Chilled used his gravity to provide some extra protection for each of them.

At once the beam erupted into a bigger blast, injuring each of them badly. The giant booming noise injured Jerry's ears, and soon grabbed the attention of Delsin and his followers from far away.

Zeke was the only one left standing, he wasn't nearly hurt as the rest of the conduits. He stared right up at Eugene and fired hoping it would do something.

"Humans aren't allowed in my dominion anymore! Not since I was betrayed!"

Suddenly out of nowhere a giant stream of lightning from the sky descended at He who dwells, shocking his entire body the very second he was about to grab Zeke. The lightning was almost blue like when it surrounded him, his screams were loud from all the pain he was feeling. They fell silent after the attack dissipated and forced Eugene to crash at the side of the road.

Zeke saw an image of Cole's face "…Cole…" He took off his shades, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "…Thank you brother."

The image disappeared leaving Eugene unconscious on the ground. Suddenly remembering about the others, Zeke dashed off to shake Karina awake. "Hey, wake up now's our chance!"

Her hands went over her body to heal herself, she went over to her allies one by one to provide her medical support.

* * *

"Eugene!" Delsin stopped in his tracks seeing his friend unmoving. "Who the hell did this to you? I will fucking murder them right now!"

Kamika's gaze went up at the sky when she heard the thunder boom, she was skeptical and thought there was another explanation.

"Shit let's just ask the cowards when we flood them out! They must be hiding here!" Damon began to surround the water around him.

"Idiot stop that you'll be flushing us all out with you!" Lorena slammed the back of his head.

"Easy D, we'll find them. Right now we need to make sure teen angle here is breathing." Fetch touched his neck to check for a pulse

Delsin stomped away toward the path the heroes took. "We'll hunt them down like dogs, this will only increase my drive to overtake them! They will live in fear wherever they'll be they will never receive a moment of peace! I have conduits in every place!"

Kamika was the only conduit who sighed instead of cheered, she was looking forward to see him. Maybe just maybe she chose the wrong side.

* * *

_*Five days later*_

"Let's rest here right now, we've been walking for days!" Anna complained and sat down on an empty bus bench.

"It has been a while since we entered this place, did anyone happen to catch the sign when we entered?" Karina asked no one in particular.

"Yep, we're in Idaho. I heard news that this place is locked up tightly by some soldiers so we don't have to worry about anarchy in this area for the moment." Alex responded, she was beyond tired and went over to sit next to Anna.

The two were too exhausted to complain or take shots at one another.

John looked around the street signs for a point of interest. "I'm going to see if I can find an empty building we can rest in, we can begin our search for conduits here."

Jerry rubbed her sore neck. "Guess I can trade for food, I just hope the prices haven't skyrocketed, if we're desperate I'll bring a full trash can."

"Yeah try to avoid that scenario." Zeke mumbled, he was irritated at the lack of sleep he was receiving.

"Got anything good to trade?" Alex questioned him.

"Since Delsin did the most damage to the entire west, you can only get food or services by giving valuables of necessity. Not a lot of places use money, I do have a 20 dollar bill, and if it doesn't work I still have a full backpack." Jerry replied and left to be with his own thoughts.

* * *

After some time, he noticed the lack of people around. Most of them looked just as poor and miserable as he did. During his lone walk, he passed multiple shops boarded up or out of business. The locals paid him no attention since he seemed normal to their eyes, but he got suspicious feelings from the stationed guards.

'_They're not D.U.P but they sure remind me of them.'_

He was pulled away from his thoughts when his ears picked up the sound of music, relaxing when he heard the rhythm.

It was down a few blocks from where he was and decided to investigate. The area reminded him of Seattle but without all the dead bodies or garbage around, he figured the soldiers may have something to do with that.

The sound was getting louder with each step, he spotted a green haired female playing her guitar by a lone street corner. With a person or two passing by her every two minutes.

About four other people stayed to listen to hear her play, each dropping what they had in her guitar case. They were grateful to have a tune being played to lift the grim atmosphere a little.

As a sound conduit Jerry could appreciate the joy of music, he leaned against a wall to hear her play.

About ten more minutes the female stopped playing getting a round of applause from the crowd of seven now, Jerry joined in on the applause but stayed behind when he saw them disperse one by one.

"That was some awesome playing." Jerry complimented her when he approached to drop in a dollar, it was the least he could do since it distracted him from his troubles.

"Thank you, I've been playing ever since I was a child." She wasn't looking at him when she answered, she was busy counting up her money.

When Jerry saw she probably made about five dollars and unknown amount of change, he felt bad for her especially after seeing her clothing, it appeared she was in multiple fights.

"It shows that you really work hard on your talent, keep up the good work." Jerry took out a twenty dollar bill instead, sure it was stupid to be kind in desperate times but he was never one to listen to what people said about him. "Here you go, thank you again."

She finished counting her money and saw a single bill fall down, she picked it up ready to thank him but froze when she spotted the amount. "Sir I think you gave me this by accident." She looked up at him.

Jerry saw her two different colored eyes, one was green and the other was blue. "No I didn't I meant to, think of it as a thanks for helping me forget my worries for a moment."

"Don't you need it though?"

"No not really, I'll be fine without it. I love to help people out." Jerry replied.

She grinned and stood up after placing her guitar in its case. "Then that's something we have in common. We can split it down the middle so the both of us can enjoy it."

Jerry thought about it for a moment. "How does lunch sound?"

"Perfect, I know a good pizza place a few blocks away."

"Wait pizza is still around?" Jerry was shocked to hear that.

"Might be the only one for miles, you can see it for yourself." She began to walk and carried her guitar case in her right hand. "My name is Diana, it's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Jerry, nice to meet you too."


	13. Chapter 13: Inside Monster

**Chapter 13: Inside Monster**

"How long is he going to take? Surely this place isn't that bad that they don't even have one Wal-Mart." Chilled was getting impatient at waiting for Jerry.

Alex was the only member in the group that looked back at him. "He'll be fine out there, just ended up lost. Besides if he we need him for a dumb reason I can follow his scent."

"What's the maximum length that your nose can track a scent?" Chilled was impressed by her tracking ability.

"To be honest, not even I know. This isn't like a video game where I can upgrade the distant of my ability every time I defeat an enemy." Alex wasn't that much of a video game player. "Getting out to exercise and beat people in real life, that's the best!"

"If they deserve it, than yeah I agree completely. Got any pummeling ideas for Delsin and his pets?" Chilled looked around at the tall buildings he wouldn't mind using as weapons.

"Why talk about it when you can be a witness when I execute it." Alex halted when she spotted two dead cats. Upon a close up she saw they were maimed apart. "Delsin won't be the only body I leave in the dust."

Anna walked backwards when she overheard their conversation, stopping by the dead animals. "Circle of life. Fuck, raise them up, cry when they break your heart, drink, and fuck again until you die."

"My philosophy greatly differs from murderous and sexual sprees." Chilled rested a hand on each of their shoulders. "Keep calm and stay chill."

"Those words would fit nicely on a t shirt." Anna's ice almost gave him frost bite, while Alex's sharp claws dug at his other hand, which ended up in Chilled taking a few feet back.

Zeke was the only one laughing at the entire situation. "Not even a week yet and we're already trying to kill each other."

Karina walked up behind Chilled healing his wounds with her power, Chilled was amazed at how quickly his hands returned to their normal shade. "Whoa I wish my powers were capable of that incredible feat."

"Each of us possess a different skill and personal abilities, I was one of the fortunate ones to be able to use my power to heal rather than use it to spread disease." Karina felt the bacteria all around the dirty streets, which didn't bother her as much as everyone else.

"Why not use it to cure stupidity?" Anna asked her

She wasn't sure if she was serious or joking, assuming the former setting, Karina only patted her head in a motherly way. "Because I'm not God."

Alex turned her head slowly giving a dry answer. "I'm sorry that there is no hope for you Anna."

"Guys, shut up. You're drawing too much attention!" John muttered at them, keeping his eyes at the road ahead of him.

At first the five were confused until they began to realize the entire town was dead quiet, they were the only ones making a racket like a late night party except without the music and all out brawls but Anna and Alex were close to completing that part.

In almost every corner the soldiers were staring at their direction, some were inside the buildings coming from the doorways, a few looked on from the windows at different floors, on the roof two or three soldiers with guns which they assumed were snipers.

"How did we not notice them?" Zeke took off his shades, polishing them with his shirt.

Chilled felt his heart beat from the sudden dread, the last thing they needed were more enemies to tangle with.

"Whatever you do, don't show off your powers under any circumstances-" John wasn't finished giving instructions when one of the soldiers shove him out of the way.

He pointed a finger at Alex, Chilled, Karina and Anna. "If you don't shut up and behave this instant, you'll be filled with a hundred bullets!"

Anna was about to confess that they were conduit and bullets won't really killed them on the first few shots, her eyes went to their logo, a star behind some wings.

"Sorry officer we were just trying to make the best of the situation." Zeke walked over hoping to ease the problem over. "We're not trying to offend anybody."

"Yes we deeply apologize." Karina added directly to him.

"Well I'm about to apologize for what I'm about to-" Anna's mouth was covered over by Alex just in time.

"Forgive her, she suffers from a mental condition."

The soldier's faces were covered with a gas mask coupled with helmets, the blue night vision goggles covered the anger that were in their eyes. The raised their guns, pointing at the group. "Follow us immediately!"

John gave a discreet nod at the others, raising his arms up high. _'Avoid confrontation, don't try to play the hero, talking to you Anna and Zeke.'_

Anna followed with her arms upward. "Isn't this the part where we wave them and shout that we don't care?"

The soldiers ignored her and whacked her back with the tip of the rifle. After about ten minutes of different directions, they were brought to their destination. The heroes saw more soldiers were gathered in this area, they held other people at gun point.

"We got a suspected batch right here." One random soldier saluted at what the others interpreted as the captain.

"Good work, have the pass through right now!" The commander order angrily.

The first one was up Chilled, he saw the approaching soldier carrying what appeared to be like a hand held metal scanner, it went up and down as the soldier went around checking for any weapons on him next.

"He's clean. Get the others in here!"

Chilled was pushed away from the lineup to the street curb, witnessing the others passing the detection without any problems.

"Yep we got nothing on them, they are free to go…except for this man." The soldier found a few guns on Zeke's possession.

"Wait a minute now as a legal American citizen I am allowed to carry a gun to protect myself!" Zeke's face was drove to the dirt by the soldier.

"Silence civilian! You'll be escorted to the prison camp! We'll room you up with a nice cell mate!" The commander cuffed his arms and forced him on his feet. "The rest of you are free to go but if you cause anymore ruckus we will shoot you!"

"Zeke!" Karina was about to infect them with her bacteria but one look at her team told her right now wasn't the time. "We'll meet up again! Just remember that!"

The truck drove away once Zeke flashed them a smile, he had respect and faith in his rescue team.

The commander looked at the conduits, noticing their battle worn clothing. "I've been here for a while now, and never seen your faces around my daily patrol. Just know that if you're here to cause trouble it will only end up with your entrails and body miles away! Try to free him I do welcome you to try."

"Don't worry sir, you will find us to be respectful and staying out of you way." John hated to kiss up but this was the time to show some restraint. It seemed to work as the commander grunted, he snapped his fingers which led to the soldiers following right behind him.

"That could have gone better, don't you think?" Anna rubbed her sore neck. "Not the D.U.P but I certainly hate them just as much."

"These guys aren't looking for conduits, otherwise we would have been hauled off to the prison camp." Alex smelled the trail and recognized the familiar scent. "Those soldiers had a lot of blood on them but not human or animal."

"It might be worth investigating, could be an entirely new threat." Chilled saw the streets abandoned leaving them alone again.

"Then rescue Zeke, we can't leave behind one of our allies!" Karina felt a new sense of confidence. "I bet more prisoners were falsely accused!"

John processed their words and shook his head. "No. We came to this town to find some allies, I say we stay on the plan. If these troops aren't in for conduits then we'll leave them alone, there's no reason to go on battling."

"I agree with Chilled and Karina, who knows what sort of secrets this place has in store! It might even help us defeat Delsin!" Anna chose her side along them which made Karina grateful.

Alex hissed at the three, causing only Chilled to flinch away from her fangs. "We'll stay with John's idea, don't be an idiot on taking on what appears to be an army."

A sharp wind of flakes fell over them by Anna's call. "Listen to you guys? Don't you realize that we can probably ask for their help? Who wouldn't want to stop Delsin? They'll jump at the chance!"

"Or they could just kill us. The D.U.P detained every conduit no matter if they were heroic or infamous. Humans won't be particularly fond of us." Alex reasoned out.

John just furrowed his brows in annoyance. "Whatever the choice I think we can agree that none of us would be stupid to assault them randomly in the streets-"

Suddenly an explosion was heard far away with the sound of gunfire at the distance.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Jerry took another small bite of his pizza, he was savoring the taste. "I swear pizza must be a gift from God, it's the best food in the world!"

Diana smirked, finding small amusement in his words. "I agree, I almost fainted when I saw the place at first, you really have to appreciate this place." She took a bite from her slice.

"I agree between eating trash scraps and getting serve food from Curd-" Jerry stopped his sentence, he didn't want to scare her off by revealing he was a conduit.

Diana lowered her own slice, staring at him with wide eyes. "From where? Wait were you about to say Curdun Cay?"

"No. Just prison." Jerry went back to eating, feeling the awkwardness he brought just now.

She felt less happy, almost thinking for a second she found another conduit she could share their experience with. Being a former member of Curdun Cay she was there for a long time up to the day when Delsin freed the conduits to suit his own selfish benefit. "So prison huh what did you do? Not to insult you but you seem harmless."

Jerry's smile returned when she appeared to return to her usual demeanor. "Basically getting into fights _'With the D.U.P.'_ did some vandalism here and there _'On multiple D.U.P. equipment'_ and of course stole weapons. _'From the D.U.P since they're too stupid to use guns.'_

"Wow that's a pretty big track record you got going on. No wonder you went to jail, if that's all true how did you get out?" Diana took another bite from her pizza, eager to listen to him.

Taking a few seconds to twist up and water down his true story he answered. "We had a criminal lord break everyone out, we were given a chance to join him, the majority did with a few others rebelling, I was in that group."

"Eerily it almost sounds like something that happen to me." Diana finished eating, chuckling when Jerry wolfed down his food in a hurry. "Where are you from?"

"I was born in New York, the best city in the world no matter what anybody says, they're just jealous."

"New York?" Diana leaned back on her seat, pondering the miles stretching from there to their current setting. "Then why come here to Idaho? Not sure if you noticed but it's not a tourist attraction."

"I'm actually here with some friends, we were doing some traveling and just passing through." Jerry grabbed a napkin to wipe his hands. "Any idea who these soldiers around are?"

Diana simply shrugged. "I just stay away from them, they seem to be running this place." She kept her brawl against them a few nights a secret. "They are obsessed with some guy, I forgot the name though."

"Wait is that name Delsin!" Jerry almost yelled it out. He saw from the mentioning of his name only angering her.

"Definitely not that prick, in fact I would just kill him myself if he ever strolled right through these parts!"

Sensing hostility in her voice, Jerry decided to change the direction of the conversation. "So then…what brings you here then?"

Diana's anger was replaced by brief sadness which wasn't unnoticed by the sound conduit. "Honestly I'm looking for my parents, I was…" Her mind flashback to when she was sent to Curdun Cay by her parents, not for anything with malice intent but they thought it would help her control her powers. "Separated from them a few years ago, after I returned home they weren't there. They, along with the people were evacuated elsewhere, I've been spending time checking states for them ever since with the hope of finding them one day."

In the back of his mind Jerry wondered if they were dead, but that's the last thing he wanted to say. "I hope you find them one day, because family is our only prized possession left in this world."

"I agree I would give almost anything to reunite with them. My mother is a teacher and my father is a businessman, so I know they would never join the vigilante army that's doomed to fail against Delsin. My parents would be helping the poor and afflicted in anyway, which is a primary reason I stopped by here."

Hearing how great and kind hearted her parents were lifted Jerry's mood ever further. "Thank you, first the song, next the pizza and finally hearing how saints your parents are really gave me more confidence to keep going."

That made Diana agree instantly. "Your welcome, anything I can do. Their kindness rubbed off on me too!"

Jerry was reluctant to get up from his seat, but needed to return to his friends with some food otherwise another fight would happen within the group. "Anyways it was nice to meet you, I have to leave right now and return to my team."

"I understand, I do hope we cross paths again." Diana sighed inwardly at the conclusion of their conversation.

A sudden shout caught their attention westward, the people began running in the opposite direction, with an armored vehicle chasing after a running civilian, he was covered in blood. "No please stop! I swear I didn't see anything!" He cowered against an alleyway that led to a dead end.

The vehicle made its stop, trapping him within. A group of five soldiers raced off and aimed their combat rifles, a few seconds later Jerry saw Diana unleash vines from her palms, ensnaring the soldiers tightly without room to raise their arms.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention I'm a conduit? Please don't run away." Diana chuckled, then her expression turn to fury and slammed the soldiers repeatedly against the ground, letting the civilian get away after shouting a quick thank you.

"I know if I try to run away you can just ensnare me up." Jerry raised his hand at the armored vehicle

"True, it won't look so good unless you're planning a bad adult film."

"Not my style, but this is!" Jerry unleashed a sound wave that threw their truck up in the air until it crashed right where it used to stand. "I'm a conduit too!"

Diana gave a big grin. "I have a feeling we're going to be best friends from now on!"

"Arrrrrrrrr!"

They turned around witnessing the civilian they saved a few seconds ago transform into some rabid creature, his body grew twice its side with his eyes and face looking demonic.

* * *

A certain individual crouched near the stone gargoyles around a random building ledge, the high winds and dangerous altitude didn't scare him at all. After what seemed hours to him, a black unmarked vehicle began to approach one of the soldier's secret base.

"Using a church as your hideout? Smart, no one ever goes to church these days." The man stood up with his hands being covered in some powder. "However unlike God I won't be showing you mercy!"

He jumped from the ledge excitedly, no one had looked up seeing a man free falling and then formed into some powder landing near another lower building roof and jumped from there to the top of the truck.

Reappearing solid again he fired at the guards that were ready to allow the vehicle to enter inside. The puffs of powder struck them exploded upon contact.

"We got one of those conduits!" The soldier from inside the vehicle got out pulling out his gun but was immediately shot at by the conduit.

"Don't discriminate me with Delsin's group, my name is Saul Jackson a new hero to the helpless. Put it down on your reports so your team can name their fear."

Looking up the injured soldier saw Saul standing over six feet tall, his appearance was extreme lanky, his hair was a shade of dirty blonde with some blue eyes and he had a small vertical scar on his forehead. "You fool, we're here actually protecting this city from freaks of nature like you!"

"I know you shoot and carry away captive people who you accuse without a trial to some prison camp! Now tell me where they and the other conduits are right now!"

The soldier groaned and looked back behind Saul. "We don't deal with conduits young asshole. We got an entirely different dilemma worse than your kind!"

Saul moved fast in his powder form and knocked him out with an uppercut when he appeared solid again, the force sent his body flying to the opening of the gates.

"Good at least they didn't die. I just hate when blood spills on my clothing." Saul dusted off his black shirt, he wore ordinary jeans and sneakers. He stopped when a few bangs were heard inside the vehicle. "Guess I'll start here before demolishing their base."

Rushing over to the sound of the banging Saul didn't get a chance to hear the incoming soldier's warning when he opened the door letting loose a large mutant that swung its massive arms against Saul. The impact almost knocked him unconscious, he heard the sounds of heavy footsteps and open fire unleashed against the monster when his eyes adjusted to the light.

"The specimen has been released! Kill the witness after we recapture it!"

"What the hell? Is this some new conduit or an ox on steroids?"

The creature was pink in complexion, it had no hair on its massive body, and it easily ripped the soldiers apart with its bare hands until turning its attention to Saul again.

"Whoa wait I just saved your life! The least you can do is not kill me!" Saul had to powder dashed into the base, the guards paid him little attention after witnessing the creature slammed its fists on the first few soldiers, splattering blood and guts all over the place.

'_If they're telling the truth then why capture ordinary humans.' _Saul hid behind one of the trucks witnessing the creature decimate the soldiers. _'Maybe I'm not seeing something, come to think of it I never ventured this far away from the restriction zones they forced on everyone.'_

After witnessing only six soldiers battle, he realized that this was all the troops they had left in this district, he rushed inside the building. It was plain but the desk and walls were covered in photographs, notes and a few maps of the city.

Looking through the cabinets his eyes scanned for anything important, randomly taking out a file with the words top secret on it. "Either this will tell me about what's going on or the existence of aliens." Saul felt a wave of heat around him, he witnessed the flames spread around that were the result of a nearby tank of gas exploding.

"Either way I won't let this injustice continue on!" Focusing his hands outward scattering multiple shots of his gunpowder on the trucks and bases, they connected a trail to the fire.

The result left him weaken at the moment but to his happiness the fire erupted outward consuming the entire base in flame, lighting up the area for miles while he ran away. "One base down." The creature was fending off the flames as much as possible until collapsing on the ground too injured from his earlier capture along with the fight against the soldiers.

Saul ran outside without anyone noticing, the remaining soldiers were trying to put out the flames so they completely forgotten about him. The armored vehicle's engine was still running and better yet the keys were still in the ignition. "About time things started to pick up for me!"

He wasn't gone for more than a few feet until multiple creatures stormed away from the base, the rearview mirror fell off when one of them rammed its body toward the truck sending it over to a brick wall. "Shit! Please don't tell me I just released more of these hell monsters onto the world!"

* * *

Celia was standing a few feet away surveying the situation. "Delsin it's me. I managed to locate them now. I think you have some competition. No I doubt these things want to date Fetch."

* * *

_Today it's time to thank another person for contributing their OC to the story. Saul Jackson belongs to Fenrir's Phantom. Thank you again for the next hero added to the team. Sorry for the late update, thanks for reading and have a good day everyone._


	14. Chapter 14: Difference

**Chapter 14: Difference**

Delsin had finished the call with Celia, his eyes narrowed towards Seattle's gloomy skies. "Celia just told me that she followed the conduits all the way up to Idaho, planning on assembling some Justice League rip off to challenge me."

"You know it isn't healthy to talk to yourself." Fetch entered in Delsin's room, she kicked away some jean jackets lying around the dark carpet. "And it won't be in your best interested if I fall because of this shit, I tend to let my anger get the best of me!"

That made Delsin chuckled, his back still faced his old friend. "I had my sound power with me, listening to Five Finger Death Punch really brings me in the mood for some destruction!"

The neon conduit wrapped her arms around Delsin's waist. "Well you know what brings me in the mood?" She pressed her chest against him, earning a smirk from Delsin.

"I have a feeling it doesn't matter, women always want a piece of me." Delsin felt Fetch rub her chest up and down.

"Those bitches aren't as skilled as I can be." She whispered the words into his left ear.

"Too be honest you're the only one that gives the best finishing blows. That includes in battle too!"

Fetch's hands went pass his waist to his jeans, circling near his hard on. "Aren't you so romantic today."

"Hell yeah that's a party I can get into!"

The voice made a groan of annoyance from Fetch and Delsin, the former pulled away and started to aim at their interrupter.

"Damon! You got five seconds to explain why you decide to be a pervert. On second thought I might just kill you!" Fetch was only more aggravated when Damon strolled right in and brought her some dead flowers.

"I was busy killing the civilians because I'm more bored then an author that randomly ships people up in Fanfiction."

Fetch grabbed the flowers and stomped on them, then vaporized it with some neon.

Delsin was about to complain to Fetch but decided to tell Damon to fuck off until he spotted him dive down onto his bed.

"From there, Lorena and I were spotted some fag stroll right through. We were about to kill him but he was a conduit when he showed off some powers! Say's he was seeking to talk to you Delsin." Damon explained.

Delsin's desire for more power and dominance overruled his hatred of Damon and love for Fetch. "Guess I can let this slide. Now get off my bed and lead me to this guy, I hope he has a power I can get my hands on."

"Wait Delsin what about us? I'm sick of waiting around forever." Fetch hissed under her breath.

He dashed out through the window in a split second to avoid an argument with her.

"I know you could hear me! You have your fucking sound powers on right now!"

"Funny I heard you guys a few days ago, what the hell is a jezebel?" Damon received an uppercut after he asked that question.

* * *

Kamika was on another floor of their conquered government building during their first few weeks, turning one of the areas into a medical facility she saw Eugene getting up looking confused.

"Relax, you ended up a total mess after fighting the heroes a few days ago." The fire conduit spoke to him as if she read her mind.

"Thanks for that Kamika, did I at least captured any?" Eugene's mind was still a blur from that event.

"I'm afraid not, lucky you were unconscious so you never witnessed Delsin's meltdown." Kamika shivered slightly when she recalled seeing Delsin unleash his powers. "I thought we would have died that night."

Her words made Eugene snicker until her scowling face made him stop. "I have known Delsin a long time, he does act violently from time to time, but we're his friends. He wouldn't just kill us for making a mistake."

"I doubt that for some reason." Kamika still remembered how angry Delsin got at her back at the Space Needle.

When her eyes went back to Eugene she saw him finishing putting on his sneakers and reach for his hoody. "Now that you're healed up maybe we can get to work on tracking the others, Delsin has been waiting on you to recover."

A big grin went on Eugene's face. "That's Delsin for you, cool and collected to the end."

"I say he reaches his end a lot quicker than most do." Fetch entered inside, she was fuming angrily. "Come on you two, Delsin wants all of us at the Pioneer Square. We have a potential member or a corpse."

* * *

The five infamous conduits dashed across the streets, their traveling left a trail of their respective powers, at their arrival they easily recognized Lorena surrounded by some concrete rubble, but they ignored her for the new conduit.

The first thing they noticed was his height, they estimated he was past six feet, his face was cast on the ground and only when he heard them arrive did he lifted it up, they could see his brown eyes matching his mid length dark brown hair.

"I'm very tired of waiting around, thanks for getting off your asses." The man didn't hide the sarcasm in his words, he stared right at Delsin Rowe, the object of his hatred.

"We got ourselves a live wire." Delsin picked up some wires that were scattered on the pavement, a white light showed his changing of powers.

The new conduit raised an eyebrow. _'I see the rumors were definitely true about him, however he seems to have surpassed them. It sickens me I need to kiss up to him if I'm going to earn his trust before I stab his back.'_

"Mind telling us your name buddy? I heard you're interested in joining us, a smart move." Delsin tapped his fingers along his forearm, studying the new arrival.

The new conduit wore a black leather jacket over his grey T-shirt, with a knife holster hidden inside his blue jeans and had on black running shoes. He didn't respond but studied Delsin's features and then glanced at the five conduits that he brought for reinforcements.

Lorena was the first one who got impatient and launched some concrete shrapnel, the resulting move caught him off guard so he fallen over when it impacted against his chest.

The others roared in laughter when they saw the conduit groan and feel the area where he got strike.

"That was a dirty move, tell me are you that afraid you resort to trickery?" His eyes cast over Lorena, once he was on his feet, his hands tighten forming a dark aura.

Lorena pointed at her jaw. "See this? When Damon and I first approached to talk, you responded with an attack! Now you tell me why do you think I hate you?"

"The reason is simple, now shut your mouth and crossed your legs back before I shove my darkness up your ass!" The conduit showed his power off in both hands, a small area around him began to darken.

"I already have your power so you aren't on my target list." Delsin drained some shadows that were cast off by a row of cars. "I have lost a few other teammates, think you can be useful?"

"My name is Sebastian Wong and right now I'm only interested in killing her!" Sebastian pointed right at Lorena, his finger fired off a black trail of shadow that widen out.

The shadow struck the ground after Lorena hovered herself away, lowering herself on a billboard sign. "Delsin just kill him and do it painfully, we don't need any new blood."

Sebastian cracked his neck, he took a deep breath to control his emotions. "I recommend a fight to the death, I can replace Lorena and show you at the same time how 'useful' I can really be."

"That seems counterproductive but without any good television these days I say we make this gladiator brawl happen!" Delsin snapped his fingers. "Everyone clear away towards the roofs!"

Lorena hopped back down, cracking the ground underneath her feet, she had formed her concrete armor, and Sebastian could make out the anger in her eyes. His own body began to blend within the shadows, a claw shaped hand began to shape wider and higher before going right at her.

The sudden speed of the technique landed and pushed her toward a street pole causing it to snap in half. Her own rage heighten, with a battle cry she recovered and rammed through cars in a straight line to spear him.

Sebastian was already gone by the quarter way toward his last position, he zipped across the road undetected and suddenly appeared in front of street curb, firing incessantly at her. "Stop being so predictable, I won't impress Delsin if I kick your ass this easily!"

The shadow blasts vanish after being bombarded upon her concrete armor, Lorena growled after some pieces of concrete cracked away and even pierce her skin. "Think I'm that easy? Well I'll tell you that I'm way stronger than Augustine ever was!"

"Somehow I doubt it, though I had the pleasure of never meeting her." Sebastian lowered his elbows to his side, the palms of his hands blacken.

"A skeptic?" Lorena grabbed a couple of concrete rocks and crushed them into powder. "I'll be happy to prove you wrong, I think I'll start by using this new form of mine."

Right before everyone's eyes the concrete around Lorena had floated and neared together to form a giant construct of a monster like golem that surrounded her entire body. A giant round head appeared with a long neck that branched out to its chest and two massive arms, it had six hind legs after the body connected it all together.

"Well doesn't this bring back such fond memories." Delsin's blood lust had surfaced up, remembering the excitement of fighting Augustine. "Too bad hers is smaller than mine."

* * *

John was the last one to reach the roof, just when he was about to ask his friends about what they were witnessing, he saw for himself. Just below them Jerry and Diana were fighting side by side against a few humans that were covered in blood, they acted without any intelligence and seemed more bestial in instinct. Besides seeing Jerry using his sound attacks to throw the charging group away, he spotted vines and leaves covering the bodies of a few dead ones.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" John was baffled by the enemies that were crowding the streets.

"To me it sounds Jerry is on a kick ass date with a plant conduit!" Anna covered her hands in ice, showing her willingness to join in.

Karina knelt down sensing something was off. "Wait a minute, these people seem to be infected by some sort of virus."

"Then think you can heal them?" Alex asked.

"No, bacteria and viruses are very different, my power will have no effect at all." Karina wrinkled her nose from the smell of blood on them. "They might be lost out of their minds."

"Then no sense in talking about it, they need help." Chilled raised his hands over his head, preparing for one of his devastating attacks.

Alex ran up behind him grabbing at his shirt. "No wait!" Her sense of smell alerted her to the incoming presence of a team.

Within a few more seconds Jerry and Diana were startled by the blasting sound of some assault rifles and mini guns, multiple soldiers came running in opening fire to anything that moved, which included the two conduits.

"Look it's that plant freak we have been searching for! Capture her alive!"

"The male next to her was just shooting sound from his fingers, capture that one too!"

"This seems like our time to escape." Diana was irritated at the interruption which was more harmful rather than helping.

Jerry could sense her anger and had a tough time controlling his own, but a single card entering his line of vision, making his head turn up to the roof where he spotted John. "Diana, come with me. I have a few people who can help us."

Seeming to trust him she agreed and turned into some floating leaves, moving in the direction up the second story building and reformed back right in front of Jerry and the other conduits.

She felt a sense of shyness from being stared by so many people. "Well hi, my name is Diana and seriously don't stare unless you want to get attacked."

That comment made Anna burst into giggles. "I like you Diana, and hey our names even rhyme!"

"Before we even get to the introduction lets skip first to the exiting." John had his cards spin and flip around him. "We should be getting the hell out of here now since we found a conduit like we planned."

"Wait I thought we talked about this! We're going to save Zeke!" Karina stomped her foot in anger.

"Yeah you talked, I just decided to ignore you." John paid her no attention which only relied her up more, his defenses protected him from some bacteria shots. "A waste of power and time if you ask me."

Diana neared Jerry, keeping her voice to a minimum. "I hope I don't sound ungrateful but what the hell did you bring me into?"

"Sorry our team is like the Brady Bunch, only more violent." Jerry whispered back.

Sensing more bickering Chilled looked away to gaze at the dead bodies, however this only made it harder to decide which side to join. The soldiers began to pick up some call from their radios and made them retreat in quick fashion as their arrival. "Do what you want John but I'm going to follow them and save Zeke."

"Then we should strip!" Anna happily voted, that got everyone to stop and stare at her. "You know strip off their uniforms so we can pose as them."

* * *

It had been only a minute since Celia ended her phone call with Delsin, her hands were gripping onto some paper shaped daggers. "You can come out now, I can feel your presence." Within a few more seconds a pair of heavy footsteps headed toward her.

"You got quite the heighten senses conduit." The voice was low and conveyed a sense of anger.

"Indeed I do." Celia slowly turned around to look at the male. "I can tell you aren't ordinary, for starters no human ever scales the wall and you look nothing like the Spider man."

"Enough of your banter." The male folded his arms. "Tell me what you conduits are doing here?"

Celia remained motionless and silent, which only angered him further. It was only after he brought a pair of claws out that he received a flinching reaction from her.

"I overheard you make a call over to that Delsin….I've been meaning to pay him a beating once my work is done here."

Celia couldn't take off her gaze at his claws which were originally human hands a second ago. "Don't you mean visit?"

"No." The male was dashing so quickly that Celia barely escaped at the last possible second with her paper transportation.

"Waste of my time." The man began to run in the same inhuman speed after her paper trail, jumping from the roof over to the next building that Celia had escaped to.

'_Not even Delsin was this fast or even scary when I first met him.'_ Celia spotted him, it appeared like he was gliding in the sky. When she changed course to the streets to lose him she heard a crash. Looking back he had landed making a giant crater around him that pushed away multiple vehicles.

Celia didn't know what happen next, the sudden change in appearance was his arms which had gotten larger and bulkier. "Just what are you?" Her body didn't stop shaking after her scare.

"Just a virus." The man responded and lifted a car, hurling it with all his might. Celia was smart enough to roll out of the way, hearing the car crash through a glass window made her respond by throwing her sharp paper projectiles.

The man made no effort to dodge or block, he stood there taking it all to show her it was pointless.

"Paper?" The man picked up one of the projectiles that had fallen off him and crunched it up.

The paper conduit was now dead afraid of him, witnessing these incredible feats and something told her this wasn't all to his abilities.

To their surprise some gunpowder had befallen from above until he was covered, the next second were a series of explosions. Celia spare a look up seeing Saul standing on top of a building. "Hey miss you might want to escape right now!"

Saul was out of breath when he ran away from the creatures and over to her rescue after overhearing the commotion, witnessing the end events he felt the man was the most dangerous and opted to save a fellow conduit.

"Who might you be?" Celia remembered her mission for Delsin, and needed to record every conduit she came across.

"My name is Saul Jackson, or you can call me the powder keg." Saul heard rapid footsteps, he was late in returning his attention back down. The man came running up the brick wall, Saul was slow in firing another blast and got grabbed by his left leg, being repeatedly smashed against the brick wall until stopping.

"Your kind can't hurt me." His cold eyes went over to the powder in his hands. "Each of you conduits are nothing but a distraction just like Blackwatch."

"Wait…Blackwatch?" Saul croaked out in pain, his eyes fluttered open staring back at him. "Tell me more, I need to know are they to blame for these creatures!"

"Answering your question is not my concern." The man pushed him deeper against the wall with more bricks falling downward from the dangerous height they were at. "Send a message to Delsin, tell him Alex Mercer is after him."

Saul was about to speak his position on where he stood but he was now free falling below, the gun powder spun around his hands that had given him some levitation ability, once he landed on his feet, he scan the roofs for signs of Mercer. "Shit I could have asked him to join forces if he wasn't such an ass."

Saul's entire body was sore, recalling he could be dealing with another problem he looked around for Celia hoping for an allegiance, but she was nowhere to be seen either. "Seriously why is everyone just disappearing all of a sudden?"

The streets were silent for ten minutes as he went sticking to the shadows, that all changed when a seven people dashed to the Black watch helicopter.

* * *

"Alright these things are hot to breath in and uncomfortable." Jerry complained to the others, he shifted around his seat.

"I think it's worth the safety and entrance to these soldier's bases." Karina responded, her mind was focused on the map in hand. "Please tell me you can fly this helicopter."

Alex stared at the controls. "I rather not give anyone a panic attack."

"And why can't we just hijack some van or car?" Diana shove away the dead soldier off the seat so she can claim the spot for herself.

"This is way badass! I mean we got turrets on this!" Anna used grabbed the weapon. "We can travel long distances instead of relying on land transportation."

John was still angry at everyone, he was reluctant to save Zeke and not risk their lives but he broke his silence when some man appeared to be pulling himself toward them. "Hold shit, guys what the fuck is that!?"

The appearance of Alex Mercer on the side of their window froze them on the spot, especially after he broke the glass and grabbed Chilled out from his seat, one hand had formed in claws that went across Chilled's chest starting a heavy flow of blood. Diana was the second one to feel his wrath after trying to save him, she sent some vines to wrap around his neck but Mercer changed to his whip fist, pulling Diana out and sent her back to the helicopter with her head going through the front windshield.

Alex got out from her seat, kicking off the helicopter, but once again his arms shifted to biomass and gotten a hard knockout punch for her efforts. The others were now less confident about saving their comrades after seeing him take out three of their strongest conduits easily.

"Just what are you?" Karina was the only one to ask the question on everyone's minds.

"Allow me to give you a little insight. I am a virus. Not a person with a heart and soul. I hunt, I kill, I consume, I become. That is what it means to be me."

* * *

_Hello again everyone, hope you enjoy the reading. I'm taking this time to thank werewolf35 for contributing his OC Sebastian Wong. As for Watchman, I'm sorry but you forgot to post down your two characters appearance. Anyways thanks again to everyone and especially for those who have included their OC's to the story, if you have any ideas or request let me know by PM. Have a great day everyone._


	15. Chapter 15: Devoted to Destruction

**Chapter 15: Devoted to Destruction**

Sebastian witnessed the giant concrete monster, feeling the quake under his feet at every step it took. "You know I got to admit, this is one challenge I'm excited for."

Lorena was in a foul mood to answer him with any taunts. Multiple concrete projectiles spun around the head piece and suddenly scattered outwards. Sebastian relied on his shadow transportation, travelling under the golem.

After draining the shadow its body made, he released the excess energy against it upward, shadow striking it off balance.

"Delsin, not like I care about what you think." Sebastian paused in midsentence for an evasive maneuver. "Just to let you know, I'm not responsible for the demolition of this shit you call a home."

"Well if you believe I call this home then you're as stupid as the D.U.P" Delsin felt no emotional ties to Seattle. "I wasted my own home and really I can call anything I want as mine!"

"Hurry the fuck up already! We have a road trip to Hope, Idaho to recapture some missing faces I didn't punch in!" Fetch was sick of waiting around and she wasn't the only one.

Damon was getting antsy. "Fuck! I'm sick of waiting for my piece of ass!" His allies sprang backward after his polluted water swirled around like a hurricane before reaching down the battle.

The resulting waves of water struck Sebastian hard, the fall made his head hit against a random sewer lid. With the ground slippery, Lorena fell over to her side, kicking up rocks and dust. "Damon you piece of shit we're on the same side!"

"I know no friend or foe, except destruction!" Damon giggled, he unzipped his pants to piss over the area.

Sebastian was unfazed from Damon's strange behavior, taking the opportunity of Lorena's distracted state to launch a series of shadow strikes. Each made their target that got Lorena's golem legs to weaken with each crack spreading.

"Seems that this guy knows a thing or two about fighting." Delsin mused out loud.

"Personally I would have voted Sebastian fight against Damon." Kamika had a look of disgust.

"Check it out!" Eugene had digitized his video wings to get a better look. "Sebastian is leading Lorena away, I think he has a plan."

"No sense in thinking about it. We're moving the fight over!" Delsin started running with his sound to keep up with the moving battle, his advanced hearing allowed him to hear the action and banter taking place like a radio. Fetch was right beside him, purposely slowing down to match his speed.

"Listen D. We're wasting time here when we should be hunting your prey's ass!"

"Fetch those conduits won't be causing us trouble. I've been having Celia stalked them and sketch them in questionable positions with each other." That remark managed to get Fetch to smile until her usual scowl came back seconds later. "Besides I just love seeing you scowl, reminds me of her prey ready to hunt and kill but not before some foreplay. It's one of the traits that make me want to fuck you, I mean besides the body."

"Instead of crapping over famous poetry why not watch where you're going?"

Delsin raised an eyebrow, his path was all flat surfaced streets without any incoming cars, not that they would inflict any damage against his level of durability. "What are you getting at?"

Within seconds he found out the hard way after a leg sweep from Fetch.

Sebastian had managed to get the concrete conduit to chase after him for some time now, with her giant form she was easy to detect and outrun, finally arriving at his desired destination. "Bitch was it? This will be your final resting place. Be grateful for the dead rats around to keep you company!"

The area was covered in unused machinery, the one striking attraction was the Space Needle.

Lorena's golem had gone down a few sizes since being in the receiving end of many shadow attacks along with clashing buildings. Jumping off her hind legs she went in for a ground pound type attack.

"Usually people name their attacks before executing them." Sebastian entered into the shadows, keeping himself safe but the moment light was shone on his hiding spot he was forced out on his feet.

"You enjoy running your mouth and legs! I bet cutting your tongue and crippling you would be a good fit! Just like Hawking!" Lorena had the golem's hands emit a wide range of concrete shrapnel.

"I assume that you're trying a weak attempt to anger me beside he had a disease you insensitive bitch." Sebastian began collecting the shadows off the concrete after they crashed around him. After draining enough, his own dark aura became more noticeable.

He spotted Delsin and the others arrive, they were standing far enough from the battle but close enough for them to see the action play out. _'Perfect they're all gathered together.'_

* * *

A stream of red silently left the hands of a male conduit, sweat covered his face since he spent a long time hurrying to Seattle. The sounds of the battle drew him towards the Space Needle's direction.

"First I failed to stop those ships full of Reapers and captured conduits and now this?" The man stopped after spotting a store with broken windows, only some household items were still available that had no value to people, unless you were a conduit with a certain power.

"Better strengthen myself up first." The conduit sighed annoyingly at the debris covering the area. "Garbage bags and bodies, it's a miracle we're still breathing despite the smell." He felt a violent quake from the battle, quickly going through the window and picking up a metal can from the display area.

The moment he opened the lid, the red paint started to be absorbed through his palms, the sensation brought the paint conduit into a state of recovery. "That's much better!" He clenched his hands and looked over his shoulder. "Mary I promise I won't allow him to roam free forever."

The adult was no more than 26 years old, he had a slim body, about 6'4" with his black hair and matching black eyes. His sprinting left a colorful trail behind him, stopping only when a graffiti artwork caught his attention. At closer inspection he figured out who it belonged to. "Delsin Rowe. Demon of Seattle, enemy to conduits and humanity. I hope my wife's killer is there but taking you out would be just as satisfying!" His blue hoodie kept him warm from the breeze, it was over his white undershirt. He also had on a pair of blue jeans, with black and white sneakers to complete his outfit.

Without another moment his own eyes fought hard against the incoming tears. _'No I have to be strong, not only for her but for every single person that has to endure his cruel reign.'_

The only thing he let fall was the red paint that jetted him upward into the air.

* * *

Sebastian's forehead began to bleed, the last concrete wave had managed a painful blow but not enough to knock him out. "Hey you got the biblical scene all wrong! I'm supposed to be the one to launch the stone first then slay your head!"

The little interruption Sebastian had angered Lorena enough that she resorted to a complete chase, the shadow conduit was more than prepared. He was made it all the way to the top, after a few more seconds, a spinning whip of shadows wrapped itself around the tip of the Space Needle, once it was firmly latched on, Lorena rammed against it.

Her immense strength had broken the Space Needle from the foundation, the stricture started to crack, Sebastian kicked off from the top to land on the golem's flat head, using every ounce of strength and energy to pull the Space Needle along with him. Multiple shadow whips emerged from all ten finger tips that wrapped in position, it began to fall over to the concrete golem and toward the crowd of five.

It all happen so fast that Kamika was the first to snap out from shock. "Guys, this guy is going for a kamikaze attack! Move it now!"

The entire Space Needle collapsed all around the area, but the majority of it fell on the concrete golem, reducing it into rubble with the shadow whips dissolving leaving nothing but the silencing sound after the screams.

The first one to stand tall from that ordeal was Sebastian, his entire left arm was bleeding heavily with dust clothing his entire body. "Won't that be a guaranteed million hits if it were on YouTube." Looking around there was no one to add to that statement but there was a slight groan from a few steps away.

Sebastian limped closely to Lorena, the fact that her lower half was crushed by the once proud landmark only made him smirk in victory. "Guess this means I get to do this!" He hovered his hand until a rapid shadow shot flew out and impaled deep against her skull with a crack echoing around him.

"Talk about brutal."

Sebastian whip his hands out, prepared to rain down hell on anyone he missed.

"Easy man, I'm just here to talk to you, I'm not grouped with Delsin." Mark landed down, red paint had stained the ground when he lowered his hands. "I see I'm a little late to the going away party, anyway I'm Mark Blade, nice to meet you.

Deep down Sebastian was glad he wasn't an enemy since the last move spent his energy. The two spent a minute of studying each other's features until Sebastian figured there was no harm in letting him know his name.

"Call me Sebastian Wong."

"I saw your little display, luckily I was far away to avoid being part of your deconstruction project."

Sebastian snorted and took a mock bow. "I would say stick around for an encore but I'm out of dick shaped objects to crush conduits with."

Mark smiled and kicked around some pebbles. "Think it's over?"

"No, if it's easy then there's no assurance on anything. Think you can kill Delsin if he shows up?"

The paint conduit was hesitant to answer. "To be honest, not really, but I won't let any fears prevent me from trying!"

The two saw a hand rise up from among the concrete and ashes, the smoke element was directly drained. Following that, more hands emerged with their bodies becoming apparent.

"Shit my plan failed, I couldn't kill any of them except the cold as concrete bitch." Sebastian's body was spent from his environmental attack, feeling disgusted with himself over his failure. "Mark was it? Get ready for an all-out war!"

"Listen I doubt I can provide much support, you're half dead and we're outnumbered!" Mark shot toward Kamika with perfect accuracy, the paint blasts drove her back against the dirt.

"So the human paintball gun thinks he's bad ass?" Delsin wasn't as injured as they thought he was. "You and Shadow the hedgehog over there got about enough chance as Ant Man going up against the Hulk."

"What the hell D?" Fetch was worse for wear but still battle able. "Why do you get to be the Hulk?"

"Cause I'm big! In every area!" Delsin winked at that comment, which made Kamika sighed irritably. "Besides you can be She Hulk!"

"Fuck no!"

"Guys shouldn't you be more worried about your dead teammate?" Mark jerked a thumb right by Lorena's dead body.

"Think I ever care about her?" Delsin fired once, the two heroes dodged the sulfur bomb, and its real intent began to erupt after the ball of smoke erupted leaving the two coughing for oxygen.

Unfortunately they were met by a long distance shot of neon, polluted water, video and fire, each one dealt a painful blow toward their bodies.

"I can't see anything from smoke! Got any special tricks up your sleeves?" Sebastian's throat was hoarse.

"Not my sleeves exactly. Hang close to me!" Mark had begun creating a blue colored circular platform. "Hurry get on it!"

Sebastian was about to snap back until some flames almost reached his head. "Worse aim than a kid with autism." He muttered and jumped upon the platform, it emanated paint from its thrusters, so it floated in the air.

"Fuck is it the rapture already!?" Damon stripped his clothing off and water dashed toward the platform.

"At this point covering him body paint would be a kindness to him." Mark sent a few shots to his head.

Sebastian formed some shadow to cause a mini wall that protected them. "Pick up the pace Mark!"

The paint worked as fuel, causing the platform to rise and speed off, leaving the enemies behind them. "Got any particular direction, or are we randomly hiding out?"

"I overheard the purple hair conduit say something about Hope, Idaho, apparently some conduits escaped toward that location."

"If we're lucky we might find and team up with those guys!"

Sebastian frowned and laid on the platform, watching the clouds and sky as they passed. "Don't mean to put down your dreams, but sounds to me like nothing but cowards."

Mark raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. "Anyway it's worth our time to check it out, this platform won't support us forever so be prepared for another mode of transportation."

* * *

"Whatever you appear to be, we'll make sure to find a way to kill you off!" Anna removed her helmet, tossing it away, her hands were coated in frost then ice.

"I see." Mercer crossed his arms. "You conduits decided to infiltrate Blackwatch by those disguises. An obsolete method."

"Start making sense already you bastard!" Anna moved with agility, once she was out from the confine of the helicopter

Mercer caught both fists "I can become anyone I want, after I consume them." He added pressure into his palms that forced Anna to bend down at her knees from the pain.

Right before the other conduits eyes, Mercer had transformed into a random Blackwatch soldier and returned back to his normal appearance.

"Virus or not, we're conduits and we're just as tough as you!" Jerry's sound made a lasting ringing noise, it got Mercer to release Anna from his grip, focusing his attention over at him. Using his whip fist he grabbed Jerry and lasso him over head, releasing him to the gravel.

"I would believe you, if you backed it up."

Karina hid behind John, grabbing his hand unconsciously. "What are we still doing here? We better leave until that monster remembers us!"

"I have a better approach to this situation, keep him busy until I return!" John didn't see her angry expression as he formed into cards, leaving the scene.

"Right keep him busy…." Karina wasn't a conduit looking for trouble and less known for her trash talk. "You hooded weirdo! I slapped your mother around last night and sold her to a zoo!"

"You all think you're some threat to me?" Mercer said stoically. "Tell you what, I'm up for a challenge so to make this fair and interesting I'll try not to use any of my blades. Instead I think I'll stick with this." He then morphed his arms again into what he called muscle mass. "With these I'm own physical strength is increased. When a normal human gets hit with these, they usually explode but seeing that conduits are a bit more durable well...let's just test this shall we." With his great speed, he rushed forward with a backhand which sent Karina flying.

Saul caught him off guard when he released himself from a vent to the roofs, arriving with a savate kick and exploded a few shots of gun powder. "Hope no one minds if I lend some support here!"

Mercer emerged from the cloud of gun powder, grabbing his arm and with a hard swing threw him at Alex just as she was getting up, the two then crashed toward Anna.

Diana's vines pulled from Jerry from harm's way after a satellite dish was tossed for his head. "I know I'm new here, I can already guess this monster needs to be put down, ready for a team attack?" Her razor leaves swarmed around Mercer.

"You just read my mind." Jerry smirked at her, he clapped his hands sending a strong force of sound but Mercer was nudged to his left and punched the ground that force them on their backs.

A wave of thorns made their way, impaling him. "Yes I think I got him!" Diana made the vines of thorns constrict his face and neck, she was amazed at how easily he broke apart from his bindings and charged ahead.

Jerry's rage only boiled over after Mercer rammed his fist toward her stomach, the force sky rocketed her away. "Alright prison rules, you son of a bitch!" Being rare for him to cuss that meant he was beyond furious, he sent a kick to his groin, almost shattering his foot than anything else.

Mercer got entirely pissed off. "Imagine my fist breaking that area….now prepare to feel it!"

The sound conduit was saved by Karina, her bacteria entered Mercer's body causing him to pause for a moment to find out what was going on, his own virus began eradicating whatever disease she prepared.

"Thanks for the save Karina, I still want to able to have my victory party later." Jerry was glad Diana landed on her feet without much injury, she clutched her stomach in pain though.

Karina's nose gushed in blood with one eye swollen. "Listen all we need to do is keep him busy, John should be back with a plan of some sort."

"We only have the numbers advantage, we'll exploit it and try to hit all at once!" Chilled dropped next to them with a bleeding chest. "Considering his claws didn't rip my entrails I'm just glad he's sticking to those steroid muscles."

Alex returned rubbing her leg. "Chilled and I can provide support from the air."

"Which means we better go all out." Anna didn't want to be showed up by Alex.

"You know what they say, the enemy of my enemy are my friends." Saul spat out some blood from his mouth.

Soon each of the conduits were standing shoulder to shoulder to combat the new threat. "About time." Mercer closed his eyes. "I was waiting until you all assembled, maybe now I can actually try."

That comment got to Anna. "You bastard! I heard worse threats from my college professor!" She formed a pillar of ice jumping above and shower frozen pellets. The rest of her team fired at once, Mercer crossed his hands in front of him, lessening the blows, until they died down within time.

"My turn!" Mercer opened his eyes, at once jumping high kicking against Anna's shoulder, Chilled soften her fall by his gravity power, however Mercer's descend to the roof blew all of them off the ledge so they all landed painfully on the roads.

Alex remained on the roof with Mercer. "Just you and me." She avoided a tossed chimney, and went around to strike with her talons.

Mercer endured it, and spun the back of his fist to her torso, the resulting effecting forced Alex to reform to her human nature.

"No one hurts her except me!" Anna returned, plunging her ice blade into his right bicep but shattered.

"Thanks I guess." Alex was unsure on how to respond to her words.

"Never play the hero." Mercer advised, grabbing her by the throat and used her as a whip to swat away Chilled when he tried a sneak attack. Next he slammed her through the roof, sending Anna down a few floors.

"Anna!" Alex got concerned for her friend, her anger made her explode mostly because she wanted to do that. She repaid him with a rapid flurry of nonstop kicks and using her animal strength of a bear to clotheslines him off the roof, that same moment her ribs got broken by a timed fist from Mercer.

"Two down already." Mercer's landing cause another shockwave to be sent out, the cars around had their alarms blare out but the sound was absorbed by Jerry.

"Diana now!"

She emerged behind a tree after draining it from all its leaves, exploded out an entire cycling of leaves right against his eyes. "He can't hit what he can't see! Quote that from one of the greatest boxer's to ever live!"

Jerry was preparing his karma bomb, charging it to the maximum decibel volume he could muster. _'That's right, keep him busy for a few more seconds!'_

'_I hate it when they aim for the eyes.'_ He then jumped over to Diana and as soon as he hit the ground, he swept his foot across her legs and while she was still in midair, he grabbed her legs and started to spin rapidly. Once he reached the desired momentum, Mercer released Diana and tossed her right at the trembling Kamika who stood frozen doing nothing.

He raced toward Jerry, who wasn't done charging his karma bomb so he resorted to an ear shattering wave of sounds. "Enough of you already! Why don't you start in Final Destination and try to get killed!"

What really got him was the sound attack which rattled his head. "Aaahhh!" he shouted with his hands covering his ears. Mercer glared at Jerry with an angry expression. _'That's definitely gonna cost him a limb.'_

His foot was still hurting so Jerry realized running wasn't an option he could take, readying his fists and unleashed them against his body, striking his face with boxing jabs.

Mercer's tough hide wasn't dented at all, he brought his own forearm down, Jerry saw the attack coming and tried to block but ended up having his left arm broken by Mercer's attack, shouting loudly with the worst pain in his life as his radius and ulna were broken.

"Jerry!" Diana screamed when she watched the impact.

"And you get to be the third." Mercer kicked him away toward an empty alleyway, noticing his strength lowered since he hadn't recovered from the sound attack.

The dizziness didn't last long due to his healing factor. He then jumped into the air ready to slam his fists onto Diana and Karina with earth shattering force, but Diana's vines halted his feet from getting the desired altitude. "I'll get immense joy after I see your corpse rotting!"

Mercer snapped free with his massive strength, but received a few gun powder shots against his face from Saul. Chilled had gotten back consciousness, throwing the plenty rubble of rubble toward his legs and finished it off with a strong gravity blast pushing him until he bended to his left knee.

"You conduits just pushed me into using my other attacks." Mercer sent a death glare. "You're not as weak as I thought."

A whip fist grabbed Karina by her left hand, she was tossed and slammed like a yo-yo to the other conduits, every time he missed meant her getting the worse end of it.

"I wonder how much she can take!" Mercer snarled and added more force to his tosses.

Saul launched a condensed ball of gunpowder with enough force of dynamite exploded at contact, leaving him deep rooted on the road.

"So does this mean we won the match?" Chilled was the first to land, checking over Mercer's unmoving body. "Good job…what's your name."

Saul grinned and rubbed his sore shoulder. "My name is Saul Jackson and hate to break it to you, but I didn't have much gunpowder to make it dangerous as I wanted it."

"So we have two conduits here in Idaho, I say we're going to need spare ones." Karina looked around her fallen comrades.

"I agree."

Everyone looked back at Mercer but it was too late. His healing factor got to work on repairing the injuries he sustained. "I'm not one to admit defeat, since I never been beaten." His voice got deeper and angrier, terrifying the conduits for a moment.

His body shifted around with the virus becoming visible for a second, each of them sensed something was about to happen.

"Guys get far away from him!" Chilled was forced to resort to one of his most strongest techniques to save everyone, the gravity under everyone's feet began to leave them, they were instantly shot upward, escaping the devastator attack by a hairbreadth. Each conduit were in awe seeing everything in its path demolished.

They gotten higher until passing even the highest building in the vicinity, by this point in time all of Chilled brought them slowly on the same road a minute later, without any sign of Mercer anywhere. "I think he took off, that coward you should finish what you started!" Saul called out loud. "You earned my respect conduit."

"Chilled is my…nickname….but my…real…name…is….Anthony…" Chilled was breathing in and out, from the giant use of all his power, deciding he didn't have it in him to do it again but once more in the future.

Diana tapped her foot angrily. "We're just going to find him, we can't leave that menace running free but right now we need to take everyone to the emergency room!"

They dispersed finding their teammates after a while. Chilled had carried Anna in his arms, Saul exited from the same building later on with Alex. Diana had dragged Jerry over to Karina, she got to work on healing them from some damage. "I did what I could but it's in their own hands if they want to live again." They stayed silent watching the unconscious three, and their only comfort was the sign of their breathing.

"Seems I was too late." John appeared a few feet away, and behind him made everyone's jaws drop in disbelief, the entire Blackwatch team, all heavily armed. "Relax, I thought if worse came to shove that we can side with Blackwatch and take out a common foe."

"John you were against this from the start and besides we don't need them!" Chilled shouted.

"Enough!" The commanding tone from the head commander stepped forward. "We understand the hypocritical stance that each side is taking, given the circumstances we must work together to end these threats. Your friend here came to us groveling-"

John glared angrily for the lie but remained in control over his actions.

"To help your group in exchange for the delivery of Mercer's body, considering this is something we would never do, the reward was well worth our participation, he is a bigger threat than you can possibly be."

"Don't you know anything about Delsin you asshole?" Diana muttered under her breath, she grinned when he overheard but restrained himself.

"Concerning Delsin Rowe, we will assist you in exchange after we get what we want." The commander didn't extend his hand but snapped his fingers, so the soldiers behind him lowered their guns. "This is our show of faith and we won't even arrest you two."

Diana and Saul could feel the stink eye they received from behind the commander's dark gas mask.

The Commander and Blackwatch led everyone to one of their vehicles to take them to one of their base.

"Which reminds me are you guys missing a conduit?" Saul asked them.

Karina looked around after doing a quick headcount, the injured were carried inside the same vehicle by the soldiers. "No everyone is here."

"I think I found a conduit then, she had control over paper and wore some sort of origami bunny mask." Saul described her.

Elsewhere Celia struck a deal with another Blackwatch officer inside the dark corridors of the base.

* * *

_Today my thanks goes out to SuperLombax for allowing me to use his character Mark Blade, I value each contribution to the story. Thanks to everyone who reads, and until next time!_


	16. Chapter 16: Worth Fighting

**Chapter 16: Worth Fighting**

Kamika drove an old D.U.P armored truck, she heard Delsin had hijacked it once for a mission after Augustine's fall, truth be told she thought it was a load of bull and wanted a vehicle without paying for it.

Its old logo was painted over by Delsin's graffiti work, which was the exact replica of the skull on his back that represented his karma state. Seconds later when the teens got inside Fetch had decided to pull one over Delsin by adding a neon graffiti tag of a skull biting down on a syringe, Kamika secretly liked her artwork way better than Delsin's.

"Cheer up D, I just thought we show everyone here who the real street artist really is!" Fetch boasted, her usual grin failed to make Delsin smile.

"I'm not piss about that, try getting-"

"Made a fool of in front of your crew?" Kamika guessed.

"Your ass kicked and balls kicked up they will never drop again?" Damon laughed hysterically and rocked himself against his seat at the front.

Delsin kicked the back of his chair a few times. "Shut the fuck off. It wasn't that bad and besides I do plan to step up my game."

Eugene was bored over the waiting time for downloading a Heaven's Hellfire game app on his phone, but the word game got his attention to the conversation. "Really Delsin? That's great news, mind filling us in?"

"I had my Reapers and conduits around the states, I received a call in from the Reapers in the Oregon branch on two conduits which are the last surviving heroes with two powers that I'm welcoming myself to take!"

"So that's why you're having me driving away from Idaho?" Kamika asked while her eyes were staring at the road ahead, going more than 60 miles.

"We picked you as the designated driver since the rest of us might want to get drunk." Fetch replied like it should have been obvious by now.

"Besides you can't have too many powers, I sure as hell never heard anyone bitch when we got the flat tire." Delsin began tossing a ball of rubber and repeatedly catching it. "Fixing that with my powers was easy!"

"No one would dare bitch against you." Kamika muttered.

"What are the two new powers anyway?" Eugene got the conversation back on track.

"The Reapers heard each of the heroes call it Wraith and the other is needle."

"Wraith and needle?" Everyone repeated in disbelief.

"No new bad ass words to call their power yet. Feel free to make one up." Delsin shrugged, throwing the rubber ball against Damon's head.

Fetch snorted and rested her head against Delsin. "The paint and shadow conduit will just have to wait, let's promise to actually get theses powers this time!"

"Relax Fetch I already made a call to a bunch of my conduit pals, those two won't be able to take a shit without anyone knowing!"

Damon smiled and leaned against his seat. "Yum! I'm getting hungry just thinking about it!"

"Listen I've been meaning to ask Damon, did you ever get dropped on your head?" Eugene asked.

Damon tapped his mask. "I'm not a Saiyan if that's what you're asking, but I got a sweet tail either way!"

Fetch slapped Eugene's head. "Stop talking to him, maybe he'll shut up for five minutes!"

"I sure can't wait until I leave them." Kamika muttered under her breath against the contrast of loud arguments by the passengers.

* * *

"Alright I need to take a break." Mark warned, the paint platform under their feet vanished into small blue droplets.

They landed with a small thud against the barren road, they had no idea in what area they stumbled upon, the dark looking slums gave no indication since it represented the entire world.

"I guess you deserve some rest but not praise, especially not from me." Sebastian took no more than few feet until he began feeling strange. "Something is up."

Mark was busy catching his breath, but gave him a head turn. "Seriously already? Think it has anything to do with Delsin?"

"Not really, we lost them the moment we left Seattle." Sebastian pondered, the scraps of paper and debris was the only moving motion. "I wouldn't put it past him to alert his allies about our whereabouts."

"So we're wanted men." Mark sighed inwardly at the situation.

"Most likely, which means watching each other's backs." Sebastian drained some shadow that an old car gave under it.

"I have a feeling working together and partnership will go a long way in our survival, if Call of Duty is anything to go by." The blue paint began to peel off the old mustang into Mark's palm.

"Sucks we don't have time for recreation, I would have added you to my friends list." Sebastian gave a small smile.

"Wow, you know your smile is rarer than spotting Big Foot." Mark laughed.

"Getting Delsin's big mouth to shut up is a close second." Sebastian replied, they continued laughing at gave each other a high five.

The laughter died down with Sebastian returning to his usual demeanor. "Now time to get serious, figuring out where the hell we are and refuel with some food."

Using some parkour skill Sebastian was at the top of a roof, when he looked back Mark was still at the same spot. "What's wrong, you got acrophobia?"

"No, when it comes to parkour I'm at disadvantaged." Mark relied on his paint dashing to make it above.

"This is good, we should know each other's weaknesses and strengths."

Mark's paint allowed him to glide over to the next area. "That'll make excellent dinner conversation." He spotted a rising smoke from a few blocks away.

"I found some smoke, the people better be friendly."

Mark had to catch up to him with his thrusters, having a concerned look. "What if they aren't?"

Sebastian looked down. "We kill them and take their food."

"What the hell man? We are not those kind of heroes!" Mark was repulsed by the idea.

"I'm not a fan of it either but everything isn't heroic and infamous, there will be shades of our karma meeting at the middle." Sebastian glared coldly until his expression soften. "We need to eat to survive, if we survive we can fight. If we die then the thousands that remain will die, so a few hundreds must be sacrificed if needed."

Mark summoned two dual blades of paint. "Just know if you go that route then I will be here to stop you."

Sebastian looked past Mark, over to the smoke which was now a block away. "Mark if that day comes then you better make sure I stay dead, you good clean Mary sue heroes tend to show their enemies mercy and it ends up biting them on the ass."

The paint conduit controlled his emotions and neared the blades defensively toward his chest. "It's that type of thinking that made the world end up as it is today."

The screams of the people broke their glares, forcing them to run over to the danger. "Shouldn't we be running away?" Mark stated suddenly.

"I don't run unless it's a charging attack." Sebastian replied, stopping when two bodies were in a state of decay, the one responsible was already away from their vision after going over a building.

"What happen here?" Mark asked out loud, getting only a whimper as a response. He noticed the people were bruised and covered in black dirt with their only clothing consisting of old rags and had no pants or even footwear.

"One of those Bio terrorist came back and took our food, even after we obliged for our life he just ended up killing two of our own for fun!"

"My grandparents did nothing to deserve this gruesome death! I will kill that freak of nature!"

"You two would be wise to seek shelter, that monstrosity strikes at random for blood, especially at nights!"

Sebastian kept staring at the bodies, it was enough to send a chill up his spine.

With all the different comments from the frighten people, Mark tried his best to keep track of what they were all saying. "Alright, everyone calm down. My partner and I will handle the situation."

"Say what?" Sebastian turned with an annoyed expression.

The people began to murmur about this man, Mark was able to overhear them mention the words crazy, suicidal, kamikaze among worst explicit words.

"Now I know you have your doubts but the truth is we have the power, we are conduits-"

That made the entire people gasp as he revealed what they were, Mark felt bad when they only scurried away toward their tents which resided at the opposite direction, and Mark was on hot pursuit.

"Wait stop, we really are here to help you all!"

The people grabbed whatever they saw on the ground, they begun hurling cans and rocks at the two conduits.

"Rocks really?" Sebastian formed a wall of shadow to use as cover, the people only screamed in fear.

An evil conduit sat on a street sign, overlooking the old car with its paint peeled off, he swung his scythe back and forth, as he ran one hand toward his scar that ran down from his eye, spotting two conduits which left a trail of color and shadow as they escaped from the people.

"Seems I missed two more conduits...these might be the ones Delsin was taking about."

* * *

In the state of Oregon a lone female conduit stared with a grin toward the three murdered Reapers that were piled on top of each other, she had difficulty pulling out the long needle that was impaled through their bodies.

With a few more hard tugs she got it off their chest, the needle glisten in the afternoon sun as their blood drip off slowly.

"It's not as fun killing Reapers without anyone to compete for the most kills."

The needle conduit was very tall and had a pale complexion. She put on her hood from her green camo hoodie, it was slightly unzipped at front so it revealed her light blue shirt, her pant jeans and converse were covered in slight blood spots and dirt from her all day survival.

"Just another normal day for me I guess." She sighed, feeling slightly sadden over her team's death or capture, and she was using the Reapers as an outlet for her aggression.

The sound of a few rifles being reloaded caused her to duck and roll, escaping a few bullets, her hand released wide needle shots, each one struck their mark as they began to be impeded in their necks.

"I got to say, seeing as your hoods conceal your faces with some shadow that's black as shit, it makes killing you quite an accomplishment." She turned to the one that was rushing to reload his weapon.

"Here's a tip for you." She raised the needle weapon up, pressing it against his chest. "Either you tell me where the captured conduits are or you tell me after I torture you."

The surviving Reaper raised his hands over his head. "If I do that, Delsin will come to know about it and murder me!"

"I'll protect you from Delsin, now speak!" She pressed it against him, she couldn't see his face at all but knew he was wincing in pain.

"Very well, follow me." The Reaper grinned, he knew when he led her toward his base that she would be outnumbered by their force and that would be his time to betray and attack her,

"I'm surprised you agreed so fast." She raised an eyebrow. "May I know why or should I randomly stick you while you hope I miss your vital organs."

"No reason, I know when I'm defeated." The Reaper kept walking toward his hideout's location while the needle conduit followed right behind him with her weapon pressed against his spine.

After that comment, she knew that walking toward his hideout would mean for her, but she wasn't worried, in fact she grew excited at the challenge of another fight. The entire walk took about ten minutes, the Reaper stopped in front of crudely made fort of ship cargo boxes and trucks, the entire perimeter was square in shape, with two Reapers firing from the top of their truck's when they saw the needle conduit.

"Thanks for your help!" She pushed the Reaper ahead, so the bullets went right through him. "I promised to protect you from Delsin, but not them!"

Her needles started to form around her skin which made it tougher, the incoming bullets grazed against the tips, knowing her self-made shield would wear out soon, she hurried toward the nearest Reaper, killing him with one thrust between his eyes.

"Don't let her near the other conduit! Capture her alive, Delsin wants her power!"

"If Delsin wants a close up look at my power, I'll be happy to show him when I shove it into him!" Her needles exploded outward, showering the close by Reapers until they looked like human pin cushions.

The prisoned male conduit was awoken from the sounds of screaming and gun firing, his mouth spat out some dried blood, remembering he was beaten to near death during his capture, he sighed wishing his friends were alive instead of committing suicide. "Either they're in a disagreement or someone is dumb enough to come crashing here."

From the sounds, he picked up a female voice among the Reapers threats and insults. "Wait if it's a conduit, than at least one of my friends survived!" With his hope renew inside him he managed to get toward his feet to work on trying to escape after noticing his guards were also missing.

The conduit cuffs were preventing him from using any of his powers to escape, slamming the metal cuffs across the steel bars, with each clink and clang that echoed his sweat and determination went further.

"Someone! Get me out of here! The Reapers have me captured!"

Throwing his cuffed hands across the same steel bar once again, he noticed he was progressing, it had a few small dents, stopping only when the Reapers fled inside the small cargo box he was inside in, and they closed the door and remained silent.

"Hey conduit, they're hiding in this one-gahhhh!" A stream of bullets struck his chest, throwing him off his feet.

"Keep quiet now!" The Reaper threaten.

"We'll fucking torture you again like this morning if you don't!" Another one added.

A grin appeared on his face, ignoring the pain as his conduit power began to selfheal him. "I call your bluff, I know you would never cross Delsin's plans. He wants to take my power, but that won't happen as long as I'm not here!"

The door to the cargo box was opened, the trapped conduit saw her face, knowing he was with his group but didn't know her personally. He flinched slightly as she struck down the Reapers easily with multiple needle shots.

"How did you know I was coming to bust you out?" She began to work on finding the keys among their pockets.

"Your voice set you apart, I've always wondered why there weren't any females among the Reapers." He answered.

"You're telling me, it was a sausage fest back there." She jerked her thumb over to the piled bodies.

"What's your name?"

The needle conduit looked up after finding the keys. "Kura Smith."

"Oh yeah I've seen you around the rebellion and rally a few times. My name is Adam Connors." He stepped out of the cage when she unlocked the cage door.

While Kura got to work on releasing him from the cuffs, she raised an eyebrow at his appearance, he had on a blue t shirt under his black vest jacket along with some blue jeans, black fingerless gloves and sneakers. "Oh yeah! I've seen you among the crowd, hard to forget your height and muscular body. How big are you?"

"I'm about 6'3 feet." Adam responded, a wave of happiness washed over him after the cuffs fell between their feet.

"That's now what I meant." Kura flirted and winked.

Adam smiled and looked away, rubbing the top of his short black hair, his brown eyes looking anywhere else but her. _'This might be fun after all.'_

* * *

John looked out through the window at the passing buildings. "If Celia is here then we better get out of here if only-"

"If only your friends weren't dragging you down, is that right?" Chilled frowned, knowing John didn't share his heroic sense of saving everyone that needed it.

John slowly turned his head back at the gravity conduit. "Don't go putting words in my mouth, besides that's not what I was about to say."

"No you only care about your plans! Newsflash, no one likes a smart ass, especially one who risks people's lives as pawns!" Chilled gripped the edged of his seat with a lot of force that it started to hurt his fingers.

"In war, expect casualties." John pulled out his deck, slowly shuffling his cards. "I lost a lot too, that's how life is, better get used to it instead of holding to ideals."

Chilled was irritated his words weren't getting through to him at all. "So what? We abandoned what makes us humans and turn into a soulless and emotionless human?"

"Emotion on the battlefield is weakness, we need to be tactical and not stupid." John picked out a card and showed it to him, it was a joker card.

"Can someone switch seats with me?" Chilled asked the other passengers in front.

No one answered or volunteered, the others were feeling the sting of failure during their fight against Mercer. Anna and Alex were a seat ahead of them, their heads were laid against one another as they rested.

Ahead of them, Jerry's head was resting on Diana's lap during the entire ride, her anger was deep rooted towards each of her losses. _'First my parents, next my entire life, I'm not going to lose my only friend who didn't treat me like a freak!'_

She knew a bit of healing with her plant properties but it wasn't as strong as her offensive techniques. _'I better focus on upgrading it, if we manage to pull ahead of this.'_

Her hands wondered toward his neck, relief when she felt his pulse again after checking five minutes ago. "Hey Blackwatch!"

The commander turned his head toward Diana. "What do you want?"

"Do you have anyone named Warren and Penelope Stevens in those prison camps?"

"I doubt it, we don't bother learning their names." The commander resumed to scan the streets. "We give everyone a number to identify their status."

Diana narrowed her eyes. "If it turns out they are locked away, you better free them or else I'm busting them out!"

The commander only snorted.

"And then you will liberate Zeke and all those innocent people!" Karina order him, which surprised John and Chilled since they knew she was shy and barely got angry.

"Your stupid friends will be let go but the rest stay locked up!" The commander snapped angrily.

John sighed at being forced to play mediator again. "Karina, we will get him and the plant conduit's parents out from their prison, now I went over this with them but they won't do so until we get the Mercer problem under control, so please calm down."

"You're starting to act like a kiss ass." Karina whipped around to face him and her teammates. "Are you seriously buying into all of this?"

"It's not like we have a choice." Saul said regretfully, since he sat next to her, he gave a gentle pat on her back.

"Now that we're nearing our destination its time you cover your eyes." The commander tossed them some black cloth.

"Wait aren't you going to trust us?" Saul rejected it. "We're trusting you!"

"This ain't some shitty trust exercise!" The commander aimed his rifle at Saul. "Now put the fucking blindfold on!"

"We refuse to give in to that!" Chilled unbuckled his seatbelt, shoving John against his seat when he tried to calm him down.

"Then I'll order the fucking execution of your friends!" The commander threaten.

Diana had her vines forming in her hands. "You try any cheap tricks and you'll find yourself in the grave! You need us more than we need you!"

"And would it be wise to try that?" Saul raised his covered hand in gun powder. "Wouldn't want a big blast taking off your hands now would you?"

Karina's fists were in front of her. "I will personally make sure to make myself feel better by unloading my anger on you if anything happens to Zeke1"

The commander knowing he was beat gave in and lowered his weapon. "Don't think you'll find us to be willing or considerate to you or your allies! No one fucking messes with Blackwatch!"

"Except Mercer…and now us!" Diana pointed out.

'_Well this just help our cause.'_ John mentally face palmed.

Afterward the Commander looked away and fumed to himself, the Blackwatch soldier resumed driving them to one of their hidden base, the trip was in total silence, within minutes they entered through an indoor parking lot where multiple run down cars were stationed.

The Blackwatch commander and soldier exited. "Go off your asses and carry your dead weight!"

Each of the conduits obeyed, Anna was helped out by Karina with some aid from Saul, Jerry was helped carried by John and Diana, and finally Alex was helped toward the elevator by Chilled who used his gravity power to make her lighter for him to carry.

"You guys are stationed in some super market?" Saul stifled a laugh.

"It's a cover up. The real area is below." The Blackwatch soldier replied, each of them went inside with a secret compartment floor was open, upon pressing a secret button they were taken underground.

"And what no elevator music?" Diana rolled her eyes.

The doors opened up revealing a wide area of Blackwatch soldiers operating on multiple computers, some were aiming their weapons but the Commander waved them off to let the conduits enter.

"I'm surprise you have the funding to do this." John was impressed.

The walls were metal with the matching walls encasing everyone, the area was lit by hanging lights that shook each time their heavy footsteps marched into another room.

"Stick them in that room right there. Be ready to go over a plan of attack in five minutes!" The commander ordered as he went away to attend to other business.

The conduits carried their injured ones to an open hallway that had a few stretchers, the wall had a sign of a red cross.

"Not like I was expecting the royal treatment but I doubt their soldiers get this kind of crap!" Saul lowered Anna down on one of them, as the rest followed suit.

"I watch what I say." John looked around for any kind of hidden cameras.

"Let's just talk about how to defeat Mercer, he seemed immortal!" Karina sat on an empty stretcher.

"We can always try going the Freddy vs Jason route." Diana pointed out, she stood close to Jerry's side.

"The Freddy vs Jason route?" John repeated.

"Get Mercer to fight against Delsin." Diana answered.

"I think Mercer is Jason since they're both immortal." Saul stated.

"No Mercer has to be Freddy since he can make those claws." Chilled looked at his ruined shirt from that attack.

"Delsin would be Freddy, it fits perfectly with his personality as some maniacal egotistical freak that just kills, plus they each have horrible fashion taste." Diana corrected. "Mercer seems emotionless like Jason and kills when provoked."

"Guys can we please get back on track! End of the world and our lives are at stake!" John reminded. "Now Blackwatch probably won't go for that since they want Mercer alive, besides there's a slight chance they might team up since they share something in common."

"And that is?" Karina feared the answer.

"They both hate us and want us dead." John responded.

"Then there's the fact that we have Celia to contend with." Chilled added.

"And with our three allies out of commission, we have less fighting power than before." Diana looked over the trio on their stretchers.

"One fucking problem after another, it never ends." John groaned when he realized the number of troubles in their hands.

"And don't forget the elephant in the room and no I don't mean the Commander's mother."

Everyone turned toward the one voice responsible, seeing Anna was awake, they broke out into smiles except John who nodded.

"You heard everything?" Karina asked.

Anna blinked a few times to adjust to the bright light shining on her face. "I woke up and black out every few minutes. I did overhear you guys say we're on team Blackwatch now."

"Yeah about that, I saw an opportunity and took it." John did feel bad but kept it to himself.

"To be honest I'm getting a bad vibe being here, they might turn on us the minute we defeat Mercer by some miracle." Diana whispered.

"Then it means we better plan for any scenario." Chilled scratched his head for an idea but nothing came to mind.

A lone Blackwatch soldier came stomping down the hall. "Hey you freaks, the Commander is waiting on you! Hurry the fuck up and follow me!"

"In a minute." John stated without emotion.

"I said now!" The Blackwatch soldier shouted.

It took John to restrain Saul from going to knock his head off. "Just give us a few seconds!"

The soldier left to stand back in the corridor as he muttered something about plans.

Karina shook her head. "After that display you can see why I don't trust them. I better stay behind and watch our wounded."

"I'll stay with you and help out." Diana volunteered.

"Guess we got to go and deal with the abusive asses." John sighed and walked out.

Chilled followed right behind him. "I'm not happy about it either, but at least we're going to end Mercer soon if everything goes perfect."

"It never does." Saul hurried over to catch up to the team.

The three were taken toward an inner room where a large wide table stood at the center with multiple papers and maps, some had a few pins with string that connected some locations together. The soldiers were on their feet as they saw the three conduits enter.

The Commander placed his arms behind his back. "Where are the other two?"

Saul crossed his arms. "Back at the hall where you left the stretchers, we thought you don't need all of us."

"Bunch of pussies if you're worried and scared." One random soldier quipped.

Chilled and Saul decided to ignore that one as they went forward. "Anyway let's talk about a strategy that might work."

"Eager pricks aren't you?" The Commander slammed his hands on the table. "Alright listen up! I'm only going to repeat this once! We have one weakness on him, found right here!"

The three conduits saw his thumb pressing over a random location on the map.

"Seems that virus is similar to you freaks when it comes to weaknesses, only we're going to make sure once he finds out, he'll have to give in to our demands and do as we say!"

John, Saul and Chilled saw the man that made the statement, he approached them with a smug grin, he was extremely lanky and tall, with grey hair and blue eyes and he wore a nicely pressed black suit and tie.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the newly elected president of America!"

* * *

_I have received two characters for the story, Kura Smith was created by Tjfanfics99 and Adam Connors goes to Watchman. The different events will tie in toward Delsin very soon, thank you again for taking the time to read again. Until next time!_


	17. Chapter 17: Lost Connections

**Infamous Chapter 17: Lost Connections**

"Anyway we should probably head out, we're in the middle of enemy turf." Adam suggested.

Kura's smile falter from his words. "The rest of our rebellion force is dead, and you seem to be the only one alive."

Feeling bad Adam looked around for anything to cheer her up. "We know Delsin is on his way. We can try to communicate with any survivors across the area."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Follow me and I'll explain as we're fighting our way out of here." Adam zipped passed her with a makeshift blade of white flame that he generated with his powers.

Kura was impressed by how quickly Adam had incapacitated or rather killed the Reapers with precise strikes. "Trying to one up me are you?"

Her needle blade extended from her palm, she went around him and nailed it right at the Reaper's hand before he could pull the trigger, she fired a few close needle shots.

"Not really, I just have some shed blood I have to repay back!"

"Glad to know you're not hemophobic."

"I'm a one man crime spree when it comes to my friends." Adam saved Kura in time with a flurry of white flames against their opponents, toasting them in a fiery blinding light of white.

"I need to be restrained often since I tend to overkill." Kura returned the favor by slamming her hands on the ground, releasing a shockwave of needles.

"I just had an idea."

"Mind telling what it involves?"

"We'll grab a couple of the Reaper's attires, we can disguise ourselves and surprise Delsin."

"Think he's that stupid?"

Adam had to stop and peer at her. "Was that a real question?"

"No it was rhetorical." Kura laughed, her needles were imbedded in the faces of the reinforcements.

"Good. So it's agreed?" Adam returned to kill the incoming Reapers, as they made it closer toward the exits.

"It's a date." Kura replied with a smile, she had to wipe away the blood from her cheek.

Adam jumped over and slammed his fist against the Reaper's gut. "No keep it, makes you look hotter." He laughed.

"Oh you're so sly." Kira jumped over a few dead bodies that triggered her nail bomb trap.

"Hey I have been known to steal hearts and priceless art." Adam took some of the Reaper's hoodies off their bodies.

"Can't afford mine!" Kura referred to her clothing.

"Give me a minute, you're hanging out with the right man." Adam smiled, feeling more happiness than he ever did since meeting her.

Kura spurt with laughter. "Alright settle down man." She slowly stopped after a quick view as she stood on top of a random truck. "Seems that's all of them."

"How do I look?" Adam revealed himself to her, dressed in the Reaper hoodie which somehow blacken his face by the shadow the hood casted.

"You really want to know?"

"It's why I asked."

"Makes me want to kill you."

Adam gulped and felt shy all of a sudden. "Anyway you should put yours on."

Kura caught the red hoodie after he threw it. "To think we would sink this low."

"Anything to stop Delsin."

"Yeah, anyway how do you plan on contacting the others?" Kura asked, putting down her needle blade to her side while she put on the hoodie.

"I know I was some unknown foot soldier in the rebellion but I was at a lot of meetings, I overheard one of the leading conduits talk about a carrier pigeon."

"Carrier pigeon?" Kura repeated with doubt.

"Yeah, it seems low tech and what not but it was the only way to communicate and share information without anyone knowing. We couldn't use dead drops since one of the men called Zeke went missing a few weeks ago and he often crafted and decoded them."

"Not to mention it makes long distance relationships more romantic."

Adam admired the way she could pick out the bright side of any situation, it really lighten the atmosphere. "I suppose so, anyway our headquarters was destroyed during the last raid. Some were captured and shipped off, the only two people I remember that were fighting to free the others were conduits named Karina and Mark.

"With any luck we might meet up with them." Kura was done and modeled for him. "How do I look?"

"Like my early death."

"That's what I was going for, anyway we should move to the ruins and see what we can pick up."

Within about twenty minutes of nonstop dashing with their powers, they arrived to the ruins of Portland Oregon's Public Service building.

Kura went over to investigate anything that might have been unharmed by the fire. "To think I was away on that stupid mission when this happen."

"Not your fault, you had a job to do." Adam sighed and stepped foot on the ashes. "If anyone is to blame it's me for failing to stop this threat."

"Come on, don't be like that." Kura went over to him. "Not all is lost."

Adam grinned when he agreed, they began digging and overturning away some debris.

Kura went further away after a few minutes of empty searching. Adam began to walk over toward a few skulls that were scatter around, sighing when he picked one up and dusted it off.

A few gunshots blasted off, hitting Adam's chest as the bullets came continuously.

Kura heard the noise, racing over to Adam and spotted two people from one of the windowless buildings, they were two middle aged people that had obtained some AK's. Without even thinking she jumped in front of Adam and formed a shield with her needles, the bullets grazed against the hastily made shield.

"Adam are you still conscious!?"

Adam coughed, placing a hand over his chest and pulled it back near his face where he spotted his blood. "I can live but the pain sure isn't making it easy!"

"Just drain some of your element and heal up!"

Adam coughed again, blood lost made his head feel lighter. "That's one….drawback at my powers regenerating by themselves…my healing takes a long while and a toll…"

Kura's anger surfaced up at the news. "Who the hell are you two? And I suggest you answer me now until I start to shove each of those bullets through the holes I make with my needles!"

The two people ignore them and continued firing until they were out of bullets, Kura was able to see the exchanged looks of horror as their AK's were empty.

"Now it's my turn to start injuring you, I wonder who I'll choose to bleed slowly, while the other gets to be the dog I kick repeatedly!" Kura raced inside with her readied weapon.

"No please we're just trying to find out daughter, don't harm us at all, we'll leave you in peace!" The women urged Kura as she raced up the stairs.

"You just tried to kill us!" Kura could sense their fear, she felt a tinge of pity but that was replaced by fury when she recalled Adam and their entire dead team.

"Run now! You need to find our daughter!" The man pushed his wife aside and lunged for her but Kura was more than ready and thrust her needle blade against his left shoulder.

* * *

"I bet you're starting to regret offering your assistance to those ingrates!" Sebastian shouted just loud enough for them to hear, they returned his shouts with profanity and threats.

Mark sighed, a look of disappointment was written on his face. "Their hate is not targeted to us personally." He took a few feet forward, stopping just an inch behind the ledge of the tall building they went to for safety. "They had bad experiences with other conduits that gave us a bad name."

"Like Delsin or whoever made corpses of their own." Sebastian watched in mild amusement when the crowd tried to scale up only to fall back on the concrete within the next few seconds. That's what happens to ordinary people who try to do parkour. "They think parkour looks easy."

"You know what this means don't you?"

"What you mean hang on roofs all day long? Like I need a tan." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"No." Mark formed a solid blade of blue paint, curving over the handled as he swung it around. "We hunt down this conduit."

"Better than standing here trying to beat cancer. Where do we even start?"

"He'll come over to us." Mark knew the amount of noise and people would draw anyone in.

"Battle plan, we take things over to a dark place." Sebastian noticed the lack of shadows around the flat surfaced. "With the sun beating down on us he can easily defeat me."

Mark offered a gentle nod. "Same goes for me without any paint. We can find a lone dark alley, place must have hundreds of them."

"Then there's those people." Sebastian refrained from attacking them. "The low life would just use them and make a hostage situation happen."

"Not some bad ideas."

Mark pushed Sebastian out of the way from the incoming scythe that was spun for his neck, Mark protected himself with his paint blade. The two weapons clashed together, locked down as the other tried to overpower the other, one foot back and the other pushing forward.

Taking a moment to look up, Mark stared deep against the evil conduit's face. The first thing he noticed was the scar running down his right eye, his blue eyes showed nothing but coldness, with a grin spreading across.

Mark began to find himself on the losing end, the man wasn't only taller than he was but very muscular as well.

Sebastian recovered from his fright, staring at the conduit's black trench coat, the crisp wind at their height blew around the evil conduit. The hot sun above only weaken Sebastian's shadow shots, noting they were weaker and slower as he targeted him.

The evil conduit swung his leg under Mark's, taking him off his feet, next he spun his scythe around and blocked the weaken shadows. "You're at a disadvantaged aren't you?"

He ran a hand against his short brown hair, the two heroes could see he looked ordinary with his grey long sleeve shirt, blue pants and brown boots but they knew better than to judge him on appearance.

"Who could have guess a hipster like Delsin would be the most powerful enemy of America since the axis powers." Sebastian calmed down, working on a plan in his head. "What's your story?" He saw Mark recover and quickly move toward his side.

The man laughed and lowered his scythe. "If I had to say….I would be the killer in one of those horror stories you tell teenagers to keep them from staying out late and getting in trouble."

"Now what he meant!" Mark raised a fist full of paint. "Are you the one that has the entire people spook?!"

"Let's find out shall we?" He walked over to the edge of the roof and showed his face to the people.

Mark and Sebastian couldn't see the expression on the people, but the screams answered their suspicions.

"You're working with Delsin aren't you? What is he having you do?" Mark shouted angrily, he couldn't stand any evil or heinous acts being committed.

The man looked back with a faked expression of hurt. "Now that is just racist. Just because I'm evil you think I work with Delsin?"

"You're not?" Mark asked.

He grinned darkly. "Maybe. You get this piece of information though." He rested his scythe on his right shoulder. "My name is Frank Steiner."

"I rather have a piece of your flesh as I yank it off your ugly face!" Sebastian started with his shadow whips.

Frank easily dodged the whips, he kept his eyes on Mark since he was the strongest opponent from between the two, timing a dodged perfectly and rolled in the air letting the paint projectile hit Sebastian instead.

"Sorry man!" Mark called out, within a second Frank's scythe made a long vertical slash against his back.

"Must be stoned or something." Frank muttered when he landed.

"Damn." Mark felt a stinging pain from his large gash on his back. "This guy sure moves quick!"

"I'll just call it a dick move." Sebastian responded

"Hey here's an idea, why not team up with me." Frank offered a smile. "I'm not the worse guy out there and Delsin is plenty powerful already."

"Yeah right, and we just wait like idiots until you stab us in the back!" Sebastian shouted.

"Again you judge me too early." Frank swung his scythe back and forth. "I would slice off your necks."

"This is getting creepy for me." A wave of red paint swarm in both of Mark's palms.

"You ain't seen nothing creepy." Frank jumped off the roof, getting both heroes to run over the ledge to check it out. He stopped his free fall by landing perfectly on a street light pole. "Now to unleash one of my many techniques."

"Stop him from whatever he's planning!" Mark fired a few paint shots against his back, meanwhile Sebastian shadow dashed off the roof.

The people's scream kept escalating when Frank jumped from the incoming paint and landed behind one of the civilians, decaying his body with a single touch. "Witness my corrosive touch!"

Sebastian arrived too late, when the body fell forward. "Shit is your power-"

"Necromancy." Frank finished the sentence for him. "I have quite an ability to make the dead do my bidding." He spun around chasing after the people who failed to get away, his scythe was swung around killing each of them by taking off their heads with a single clean swipe.

Sebastian drained some shadow from an old alley, with renewed speed he headed after Frank, but was tripped when one of the reanimated corpses grabbed his foot.

A head shot from Mark made the corpse release Sebastian's foot, the shadow conduit steadied himself as he got back up and saw the crowd turn into his army of the undead.

Frank was in the middle of the dead with a smug look. "I plan to create a large enough army to overtake anyone that might oppose my freedom. Starting with my competition."

"You mean Delsin Rowe?" Mark asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Frank allowed his undead to form around him. "I'm going to be paying a visit to the president, who thinks he can simply take control and extinguish conduits. You would be foolish to ignore that threat, things tend to grow out of control when you allow them to live." He stretched his arms widely. "Exhibit A!"

"Listen Mark, maybe this isn't such a bad idea." Sebastian muttered, catching a glimpse from his partner. "I won't sit down and wait until the president does something similar to Augustine."

"Then we can stab him in the back." Mark replied, though he wasn't sure about working with an infamous conduit.

"It's a possibility, if we're careful we can actually take out three Goliaths with one stone."

* * *

The sound of footsteps caused Delsin to turn around, Damon was carrying a dead child. "Think I can keep him Delsin?"

"For what possible reason other than humping a week old carcass?" Delsin had to work hard to keep his stomach from turning.

"I've been lonely. You'll kill me if I try to fuck Fetch."

"Fetch would beat me to it." Delsin corrected.

"Lorena is dead under a massive piles of rocks and she should have died while riding my cock!"

The multi powered conduit glanced around the roadway, they had stopped at a gas station for some supplies or any survivors. It looked abandoned with pile of trash rolling away by the winds current.

"And Kamika would just burn me to a crisp! That is why I think I'm allowed to keep it!"

Delsin was beyond annoyed with him. "Keep the damn body if it'll shut you up!"

Damon happily ran over to a gas station bathroom to begin his own deed.

"Look what I have here." Eugene approached Delsin with a small wooden box. "It's a blast core!"

"Wait Blast core? What the hell is that doing in a rundown place?"

"We think that the D.U.P were starting to set up in unlikely places you would never think to look. Unfortunately someone beat us to it since the area below was destroyed."

Delsin took the box greedily staring with wide eyes. "Ignore that for now. We need to start collecting these so I can become stronger. After I gain a new power I'll be sure to start abusing it right away!"

Eugene scratched his left cheek. "Should we get back to our trip?"

"Where are Fetch and Kamika?"

"Doing girls stuff."

Delsin had to narrow his eyes after having a few mental images going through his head. "And you're just telling me this now?"

Eugene's face blushed from what he was getting at. "No! Nothing of that sort, basically keeping themselves from trying to kill each other."

"A lot less appealing." Delsin was only half listening while inspecting the box, until he spotted a logo. "Who the fuck is Blackwatch, some sort of racist store for pawning off stolen watches?"

"Wait Blackwatch I heard of them, they were supposed to be collaborating with Augustine's D.U.P but they were defeated before any deal was set."

"Never picked you up as a spy."

"I'm not." Eugene felt shy for answering this next part. "It was something me and my friends from Heaven's Hellfire often indulged in. Wide world conspiracies and whatnot. One of them lived in Hope, Idaho and swore he saw this man shape shift right before their eyes into some kind of person with extraordinary powers!"

"Conduit perhaps?" Delsin's desire for more powers began to surface. "And that just so happens to be the place where the others are hiding out. I had told Celia to keep them there as long as possible under any necessary means until we arrive."

"Should I retrieve Fetch and Kamika then?"

"If you want to get maimed go right ahead."

"I think it's better if we wait here."

* * *

Kamika whirled around from the employee's room after hearing the only doorway slammed by Fetch.

"Feeling jumpy are you?"

Kamika noticed the deranged expression Fetch often had before killing any unlucky drug dealer that tried to sell to them. "Just keeping careful, these days anyone is bound to attack you for whatever scrap of food or water you carry."

"Being weaker than us serves you right for your fear." Fetch neared and reached out to her, Kamika flinched when she thought she was reaching for her neck, but saw Fetch's hand grabbed a map that was set down on the table behind her. "Yet I know you're strong enough to kill any human that tries to be stupid."

"Is there a reason you're here Fetch?" Kamika tried to make it sound like an honest question than an annoyed statement.

Fetch shrugged and drained the neon sign that lit up the exit letters. "Maybe."

Kamika continued to put on a brave face, however she knew Fetch could see right through it.

"I know Lorena, Ken and Tyrell would often protect and stick up for each other after you all decided to join us." Fetch sat on the table swinging her legs back and forth. "Now that they're dead, that leaves you as the last one."

"You're forgetting Damon."

"Fuck him! I don't have a problem with that asshole despite his nastiness!"

Both females heard a small soft thumping noise a few feet away from them since the bathroom was near the room they were in. "Fuck it's a lot less scratching and crying when they're dead!"

"Anyway, you're the only female among the group."

"Let me stop you right there Fetch, I'm not going to steal Delsin away from you." Kamika did find him handsome but risking Fetch's anger didn't make her want to attempt it. "He's yours and I respect that."

Fetch's glare caused Kamika to think what she could have said wrong. She ducked her head after a wave of neon was headed her way, the blast left a black scorch mark against the wall.

"I thought I saw a bug behind you….turns out it was your face." Fetch hopped off the table. "If you think this is because of D then you're dead!"

"Dead wrong?" Kamika fought hard to contain her anger.

"Not just plain dead." Fetch ripped the map into tiny pieces and scatter them across the room. "There exists a principal that you broke!"

After the map was destroyed Kamika bit her lip, hoping her plans hadn't been read. "We live for breaking stuff, I know you happened to be one for jumping at the chance."

Fetch neared her face closely to Kamika's, a hand ran across the fire conduit's cheek which startled her. "I live for a lot of stuff, but when I get pissed they end up destroyed." She reached for something in her coat pocket.

"Look we should probably head back-"

The last thing Kamika felt was something cold pierce the skin of her right bicep, the room began to spin leaving her daze with her vision blurring up, seeing Fetch's distorted smile.

* * *

"Are these all the files that you obtained over the years?" Celia stared at a small metal file cabinet, one of the soldiers unlocked it and took out a single file marked classified and slammed it on the table.

"That's right, now the Commander told us about the trade and exchange so we are supposed to fucking lick your boots until he says so, anything else you need before I get drunk?"

Celia sat on top of the metal desk, placing one leg above her left while starting to open the file. "Bring out a few easy to hide guns, I have a feeling we'll be heading into the battle soon."

The soldier walked away grumbling since he was reduced to being Celia's lackey at his Commander's orders, the door was slammed shut leaving the paper conduit alone but content.

"To think these were lost." Her thumb went around the texture of the paper, a small cut was made at the sharpness of it. "Delsin would be very pleased if he read this."

Her blood fell toward the dirty floor with a small dripping noise. The words that caught her interest were _'power…testing…human experimentation…D.U.P….multiple deaths and the first completion.'_

A few minutes had passed silently until her reading was done, she uncrossed her legs and got to her feet after hearing the door open up with the Blackwatch soldier arriving with four custom made guns, they had a shiny grey appearance with red markings around the sides and a grey switch by the handle.

"Here you fucking go!"

Celia began gathering them after they were dropped onto the table. "These will suffice."

"Fucking fantastic, now the other conduits are in the mission room. Everything is being set as we speak."

"Resist your trigger finger until the end." Celia walked out, going toward her assigned room. "Now do not bother me until the mission is complete, I tend to execute anyone that interrupts my work."

* * *

"Diana?" Jerry opened his eyes staring at a foggy vision of her face until it cleared up, next thing he knew he was being hugged. "Diana!"

"Sorry!" She quickly apologizes and let go of him. "I got excited after you woke up, we were afraid you weren't going to make it."

"We?"

Diana pointed at the other stretchers. "You weren't the only one that suffered a major beating."

Jerry spotted Anna and Alex on top of their own stretches sound asleep, but he was angered when he could make out the huge bruises and marks of battle.

"Mercer."

"That's right, you and everyone else fought to the end, we were saved by the gravity conduit before he annihilated us with some devastator move."

Jerry groaned his entire body was aching but his left arm was suffering the most, taking a glance he saw it was in a homemade cast made from strong leaves and vines. "That's right Mercer broke my arm."

"And I made that cast." Diana smirked at her handiwork, she was pleased when she Jerry smiled.

"Thanks Diana, I really can't thank you enough for this….by the way any idea where we are? This place looks like a room where Jigsaw would end up rigging traps."

"We're in the base of the D.U.P"

Jerry could hear the bitterness in Diana's voice and he agreed with the feeling. "We were captured weren't we?"

Diana shook her head and leaned against the wall. "Your friend, the card conduit struck up a deal with Blackwatch, we joined forces to take out Mercer and afterward Delsin is next on the list."

"And you just trusted them!" Jerry knew this was a bad choice.

"Believe me I'm against this as well but considering the circumstances we have no choice." Diana struck the wall with her fist. "We gave everything we had to Mercer but it wasn't enough, we put him through hell and he still kept getting up! This might be our only chance."

"First off please don't hurt your fist. And secondly if that's our only choice than fine, we'll give it a shot but we shouldn't drop our guard for anything."

"I'm tougher than I look and I agree with you, we can always kill them." Diana smiled when she said that, her vines began to appear on both arms. "The others are currently talking with the soldiers on a plan."

"And you stayed because?"

"I would have fallen asleep and you needed someone to protect you." Diana smirked.

"You make it sound like I'm not capable to take care of myself."

"Considering you're bed ridden and have a broken arm. Yeah I'm the delusional one for holding you back." Diana chuckled and went over to his side again. "Don't play tough, I know you're only a good guy with a soft heart."

Jerry closed his eyes and smirked back. "Trust me I'm just not used to being cared for, I'm tough as Batman right now."

"I'm neither Batgirl, Robin or Alfred so don't go off jumping off buildings in your tights just yet."

Jerry sat up with some effort until he was an inch away from her face. "Never challenge me, I just might prove you wrong!"

Diana's vines snaked their way around Jerry's chest. "Try and prove me wrong, you might get something out of it."

Jerry heard snickering and turned with an embarrassed face at the three giggling females. "Did you happen to hear anything…you weren't supposed to?"

Alex, Anna and Karina gave a knowing smile as they nodded simultaneously.

Both conduits groaned, Diana pulled away from Jerry and her vines return to her. "Look we were only screwing around-"

The three burst into laughter right then, causing her to blush pink and Jerry looked toward the floor looking for anything to distract him.

"Okay bad choice of words, I meant just talking to lessen the tension." Diana stomped her foot angrily but she couldn't help but chuckle at how the situation was interpreted.

"Never knew you two watched the same movie….lucky you guys didn't go word for word!" Anna's ribs hurt every time she laughed but pushed through.

"To think I thought you were this cool bad ass!" Alex gave another hearty laugh.

"Sorry guys but I have to agree with them!" Karina tried her best to stop.

"Here's another thing, you're to blame for all of this." Jerry whispered to her.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." Diana smacked his back.

"Anyway guys I think I better go explore this place." Anna got off the stretcher, hoppling slowly as the laughter died down. "All the soldiers are at the meeting right? I say this is perfect for a good chapter in my autobiography!"

"You sure that's such a good idea? You could get hurt or worse caught and killed!" Karina quickly spoke up.

The consequences made Alex smile. "I say we should let her go, Anna deserves to lose weight anyway."

Anna gave her a dirty glare. "Don't mess with me right now, I will chastise you so hard that Jerry the whipped cat will roll over."

"Hey! I'm not whipped! She's not even my girlfriend!"

"Easy now, we just got out one fight." Diana got between the two females. "We have no idea how long the meeting will take, we have limited time so it better be quick, and I'll go with Anna."

"Then let's go Poison Ivy, I can't freeze time." Anna began to shuffle slowly out the hallway.

"Sure thing Mr. Freeze." Diana smirked, she faced Karina, Alex and Jerry. "We're coming back shortly."

"We'll stall if necessary." Karina answered back. "And see if Zeke is around, maybe the prison is nearby."

Diana gave a nod and followed Anna out. _'I hope my parents are among them and at the same time I hope they're not. They might not want to see me but I owe it to my family to keep them safe. Maybe they can forgive me and accept me.' _She rubbed her left shoulder and wondered where they were or if they were even alive, but that thought began to bring her close to tears.

* * *

"Wait you're the president?" John didn't buy it for a moment, it seemed too coincidental.

"Well to clarify I'm the unelected president of America only because there is no ballot or competition but I have multiple backing from the people who agree I should run things."

"And whose are these people?" Saul put air quotes around people as he looked briefly at the Blackwatch soldiers.

"Why the ones who I try to help and hand out whatever extra provision I'm able to carry." The man replied, smiling for a moment.

"And by extra provision do you mean pills?" Chilled asked.

"What my friend meant was medicine." John wanted to kick him for being disrespectful.

"I'm from the United Kingdom, when I heard about what Delsin and his followers were doing I just got repulsed, my home and the surrounding countries haven't been badly affected such as America, I travel around to help the needy and poor by giving them food, water and clothing."

"Shouldn't the president of America be like…from America?" Saul pointed out.

"Don't be discriminating, you'll often find help from the most unlikely places."

"And what brought you here?" Chilled felt like something was off about him.

"I heard about the people that were in need and I decided to travel here to spare my kindness."

"And that was us, since we're working 24/7 cleaning up what your people have done!" The commander shouted at the three.

"Now you refer to us as people!?" Saul frowned and prepared for a huge bomb of gun powder but stopped when Chilled and John stepped in front of him.

"Blackwatch ain't nothing but a bunch of crooks! They're not even real heroes but dictators that wear uniforms, not that different from the D.U.P." Chilled tried to reason out.

"I'm sorry but they have done an excellent job in dealing with these creatures and the people outside of the base are only casualties but they will be saved after we deal with the virus."

John mentally took his picture. "What is your name, sir?"

"Mr. O'Neil." He smiled at John's politeness and only shook his hand. "Nice to meet a conduit with some manners."

"Back to the matter at hand, how the hell are you going to be helping us?" Saul could tell he wasn't a fighter. "You got some sort of plan or technology?"

"I do in both areas young man. First we need to draw Mercer toward the outside of the base. I have prepared a few traps and we have the home field advantage given our close proximity to our dangerous weapons, some in which we'll greatly harm him if we attack all together."

"And is that it?" Chilled used his gravity to hover himself and sit Indian style. "Where do we fit in all this?"

"Mercer won't simply come where we have placed them machines, he can't override them in case he gets close to detection and he can pose as anyone of us by his abilities, it depends on this." O'Neil showed them a picture of a young female.

"Is she a conduit or some soldier?" Chilled took it and noticed she was very beautiful.

"No to both, your plan is to retrieve her right now and bring her back here. Mercer will see that we hold the key to his demise and we'll even bow to out superior strength."

"And the weapons around are there to kill him right?" John pieced it together.

"Correct now, I suggest we start Operation Conquistador."

* * *

_Sorry for taking a long time to update, I had enjoyed my break a bit too much. Anyway this is another chapter down with another one in the works. Frank Steiner is Watchman's second OC that joined the ranks. Continue to be die hard Infamous fans!_


	18. Chapter 18: War Bound

**Chapter 18: War Bound**

The man screamed loudly once the metal needle pierced his flesh, his shouts of agony made Kura feel some remorse, but she knew such a trait is defined as weakness in this world.

"You brought my wrath, when you hurt my friend!"

The man screamed louder when Kura used more force into her attack, the conduit looked behind after a series of rapid footsteps grew louder as the female slammed a loose plank of wood at Kura's back.

"Let him go you degenerate!"

"Degenerate?" Kura raised an eyebrow and shoved the woman easily back a few feet. "That's a new one, congratulations."

"What are you doing here Penelope!? I told you to run away!" The man threw a hard punch, normally with his strength it would knock someone out, but being a conduit Kura with stand it as she looked back at her victim with an angry expression while tighten her hand around the base of the needle.

"Warren, your daughter needs you too! Think about her and not in your stupid pride!" Penelope crawled back to her feet, knowing she was outmatched she began planning for a way to stop Kura while they took a chance to escape.

When Kura heard those words again, her heart went into an inner battle with her mind when deciding what to do or if they were lying. "Both of you huddle up in that corner over there…Now!"

Penelope and Warren quickly did as she said, hoping they would let them escape with their lives intact if they obeyed her words.

Kura tried to deduce what she could about her opponents while Penelope attended to Warren's injury, the first item she looked upon was their wedding ring, knowing the pair were a married couple. Judging on their facial features and bodies, they were about in their mid-forties.

She raised her needle weapon toward the ceiling. "Remember if you try anything funny, you will die!"

The couple made no answer in reply, like they didn't hear her as Penelope ripped some loose fabric from her right sleeve of her long black shirt, and wrapped it around Warren's shoulder.

The abandoned building had no light at all, piles of rubble and rust decorated the entire room. "Now add blood to the list." Kura muttered under her breath.

Still she was able to see Penelope's light pants and black high heeled boots, she was brunette, with the noticeable different colored eyes, green and blue.

Kura turned her attention to Warren now, his appearance was his black hair with flecks of grey, with normal colored green eyes. His clothing consisted of a plain white shirt, dark jacket, dark pants, and steel-toed boots. Still nothing told her if they were pulling a fast one over her or not.

"Kura?"  
She didn't take her eyes of the couple, but recognized the voice behind her. "Glad to see you're still alive and kicking Adam, maybe you can help here. I have no way of telling if these guys are in league with the Reapers or not."

Being the kind hearted man that he was, Adam took pity upon them. "We will let them go, they're no threat to us in their state."

"Adam I can see your flinching in pain from those bullets, you're not even fully healed!"

"But I'm not dead!" Adam countered, he really had no desire to kill anyone. "These two attacked because of this!" He pointed to his Reaper hoodie, he took off the hood so the couple can see his face. "Excuse me?"

Penelope and Warren looked toward the conduit they sworn they killed earlier.

"We aren't with the Reapers, we're two conduits that are trying to make a difference-"

"You're Adam Connors!" Warren said, astonishment written on his face.

"And you're Kura Smith!" Penelope stated when the female conduit removed her hood a few seconds before.

"Okay, when did our lives become a reality T.V.?" Kura stared at the two people. "How do you know about us?"

"You're part of the rebellion against Delsin, we've seen you during the rallies as you fought against the evil conduits and Reapers. We're part of the same group, we don't judge all conduits by what Delsin did." Penelope answered.

"That's very…big of you. Not a lot of people share your mentality I'm afraid." Kura thought back to her friend she met during her two year period of living as an outlaw because of the D.U.P. "Do you guys happen to know a guy named Naxus? He was one of the few that supported conduits."

"Sorry but we haven't." Warren said softly, feeling bad for her as Kura looked depressed.

"Why did you guys stay behind instead of leaving?" Adam wanted to know.

"We had hopes maybe we could rescue one of the conduits that was captured alive by the Reapers, we had no idea where the base was or how to get in, when we saw you two dressed as Reapers we took the chance to kill off at least two more from their faction." Penelope stood up after catering to her husband's wound.

"And we thought maybe more conduits were locked up there….like our daughter." Warren clutched his shoulder, still feeling the pain.

"I'm afraid that was me, Kura saved my life and I'm sorry to say but I was the only live captive." Adam didn't know about the pain of a missing child, but he realized it would be very painful for any parent.

"It's alright, we'll just keep looking." Penelope tried to control herself from crying.

"Which reminds me, do you two happened to catch where the others are? They're not dead….are they?" Kura feared the worse and it came true as they didn't give an answer but gave closed their eyes and paid respect to the dead with their silence.

"Listen up guys, it's obvious you're all looking for someone. This is our chance to team up, we can help each other out while we progress on a tactic to defeat Delsin." Adam explained.

His words uplifted the trio's spirits, a smile making its way toward their faces but stopped halfway.

"Delsin is on his way, he still thinks you're under captivity." Kura alerted him. "If we're gonna team up, we better abandoned all plans of tackling Delsin right now until we get some backup! No offense guys!"

"None taken." Warren told her. "We can take our car, before things went to hell, we loaded up on much gas we possibly could gather."

"Finally we don't have to use our feet, mine our killing me." Adam put his hood back on. "Lead the way guys!"

* * *

The rain had stopped a minute ago, the two conduits stared at the faces of the undead people they met earlier today. Mark and Sebastian could sense the eerie tone of Frank's hideout.

It was nothing more than an old fallout shelter, the outside perimeter was all fronted with multiple cars, crates and other junk stacked together to keep from any ordinary humans from scaling up, It prove little difficulty for a conduit with some parkour skills.

The rooms was laced over with newspaper clippings and drawings of decapitation.

"I see you upgraded from sticking drawings." Sebastian mumbled, his wooden seat making a creaking noise every time he shifted his weight against it.

Frank grunted a thanks after locking up his undead army behind an old D.U.P prison.

Mark sighed, still fighting with the guilt in his head. "Do you have to treat them as animals?"

"They attack when hungry and provoked, would you feel better if I let them roam and feast on whatever is moving?" Frank asked

"Guess not…" Mark answered. "Still why are we here?"

"Too lure Delsin of course, you see by using Delsin's own greed against him, we can actually weaken his forces." Frank maneuvered across the room to where the pigeons were stored.

"Really? Here I thought training the birds to shit on Delsin was genius!" Sebastian was only half joking.

"Ever heard of dead drops?" Frank reached into his bag.

"No? What are those exactly?" Both heroes questioned.

"A way of communication across long distances and…I'm not going bore you with the details, let's just say Delsin knows about them, hell he was smart enough to read on about Cole back when he was in the D.U.P. offices."

"And how do you know that?" Sebastian resisted the temptation of attacking.

"You could say I wanted in on the slaughtering of the D.U.P."

"At least you didn't kill any innocent, cause then we would have a problem." Mark's fears were eased over.

"Who said I didn't?"

This time in a rare moment Sebastian had to restrain Mark from living his dream. "Easy man, our main target is Delsin."

"Anyway, how did you learn about these dead drops?" Mark slumped back down on his seat.

"It had the word dead in it…so I figured why not."

"Of course you did…"

Frank finished setting up the message as he carried the bird cages, motioning the rest to do the same, Mark and Sebastian carried one on each hand as they released them toward the open window.

The three conduits watched the pigeons soared the skies to their destination.

"How did you train them anyway?" Mark didn't think Frank was an animal lover.

"I didn't, these were train by the rebellion before they died out. I stole them from a group when I was in Oregon going on a little killing spree." Frank closed his eyes, relishing on the murders.

"Anyway what was the point of this?" Sebastian was a little annoyed.

"To break apart Delsin's team, you see I orchestrated a clever message that will force him to split up his team to capture some made up powers that he won't resist, with any luck Delsin will walk here alone and that's when we rain down hell!"

Sebastian patted Frank's back. "Dirty and low, something that Delsin would do. Anyway what state are in?"

"Washing you dumbass. Saint John, Washington."

"No need to be a dick Frank." Sebastian turned away, walking out of the room to get some fresh air.

Mark hoped they could contain their anger and not murder one another until Delsin arrives. "What did the message say anyway, it should be good to get him to abandon the others."

"I promised him the powers of prolonged flight, possession, mind reading and many more unrealistic abilities. The fake conduits are scattered in different areas to keep them from finding out about the charade until it's too late to save Delsin."

"Good plan and all, but what if it isn't Delsin?" Mark wasn't sure if he was ready to fight him.

"At least we take down one of his lap dogs, personally I hope it's the bitch Fetch and in the event we fail, we abandoned this place and try again."

"I happen to know some conduits are in Idaho, we were on our way there until we met you, and hopefully we might be able to pick some allies out." Mark tried to smile but Frank's icy glare prevented that.

"We'll meet him halfway to surprise him, I'll lead him to the most booby trap area I had set up."

* * *

"_We can't allow Delsin to take any of these powers, so I'm sending out these powerful conduits to different bases around the area until we start a plan of action. The powers are among some of the greatest, prolonged flight, possession, mind reading, harnessing the ability of teleportation, shapeshifting among more. They will head over to Saint John, Seattle, Portland Oregon's Public service building, Hope, Idaho, Las Vegas Nevada until further notice. We can't let Delsin or his allies get to them otherwise it mean defeat."_

Delsin looked at the faces of Eugene and Damon as he finished playing the dead drop. "Hear that? I knew this stupid bird was one of the rebellion's pets." Smoke flew from his fingers and incinerated the bird to a crisp.

"This is getting to be quite a problem, we have multiple targets to bring to you and at far away distances." Eugene kicked the dirt while he thought about the situation.

"So many powers and all for the taking." Delsin created a cluster of dirt to appear around him. "I think teleportation would be my main priority, imagine the limitless ways I can abuse this! Once I take it, I can go after the others in less than one day!"

Damon growled and began barking. "So much prey and flesh! I just need to sink my teeth and dick into someone soon!"

"I can't afford to let the others go either, not until I master this teleportation trick. From here on out, we'll be splitting up!" Delsin proclaimed.

"Wait split up?" Eugene fidgeted with his sleeves. "Are you sure?"

"We'll keep in touch, I'll be headed back to Seattle on my own. You and Damon can head over to Oregon. I have some conduits stationed in Vegas already."

"Which means Fetch and Kamika head over to Idaho?"

Delsin looked over to where the girls disappeared off to earlier. "Yeah, I wonder what's keeping them."

Just after his sentence Fetch came out, while dragging Kamika by her hair and she was bruised pretty badly.

"What the hell happen to her?" Eugene's concern for the fire conduit made Fetch annoyed.

"She came to know the wrong people." Fetch pulled even harder, one look at Kamika's injured state, greatly made her hot. "Delsin you and I, in there right now!"

"I'm supposed to be doing something else, but fuck responsibility!" Delsin dashed ahead toward the office, leaving his allies stunned. "You two get a head start, report to me if anything comes up!"

"Then what do we do with her body." Eugene checked her pulse, finding out she was alive somewhat.

"Not our problem, just leave her right there!" Fetch called out until she disappeared inside.

"Well I'm sure not letting you rape her while she's unconscious." Eugene eyed Damon while summoning demons to carry Kamika.

"What? You're standing in the way of the D! I will smack the glasses off your face when we're the last two men standing on top of million virgin bodies!" Damon giggled.

Eugene was taken up in the air by one of the demons, showing disgust for him. "You confuse me, what exactly is going on through your head?"

"I don't confuse with words. I confuse with action!" Damon boosted himself in the air in front of Eugene until they were eye level, the water pollution conduit latched toward one of the demon's legs. "Now take me away to the promised land, so that I might break that promise!"

Eugene was about to retort until he decided to keep silent, they started to travel. They were watched by a conduit that hid among the billboard on top of the gas station. He waited an extra hour as Delsin and Fetch finally left the gas station, laughing as they punched each other's shoulders. His curiosity was peaked when Delsin answered his cell phone, he was too far away to hear anything but Delsin sound pissed off and slam his phone shut while shouting something at Fetch.

The spy wanted to strike right now, however the time wasn't right, within a few more moments Fetch got into the car and rode off down the road, and Delsin had switched his power to video and flowed the opposite direction.

"To think I would cross paths with Satan this fast." The conduit moved over the billboard until both feet were on top of it. "I have lost a lot of things, but I won't lose sight of you, whatever power you're after, I'll just get in your way!"

The new conduit's attire consist of a black, long sleeved silk jacket from eastern Asia with a dragon design going down the right arm but the left sleeve was torn off, he also had on a white sleeve shirt underneath, a pair of dark pants, mismatched Nikes with the left black on dark purple, but the right is reversed in colors, the last accessory was a bracelet and necklace with feathers included.

He looked at the jewelry his sister had given him. "Wherever you are now, I will find you with the news of Delsin's death."

As he followed after Delsin, his powers came to life once he jumped upwards, two wings suddenly appeared on his back, each one was seven meters, and they were made of dark energy. "I know Delsin doesn't have Dark energy manipulation and it's going to stay that way!"

He had a pained expression with his cells slowly started to disintegrate with every second with usage.

Delsin had a smirk on his lips, already sensing his purser's presence the second he exited outside. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

The conduit was shocked that Delsin had found out easily and quickly. "When did you figure it out?"

"I'm insulted you have to ask me that, just called it a type of sixth sense I possess. I'm more eager to know what's wrong with your left arm? Were you born as a freak and I don't mean as a conduit."

The conduit self-consciously moved his real right arm over the left fake one he crafted with his powers. "Like I would tell you anything at all!"

"Hey easy pal, here I was thinking we could have fly side by side, talking and rain down some havoc, or are you one of those heroic types? Cause let me warn you." Delsin had his video demons all digitized above them. "I haven't lost a fight."

"Yeah I guess you can say I'm hero, but I'm more of a guardian than anything else! I'm not boring you with lecture of your poor choices or talk about what I'm going to do! I'm a man of action!"

"Trust me, taking pills or cutting your neck will be way merciful than what I got plan for you!" Delsin chuckled. "Where are my manners?" His arm extended out. "A friendly shake before a battle to the death?"

"I know all about that! When I was in Colorado, I heard it all Delsin!" The bitterness was evident in the raising of his voice. "So stick that arm up your ass!"

Delsin only clasped his hands together. "Did I mention I love when conduits resist me? Makes the hunt much more pleasurable before I take your essence! So here how it's going to go down, I'll be the rapist and you can be the bitchy virgin, now start!"

* * *

"Guess we didn't take into account the locked doors." Anna tried again to open up a steel door.

"None of our powers can help, Jerry can but his sound would make a loud noise and bring them all running and shooting." Diana frowned and brought back her vines to her palms.

"Anyway I'm starting to doubt a prison is near this spot." The ice conduit skated over to the left hallway.

Diana jogged to catch up. "Maybe a testing area? I've seen plenty of movies to know most mutations and monsters are the direct result from playing God."

"It'll be so awesome if we do, imagine us creating something to combat them, we could rule together Idaho!"

"I'll settle for taking out Mercer." Diana tugged on the handle but it didn't budge at all. "Taking care of my friends and finding my parents is all I want."

"Really? So you wouldn't mind if I took Jerry for myself?" Anna playfully taunted.

Diana narrowed her eyes. "Repeat that again."

"Easy, I don't mind sharing him. Really that's what friends do!"

"He and I are only friends, relationships are far from the question. Besides I have no idea he even feels the same way or at all, I only care about him as a partner. Got that?!"

"Too many excuses besides I totally caught him checking out your ass when you left." Anna winked and clutched her stomach over her laughter when Diana blushed.

"Can we just focus on survival and not my love life?"

"Teasing you is more fun and hey if it doesn't work out with him, I'm open to shacking up with you, yes I swing both ways."

Diana rolled her eyes. "I just swing a machete at anyone that pisses me off."

Anna came to stop when she found another dead end. "Guess we wasted our time for nothing."

"We should return, the soldiers might just be about done with their meeting and I'm not putting the group in danger because of our curiosity."

Karina walked over to Anna and Diana as soon as they entered their hallway. "What's the news on Zeke has anything happen?"

"We didn't find anything, and all the doors were tightly sealed off, only Jerry could bust them down with a sound wave but you know the noise would work against us." Diana explained

"I can't believe it! Zeke is probably being tortured because of us!" Karina rested her forehead against the wall.

"Easy there, I never knew you had such a man crush on the guy, personally he seems too nerdy for my taste." Anna backed away when Karina swung for her face. "Struck a nerve did I?"

Alex hissed and moved over to the girls. "Enough! You're all acting like children! Honestly Karina we all lost loved ones, get used to it! You can't save everyone no matter how much you want to and Anna shut up already!"

Karina and Anna glared at each other, with Anna bursting into a fit of chuckles. Karina didn't see what was funny and remained fuming, deep inside she cursed herself for being unable to save anyone again.

Diana stood next to Jerry. "You feeling any better?"

"Somewhat, our healing abilities is something I don't want to push to the limit again."

"Well considering we're fighting Mercer again, don't start to count on it."

Jerry wanted to ask her something important but when his ears picked up the sound of multiple heavy footsteps he knew it was time. "Everyone is returning, we better pay attention on the mission briefing."

* * *

Celia was currently occupied on her bed memorizing the words on every page, sighing after her eyes began hurting from reading too much. She was about to call Delsin to alert him of her every hour phone call, but froze when her hand came out empty from her coat pocket.

"No, I must have misplaced it, where could it be!?"

* * *

Mercer dragged a dead Blackwatch Soldier that was caught off the base. "Always look behind you when you take a piss in an alleyway." He began crossing the same area he fought the conduits before, looking for any clues when a small tune was heard.

Looking over the street he spotted a white cell phone, first he inspected it and saw the caller was unknown.

"Hello?"

"_What happen to your voice?"_

"…"

"_Celia quit playing around and answer me, what did you find out?"_

"You got the right number but wrong person."

"_Who the fuck is this? Where did Celia go?"_

"Ask yourself this, who can give me a worthwhile challenge? It's the voice you're hearing and soon it'll be the last voice you hear if you ever decide to step foot in Idaho."

"_Wait are you one of the conduits? Make sense already why don't you?"_

"I heard about your reputation, people view you as a monster." Mercer raised his other arm that transformed into a large blade as he stared at it. "They're wrong."

"_Alright now you're just pissing me off, what's your name! Tell me right now so I'll come strolling in and wreck your face!"_

"Alex Mercer."

"_At least you had the balls to tell me, when I get there I'll show you why I'm the most feared-"_

Mercer shut the cell phone and crushed it in his palm. After a minute later his own cell phone began vibrating against his left leg. He picked out his cell phone a second later. "What is it?"

"Mercer! Come quickly, somehow Blackwatch has located our hideout!" A few loud explosions and gunfire was heard through the phone. "They brought some of those conduits you mentioned, please hurry!" That was the last thing Mercer heard from his sister.

"Dana!? Dana!"

In a fit of rage, Mercer easily torn in half the dead soldier right down the middle, and immediately jumped high toward a nearby building, allowing the blood to scatter everywhere as Mercer began darting with tremendous speed and force.

The blasting of tanks were firing at the building complex that Dana stayed at, flames and debris started to fall all around her, the Commander checked the beeping noise from one of the screens and saw through their hidden camera's a fast blur.

"Mercer is on his way now, everyone get to your stations right now!"

The soldiers and conduits began to dispersed and went toward their assigned positons, twenty seconds later they all saw Mercer arrive, everyone saw the pissed off expression on his face.

"Sinking this low conduits? You're now working under Blackwatch?!"

No one answered as the tanks fired first, Mercer used his fast reflexes to jump at the air, he was brought back down with multiple conduit powers, gun powder, ice spikes, a gravity force wave, cards and bacteria that kept him grounded for a moment.

Diana began working on sealing off all the windows and exits with her plant vines that prevented Dana from escaping except the front entrance which was guarded by the soldiers.

Jerry was inside the building easily locating Dana by the sound of her footsteps. "She's at the floor above us, I'll be ready in case she has any weapons."

Alex took offense to that. "I can take care of myself, plus once I memorize her scent she won't be able to hide from us." She raced as fast as she could with some not fully healed ribs.

"If you bastards lay one finger on her!" Mercer grabbed the nearest soldier with his whip fist and impaled him alive on the street pole on his way down creating a slight tremor.

Saul looked at the commander as he was tasked on guarding him. "Alright I pretty much think we pissed off the wrong guy here."

"Just keep him away, after we capture Dana he will fall easily!"

Saul sighed, hoping his makeshift powder bombs scatter toward their path would help to buy them a few seconds. "Alright but I'm not sure how killing him will be easy even with all of us working together."

"Just shut up boy and do your job!"

Saul grumbled and continued to keep on the lookout for the commander and higher officials. "Wait over there!"

Within a few more moments the infected began showing up, as they were attracted to the smell of blood and the loud noises.

Diana raced over to their side and jerked her head upward. "Fuck! This will make things difficult, I'll deal with these, just keep sticking to the plan!"

Chilled continued using the various debris and objects, the amount of force and speed he used to pelt Mercer was really pushing his gravity power to a hard workout. "No good, he's still coming closer no matter what I throw at him!"

Anna was next to him, using her ice to make the ground under his feet slippery. "My ice isn't affecting him much at all!"

John saw he was all out of cards and shook his head. "Well I'm out, I'll grab one of those rifles and help Diana kill the infected, don't let us down!"

Karina kept firing nonstop since her anger was taken out on him, her bacteria attaching themselves to harm Mercer inside. "Because of you, we lost one of our best friends! He's probably one of those infected that your stupid virus created!"

"I'm not entirely responsible for the virus alone!" Mercer kept moving step by step, getting closer to their position as the conduits and soldiers were on every street and roof surrounding Dana's building.

The pelting of bullets and conduit attacks started to break through to him for a moment. "I know secrets these soldiers kept from you, once I consume, I know. Your friend Zeke was one of them, he's about to be used as a testing subject."

"No you're lying aren't you!?" Chilled didn't want Karina to lose it, since he could tell she was nearing her breaking point.

"Not only that! They have one of those annoying conduits inside, the one who wields paper!"

Saul glanced at the Commander. "I knew it! I wasn't crazy after all!"

"Stick to the plan, Mercer is lying to all of you!"

"They never planned to help you fight Delsin!" Mercer was struck with a few grenades that exploded and sent him flying back.

The president was watching the entire thing back at the lab, he glanced at Celia. "Call Delsin with one of our cell phones. If the team fails to get him, then we'll set up a perfect battle field where we'll deploy the nuke."

* * *

_The next chapter is finally here, thank you for reading the story. As always I want to thank the others for their donation of their OC's, Penelope and Warren belong to Destiny Blade. Thanks once more, enjoy the rest of your day._


	19. Chapter 19: The Rise

**Chapter 19: The Rise**

"Nothing but static and silence, this sure kills our road trip sing along." Kura pouted and decided to look at the old barren scenery that past them. "Delsin sure killed all types of entertainment too!"

Penelope maintained her attention at the road ahead of her. "I'm afraid even if we defeat him tomorrow, things will never return to normal right away."

"Ever since Cole MacGrath became the first conduit in history, nothing has ever been normal." Kura would often listen to his stories that spread throughout the world about his heroics.

"If only Delsin became a hero like him, none of this would have happened. It shows you what greed and power does when it falls in the wrong hands." Penelope realized they were making great time, driving over 70 miles on a road with no vehicles at all.

"I can't believe how many people died since Delsin began to treat America as his playground. It seems like yesterday, people were lively and friendly somewhat. Destroying the D.U.P. was the worst thing ever done." Adam sighed.

Warren felt his own heart sink as the organization was mention. "If only Penelope and I knew of their cruel treatment, our daughter would be right here with us, trying to find a way to stop Delsin."

"Dear, don't be like that. We have to remain hopeful that our daughter is out there, she's a tough woman who won't give up."

"You're right, she might be with a group that's trying their best to take out Delsin."

Kura wished Naxus was with her, she realized she didn't know much about Adam. "Hey Adam, what's your deal? You got anything you want to share?"

He was surprised at first but shrugged his shoulders. "I was originally born and raised in Atlanta, I moved to Seattle hoping to get a proper job and a new start at life. I was one of the many unfortunate civilians that got in Delsin's way and almost died until I was resurrected by my own conduit powers."

"Wow you hit the jackpot, good thing Delsin didn't find out." Kura was still curious about the full extent of his abilities.

"I'll doubt that bastard remembers any of those innocent victims. I'm trying to find out more about my powers during this whole event while saving as many people as possible. At least I got a new start to life I guess."

The entire car trip was mostly quiet after that, everyone was busy in their thoughts about exploiting any weakness Delsin might show in battle, but they began to worry about the amount of allies on his side that vastly outnumbered them.

Penelope snapped out of her deep trance, and pressed her foot hard against the brake pedal when she spotted someone crawling down the middle of the road.

The passengers bucked forward, fortunately their seat belts prevented any unnecessary injuries.

"What gives!" Kura rubbed her forehead when it hit the dashboard.

"Right over there, someone is injured!" Penelope parked and exited from her car. Warren, Kura and Adam were running after her a moment later

"Now freeze!" Suddenly out from the overturned cars and abandoned trucks, a few thugs made their appearance known as their guns were all aimed toward the grouped heroes.

The one on the road played possum as he sucker punched Penelope in the face, and quickly placed her in the sleeper hold maneuver. "If you don't want to die or have the lady here end up with a broken neck, I suggest you pour out all your belongings to us!"

"A bunch of thieves." Adam muttered as his arms remained at his side.

"Penelope no!" Warren rushed only three steps until a gunshot missed his left leg by an inch, but it did get him to stop.

"Not one more move there, we call the shots and we fucking tell you what we make you do!"

Kura's eyes darted to size up the group, she counted about ten in total. "Hey Adam we can take them out easily, you take the five to your right."

"No Kura, if we try anything then Penelope is the one that pays." He whispered back.

"We'll do what you say, let my wife go afterward." Warren moved toward the car and started taking out their small supplies they had taken before leaving Oregon.

The thieves saw the supplies of canned food, water canisters and some med kits. "We sure found the right prey, all this might even persuade me to take one of them bitches for a little gangbang!"

Warren and Adam instantly grew furious, their pride and anger was slowly ruling over their common sense.

The ski masked thieves started to gather everything together, while four remained at a distance with their guns still aimed.

"And we'll be taking the car, thanks for being generous you dumbasses!"

"This is stupid, we shouldn't be pushed around by a couple of low level pricks who don't even qualify to be target practice!" Kura was getting impatient.

"Emma Palmer to the rescue!"

Everyone heard a female voice, next their eyes witness multiple rocks and old junk strike against each of the thieves head. Once that happened, Penelope took advantage of that, grabbing and slamming the struck thug that had taken her hostage over her head after his hold loosen up.

Warren struck the nearest thug with a couple of punches, one even broke the attacker's nose.

Adam and Kura finished off the remaining ones with a combination of their powers.

A flash of white fireballs left Adam's hands that took out a few thieves. "That's right, you just got owned by my Flash Cannon!"

Kura held back her laughter after covering a few enemies with multiple needles that sunk into their flesh. "Did you just name your attack? What is this DBZ?"

"I find it easier to call out my attacks when I give it a cool name. Try it sometime." Adam remarked.

"I wanted to be the one to take them out!"

The four conduits looked around for the source of the voice.

"Up here!"

Simultaneously they tiled their head upward, a female floated over them while sitting down Indian style. She didn't look older than 18 years old, she was Caucasian, had shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, with an average build to her. Her brown leather jacket was very clean and looked new, while wearing worn out blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Just who are you!" Kura demanded.

"What, not even a thanks?" Emma frowned.

"Thanks for showing up after we got showed up." Kura said. "Now who are you?"

"Didn't you hear her? She said her name was Emma Palmer before she saved us." Warren replied.

"That's right sexy." Emma landed on her feet in the middle of the four.

"You better step away, he's my husband." Penelope didn't hold back the anger in her voice.

"Whoa easy, I just speak what's on my mind! Freedom of speech! That's one thing Delsin can't take away from me."

"Judging by your antics, I say you're not on his side." Adam was internally relieved. "That's good to know."

Emma patted his head which made him flustered. "I would never let my hand touch his. Your head is an entirely different story!"

Kura felt ticked, she kicked one of the thieves a little too hard. She thought she busted his ribs but didn't care. "That power you showed earlier. What is it exactly?"

"Telekinesis!" Emma answered happily. Her body began to float a few inches off the ground, she did a mime version of swimming in the air. "What brings everyone here?"

"We were on our way to find some missing people while finding allies to help us defeat Delsin." Penelope answered.

"Hey that's perfect!" Emma quickly landed. "My sister and I were just doing the exact same thing! We were on our way to Seattle but got tied up beating the local thugs!"

"Is your sister a conduit as well?" Adam asked.

"Oh yeah, she's very strong!"

"Mind if we meet her then?" Kura didn't exactly trust her at all.

"Wouldn't advise it, she comes off as standoffish and cold. She doesn't particularly like any strangers, much less other conduits."

"Understandable but we must speak with her. Right now we need to be united than ever before, we all share a common enemy in Delsin." Penelope could tell Emma was a kind conduit and could be a valuable ally later on.

Emma scratched her head and sighed. "Follow me, then she isn't that far behind. She's in a town just up ahead!"

Warren already made his way over to the car. "Thank you again for your rescue, my wife and I won't forget this."

"I can't wait until I forget her." Kura mumbled, feeling a tinge of jealousy over her power. "Anyway should we leave the thugs here?"

"There small fishes compared to what we went up against. Don't worry about a thing, the people here will take care of them!"

Adam shook his head. "I'll use my own power for transportation, I want to see if I can beat you in speed!"

Emma smirked, she vaulted over and sped off into the direction she came from. "Keep up! I want to be able to tell my sister about my next victory!"

* * *

Mercer wasn't damaged as most of the Blackwatch team would have liked, they knew about his infamous regeneration abilities that were fixing up all the damage the conduits and Blackwatch had inflicted moments before.

The giant hole his crash, got even wider after Mercer made a single high jump to evade a giant shot from a grenade launcher.

"Hold fire right now!" Karina's words were unsurprisingly ignored by the entire Blackwatch soldiers, they were hell bent at destroying Mercer with everything in their disposal. "I said stop it!" Karina's bacteria attack was now consuming four soldiers a few feet away, watching them in agony as their insides were struggling by her deadly attack.

"We're on the same side you little bitch!" The Commander positioned his sniper, her upset face was in the scope but Saul's reflexes and instincts caused him to execute a hard punch to his protective face.

"You're telling us what we deserve to know! Enough of your half-truths and secrets!" Saul threaten the Commander with a ball of gun powder all set to go off.

"You think I'll let myself be intimidated by some lowly conduit?" The Commander tossed away his sniper. "I've battled worst from the evolved infected! You're just small time capered to this world!"

Karina, Diana, Anna, and Chilled all traveled over to Saul's location to back him up. For a moment the Blackwatch team forgot about Mercer and focused their attention over to the conduits instead.

"I heard what Mercer said too, now he may be a psychopath but the thing is they tend to be brutally honest! Hell how many here have been lied by governments and politicians?" Diana shouted, with every conduit raising their hands in agreement.

"We demand to know what weird shit you got Zeke lined up for! We're leaving your carcasses for Mercer and storming your base unless you deliver Zeke and the rest out safely outside!" Chilled shoved the Commander back with a forceful gravity push.

Each soldier began firing at the five conduits, together Anna and Chilled created an ice and gravity dome from their side until a brief moment where their weapons needed a reload, Diana sprinted with her vines which shackled around their ankles and flung them away.

Saul caused an explosion by his gun powder right in the Blackwatch's guns, erupting into shouts and profanity from the men, Saul only grinned and continued firing without a care. "About time! I'm sick of being shackled to you stuck up jerks!"

Karina raced after the Commander. "Free Zeke now!"

The Commander reached for a device strapped to his chest but Karina's foot kicked it off him while she tried to wrestle him into submission.

"Nothing ever goes my way does." John had a dead panned expression while surveying the carnage from the lone rooftop. "Fuck it. If we die at least I'm taking down a few soldiers." The cards around him knocked a few Blackwatch soldiers with ease as he joined the battle.

"Finally getting your hands dirty? I'm so proud of you!" Anna gave his cheek a quick kiss but it only annoyed him.

"I know when it's time to plan and when it's time for some action." John created a wall of cards that protected his front and behind him, Anna fired her icicles from her left and right hands while she took cover along with him.

"Still think the plan of recruiting them was any good?" Chilled rammed a few infected with the soldier's body.

"Never said it was. We did find some shelter and got fed MRE's." John pointed out and constructed a card whip to fight at long distance.

Diana leaf dashed to her friends. "What do you think is taking Jerry and Alex so long? I hope their alright."

Saul smirked and executed a few bombs after the clearing got a little wider. "Don't be jealous, I doubt they will try anything while in the heat of battle."

"Fucking in the middle of war is so hot!" Anna laughed and high five herself and then Saul.

"Shut it right now." Diana shook her hand, she caught Karina chasing after the Commander. "I'm going to help her out, just stay busy killing anyone that wants us dead!"

* * *

Dana hurried down the fire escape, her heart pounding furiously with adrenaline over the panic and fear she experienced. She almost made it down until the window to her right was broken with the vines withering away.

Alex's massive bear arm returned to normal size, her head poked out and watched Dana's expression of shock. "Are you surprised at what I'm able to do? I'll tell you about it after I capture you and prevent Mercer from hurting you."

"You know my brother?"

"Brother? That thing has a family?" Alex frowned. "You're lying aren't you?" She tackled off the window, grabbing Dana's arm on her way down while she landed safely but Dana was hurled at her side to the concrete.

"Wait don't do anything to her yet!"

Alex faced off toward Jerry's entrance as he sound ran to stop her.

"What is it Jerry? I just secure the target, did you want to take the credit or something?"

"I overheard our allies and the Commander, It turns out they were lying after all-"

"Shocker."

"And they never had a plan to kill Mercer at all! They have been doing some testing on people and I overheard they wanted Dana all along to control Mercer!"

"What's so special about this bitch?"

"She's his sister." Jerry pulled off Alex's tight hold away from Dana's neck.

"So she wasn't lying?" Alex sighed and gave pitiful look toward her. "Guess this is anti-climactic, I had this whole thing backwards, still how are you related to that demon?"

"My brother isn't a demon!" Dana felt angry that anyone would call him that. "He's just had some terrible luck and got infected with a virus which changed his entire life! He actually saved an entire state from Blackwatch!"

"He doesn't fit the category of a heroic archetype." Alex's hand was ignored by Dana as she got up on her own.

"My brother and I have been hunted relentlessly by Blackwatch ever since then. They want to use him as some ultimate military weapon, they plan to nuke everything and everyone if the mission fails!"

"Wait how do you know all this?" Jerry asked.

"I help out my brother when I can which means getting involved with information and plans, plus when Mercer consumes he gathers the memories of the individual. Blackwatch only looks out for themselves and if you think they plan to help you out, well then who's the misunderstood ones now?"

Alex faced Jerry and pushed him a few feet back to keep her from overhearing. "Think she's making this whole thing up to save her hide?"

"I doubt it. It makes sense, why would Blackwatch want her captured in the first place? Why would Mercer show one ounce of compassion in all the time we met him and come to her rescue?"

A sudden shockwave sent both conduits against each other once Mercer landed in the middle, his arms were shaped into long blades that glisten in the sun, and with every step he took the conduits began charging their own powers.

"Wait maybe they can help us!" Dana raced over to her brother and stood in front of him.

"Help us? Are you out of you mind?" Mercer had no desire to work with conduits, his anger shifted between the two. "I can take care of Blackwatch all on my own, they all decided to follow them blindly. How stupid can you all be?"

"We were lied to, and we didn't have much of a choice! We're focused on Delsin that we didn't see the threat you possessed until we arrived here." Jerry shouted, not caring if it only angered Mercer more.

"I plan to take care of Delsin if he ever steps foot in this place." Mercer's glare remained cold.

"Why don't you both stop behaving prideful and actually team up? Look Blackwatch and Delsin are the real enemies here, our chances will only increase if we actually work together and not kill each other!" Dana tried to reason, she took out a voice recorder and turned it on for them to listen. "I managed to spy on one of the soldiers, they've been mentioning this whole plan to start a dictatorship, and the so called president is just a puppet head! If they managed to defeat the virus and the conduits that will grant them power and popularity with the people, by then it would be too late!"

"You sure did your homework." Jerry complimented as he heard the words. "Still we don't trust you at all, you better earn it."

"Are you giving me order?"

Jerry saw he reached up to Mercer's chest but even so he didn't back down at all. His hands were ready to release a sound attack.

"Guys snap out of it! In case you didn't notice we're in the middle of a nuke site, so what's it going to be?" Dana took out one of Blackwatch's pistol.

"I overheard one of our own mention a comrade about to be used as a test subject. Think you can help us save him, we'll tell you about their secret base, help you destroy it and we'll make sure your sister is safe." Jerry could tell Mercer pondering over it despite his cold expression.

"Hell I'll even volunteer to go with you, I want to see what you're made of and give a little black and blue to those Blackwatch fools." Alex announced, her fangs showing slightly from her smile at the challenge.

"Sounds fair to me, Mercer I know they aren't in league with Delsin at all. I'll be safe, you go save their friend and all the people that were falsely accused, and we planned to do that anyway." Dana sent the coordinates to Mercer's phone. "Think of this as going ahead of schedule."

"If anything happens to her, I won't allow you to die so I can torture you forever." Mercer threaten Jerry.

Dana had full confidence in her brother but didn't want to see him get hurt in any way. "Alex please come back in one piece."

"I intend to." Alex and Mercer replied at the same time, they turned to face one another.

Dana had to stifle her laugh. "Wait, your name is Alex too?"

Alex's eyes widen when she did a double take to Mercer. "Holy shit! We share the same first name!"

"I just go by Mercer."

"Team Alex, wow small world. We just need Alex Kidd to complete the set." Jerry grinned which got him a quick, murderous look from both of them.

Mercer grunted and turned his back on them. "Keep up, I won't slow down for you."

Alex was almost pushed back by Mercer's sudden force of speed as he left her behind. "Hell no, I won't be showed up!" She formed into a cheetah and sprinted to catch up to him.

"I can tell your friend and my brother might get along well." Dana smirked.

"Yeah, similarly is the number one cause for breakups and murders." Jerry admitted. "You got a safe house around here that no one knows about?"

"I do." Dana pointed in the opposite direction of the fight. "We should contact some of your friends for the trip."

* * *

A quick array of video projectiles suddenly swarmed from every direction, Delsin circled his opponent. "I'm not used to holding back, so don't die on me just yet until I take your power, got that noob?"

"It's Velos!" He was currently taking out the video demons that flew around him, knowing he wouldn't' be able to take down Delsin if these were here to interfere.

Delsin quickly charged over, swinging his chain around that left a few red marks across his face. "You with anybody else?"

Slowly opening his eyes, Velos took out one of his swords it was a katana that consists of a four foot blade which sinks into a cross guard that looks like a quartet of angel wings and the shape of an X.

He swung over his head, watching his blade sliced off one of the video demon's heads which instantly got rid of him, the next three were right behind the other, with the tip of his blade going through two of them, but the third one received a close up ranged attack of a dark energy wave from his fake arm.

Delsin noticed the appearance of Velos' weapon, the pommel is a dark purple and has the appearance of a ring. Soon his main sword split into two smaller katanas with the blades half the size of the original. They each had only one pair of wings as the cross guard that point in a downward V shape.

Velos spun around clockwise, to eliminate the remaining demons. Delsin easily summoned a few more, as they all performed a downward kamikaze attack that knocked Velos away about a quarter mile.

"See that? I wasn't trying at all, you ain't got a chance to survive unless I let you!" Delsin rode up in the air and prepared for a ground pound.

Velos going on instinct at the moment since his head was still spinning and aching from the last attack, two wings made from his own dark energy were formed and quickly rose him away in the air.

The amount of pain his body felt was inordinate as he began to use more energy to keep himself floated. "Delsin you're all talk, and I will be the one to silence you when you lie down in a ditch!"

"Would sound more intimidating if you weren't in the losing end." Delsin waited for the right moment when a large beam of darkness impacted on the ground, Delsin had simply zoomed away with his video power.

The sudden force of a cold breeze was formed from the sudden attack, Delsin's felt the wind blow through his fingers as the sudden change happened right before Velos' eyes as Delsin immediately rose up to his level in the sky.

"Thanks for that, it's not every day I get to use my wind powers out." Delsin had the wind continuing to blow from under his feet, leaving his hands free for combat. "You had no idea how much I needed to train this power."

Velos had enough of talking to his worst enemy, his blade swung around hoping to take out a limp or two, Delsin used his wind to move swiftly, floating upside down for a brief period while his hands launched a powerful gust of air toward his ribs.

The amount of pain was more unbearable then the slow pain that began to pile itself on his own body by his own doing, Velos was lucky enough to draw some blood from Delsin's left knee, the gush drip down below with an angry Delsin quickly growing irritated.

"Did I make you cry?" Velos continued to chase after Delsin, his wings continued to keep him in the sky.

"Calling yourself an onion? Wrong term kid since I'm about to leave you a vegetable." Delsin's speed continued to accelerate him through the sky, looking over his shoulder every so often to aim for his wings.

Velos used both weapons to slash away at the weak wind shots, the distance between them were kept the same as each conduit flew to their maximum speed. "Tell me, where are the others? They abandoned you or was it because they felt my power also?"

"Don't give yourself any credit. They have their own targets, it's too bad you won't see me all powered up with the new powers ready to be delivered."

"You implying that I will lose?" Velos timed his evasion perfectly so he avoided a wide wind slash. "Your wind powers won't last forever you know!"

"But my good looks and charm will." Delsin chuckled, not feeling at all threaten. "I'll admit your power looks bad ass, what's the catch?"

"No catch. Just learning to control and mediation." Velos didn't mention his weakness in case it was ever stolen, he wouldn't want his enemy to know the drawback.

Delsin continued to fly ahead with his wind thrusters. "Want to know a secret?" Velos remained silent so Delsin continued. "You're only the fifth person I hate. Right behind some sound, card, animal and ice conduit.

"I see. A few other people stuck it to you did they? Remind me to thank them." Velos continued to hide the strain of his body behind a face of fake arrogance.

"Big balls you have there, I'll need to crush them!" Delsin had summoned a powerful blow of air to propel himself forward, Delsin's head crashed against his nose.

Sensing the right time, Velos brought his sword down with a loud war cry, but Delsin's hands clapped over the tip of the blade, his feet stopped releasing wind, and began to maintain himself in the air by holding onto Velos while his legs kicked him a few times before releasing.

'_Getting close to strike while allowing his wind abilities to slowly recharge, guess this guy Is smart, I need to rely on brute force and power to overcome his speed and experience.'_

However Velos felt himself about to give up soon, very quickly he fired three shots while decreasing his own altitude in case he ran out of power and wouldn't fall to his death.

"Done already? Augustine lasted longer and she was past her child bearing years!" Delsin laughed, and used his wind to speed down.

'_I need to rest if I keep using my power like this I'll black out.'_ Velos would be at Delsin's mercy if that happened, he landed on his feet and drew his blades in front of him for a defense or offensive strike to whatever Delsin had planned.

Delsin realized their long drawn out fight. "Check it out, you made traveling less boring, I'm about halfway to my destination."

"You mean hell?"

"No I meant your mother's bedroom." Delsin began to charge ahead with his chain.

Velos' left blade defended his face, the right blade dropped out of his hand after a windblown from Delsin's mouth caused him to skid across. Delsin only stopped after his cell phone began to ring, he checked out the caller. "The area code is from Idaho. Bet its Celia."

In that brief moment, Velos had gotten his weapon again and made an x mark slash across Delsin's chest. "That was one mistake you must really hate!" Velos couldn't follow up after his body caused him to fall in pain.

Delsin's foot tripped a wire that was hidden among the leaves of the streets that opened a car door, releasing a few make shift bombs that rolled by his feet and began to explode in a chain. "What the hell?"

Velos took the opportunity to limp as quickly as his bruised body would allow him. _'Whoever set that trap up, saved my life.'_ His breathing slowed down with an unbearable pain shooting from his head to his body.

The area was deserted with almost no places to hide, without much of an option he crawled under a massive semi-trailer truck, the last movements were hell for him, stopping in a sprawl out position after he was fully concealed under it.

"And here I thought I missed the D.U.P turrets." Delsin recovered, and dashed across the sky with his fast wind, only increasing in speed and anger as he rode the air currents.

After flying more than 12 blocks, his face was covered in red paint. "Shit!" Delsin landed on a roof while trying to rub the paint out.

"He's opened! Fire with everything you got!" Frank leapt out from the window in the same building Delsin stood, a large dark cloud began to disorient Delsin.

Sebastian and Mark popped out from under their hiding places inside the buildings, running by side and released a shadow and paint attack, the black color mixed with the red paint to create a combined attacked which created an explosion that took Delsin away to the sky. Frank darted upward with the highest jump he could muster and prepared his scythe. "We have our chance now!"

An unexpected scatter shot of wind bullets collided at Frank's face and body, after landing at the streets the concrete around him began to shift his powers again. Delsin opened a nasty gush of blood from Frank's forehead with a fistful of concrete. Sebastian and Mark began to fire from behind however Delsin rolled out of the way and absorbed the shadow that Frank's body gave out.

He instantly appeared behind Mark, raining multiple shadow blasts. "Catching me off guard wasn't bad, but it ain't a long term strategy."

"Fuck you, you have no lap dogs to provide your ass any cover!" Sebastian fired swarms of moving shadow tendrils, Delsin was quick to drain the metal off an old car so a protected wall shielded him.

"Not in the least. My healing is off the charts, let along having multiple powers in my disposal." Delsin jumped over the metal wall and shot point blank at Sebastian's face with a metal projectile.

"Sebastian!" Mark watched his friend fall unconscious, his red paint shots were avoided with an evasive roll, Delsin drained the electricity from an old electrical wire, and a surge of high volts continued shooting out which kept Mark grounded.

Picking up on Frank's return, Delsin quickly hurled Mark's body which shielded him from one of Frank's necromancy attacks, the multi powered conduit noticed Frank's corrosive touch began to weaken Mark until he passed out as well.

"Nice power you got there, mind sharing?"

"Actually I do!" Frank hastily got out of his reach and prepared to reanimate the corpses until a ball of electricity fried him and stopped his technique in the process.

Delsin saw the dead bodies start to move until they remained stiff. "Necromancy, now imagine me using that to control millions of dead ones."

Frank moved his scythe forward, keeping Delsin in his sight. "That's my own plan, I will be the one to start my control after I eliminate you!"

"Look around conduit, everything has already fallen into my grasp the moment I slain Augustine and the D.U.P." Delsin moved forward which caused Frank to flinch. "A few renegade conduits are all the challenge I have left, death is nothing for me! I can't and won't die!"

Frank smirked, knowing he had one thing over Delsin. "Wrong, you have a weak spot." He was able to hear the shuffling movements from the alleyway. "I did my homework on you Delsin Rowe. A little background history and what not, I uncovered an old body that I was lucky to obtained after a month. I prepared him in case things didn't worked out in my favor."

For once Delsin was speechless as the reanimated corpse stepped away from the shadows and onto the light, even with the soulless eyes, the old wrinkly dead skin with shredded clothing, Delsin was still able to recognize him.

"Reggie!"

* * *

_Another chapter and update done. Thanks to everyone for being patient, today's new characters aren't mine. Emma Palmer is Ranger102's creation, while Velos is created by ViolenceKing-Lucifer's Heir. Long live Infamous and have a good day!_


	20. Chapter 20: Break Out

**Chapter 20: Break Out**

"This place looks just as bad as well everywhere else that Delsin trashed." Adam spotted multiple old damage vehicles and homes with trash around every block.

"What do you expect when we're up against some deranged sociopath, cleanliness is far from his mind when he's after every power out there " Emma continued using her power to travel off the ground.

"I bet you all never thought this awaited you once you discovered your powers." Adam knew the sight of a ruined area killed the joy of having powers if it was used for evil.

Emma only continued up the roofs, after too many obstacles obstructed her from using her full speed. "I only ever cared about my sister and plenty of others. Since Delsin arrived to these parts after Curdun Cay, well you can imagine why the others aren't here anymore."

"Murdered."

"He wouldn't kill unless you already had a power he already stole and wouldn't join his little gang, or if you piss him off." Emma faced him with a small smile. "Luckily for me and my sister we got on both sides of the list."

"You seem a little too proud of that fact, but whatever I can respect anyone pissing off that asshole."

Adam only stopped once Emma had begun to slow down, after she vaulted up toward the top of an old apartment complex. He was seconds behind but after his head popped over he saw a few tents around the roof with some people huddled together, he sprinted to find out more answers.

"This is where the last of us live….away from regular vandal conduits that are too stupid to even learn anything else but a basic firing shot." Emma spat off the roof. "Nothing my sister and I can't handle but we can't be at two places at once."

"Then it'll only be harder for you and your sister to join us." Kura stated after she climbed her way up the building, she left Warren and Penelope downstairs as they parked at the street. "Oh well we tried, come one Adam let's leave them alone."

The people instantly got into a combat stance, taking out their sawed off shotguns they had hidden under their old coats and blankets, each one was aimed directly toward the two.

"You bitch!" Kura readied a needle weapon in each hand. "This was all a damn set up!"

Emma burst into laughter, projectiles of old machines parts and other supplies floated around her due to her telekinetic powers. "You found me out too quickly, but alas I must hurry to dispose of you before our secret gets out!"

It happened so fast, no one had blinked so they witnessed Emma fell face first after a sudden bolt of electricity hit the back of her head. Kura and Adam followed the direction of the shot over to one of the larger orange tents where a female electricity conduit walked out.

Her hair was black, it had a tom boyish style to it, and her blue eyes stared straight at them. The conduits saw she had an average built and height to her. They saw she wore a black hoodie with rolled up sleeves, a purple shirt showed underneath it with blue pants and black boots. Ordinarily they wouldn't see her as a threat until what they witnessed changed their mind.

"Come on Emma get up already, I only used my weakest attack, and no one is falling for this over exaggeration!"

Emma got up to her feet, laughing to herself. "Come on Ashleigh where is your sense of drama and adventure?" She rubbed the back of her head where she was attacked. "I had them going on with this littler charade and your introduction was perfect!"

Kura interrupted before Ashleigh had a chance to answer. "Alright I'm confused, did we miss something? Are you guys our enemies or not?"

"No we are not. At least not now, but we would have been depending on the next course of action you would have taken." Ashleigh looked toward the people on her left and right side, she brought her hands down in a slicing manner which made them all lowered their weapons. "Emma thought it would have been funny to trick you all with our soldier's earlier action, they are all weary of new arrivals."

"Makes sense, and well it was kind of entertaining if you ask me." Adam however saw Ashleigh's expression darken. "Or not."

"What's going on up there?" Warren and Penelope had to wait down the streets since neither one could do any parkour.

"Nothing, just some misunderstandings here and there." Adam quickly answered before Kura could get a chance to insult the new conduits.

"I'll use my telekinesis to bring them all up." Emma cheerfully offered and began to get to work on it.

The wait was tense as the two conduits could sense hostility from Ashleigh and her team, the electricity conduit scowled at the two new arrivals once they landed.

"Emma try to use your head, you can't be so easy going toward strangers!" Ashleigh reprimanded her angrily, she walked over to her sister, pulling her in for a hug. "I don't want anything to happen to you." She whispered.

Emma felt embarrassed with everyone's eyes all on them to watch the display. "Ashleigh please I'm not some kid, I can watch out for myself and I only wanted some fun and laughs. Is that too much to ask?"

"In this world. It is."

"Not that I hate this little moment but we came here for a reason!" Kura was getting impatient with the two.

"Wait what happened to those crooks you were after and how did you meet these new arrivals?" Ashleigh asked her sister, Kura got annoyed that she ignored again.

"It's alright Ashleigh, I met them on the road as they were held at gun point by a couple of crooks, and I disposed of them pretty quickly. They thanked me and we got to talking about a way to defeat Delsin, they wanted to meet you to discuss some plans!"

"As of now we're trying to find a way to take Delsin out. Starting with acquiring a large group to combat his own team, we also need a way to protect all the conduits with powers that Delsin doesn't possess yet." Penelope spoke up for the entire group, she approached her to shake Ashleigh's hand but was met with a cold glance.

"All this sudden coincidence seems too suspicious to me, I could assume you're all spies from Delsin's band of degenerates." It was clear Ashleigh didn't trust anyone at all outside her family. "I need some proof of your allegiance to me."

"Alliance to me?" Kura repeated angrily toward her. "Listen up real carefully! We aren't in league with that piece of shit at all! And we don't need to give up our freedom to you at all! Either shut up or join us! Or shut up and get your ass kicked!"

"Kura maybe you need to relax." Warren suggested, he saw the entire people were ready to protect what he perceived was their leader.

"Listen to your friend's wise advice, it will prolong your life!" A few specks of electricity were starting to be visible around her body.

"Maybe we can settle this very peacefully, there is no need for any senseless violence." Penelope said, however she was ignored from both sides.

Kura's needles started to cover her body. "Show me what you got, I'll make sure you'll be taken down in a few seconds!"

"Ashleigh please don't do this!" Emma ran over and stood in front of her. "We can't be like Delsin! We need teamwork, appointing a leader guarantees fights!"

"How about this?" Kura stepped closer. "Adam and I will take you two in a tag team match! Winner gets to boss the others around."

"Give us some space!" Ashleigh shouted the orders at the civilians around her as they obeyed.

"We need a way to stop them, one side will die if they go through with this!" Warren said to his wife, he wasn't strong enough to stop them himself.

"I'll work on something, please buy me some time!" Penelope turned to talk some sense to Kura but the crowd turn into a frenzy, blocked the way down toward the fight.

Kura was the first one that started the first shot, waves of needles came out from her hands, Ashleigh used a polarity wall similar to Cole's, except it was more static as lightning surrounded it, the needles didn't break through the shield.

"Emma go ahead and attack right this instant!"

Emma was at odds between listening to her sister and toward the only kind conduits that she ever met.

"Kura please listen to me! We're all conduits, regardless of our choices! Right now we're no better than Delsin if we deal everything with our fists and powers!" Adam saw he had no choice but to put them both down.

"Wait you can't harm her!" Emma rushed right over, using her telekinesis to drop some debris if he fired. "We lost our father, we don't know if he's alive or dead! She's the only one I have left, I came with her to stop Delsin! She doesn't trust anyone, can't you see she's just protecting me!?"

Adam took a minute to reflect on her words. "You're….also looking for someone you lost when this whole Delsin reign started." Taking his eyes toward the fight between Kura and Ashleigh which began to escalate with countless needles and electricity shots were shot back and forth. "Stop the match!"

Kura and Ashleigh stopped their fight as Adam clung to Kura while Emma did likewise to her sister, each one was somewhat drained while sporting a few bruises as Kura's needle caused a few cuts around Ashleigh's body, while Kura still experience the painful volts.

"I would never trust you. Everyone here is an enemy except my sister and the people in this city. We grew up together, fought, salvaged, and cried!" Ashleigh sighed and lowered her arms. "We've been double crossed before…too many times, lost people we consider as family."

"I overheard your father was someone you lost." Penelope entered the conversation. "Mind if I ask what happen?"

"My father began training us when we discovered our powers, he never saw us like the people who only called us freaks, and he told us our powers are a gift instead of a curse." Ashleigh had to keep herself from crying. "When the D.U.P. came he gave us money and the keys to his car to escape while he stayed back to hold them off…that's the last time we ever saw him."

Penelope rushed right ahead, pulling her into a hug. "I know how it feels, we lost our own daughter because of the D.U.P."

Ashleigh stiffen from the sudden embrace but didn't protest as she pulled away.

"You must never lose hope, we might find your father someday like we may find our daughter and Kura's friend."

Everyone stood silent as they waited for her answer, Ashleigh faced them all before returning to her tent. "Everyone get packed. We're all heading out to the road, it's time we hit the big leagues."

Warren saw the entire people move very quickly upon her command. "This should boost our ranks somewhat, still we need to hit the heart of Delsin's operations."

"Besides the bastard himself and his loyalists, that leaves those annoying blast cores." Adam stated.

Penelope smiled at the revelation. "Even if he manages to steal another power, he won't be able to unlock its full potential without them. And I bet Delsin isn't at Seattle."

* * *

"That's right Delsin! Gaze upon your brother, your own flesh and blood! Wait he doesn't have any blood and his flesh is old and decaying, still better than what you look." Frank began to laugh but was cut short from a powerful surge of electricity from Delsin's hands.

"You bastard! Reggie meant everything to me! He was the one cared about!"

Frank wasn't prepared for Delsin's unleashed fury, every part of his body was attacked relentlessly as Delsin's punches were packed with red electricity.

"I tried to find him for hours!"

Frank received a broken nose from a hard right as his body was shocked.

"You insult my own family and I won't forgive you!"

A few bolts detonated upon Frank's body as he tried to call upon the undead to attack Delsin.

"Where did you find him!? Tell me!"

Delsin drained the broken glass from a broken nearby store window, torrents of broken glass swarmed around Frank.

"The less you know, means the smarter I am!" Frank wanted to laugh but the increasing pain and cuts only escalated as he fought hard to break free from the trapped corner.

Mark pushed his body upward, his shaking but nothing compared to the corrosive attack from Frank. "What the hell….oh shit he needs help!"

His eyes went over to Sebastian's body, he was knocked out from the looks of it. Mark began to crawl over to his ally.

"Sebastian, quickly get up! Frank is getting defeated, his little deranged plan backfired on him!"

The shadow conduit remained unresponsive as the paint conduit realized it was getting hopeless for their team. He kept watching Frank's undead get demolished easily by Delsin's glass attacks, so far they hadn't been noticed yet.

"It's either us...or him." Mark felt bad for opting to leave Frank but they had no choice, he heard Sebastian groaning once he forced him to stand before dragging him with the little strength he could muster.

Flashes of his wife's death cause Mark to scream as he fell forward, dragging Sebastian along with him.

The noise wasn't unheard by Delsin, he whipped around with glass exploding from both hands. Mark constructed a mini circular paint of blue that kept them both safe for now.

Knowing his power was dwindling, Mark quickly pushed Sebastian down as he rolled toward the nearest car, chipping away at all the red paint on it, soon his defense shifted to offense as red pellets began to collide with glass.

"Delsin! You don't have a second chance, your brother would be ashamed of what you become!

"Never talk about Reggie! You don't know a fucking thing about him!" Delsin grew more reckless and carless as glass swerved under his feet which gave him a high vertical boost however he forget about Frank as the necromancy conduit send a black gas that reached Delsin that caused him to become disoriented as he fell facedown.

Frank couldn't see straight from all the blood drenched on his face, he was started to feel light headed over the nonstop bleeding.

Mark knew the time to retreat was upon them, he began to take Sebastian again until he spotted another person approaching. "Wait I thought we all send Delsin's men to a wild goose chase!"

Velos was beyond weak and exhausted, going on sheer will alone he shot a series of dark energy in the form of arrows towards Delsin. "Don't shoot, I'm a friend!"

"Live as dogs instead of dying like lions." Sebastian managed to mutter as he awoken, his eyes were glazed over.

"We have a place we can crash at! But…" Mark took one look at Frank and Delsin.

Delsin finished off killing the undead that tried to attack him, however he hesitated shooting at his reanimated brother who was limping over to Delsin for an attack at Frank's orders.

Delsin reacted quickly by dashing ahead to the rooftops, one look at his brother caused him to feel deep rooted sadness.

Quickly taking advantage of Delsin's dilemma, the three conduits went over to the beaten body of Frank, barely recognizing his face.

"Can't say he didn't have it coming." Sebastian muttered again, failing to stand on his own.

"I got him, I bet he gave it his all." Velos grabbed and forced him to his feet. "It's obvious we got our asses kicked, how about we leave now with our pride and organs intact?"

* * *

"Sounds good to me." Mark was still ashamed at the fact they couldn't take Delsin down while they were easily defeated.

"It's been so long…" Delsin steadied his hand. "Twice you'll die..." A tear rolled down his face. "I love you brother and I'm sure gonna miss you."

Afterward the streets were empty as the clouds above suddenly began to rain, the heroes were far gone not that it mattered to him at the moment. The last thing that echoed after the thud was the sound of crying.

Zeke looked up from his shackles, the cell he was forced into earlier was tightly packed, but as time progressed forward the inmates were forcefully taken by Blackwatch, none of them knew where exactly and their questions were met by some beat downs.

The next grouped of people were taken out of the cell, Zeke knew he wasn't strong enough to break free from the steel around his wrists and the iron bars ahead.

The dirty old cell was now filled with two people, himself and some other guy he hadn't seen earlier among the crowd.

He appeared to be asleep, he faced the wall with his back facing out to Zeke.

"Can you stop that? I know you're staring at me."

Zeke was startled at first. "Sorry dude, I ain't got anything else to look at and I thought you were hurt and might need some help. You look a bit roughed up."

The male sat up and that's when Zeke managed to get a clearer look at his appearance. His hair was brown and mid in length, his green eyes showed a look of anger. His black hoodie, gray jeans, black and red canvas high tops looked old, showing signs of dirt and fighting.

"Yeah some help would be nice…oh wait aren't you here locked up like me?" The male said sarcastically before laying down once again.

"Look I'm trying to be nice here." Zeke rested his head against the brick wall. "We probably have a few minutes before they send us off."

"They are gonna use us as experiments, turning us into those demonic spawns known as the infected. I overheard the soldiers boasting about it during their drunken bouts. Who knows what it will happen to me, I'm a conduit and yet they want to mess around with my DNA and genes."

Zeke perked up when he heard him. "Wait you're a conduit? Shoot why didn't you start off your introduction with that? Why can't you bust out?"

The male grew more annoyed but held his temper. "Because back in Arizona where I was with my old group, I was fighting for my life until I got captured by Blackwatch, they were hired to take me in by the struggling D.U.P until they were wiped out. Without anyone to claim their reward from, they decide to use me as some rat. The reason I lost was because I was all out of power, a conduit is useless when he runs out of anything for him to drain. Hence why one of the reasons Delsin is too powerful."

"I see…what's your power exactly?"

"Air." He answered coldly.

Zeke got a better look at the cuffs, despite the darkness of the cell along with his dark shades, he could make the cuffs were made specifically for conduits. "Well do I have news for you, I came here with a bunch of conduits!"

"Really? Well where are they?"

"They are back somewhere outside, I got send here cause they found some weapons on me, just an excuse to lock me up, they should be looking for me, any idea how long I've been in here?"

"Well I can't say which group you came in with, but I bet it was a long while." The man sighed, he fooled himself into having some hope. "I doubt they will find us in here, this place is locked up and well protected."

Zeke knew he was wrong. "Got a name?"

"Stirling Chase. I go by Stir too."

"Well my name is Zeke Dunbar, you might have heard of me."

Stri's eyes widen. "No way! The Zeke Dunbar, you're like a legend among the conduit community! We all heard the stories about you and the first conduit Cole MacGrath!"

After all this time people still knew Cole's actions, it brought a smile to his face. "Well I'm glad people still remember the golden days, yep me and Cole had some wild adventures in our day."

"Mind telling me the story from the whole beginning? Might take away the never ending boredom in this cell." Stir smiled up, his attitude changing.

"Well it all started-" Zeke was interrupted by a loud explosion and screaming.

"It's Alex Mercer, he has arrived!"

"Kill him, don't let him escape!"

"Call in for backup!"

* * *

Alex and Mercer began to enter the base forcefully, Mercer quickly changed his arms into a pair of blades, slicing through the enemy reinforcements without any trouble. Alex formed into a cheetah, easily speeding away from the raining bullets, her speed with her agility made her move swiftly and more nimbly through the room.

"Mercer, continue to kill them! I'll search for the prisoners!"

Mercer only ignored her, the room was starting to be coated in blood from all the fallen soldiers that were under his unmerciful path.

"Figures he won't listen." Alex didn't blame him, if she had any infamous conduits in front of her she would be too busy maiming them. With her powerful hind legs she darted around the base and stairs in her search

Luckily the soldiers were all reported to where Mercer was so the hallways were vacant, which made it easier for her. "Zeke! Do you hear me Zeke?"

Alex turned a corner, and rapidly dashed through the hallways for a good minute. "Zeke it's me Alex, here to save you, don't miss your chance!"

After another minute she stopped and heard a faint voice calling to her. "About time I found you."

"What's going on?" Stir winced as Zeke shouted at the top of his lungs for her.

"The cavalry has arrived, my allies against all odds came to my rescue!"

Stirling spotted a cheetah morphed into a human. "Whoa, do that again!"

Alex raised an eyebrow at Stirling before she formed into a bear and broke through the bars with her strength. Her mouth went over to the shackles to break them free.

Zeke smirked after rubbing his sore wrists. "Alex I want you to meet Stirling Chase, he's an air conduit and he will be joining us!"

Stirling offered a hand out to her once she had freed him from his restraint. "Got nowhere else to go, it's nice to meet you!"

"Put that arm away, you don't want me to chew it off." Alex was still in her bear form before she turned into a cheetah again. "Where are the prisoners right now?"

"They were all taken by Blackwatch to be experimented on, I have no idea where though! We have to check out every area we can!" Stirling was right outside of the cell now.

Alex stopped which made the two glanced at her, she sniffed the air a few times. "I smell something similar to the infected, and its right at the direction where Mercer is!"

"Who?" Stirling asked but Alex pushed pass him, running faster than before.

"Don't take it personally, she's always like that. Cold and icy but a heart of gold under her." Zeke ran after her but much slower alongside Stirling.

The trio made it all the way back toward the entrance of the base, spotting multiple bodies dismembered, they gasped simultaneously at the giant infected in the middle of the room.

It was pink with bulging veins, blood covered its gigantic body as it took up a lot of space, Mercer's height reached up to its knees only, as its four arms were moving around, its white claws had just finished killing off the last Blackwatch soldiers.

Mercer scoffed before using his muscle mass, it pivoted toward the right and readied for the first hit in. "Conduits, don't get in the way, this prey is mine."

* * *

Diana lost sight of Karina and the commander in the midst of all the battles that were happening. "Come on Karina where are you?"

The plant conduit traveled up the roof to get a better vantage point to search out for her friend. Once she materialize from her leafs a sharp pain went by her left cheek as a large cut formed.

"Who the hell did that!"

Diana saw the culprit and the weapon which was a sharp paper shuriken. The bunny mask tipped her off as she stood her ground for what came afterward which were a wave of paper like daggers.

"Diana Stevens I presumed." Celia remembered reading up on her file. "A plant conduit whose parents didn't want you, so they dumped you in Augustine's hands."

The moment she heard that statement send her into a fit of rage, vines sprouted and aimed for her limps. "Don't you fucking dare talk about my parents in that way!"

Celia easily crafted her paper to a blade which slice clean through the vines. "Freedom of speech." She fired once more. "Great thing about America isn't it?"

A wall of leaves appeared to shield her. "You mean the hell that Delsin made? Nothing is right! All authority and law enforcement are either dead, bribed or scared to do anything! People live in fear! How is that great!?"

"I never said everyone benefited." Celia paper dashed toward the left, too fast for Diana to counter as her punch landed on her bleeding cheek.

Diana threw her foot forward against her stomach, before she could follow up, Celia only paper dashed away from her.

"Too scared to fight me up close?"

Celia made no comment as she tilted her head, slowly pondering about her features.

"What!"

"I'm just wondering what animal to sketch you in my manga." Celia smiled behind her mask, somehow Diana could tell. "I know your story, did your parents say fake nothings to give you hope inside Curdun Cay?"

"Shut the fuck up already!" Diana made more vines, each one aimed to whip her unmercifully however Celia was too fast and nimble.

"Did your parents even visit you once?"

Diana created a flurry of leaves, a few hits managed to make its way through Celia, causing a few cuts on her flesh, socks, skirt and mask.

"That's a no. You know why, because conduits will always be feared and misunderstood, no one will understand your pain but us."

"You're wrong, I bet my parents tried their best to get me out once they figured out that was a hell hole! They love me and I know they're out there somewhere!"

"Yes somewhere, however they're most likely under the ground."

Celia crafted a durable paper shield, which fended off the incoming whips. Diana leaf dashed herself in the wave of leaves she shot earlier, Celia was surprised as the leaves ran under her with Diana reappearing behind her and slammed her whips against her back.

"Never believe everything you hear and see!"

Celia paper dashed before any more damage could be done, she reappeared away as she hissed in pain. "I'm surprised but not worried, your skills could have been better if you hadn't spent most of your time searching for your abandoners."

Diana was getting fed up with her, however she realized she didn't' have much time. "Look, if we don't get out of here this spot is about to be nuked! That includes your death!"

"Don't worry about that anymore, I took care of it myself."

"How-"

"The faux president was merely a figure puppet, his death just happen less than an hour ago thanks to myself." Celia would have shown her a picture had she not loss her phone. "You see, Blackwatch needs a leader and well I took the spot."

Diana wondered what her endgame would be. "Why are you confessing everything to me?"

Celia looked straight ahead at her. "A nuke would destroy everything, but I see the value of using the resources at my disposal, those idiots with their poorly executed escape plan. I'm offering you a chance to join my quest, you see I was also abandoned by my parents, until Augustine picked me up…only to double cross me."

"How do I know you won't do the same to me?"

"I learn from Augustine's mistakes, and I won't be repeating them." Celia could see Diana think on her proposal.

"No way, she's not leaving us at all!" Jerry climbed up the roof as the two females saw him appear. "I overheard everything with my sound!"

Diana was relieved to see him alive, with one less thing to worry about she started to turn to Celia. "He's right, I won't abandon him after he showed me some kindness and decency!"

Knowing her proposal failed and she was outmatched Celia accepted her tactical retreat. "Until we meet again."

Neither Jerry nor Diana could catch her in time as trails of paper were left until they vanished completely.

"Diana would you have joined up with Celia if I hadn't arrived in time?" Jerry looked where Celia had disappeared too, refusing to meet Diana's gaze.

"Never, it sounded tempting but choosing her side is one big gamble. I'm not that type of person to abandon those that treated me as family." Diana smiled, she went into his line of vision.

Jerry was grateful for her answer, it made him sound at peace and more relaxed knowing that she valued their friendship. "Let's save this sappy moment for after we win the battle."

* * *

Dana was leading the conduits toward her next safe house, Saul and Chilled were at opposite sides acting as her protectors from incoming infected.

"I'm almost out of gun powder here!" Saul hurled a massive bomb of powder that exploded on the faces of the hunters that tried to assault them. "How far do we have left?'

"Not long, just a few more blocks!" Dana didn't slow down, she wasn't even out of breath since she spent a lot of time on the run.

Chilled concentrated his gravity shield around Dana and himself, a weaker infected crashed against the almost invisible barrier of his power. "If this means we get Mercer on our team then I won't be complaining. Jerry and Alex were lucky to find you!"

"It was Blackwatch that did the stalking but whatever." Dana replied.

Anna also aided with their attacks, focusing in on the chasing infected as the endless wave didn't seem to stop at all. "You think Karina managed to catch up to the commander? I'm worried about her!"

"I wouldn't worry too much about her, same goes for Jerry and Diana. Good thing John stayed behind to gather them. We just need to remember to keep a low profile." Saul answered.

"There that's the one!" Dana pointed ahead, she got out some keys.

"Sure haven't seen keys be used in a long time." Chilled chuckled, his gravity dome ended once Dana left. "You guys head on, I'll lead these freaks away…wow it feels weird to be on the other side of that word."

The gravity conduit began to pelt the infected with multiple junk as they turned their attention to him as he hovered away.

Anna laughed at how they left Blackwatch to deal with the remaining infected. "I wish I could go back and see Blackwatch's expressions as they get their bodies ripped to shreds!"

"Sick humor, but hilariously." Saul said, entering in after Dana. He saw stacks of papers on the table and some that decorated the walls, all sorts of words were highlighted or circled with pictures of different people or buildings, even one image of Curdun Cay was found among the pile on the table. "Wow I never took you for a bookworm."

"Never call me that again, Mercer wouldn't like to hear anyone insulting his sister." Dana locked the door once Anna made it in

"You know that won't hold up anyone, much less Blackwatch or infected." Saul rested on the couch, taking a much needed rest.

"It's not supposed to, but we'll manage with my brother and group of conduits."

"You know what would make this hot?" Anna grinned and gave a sultry look. "A threesome!"

Saul and Dana face palmed as they latter went over to the computer. "First thing we need to do is shut down the operation of Blackwatch but you might want to see the dirt I dug up."

Anna and Saul couldn't believe their eyes once the file was clicked, revealing something they never knew until now, their jaws were wide open, unable to look away from what they read and saw.

* * *

Thanks go out today toward ThePhxRises for allowing Stirling to become another addition to the story. And Ranger102 for also allowing Ashleigh to be included alongside Emma. To all those who submitted their characters, it is in the works, everyone must be patient as I will include them later on for something big. Thanks again and I hope everyone had a good summer or a good first day back to school.


	21. Chapter 21: Alliances

**Chapter 21: Alliances**

"This feels wrong, all the silence around us." Kura said with a hint of irritation at the cramped close quarters from the people squished into a car.

"You mean we're heading right into a trap?" Warren maintained his eyes out on the road, evening was now upon them as the sky began to change colors.

"Yes and I believe we made a mistake." Kura looked at the walkie talkie and pressed a button. "Team one, is your end secure?"

A static noise was heard before a voice. "Yeah, we're following right up behind you, what's up you normally don't bother to talk unless it's to insult us." Ashleigh ignored the look that Emma gave her as she drove 40 miles over the speed limit.

"I just feel that something is upon us….." Kura looked out the cracked window, seeing the landscape pass them by.

"Relax Kura, we're a powerful group of conduits with a few human allies with guns, nothing can go wrong." Adam expressed his confidence in their new team. "How long till we get to Seattle?"

"Might be a day or two if we continue speeding, our stops should consist for bathroom breaks and rotating the drivers." Penelope looked up from the piles of maps. "I sure do miss my cell phones, but I just had to toss it at someone's head to buy a few extra seconds."

"I just plain miss everything before Delsin ruined everything." Emma said into the walkie talkie, only for her sister to slightly shove her away.

"Focus on the road!"

"Ashleigh I'm not going to crash, we'll be fine."

"Somehow that doesn't seem to ease my nerves." Ashleigh sighed at her sister's optimism.

* * *

Up at the sky however, three conduits were gazing at the four speeding cars down the road which grabbed their attention.

Eugene looked over at Damon and Kamika, glad that two were silent for once, after that alert from Delsin over the fake dead drop of powers they had to return from their path toward Oregon, Eugene could sense Delsin's sad tone in his voice, wondering what made that happen since he knew almost nothing affected his friend.

"See those four cars? Might as well see what's going on."

Kamika was grateful for Eugene's help after what happened between her and Fetch, she knew enough about Damon to know what went through his mind during the entire time she was out of commission. "Are you sure? That might hold us up, besides you look exhausted from overusing your video powers."

Eugene put on a brave front, but his eyes and body posture told another story. "I can handle it no problem, Delsin trusted me with this mission and I plan to carry it out!"

"Look at you, finally graduating from the big diapers have you?" Damon grinned, knowing he could kill Eugene easily at his state.

"Damon can you please stop talking?" Kamika hated every single second she had to spend with him.

"Sticking up for the nerd?" Damon sneered at her. "I smell virgins here, must be why you two get along!"

Having enough Eugene was prepared to let his demons feast on Damon's flesh until Kamika's flames caught the male's attention. "Hey check it out, they're getting out now! Are they anybody worth killing or spying?"

Eugene and Damon saw the people get out of their vehicle, they kept silent so they wouldn't give away their position, until Eugene's eyes widen at the clothing matching the reports concerning resistance from a few groups. "Those are some of the rebellion members!"

"Which means we can drop some hell on earth?" Damon began searching for the perfect target to kill first.

"It would be wiser to follow after them, if they're risking this much to head out in the open with a large team, it could mean heading out to a bigger hideout or meeting up with their fellow allies." Eugene studied them, noting anything that might answer their question, though he wondered why Kura and Ashleigh were arguing with one another.

"One of them might have some powers for Delsin to take, so let's keep on their trail for now." Kamika was in no mood to fight, in fact in the back of her mind she was searching for a perfect moment to leave Delsin's faction permanently.

"I won't be able to hold out much longer." Eugene strained out as he had his demons land them in the cluster of trees that concealed them far away from the group

"That's what he said."

"Really Damon?" Kamika shook her hand and landed on her feet. "Take it easy Eugene, you deserve it."

"I got an idea on how we can carry out this mission, if there's one thing I learned from playing Heaven's Hellfire and teaming with Delsin, it's to always find another way to complete a task. So I recommend you join them, be a mole."

"Wait are you serious, me?" At first she was afraid she had been found out until she realized Eugene's statement was genuine.

"Yes I'm for real, I can't do it since my face and power are well known to any conduit, Damon can't be trusted to do it with his mental mind frame, but you have a chance, I trust you and I'll tell Delsin about this, he'll be thrilled."

Hesitant to do it, Kamika slowly nodded, she was shocked to witness her dreams were within her grasp. "I'll do it, I promise I won't fail any of you."

Eugene tossed his phone to her as he sat on the ground. "Contact us when you get a chance, we're counting on you."

Kamika walked away from her infamous allies, part of her expected them to take her back against her will to Delsin but they only watched on before she sped walked in the direction of the conduits, feeling a sense of relief wash over her entire heart.

Thinking weather she should turn on her comrades by ratting them out or by leaving with them instead she chose the first option since Eugene was very powerful but gotten weaker over the excess use of his abilities.

Penelope was the first one to notice Kamika approach them. "Everyone, look we got a lost stranger. She might need help!"

Kura readied her needle weapon a second later. "I really hope you don't assume any stranger is good and worth helping. She could be an enemy."

"I agree with her." Emma said, her own reaction though was less hostile as she stayed cautious ready to protect her friends and sister.

"Hello everyone." Kamika decided to start off by being polite.

"Don't move any closer, state your business!" Ashleigh shouted.

"My name is Kamika and I need your help, now I know this might be difficult to believe but I am a fire conduit, I was sent by two infamous conduits to spy on your group but I refused to listen to their orders, I want to break free and join the ranks of heroes."

Everyone was stunned with silence filling their air, Kamika felt she had said the wrong thing after they began scowling with a wave of questions being shouted at her by the multitude.

* * *

"Eugene my brother, why are they screaming? It can't be my name since I'm not fucking them." Damon scratched his head as he made droplets of water fall on his head with his powers

"I think she blew it." Eugene furrowed his eyebrows in pure disappointment.

"Then she should have blown me." Damon cracked his knuckles. "Now can we kill them?"

Eugene didn't answer as Ashleigh lunged herself at Kamika, they witnessed the two girls wrestling on the ground before fists and kicks followed, not long after that, flames and electricity.

"We got to help her!" Eugene rose up ignoring the protest from his tired body.

"Help? That's a heroic thing to do, and we are infamous! It's our jobs to be assholes….and then fuck girls in their assholes! And pussy and mouths!" Damon giggled and dodged a sloppy punch from Eugene

* * *

"Both of you calm down!" Adam ordered the duo, using his wraith powers to separate the girls.

"Are we supposed to be laughing at this stupid joke? She might have said these things to get us to walk toward the area and fall into a trap!" Ashleigh hissed, her left forearm received a nasty burn mark.

"I know it seems far fetch but you have to believe me, I'm trying to get you to kill this crazed evil conduit named Damon and then Eugene, you know the strongest video conduit out there?" Kamika's eyes settled upon Warren and Penelope, their faces displayed concern and kindness but she could see it in their eyes they weren't too sure about her story.

A second later a ball of dark murky water struck a few of the human rebels, everyone's attention was fixated on that, which was a mistake as a few demons assaulted the conduits from behind.

"Up there!" Warren grabbed a pistol that he was given by the rebellion and started to shoot, after a few shots one fell down before vanishing.

"I knew it was a trap first!" Kura said through clenched teeth toward Kamika, she vaulted over Ashleigh who was busy dealing with three demons at a time and struck one of the demons in its right eye with her weapon. "Only I can kill her….I meant to say harm her!"

"This isn't supposed to happen!" Kamika was lost at what to do as the group broke out into battle mode, soon Eugene and Damon began nearing the area.

"Abort the plan and kill them all off Kamika!" Eugene maintained his distance, knowing he needed to be careful he turned invisible, Adam was the first one to feel a sharp pain in his stomach, spasm in pain.

"…Who's…..doing this….is it….the video one?" Adam looked around, his eyes saw Emma rushing to help, aimlessly firing hoping to hit Eugene.

"Fight me like a man! Come on!" Emma was knocked down by Eugene and received a large incoming blast of water that slid her toward her sister.

Damon jumped around, avoiding the bullets from the rebels. "Come on hit me! I dare you! I can't die motherfuckers!"

Standing alone among the confusion, Kamika was unsure on which side to help, her allegiance to Eugene who treated her kindly for the first time in her life or for the heroes who can promise her a better life. Her feet refused to move her away, flames started to cover her palms, with every second she glanced at each of them before her eyes closed, with a frustrated yell her flames were hurled with all her might on a random direction, a second later a loud painful shout filled the air once the flames connected.

* * *

Frank opened his eyes, taking a while to adjust to the light before speaking. "The hell are we?"

"Good your up, you know a thanks would be very nice since we are carrying you." Velos had been holding up Frank's legs while Sebastian held him up by his arms.

"Why aren't you bringing me back to my home?!" Frank snarled out

"Cause after that stupid stunt, Delsin got all hulked up and began rampaging out of control, he is literally blowing up any area we might be hiding in." Sebastian responded

"It'll be only a while until we're found out." Mark said, his own body still sore after their brutal defeat. "You've been out for a long time now, we're just hoping to find somewhere we can crash."

"So my plan failed, I figured we would have won but getting under Delsin's skin is a close second." Frank chuckled, which pained his ribs somewhat.

"Look let's call time of death on this, we need to strike him in some other way, even the four of us couldn't defeat him which means we need to resort to other means." Velos stated.

Mark rubbed his jaw before looking behind him. "And what would that happen to be?"

"Not sure myself, still thinking but I do know we need some major training, we'll think of the next step as we go along but a way to take out Delsin will require time."

Frank grunted, squirming from their arms so that they let go as he landed. "You're weaklings that's the problem!"

"You're blaming us? Seriously?" Sebastian was in a foul mood and unloading on his face began to appeal to him

"If the shoe fits." Frank shrugged.

"Well that shoe is about to be shoved up your ass!" Sebastian had to be restrained by Mark while Velos wanted them to fight it out.

"Look everyone, it's been a long day and we need to calm down like now!" Mark was about to say more until he spotted a dead pigeon. "It's one of those dead drop caring ones."

Velos made a disgusted face as he saw it was half eaten. "I hope it was some rat and not some desperate human."

"I have my phone with the decryption program." Frank walked over slowly to see what it has to say.

For a moment nothing was heard before it was Brook Augustine's voice which surprised them.

'_It's been only a few days but rumors have circulated about Delsin obtaining two powers. Neon from Abigail "Fetch" Walker and video from Eugene Sims. My men have started to become afraid of Delsin Rowe, I suspect that it's only a matter of time before he gets too powerful to take out the D.U.P in Seattle. I made preparations to start building an underground D.U.P base in case we get desperate should I ever fall in battle. Its location is kept hidden in case anyone besides D.U.P personnel attains this information. The first clue is this. E.W.N. The other part is with Celia Penderghast my successor in training.'_

"Are you guys hearing this? We finally have a chance!" Mark sensed his hope restore somewhat.

"This sounds too good to be true, I mean how do we even know if this base was finished? What if Delsin already found out and destroyed it along with other bases? And who and where the hell do we find this Celia?" Velos asked one question after another.

"Be pessimistic if you want, but if there's even a slight chance of victory then I'm taking it!" Mark replied

"Well genius where do you suppose we find this Celia? We have no idea how she looks! Is she fat, ugly, sexy, underage?" Frank spat at the dead bird before glaring at the trio. "We have no idea!"

Sebastian drained some shadows under a pile of rubble. "If I can make a suggestion, why not focus on finding a few D.U.P bases? There were in almost every state during Augustine's reign, surely some might be intact somewhat, they might contain some clues and just maybe we can find something that Delsin had missed under all that rubble."

Velos paced back and forth, contemplating the idea. "Well it's a long shot so why the hell not? We better get moving, we don't need to waste time standing around."

Mark then constructed a platform of paint. "Step on, I can keep this up for a few minutes, I happen to know for a fact that we'll find others along the way, soon Delsin will have a reason to fear us as the numbers will overtake him."

* * *

"Alright I printed out all the information that seems relevant to us." Dana slammed the stacks of papers on the table. "Get ready to destroy this entire area."

Saul perked up at the sound of that, his gun powder already coating the area. "Leave it to me, I'm the perfect conduit for this job!"

Anna got through reading the first page of the information printed out. "We'll show everyone the material after we clear out, I can hear the fighting still continuing and I want to be part of it!"

Dana rushed right out carrying one stack with Anna carrying the other. "Alright Saul, start the fireworks! Leave nothing behind so they won't be able to trace us, hopefully they might think I died."

"With pleasure!" Saul knew he shouldn't be having too much fun destroying everything he uttered the word boom quietly as his gun powder instantly lit up exploding the computers, books and furniture up.

The two females saw the entire streets littered with blood and bodies from the infected and soldiers, luckily it was nobody they recognized from among their conduit team.

"Now to regroup with the others and end this nightmare permanently! We'll highjack a tank and Black watch vehicles while we're at it!" Anna blew her cold breath at her.

"Time to get a new set of wheels!" Saul jumped out from the burning building, still in a rush from the explosion.

"Follow after me, the battle will be the perfect cover up during our escape, Saul tell the others to meet us by the city's limits, and we'll be waiting. Anna will provide protection." She attached a small listening device on his collar. "With this I can hear anything you hear as well, so if anything happens, Anna and I will immediately come to your rescue."

"Thank you ma'am! I will complete my mission" Saul saluted, before taking off.

* * *

Alex, Zeke and Stirling were outside now fighting off the waning forces of Black watch with ease. "They aren't so tough, I had tougher brawls with Reapers while hung over!" Zeke's fist crashed onto one of the soldier's faces.

"And I can tell they are scared of all of us!" Alex leaned over grabbing one of the rifles, letting the bullets shower the retreating forces. "Now we need to deal with the leaders."

Stirling had floated above the ground, he flew over the area as the wind pushed him higher, and landing before the soldiers once he caught up with them, unleashing a massive shock wave of air which impacted on their bodies. "I think we should ask around and by that I mean beat it out of them!"

Randomly grabbing one soldier who was semi-conscious, Stirling drove a fist into his face. "Tell me what I want to know and the pain will stop, where can we find those cowards you call leaders?"

"We've been through much more during our training, we won't tell you anything!" The solider received a couple more blows to his head.

"I'm not asking again!" Stirling was getting impatient. "Where!?"

The soldier kept silent, refusing to answer.

"He's worthless so we don't need him." Alex ended his life by striking his neck with her claws.

"Shit! Alex you might want to check that temper!" Zeke took a step back from the glare she gave him. "Look these guys must have been through hell and torture, to toughen up, we need some other method."

Stirling snapped his fingers. "Damn, then we'll have to do it the old fashion way."

"Actually we'll return back to the base where I was taken with the others, I can retrace my steps somewhat plus the smell greatly differs from outside since it doesn't stink of blood, try to keep up cause I won't be slowing down at all." Alex morphed into a leopard, with such speed that Zeke and Stirling admired they began to follow, as the two males fired at the occasional enemy that was unfortunate to cross their path.

* * *

"Diana I can hear the fighting start to wind down, hopefully that means Black watch is on the losing end." The two conduits continued traveling the roofs, overlooking the streets below with interest. "Look maybe you should leave I don't want you to get hurt." Jerry expressed his concern to her, without facing her, so he failed to notice her frown.

"I'm not going to abandon anyone, much less my friends, we'll stick together to the end!" Diana walked over to him slugging his shoulder lightly. "If I leave, I'll be more vulnerable so we need to work together."

Jerry sighed at her answer, he didn't want to confess to her why he wanted her to be protected since she might hate him if she found out the truth.

She noticed his changed demeanor but didn't dwell on it after she spotted Chilled. "There's Chilled, about time we saw a friendly face!" She hurled a couple of leaves in his direction to get his attention which harmlessly landed on his left cheek, he turned and charged his course when he spotted Jerry and Diana.

"Guys! Nice to see you both alive, I just ran by Saul, he said that Anna and Dana will be waiting for us at the city limits with some transportation, wanted me to pass on the message."

"Great now around this time Zeke and any other prisoner should be freed, that leaves the leaders and Celia." Diana stated.

"Count me in for that beat down! I mean not getting beat down but beating down on them, you know what I mean." Chilled fought to get the right words down.

Diana chuckled as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Lower your excitement, we know what you mean, next step is making sure they pay permanently for this mess!"

Soon the trio began to leave the roof, staying around the rooftops away from the battling enemies that they spotted.

"Follow after those fleeing Blackwatch soldiers." Chilled whispered once he spotted them.

* * *

Karina huffed, one hand rested on a brick wall which spread bacteria on it unwillingly, rubbing the sweat off her forehead with the other arm, she was tired and angry at failing to find the commander.

"Cool off yet?"

Karina shirked and spun around aiming a punch at the voice behind her, John didn't see it coming as he landed on his back, rubbing his jaw.

"John! I'm so sorry I had no idea it was you! Are you alright?" Karina was concerned and helped him back up.

"Wasn't the smartest move to sneak up on you, besides I've been hit harder." John could hear the snarling of the infected. "Not in the mood to battle with them, let's get the mission over with. I came to find you or rather anyone else, I need help carrying whatever I can find off the bodies of the soldiers to use, it could help us down the line."

"We're resorting to stealing now?"

"You're not really playing morality here are you? This is war and they're going to die so it's not like they're going to be needing it."

Karina thought for a moment. "I was searching for the Commander to get back at him for stealing Zeke, I need to make him pay!"

"Liking the aggression out of you, but channel it toward helping me take out the Commander in other ways." John started to point in the direction of where the soldiers were running off too. "Something tells me that's where the Commander will be."

"Alright you have convince me, thanks John for understanding."

John shrugged before taking off in his cards form, knowing she was crushing hard on Zeke. "I managed to set a card on one soldier who was dumb enough to run into me, I can track him back to where he hides but we have to keep within the short distance."

* * *

The Commander rushed right inside covering his entire body in body armor and protection, he glanced at his men. "What the hell is the situation out there!?"

"The prisoners have been liberated, Mercer is rampaging all over our personnel, our men are dying one after another by the hands of the infected or conduits, we are at a loss and I estimate our forces have been cut down by more than 60 percent!"

Slamming his gloved hand on the table, the Commander looked at the other high ranking leaders. "What about Celia?!"

"Her location is unknown! She could be dead for all we know."

Soon Alex, Zeke and Stirling entered with one of the doors being blown off by its hinges, courtesy of Stirling. "Knock knock, remember me? The air conduit you guys locked up? Now you're gonna remember me as the guy who kicked your asses!"

"Fire!" The Commander declared at the stunned soldiers, before they reached for their rifles, Alex's quick speed resulted in her knocking a few out of commission.

The Commander raced out through another of the exits behind him, as he darted through the hallway he spotted one of the opened rooms with John and Karina looting the area, as he was about to attack, he heard running footsteps, before long Diana, Chilled and Jerry were seen.

"Shit what is happening here!" The Commander took a step backward and his back was met with a gun powder that detonated, sending him face first to the steel.

Saul grinned as he approached him. "We are running this show now! Your days are over, conduits are supreme for life!"

Following after that was a wave of sounds, leaves, cards, gravity, which broke through his defenses from the merging power of all the conduits as they exited from each of the rooms that led to the middle of the hall, the Commander was injured with blood beginning to pour out from his wounds.

"Hold your attacks, I think Karina deserves the killing shot." Diana recommended, the others agreed with her, as the Commander raised his eyes to an enraged bacteria conduit.

"Hold up….we can work together….think of the possibilities of our alliance, we could end our problems together…" Desperate to live, the Commander took out some keys and a card. "We can call off the nuke, the number is 01-20-25. Think about it a team up to end Delsin and Mercer forever!"

Karina snatched it and tossed them to Saul. "Thanks but giving away that secret earned you an extra second of life!" Soon her bacteria started to infect him, at first he felt nothing before his body started to feel sick with him weakening before retching in pain.

"Slow painful death. I like it." Alex complimented as she arrived with Stirling and Zeke by her side.

"Zeke!" Karina rushed right over, tackling him to the floor.

"Easy there, I'm alright, prison wasn't so bad and I even got us an ally!" Zeke jerked his thumb to the wind conduit.

Stirling felt nervous with every pair of eyes on him while they ignored the sappy moment between Karina and Zeke. "No need to stare, just passing on through and helping out where I can."

John rolled his eyes before kicking at the Commander. "We'll throw you a welcoming party afterward, we have to deal with one loose end."

"You mean Mercer don't you?" Chilled didn't feel like meeting him again.

"Yes, now is the time to find out if he's a friend or foe."

"If he's a friend, it's all flowers and candy from here, but what to do if he's an enemy?" Alex didn't bother to ask him during their short partnership.

"We have the key to end him now, I believe his life is determined by what answers we get out of him." John walked toward the command room where the equipment and machines were still intact.

"I can go find him." Saul offered.

"No need, I can hear him already on his way." Jerry looked at the hallway where Mercer was covered in blood but it didn't faze him none. "Anyone want to ask and risk getting impaled?"

* * *

_I know this is a later update, but I've been busy with college and starting on my new job. Anyway thanks for being patience and for taking the time to read, I appreciate it. Thanks to those who contributed their characters to this story, I'm already working on a nice plan for each of them, I hope everyone has a good day._


	22. Chapter 22: Doubts and Lives

**Chapter 22: Doubts and Lives**

Kamika witnessed her attack landed on the back of Ashleigh, the flames were put out by rolling around the ground, leaving a nasty brunt mark on her back.

"I told you it was a trap, why does no one ever listen to me?" Kura closed the distance between her and Kamika, taking the fire conduit off her stunned state with a couple of punches.

The combination of attacks was interrupted by polluted water that slammed Kura to the ground as Damon made it pour from above. "What a beauty mark!"

Ashleigh pushed off the ground, her breathing was in short bursts as the pain still lingered on. "Damn bitch and bastard! I won't forget this at all!"

Before continuing, Emma suddenly appeared in front of her sister with her arms stretched out side to side.

"Emma get out of here now-"

"No! You can't just shield me from all the ugliness of Delsin's world, I need to fight too! I can't be weak or sheltered, I've been waiting this time to fight some of Delsin's dogs myself!" Emma decided to focus her attention on Damon

"She's looking at me! She wants the dirty D!" Damon tapped his mask, before forming into dark water, the sudden change increased the speed and movability as he pass by the rebels that tried to shoot him down, and he made it before Emma before reappearing solid again.

Emma threw a quick punch but Damon caught it and head butted her which made a small crack appear on the mask's forehead, the result knocked her to the ground.

A void barrier immediately blocked the polluted water from entering her lungs as it splashed to the side. She looked upon Damon with a smirk. "Your power isn't a match for mine and the bond I have with my family!"

Emma let the void barrier vanish, and during that moment Ashleigh fired a stream of electricity which shocked Damon extra painfully on account of the water under his feet, they heard him yell and strangely giggle out loud at the same time.

"I think he had some shock therapy in his days." Ashleigh bit her lip, realizing her healing was taken its time, looking around she sensed the lack of electricity around the deserted area.

Damon fell down to his knees, still giggling before he looked at the sisters. "You know I never had two sisters before, I can't wait for some sexy threesome troublesome action!" He sprayed some water to their chests to see what bra they had on.

"Stupid pervert!" Both sisters charged their void and electricity powers which hurled him far away.

Kamika hesitated in her attacks which resulted in getting pelted with a couple of needles by Kura as a result. "Don't make this too easy now, or else it won't be so fulfilling!"

"I'm trying to help…this wasn't supposed to happen!" Kamika's plead was interrupted by more needles, only this time she defended herself with a wall of flames which melted them upon entering through the flames.

Adam appeared by Kura's side. "Something tells me to believe her but I'm not sure after we just witnessed. And isn't it strange she's not fighting back?"

Kura whipped around to him with a hint of annoyance. "She's trying to get us to drop our guard! I won't be fooled by the weak and helpless routine! Trust me a guy is easy prey for that shtick but not women! Girl and conduit power all the way!"

Feeling conflicted, Adam opted to help her since he was a team worker and he noticed how Eugene or Damon didn't attack Kamika.

"Then I hope we don't regret what happens next." Adam summoned a white blade of flames. "Swift Blade! You may be immune to fire but not wraith and trust me this will burn you!"

Seeing him charging ahead, Kamika spun around allowing the flames to form a ring which kept him at bay. "Listen up! I'm not here to harm you by any means necessary! I want to help and I'll prove it to you by letting you in on some information!"

Eugene paused his assault, he was quite a distance away but managed to hear Kamika's words. "What!? Don't do this, if you betray us then you're spelling out your death!"

Warren took this time to shoot at Eugene from over the car he, his wife and few other rebellion members were using as protection. The bullet was taken by one of his demons which made him vanish. "Damn I could have had him if that monster didn't interfere!"

Penelope aided by dragging the injured people away, her shotgun took out one which got dangerously close behind her. "Warren we may have to take out the only first aid kit, these people won't last long!"

Kamika looked toward the injured ones. "Please stop! Delsin has a large supply of medical supplies hidden away in what used to be his tribe's land!" She ducked a few incoming waves of needles and wraith. "As for weapons and other supplies, he managed to divide them across many states! All D.U.P. equipment is-"

Adam's wraith shot burned her left cheek, her screams reached everyone's ears from the pain as her flesh was even worse than Ashleigh's back.

"Guys she might be telling the truth! We have to hear her out!" Penelope called out to Adam and Kura specifically.

While Adam was busy thinking about it, Kura remained stubborn. "You mean check those places out so we can be walking into a trap! Yeah no thanks!"

Eugene quickly raced over, sending a couple of demons toward them, however Adam immediately summoned a few sprites which had the appearances of fire-birds creatures that began to battle with the demons in the skies. "What the hell Kamika!" Eugene complained when she told that information, soon he dodged a fire wave which was aimed for his head.

"I'm sorry Eugene but I'm tired of all this killing and seeing people in pain and agony, I can't ignore it any longer, if we continue like this then we will die like the others!" Kamika soon witnessed her flames put out by the water as Damon came stuttering as a result from the electricity earlier.

"Guys don't you see this? The nerd and freak are trying to stop her which means she is on our side!" Warren tried to convince them again.

"Oh yeah cause seeing bad guys kill their henchmen isn't nothing new!" Ashleigh spat out while she sided with Kura.

Emma proceeded to defend Warren and Penelope. "Get inside it's too dangerous out here!"

Penelope looked at her husband, they still needed to find their daughter and reluctantly headed back inside the cars with less than half of their team which fell dead.

The fighting stopped momentarily between the two sides, while Kamika was stuck in the middle, she began dodging attacks from Damon, Eugene, Ashleigh and Kura while the rest continued to watch. Soon Damon's water doused her too much so she was unable to use her fire to attack or defend.

"Bullseye!" Damon felt his arm grabbed by Eugene who narrowed his eyes at him.

"We'll leave this instant, we have to warn Delsin about his information being given away, we'll have to move everything, and we're not letting them get anything. They will end her life for us."

Damon saw the demons pick them up from the ground. "Then we will return to wreck hell on their bodies one day!"

The others were about to shoot them down but the demons made a wall as they lined up by one another to prevent the two infamous conduits from getting attacked.

"In Idaho…we need to head there…that's the only area left with any resistance, all of Delsin's men know about the rebellion and were ordered to execute anyone whom they suspected…that's why your-" Kamika felt Ashleigh's electricity coursed through her, she spasm until falling to one bended knee.

"Please stop this, look I don't think she's evil now!" Emma began to have second thoughts as Damon and Eugene left her to fend for herself while Kamika struggled to tell them all she knew.

"No Emma this is one chance we have to take to kill one of Delsin's followers." Ashleigh responded to her in anger.

Kamika felt dry again and tried to construct another flame barrier but managed to make a small blaze that went to her chest to protect her but it was quickly burning out like a candle.

The fire conduit witnessed Kura jumping off high before she slammed down, emitting a trail of needles poking up from the dirt, the flames wouldn't do anything to protect her from the underground needles that headed to her, however soon as her flame thrusters were activated, Adam regrettably hurled a blast of wraith that exploded Kamika right back against the ground, the very second one of the needles poked out from the ground as Kamika's spine landed on it, soon it broke bone and flesh, until it broke through her stomach.

Emma, Warren and Penelope witnessed the excess amount of blood which made them sick to their stomachs over the gruesome result.

Kamika gagged, as she looked at Ashleigh argue with Kura over who would kill her, the only thought running through her mind was how these heroes can be cruel, true she did bad things but she wasn't given a chance at redemption, she saw the world fade to a blur with the two agreeing to kill her at the same time as the electricity and needles continued to harm her until she felt nothing but the relief of death.

'_At least I'm free from Delsin.'_

* * *

Mark landed the paint platform before it vanished completely as he caught his breath, he drained the paint off a billboard to restore his energy.

"Tired already are you?" Velos smirked before patting his back.

"For now, but I'll regain my full strength later, you just got to love conduit regeneration abilities!" Mark felt the wounds heal away slowly.

"Look at this little shit stain!" Frank walked over to a wall which had a few written words written across it. "Here lies, a band of friends and family. Rest in peace Ken, Tyrone, Marcus, Kimberly and Lorena."

"Who do you suppose are those people?" Velos pondered that.

"They were infamous conduits."

Each of them turned to Sebastian who had a look of indifference on his face.

"And how would the emo looking fuck know that?" Frank spat out

Ignoring the overwhelming urge to kill him slowly, Sebastian sighed while running his hand through his hair. "When I came to Seattle I battled with Delsin's guys and overheard one of the female conduit who uses concrete go by the name Lorena, I connected the other pieces later as I realized no one would mourn for a band of evil doers unless it was their own group."

"Why the hell would Delsin write these words, seems out of character for him?" Velos said, his mind couldn't picture him as kind or caring.

"I never saw it was written by Delsin, much less his friends." Sebastian took a step forward touching the stone wall.

"Well that answers that question but still it makes me wonder about their group, I know they must be planning." Mark didn't want to risk their lives by ignoring Delsin's crew.

"We could always try to stalk them, you know take in any information we can to overtake them." Velos said while spitting at the name of the infamous conduits, knowing they must have done some pretty terrible things.

Sebastian rubbed his chin while looking at the pondering conduits. "I still remember the place where I fought Delsin and his guys, I can pin point them all. In fact that's where Mark and I met."

"Aww really? Maybe you can take us where you fell in love together." Frank muttered sarcastically.

"Do you always have to give people reasons to want to kill you?" Mark sternly asked, while holding Sebastian back. "But you do make a good point, Delsin is probably used to people running away from him, he wouldn't expect us to remain hidden right under his nose, we can pick up anything valuable we use and distribute to the people."

"You really want us to risk our lives? What about the whole running away before he blasts us out of hiding?" Velos asked

"If anything has taught me about running away." Mark thought back to his dead wife and the man who murdered her. "Is that more people die that way."

The three could tell he was recalling something terrible but they had their own sad pasts so they didn't question him about that.

"Well we didn't get too far from Delsin, and we can still find him." Sebastian said but he still wasn't sure about this.

Velos quickly created the wings that boosted him above the buildings, within seconds the rising smoke and flames caught his eyes. "Yeah I can defiantly see him still rampaging."

"I'm not up for this shit, you guys could go to hell! I'll just fine some other desperate fags to do my bidding." Frank grinned darkly, enjoying the way he angered the trio.

"You know if I have to choose between who dies first, after Delsin you would be number two!" Mark shouted

"And by two he means you're shit!" Sebastian added before the shadow under him started to come to life.

"Guys!" Velos rested a hand on both Mark's and Sebastian's shoulder. "He isn't worth it, we got to leave now, before this gets out of hand, we need to focus on the bigger threat."

Mark chuckled bitterly before the paint in his hands dropped down. "You're right, guess Frank better hope we don't cross paths again."

Sebastian called back at his shadow, before turning his back on Frank. "Especially me, since I won't have any mercy on you!"

Velos watched Mark and Sebastian take off in their respective power's transportation before following behind them. "You know Frank, you could have had a chance to change into a hero but you ruined your last hope."

Frank only picked the dirt off his fingernails, ignoring everything they said about him, looking up after hearing total silence. "Now to start the fireworks, I won't be denied my respect and power any longer!"

* * *

Fetch grumbled under her breath a list of every curse word she knew, later she kicked fiercely at a metal can against the grimy brick walls that were in each side of the dark alley way before it fell on the ground, resulting in a clanking noise which scared a black cat that was underneath the dumpster as it ran out of his hiding spot.

"Stupid Delsin! Getting me to bother and care about the stupid hunt only to be told we were all led around like idiots!" In a fit of rage, Fetch's neon charged after the cat before killing it instantly.

Its carcass was kicked to the side as Fetch made her way to the end where she saw the streets were empty. "Not even a quiet night like this can calm me down, might as well start brighten this place up!"

Fetch's started to find the perfect place to begin her artwork, she decided to pick the high stone wall left of the abandoned police station. With a few waves of her hands, some neon specks attached themselves to the spot before her finger tips started to emit a beam of neon to fill in some lines and shapes, after a few thrusts of her arms she put on the finishing touches.

The result was Fetch's body, her right arm was reaching up for the police star on the top of the building, with some skulls in the background behind her. "To remind everyone to reach for the stars."

"That's so fetch."

Fetch spun around without a flinch once she heard the all too familiar voice. "You think so?"

"You deserve a trophy." The man was tall and thin, his white leather jacket stood out in the dark city with black streaks running down on his jacket, he wore a grey t shirt underneath it with a red wolf detailing it. He placed his hands, which were covered with black fingerless gloves into the pockets of his black pants and his grey satchel was on his right shoulder.

Fetch laughed before pushing him slightly back. "Mike you always know how to kiss up to someone's ass, so how have you been?"

"Killing anyone getting into my way!" Mike looked around before nodding. "I killed almost all of the pathetic weak humans that tried to fight back! The smart ones got away from me within one week but I own this place now!"

"One week! That's not impressive, you should have seen me, Delsin and Eugene. We conquered all of Seattle in less than five days!"

"Maybe I'll try to slaughter every one! Even you and Delsin one day when I need a challenge!" Mike began to smile at her darkly.

"Bullshit! You try that on D or I and you will end up mutilated." Fetch slapped his face lightly.

"Don't kill me slowly if it comes to that! But make it slow and painful, I want to relish the pain I inflict on my victims too!" Mike took her hand which slapped him before kissing it.

Fetch sighed before pulling at his hand to get him to walk behind her. "We're going to put your fetish for murder and blood to good use, we lost a couple of backup so we need you to join us hunt down a group of heroic conduits."

Mike grinned at that sentence before allowing his gravity power to pick up a dumpster and hurled it at a random door which broke apart. "I will do that to all the bodies that I see standing! I won't allow any prey to escape me!"

"Good, keep that mentality of yours on overdrive. Once we cross paths, then I'll let you loose on them." Fetch looked back, knowing she couldn't wait for her vengeance.

"You and Delsin still dating or should I kill him after you sleep with him?" Mike licked his lips before staring at her breasts.

Fetch delivered a punch covered in neon to his ribs, causing him to gag and then grunt. "Only I get to man handle him, besides we need to focus we got a lot of more things to do."

"Like what?"

"You'll will just have to wait to be surprised."

Mike shook his head before running ahead of her. "As long as I get to involve myself in a killing spree I have no regrets!"

"Something tells me that you and Damon will really get along, I wonder if you two ever went to those special classes as a child." Fetch started neon running as Mike hurled himself up before following.

* * *

"So I can't believe we found a small hideout where a group of heroes are hanging out! This is so great!" Anna said after getting into the seat of the tank as Dana began driving it.

"I know, this is very good news, good thing Black Watch actually did something useful for once." Dana commented while focusing on the controls.

Anna looked over the files and pictures. "There's Tyler, Alice, Nathan, Kyle and they have some pretty neat powers, I can't wait till I tell everyone about this!"

"The trip might be a long way but given the power we have, the travel should go smoothly." Dana allowed herself to smile. "I'm glad not all conduits are power hungry or unstable like Delsin."

"You know we should celebrate after this, maybe hit the town for any beer!" Anna realized it was such a long time since she party hard.

Dana was about to comment until she picked up on the voices of the others, she listened into her ear piece for a while until her eyes narrowed while she glared at Anna before reaching for her silencer and a taser.

* * *

"Alright the nuke is about to drop at a few minutes, so everyone got all the supplies we can carry out?" Alex asked around getting nods from each of them as they loaded all they could find useful into their pockets and backpacks such as MRE's, guns, ammo, bottled water, maps, a compass and tools.

"We might want to get out of here, you know I don't want to die." Saul spoke up after lugging around a heavy backpack around. "These will slow us down somewhat."

Zeke zipped up the bag before picking it up. "We can also distribute some extra supplies to people in need!"

"That will have to wait until we defeat Delsin and help turn the world back to normal." Stirling said before being the first to exit out of the room. "Now where's that damn computer room to shut the nuke off?"

"Right across from you, it reeks of his stench." Alex said before pointing at the commander.

"And about Mercer, have we decided yet?" Chilled asked impatiently.

"Look we got to make a choice, either use this time to prepare to kill Mercer or have him side with us." John finally announced to everyone which made them all go silent.

Diana shook her head at the suggestion. "No freaking way! We got a powerhouse on our side, we better take advantage of it, and we'll need it to stop Delsin!"

"Yeah I got to agree with her on this one, having him around will be some insurance in case you all die…no offense." Zeke quickly added in the end.

"No way, that guy is like a total psycho, he needs to die right now! We can trust a monster like him!" Saul argued back

Karina sighed before rubbing her left shoulder. "Yes that is the best, have you seen him in battle? He'll kill us when he gets the chance."

Diana turned to Jerry as she grabbed his arm. "Jerry talk some sense to them!"

"Sorry Diana but I rather be safe than sorry, I don't want to risk their lives." Jerry replied to her. _'Especially yours.'_

"I don't see what the big deal is, this Mercer despite what I heard seems like a good ally to have. Hell I would team up with the guy." Stirling said in his vote.

John rubbed his temples in annoyance. "This is why I hate groups, you can never agree on anything. Alright let's vote, have Mercer live or kill him off? My vote would be to destroy him for good with the nuke."

"Count me out, I'm staying neutral." Chilled didn't want to choose sides to break up the group.

"Well given out history, I'll be choosing to stop Mercer this instant." Alex responded.

Karina counted quickly. "Five to three, which means we win!"

Mercer arrived covered in blood but it didn't matter to him as he stared right at the faces of the conduits. "You're awfully serious."

"Just like you." Chilled shrank back as Mercer delivered him a glare.

"We just want to know that since we took out Black watch and they're basically getting killed, are you still siding with us or not?" John boldly asked him despite the sweating of his palms that gave away his nervousness.

Mercer simply studied each of their faces looking for anything that might give him a reason to kill them instantly, not that he needed a reason in the first place. "I do what I want. Right now I don't need to associate with any of you. I'll take down every last conduit who dares to challenge me."

"Does this mean you forgive us?" Karina asked him losing her confidence the second she asked.

"No."

The conduits looked at one another before Zeke cleared his throat. "We just need to leave, we got everything we need."

"Then get out, I plan to make sure this place is nothing but rubble." Mercer began to use his muscle mass ability. "I'll make sure to travel around to destroy anyone or anything that could be a threat." _'Even conduits.'_

John realized this was their chance. "Go right ahead, you don't mind if we get out and watch from a distance right?"

Mercer already started to his work in demolishing everything so that Black watch or anyone else won't be able to use their weapons, bases or information ever again as he pounded, broke, punched everything in sight.

"I guess that's a no to me." Alex muttered.

As they quickly ran outside Saul suddenly realized something. "You wouldn't happen to know the radius of this nuke right?"

Everyone froze as they turned to John who held his hands up defensively. "Don't ask me, I don't know all the answers."

"You mean besides putting our lives in danger, even innocent people are gonna die!" Diana shouted angrily before pinning him to the wall. "Don't you care!?"

"Look I'm sure some people escaped, only fools would stay in the middle of this war zone." John said as he tried to reach for a card but Alex quickly sliced the vines away for him.

"The hell man? People could still be trapped in prisons underground like I was, there could be countless!" Stirling didn't believe he was now hearing this.

"In war you have no choice but to accept a few casualties, this is for the greater good, countless more people would have died if we allowed Mercer to roam free!" John tried to make them all understand

"John….those people had families…" Karina sadly said, wiping away a tear.

"Stop picking on him, we all had families and lost them, they'll get over it just like we had to." Jerry said in his friend's defense.

Alex looked around, knowing it was too late to save the people. "You know this is getting out of hand, we got to go now!" She ran outside without them.

Saul followed after her. 'This conversation isn't over, you guys are just like Delsin!"

Diana, Zeke, Karina, Stirling followed too leaving John and Jerry to look at one another, wondering why they didn't get that it was impossible to save everyone, they experienced hardships and loss too but they had to keep moving forward.

Alex glanced around the streets before hurrying over the safety that the roofs provided. "The smell of blood and decaying bodies is everywhere."

Saul joined her seconds later. "We may have to do something about those two, I'm thinking they got their heads screwed on backwards."

Stirling used his powers to life them up toward the rooftops as a small black helicopter caught his attention. "Alright it's now or never, I hope everyone is thinking what I'm thinking."

Diana had her leaves and vines ready to strike on her command. "Strike the helicopter and prevent this horror."

"All together, launch your powerful attacks!" Chilled started to focus his gravity as his eyes locked on.

* * *

Far away Anna was groaning in agony as she crawled begging for an ounce of anything with ice or water, she felt the wound deep in her chest, ruining her shirt and skin as the blood continued flowing out without a stop, she grunted before looking back at the tank's tracks it left.

"Shit I got to warn everyone before Dana arrives before I do!" Anna couldn't move very fast in her conditioned, realizing that she was a fool to lower her guard like that, especially with those powerful weapons at her disposal.

She looked toward the sky wondering if her friends had caught on yet, her healing was kicking in now but without a power source to drain it would take a while.

"Dana you stupid idiot..."

Soon the black helicopter dropped the nuke before flying away, Anna heard a loud bang followed by a white light as the explosion soon expanded out as the blast grabbed her attention, worrying for her friends lives.

* * *

_Thanks for reading again, today my thanks goes out to Fallen Angel for allowing Mike his OC to participate in the story. As for the others I'm sure you saw some foreshadowing for new arrivals to come. Until next time everyone, have a great day._


	23. Chapter 23: All That Remains

**Chapter 23: All That Remains**

"This is getting out of hand." Adam watched the sight of the dead bodies that littered the ground as the stench filled the air.

"Blame Delsin and his band of idiots, always doing shit like this!" Ashleigh spat happily at Kamika's body. "At least she's gone for good!"

"I agree, you get some sort of satisfaction when you rid the world of garbage." Kura stuck a long needle into the face of Kamika for good measure.

"Highly unnecessary." Adam felt uncomfortable being around them but knew it was the best choice in order to survive.

Emma looked away so she wouldn't cry over the dead members of the rebellion she came to love as her family.

"Don't worry Emma, we'll avenge their blood." Ashleigh hugged her sister, while escorting her to the car.

Adam jogged over to Warren and Penelope, feeling sad they had to witness such a brutal murder even if it was one of Delsin's own henchmen. "You two still want to stay with us? I know you want to look for your daughter and it would take some time with our current assignment."

"We're willing to help in any way that we can." Warren responded, looking away from Kamika's body.

"Just tell us what we can do to help. I know we can't do much because we're not Conduits, but we can be useful." Penelope was eager to help and find her daughter as quick as possible.

"Getting to Seattle to steal the blast cores is our first step, and you might want these now." Adam pointed to the weapons and ammo. "Once that's done we'll head out to find them."

"Thank you for your help, Adam." Penelope walked up to him and hugged him quickly before following her husband to grab some weapons and ammo.

Adam nodded before getting into the car and looked as Kura was sitting two rows ahead of him. "Crazy day huh?"

"Unlike my college days." Kura grinned while recalling some crazy moments.

"Seeing your wild side will be quite a sight to behold." Adam fasten his seat belt.

Once everyone was inside they started to travel while Ashleigh took the wheel this time. "Expect running into more of those distractions, we'll be solving them the same way."

"Then we'll get to find our lost ones!" Kura immediately spoke up.

Emma heard her sister sigh sadly as her knuckles tighten on the steering wheel. "I think once we do, we can start building some sort of base slash home for ourselves."

"What do you guys think will happen once we find everyone?" Kura asked everyone. She thought about Naxus who only cared about her despite her conduit status, she was friend with a human. The desire to make sure he was safe and alive was compelling her to never give up.

"Keep them safe of course." Ashleigh said quickly.

"Our father is the one we're gonna make sure stays with us this time, we won't leave him, we have been training hard to stand and fight by his side." Emma revealed to everyone.

Kura nodded while seeing they were more alike than they thought.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure." Warren looked over at Kura. "Most of our homes were destroyed, so we wouldn't have anywhere to go."

"I just hope we can find the others. I'm really worried for our daughter's safety." Penelope took a deep breath and sighed. She looked up at Adam and attempted to change the subject. "Do you have anyone special that you'd like to try and find?"

"I don't have anyone, let alone my family I just left them for a career here." Adam took a quick glance at Kura before blushing lightly. "But maybe it's not too late to have someone special in mind."

Penelope smiled knowingly as she saw Adam blush. "Just remember to wait until after this is over. This isn't necessarily the right environment for a first date."

Adam stuttered in his words before a proper sentence could be said. "That's not what I was thinking about at all!" He felt flustered as he waved shyly at Kura who turned her attention to them for a second before going back to try to sleep. "What if your daughter met some guy and wanted to date?" He said trying to turn the tables on her.

Warren raised an eyebrow and cracked his knuckles. "Watch how you talk to my wife."

Penelope laid her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. "Warren, please." She turned back to Adam. "Honestly, I would respect her choices and support her through it."

Adam quickly apologized as he smiled at her until he realized something. "What is your daughter's name anyway? None of us ever heard you say it."

Warren and Penelope looked at each other for a brief moment, wondering if they should tell him. Penelope gave a single nod, then Warren looked at Adam.

"Her name is Diana."

* * *

"There he is, wrecking everything like some giant five year old throwing a tantrum!" Sebastian muttered in pure hatred for him.

Velos and Mark stood on top of the tallest building, luckily there was no wind. They witness Delsin using his fire powers to wreak havoc across town.

"Alright, sooner or later he will leave and then that's where we'll make our move." Mark wished he could hear what he was saying.

"I feel like some stalker." Velos shuddered in disgust.

Delsin soon began taking off in flames across the streets, with the three conduits immediately giving chase.

"Where is he heading off to in such a hurry?" Mark wondered out loud.

Sebastian slid along the road in his shadow form while noting that Delsin was returning to the old spot where Augustine was killed, he did admired him to that extend for getting rid of her.

Delsin stopped once he arrived, noting that the entire town was his own playground, he picked up some concrete rocks that were littered around. "No more playing around, I will bring them all down!"

Within a few more moments he pushed away a few concrete parts easily once he drained the power, he found Augustine's old decaying rotting body which was withered away from age and flies.

"My own trophy. I know you died with one secret left and I will find out!" Delsin began to recall those few moments before he finally killed her in front of everyone.

* * *

_Delsin reached toward the base of the concrete where her feet were encased, watching in pure delight at Augustine's scared expression._

_"What are you going to do to me?" Augustine shouted, while trying with all her might to break free._

_Delsin ignored her, focusing on the exit as he dragged her body along the ground._

_"Answer me immediately!" Augustine's voice wasn't filled with authority or confidence, now it was mostly full of hopelessness and fear._

_"You're in no position to be making any demands, from now on I'll be calling all the shots around here." Delsin snapped back, the fighting ceased outside as he emerged with Augustine._

_Delsin began to think of a brilliant way where he could end the D.U.P nightmare and show off his power while everyone would feel helpless and afraid. He reached for his phone and contacted his team._

_"Fetch! Eugene!"_

_"Calling for backup already, come on I know you're not that weak." Fetch teased him lightly._

_"Delsin! I'm glad to hear your voice, did you defeat Augustine?" Eugene answered loudly, worried for his friend._

_"Wouldn't be here if I didn't."_

_Both of the ex Curdun Cay prisoners were loss for words, after all this time they finally heard their worst nightmare was over as the monster that hated was now defeated, time stood still for them before a dark smile crossed their faces._

_"Now I want you to rally up every person and D.U.P solider you can, I want them to see one last show. After tonight they won't be calling me Bannerman anymore." Delsin thought for the perfect place until his eyes finally settled._

_After an hour Delsin dragged a screaming and pleading Augustine up to the top of the tallest building he could find, he spotted the confused people and D.U.P soldiers as they were forced by Fetch and Eugene to arrive at this spot._

_Eugene had used his demons to bring the people to the rendezvous point, while Fetch led the soldiers to this spot before she used her speed to finally lose them, both of them stood on two different buildings, looking pleased at Delsin and with hatred toward Augustine._

_"Listen up, I'm not Bannerman or your hero! My name is Delsin Rowe and I have defeated your bitch of a dictator Augustine! I'm the strongest conduit around and now I will free each and every last one you all feared!" Delsin relished at the faces of everyone below as they sprang into a chorus of shouts, questions and screams. "You all want proof, I will gladly show you! Tonight the streets belong to us now, tomorrow and forever!"_

_He lifted her body up over his head, even from far below they could make out Augustine's terrified face._

_"Delsin don't make this mistake, we can work together to ensure all conduits are safe and never killed again!" Augustine tried talking some sense into him._

_"By locking them up again? No Augustine you see, my new vision for conduit kind is better! All those conduits locked in Curdun Cay….with so many powers….all in one spot. We'll be meeting their new king."_

_Augustine's eyes widen as she got the message he was hinting out._

_"If I have to thank you for anything, it's that little accomplishment, because there is a prison full of angry conduits who hate humanity because of how they treated them. They will gladly join me in my conquest to kill, humiliate and enslave humans."_

_"Then…know this…you haven't won just yet…I was preparing for this scenario."_

_Delsin thought she was fibbing and laughed boastfully at her words. "Even if that's true, I'll find it out." With one final smirk, Delsin hurled Augustine's screaming body to the ground. No one moved a muscles as they watched her fall to her death with the concrete breaking up in pieces with her body dead the second it hit the pavement._

* * *

Delsin was soon brought to reality as Frank's footsteps made him watch his presence.

"You must have some big balls or retarded to come back here again!" Delsin's body started to be covered in his armor of concrete.

"I come in peace, I realized I was backing the wrong horse. I got some information you would love to know." Frank began to play the Dead Drop message which made Delsin smile insanely.

"I was searching for something like this. Celia has been holding out on me!"

Mark, Velos and Sebastian got ready to move when they spotted Frank, seconds later Delsin turned to face them after Frank revealed what the heroes have planned.

* * *

Fetch ran farther ahead until she saw one of the nearby towns come into view. Mike followed right beside her, seconds later he descended once she stopped in front of an old warehouse.

"The hell are we doing out here? Seems like the perfect spot to shoot a horror film." Mike wouldn't mind being the killer.

"I always wonder why insane people love dark creepy abandoned places here." Fetch kicked the doors opened which fell off its hinges from the force.

Mike rushed inside ready to kill anyone he came into contact with, taking a deep breath. "Smells like death in here!"

"That's what it should smell like!" The voice emerged from the shadows, Mike saw he was tall with half a demonic mask covering the left side of his face. He stared at the stitches which were across his torso, later he noticed he was missing several fingers and his eyes eyes have gone yellow due to his conduit powers.

"Nice clothing selection." Mike grinned at him. "Got a name?" He saw he wore a black trench coat with a long sword hanging at his waist. Red streaks were in his black hair which he saw was actual blood.

"Demon Jester!" He introduced himself before reaching out to shake his hand, before Mike could grab it to break it, Fetch stopped him

"You may not want to do that, believe me." Fetch smirked before turning to Demon Jester. "You know why I'm here."

"My power." Demon Jester raised his hand to his face before laughing. "Cursing me to a life of isolation because I kill anyone I touch."

"Now we could use your ability. We lost a few of our own guys." Fetch gave him a cigarette which he greedily took. "Basically you'll be killing after Delsin is done with them."

"So he finally turns to me for help? That's funny!" Demon Jester started to giggle before blowing the smoke out.

Mike grew impatient with them. "Come on I want to start the carnage!"

"Shut it, we're almost done here." Fetch started to text Damon. "Got to have him and Eugene pick out the final member."

Demon Jester stared at Mike which made him frown. "You got something to say to me?!"

"I would love to kill you." Demon Jester took a step forward.

"I don't ask for permission!" Mike began to make the objects around him float in the air.

"Finally I can get high off your blood!" Demon Jester quickly dodged a couple of crates and rusty pipes before he lunged to touch him.

Mike hurried away, his gravity allowed him to rise in the safety of the heights.

"Only pussies run away!" Demon Jester called out before taking out his long sword, and began slashing away at the objects Mike tried pelting him with.

"And that sword will be shoved up your ass!" Mikes laughed until he was struck with neon, with Demon Jester receiving that attack a second later.

They stared at Fetch who looked pissed off. "Next time I'll make sure it goes right through your heart!" Both conduits grudgingly accepted to control themselves for the time being. "Now we better head back to Seattle, we got to meet up with Delsin."

Demon Jester perked up before rising up. "We'll take my car, we'll get there much faster! Maybe do some Fast and the Furious action!" He rushed to grab the key from his room upstairs.

Mike look on in anger before Fetch snapped her fingers to get his attention. "Kill the ones I order you, remember those heroes are fighting for humans, humans that only wanted us dead or locked up!"

"I was pretty fucked up because of them! I won't allow them to continue hurting me!" Mike in a fit of rage hurled everything he could find into one spot on the wall which broke a hole revealing the outside.

"As of now they are raping, killing, fighting or stealing! We are their influence and soon we will be their demise!" Fetch croaked in laughter from that fact.

Demon Jester brought the car out in front, it was painted black with some sort of animal skull in front of the hood, the vehicle had the 666 mark on the top of the car in red letters with dried blood splatter in some areas.

"Bitching car." Mike got in the back since Fetch took the front passenger seat.

"I'll admit you got some style." Fetch complimented before leaning back against her leather seats.

Demon Jester began pressing the gas pedal fast which sped the car, the engine roared in the night.

* * *

The combined attacks from Chilled, Diana, Saul, Stirling and Karina began to keep the helicopter at bay, they watched as the nuke hung just below it. Chilled made a gravity field to keep the helicopter from continuing further which strained his powers and body.

Diana used her vines to make a strong rope so they could climb on board to stop the pilot.

"This is sounding kind of stupid now, we may not be able to stop it!" Stirling suddenly mentioned while he used his gun powder to take out the soldiers who fell from the helicopter as a result.

Karina started climbing up the vine rope fast as possible. "We just need to delay the inevitable!"

Since Zeke and Alex were limited in what they could do, they decided to evacuate any last survivors inside the city.

Saul suddenly remembered. "That reminds me, Dana and Anna are waiting by the city limits for us after we're done here! They are gathering some rides!"

"Great once this is done, we can leave Jerry and John, I don't think I want to be partners with anyone like those guys after what they chose!" Karina told them. "Who's with me?"

Everyone agreed except for a certain plant conduit.

Diana looked over at Karina. "Are you SERIOUS? I'm not leaving them behind!" She extended her arms out and started falling, then dissolved into a cloud of leaves before she impacted with the ground. _'Now to find out where Jerry is._' She started dashing through the air to find her friends.

"We know why she doesn't want to leave him. Five bucks she admits it first." Chilled mentioned to everyone.

"Money doesn't shit here remember?" Stirling stated.

Saul made it to the pilot first followed by the rest, he grabbed him by the throat and unleashed his gun powder right into his face which killed him instantly. "That's for acting like god, you have no right to end lives!"

Stirling arrived and knocked the body off the helicopter. "Good work, now hurry up and drive this thing!"

Saul stared blankly before shifting around uncomfortably. "I don't know how to, I thought one of you did!"

"We didn't think this through did we?" Karina widen her eyes at the news and looked at the complicated controls in front of her.

"Alright, Stirling and I can use our powers to slow the helicopter down, while you guys read the manual or something! Anything to keep us from dying!" Chilled said before jumping out of the Helicopter with Stirling as they used their powers to slow their fall and land on the nearest building roof.

Karina flipped through the pages once she found the manual, Saul got into the seat grabbing for the controls shakily. "No problem…just think of it as some sort of game with no extra lives or restart button."

"Alright, this is where gravity and wind unite!" Chilled started to use his power to halt the helicopter's fall as it leaning to its left side, meanwhile Stirling concentrate his wind to push the helicopter away but managed to move it only less than an inch.

* * *

Meanwhile Jerry and John exited out of the base as they hurried outside, running away far from the blast radius as John looked over the map. "Those guys need to grow up and learn you can't save everyone, seriously we aren't super heroes but conduits trying to do the right thing."

Jerry agreed with him and soon spotted Diana making his heart beat, he wondered why she returned.

Diana reformed and stood in front of them with a smirk. "You guys didn't think you'd be in this alone, did you?"

"I did think that since we managed to make almost everyone angry at us. Where are they anyway? And why did you return for us, does that mean we are forgiven?" Jerry asked her.

"They're currently in a helicopter and flying away from the fight. And I returned because I'm not the type of person who abandons her friends." Diana stepped a bit closer. "You're forgiven in my eyes."

That made Jerry smile and he couldn't stop it, while he looked into her eyes, he always admired her personality. "I'm so glad I found you thanks to your guitar and voice."

"Thank you for basically taking me off of the streets." Diana sighed a bit. She didn't want to end the conversation, but she knew they had work to do. "Anyways, what do we have to do?"

"Get the hell out of here! And meet up with the others, even if they don't like It we need to stick together to fight a common enemy." John interrupted

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Diana looked over at the retreating helicopter. "And let's try and convince our friends that they HAVE to fight."

* * *

While Chilled and Stirling continued to deal with the helicopter they felt their power slipping and failing on them as the helicopter inched closer downward, however from the corner of their eye they saw Mercer used his whip fist to bring himself into the helicopter.

Mercer pushed away Saul and Karina from the controls as he sat down. "Grab a parachute and get out of my way!" The two conduits didn't complain as they did as they were told.

Chilled and Stirling watched as their friends began to jump and release the parachutes which helped land them down safely.

"How did Mercer find out!?" Karina was the first to ask the guys.

"No idea…we better regroup with Zeke, Alex and Diana fast!" Saul suggested as they dashed down the building together.

Jerry spotted what happened as he came into view with the others. "Mercer's on that helicopter, it's now or never!"

John began to aim his cards at the helicopter as he ran. "We need to fire from a farther distance!"

Jerry used his sound speed to dash far away while still seeing the helicopter in view until they were running far away that it appeared smaller.

"Look they are really going to go through with this, stop them!" Stirling was about to attack until something caught his attention. "Hey Saul what's that on your shirt collar?"

Saul looked at it. "A listening device Dana gave me in case we got into a tight situation."

Karina did a double take. "You mean she's listening to us right now!"

"Yeah what's the problem?"

"…We voted to nuke her own brother! So she told Mercer and that's how he knows!"

Stirling stepped away from the two. "I was against the idea so I'm free from their wrath."

"We got to warn the others!" Saul said as he destroyed the device.

"Too late." Karina could feel Mercer's angry but she wondered something. "If he knew then why is he saving us by taking the nuke far away?"

"He must be planning to detonate elsewhere." Alex said as she arrived with Zeke in tow.

"To make matters worse we can't contact Anna, my guess is Dana must be so pissed off she did something to her!" Zeke said, showing concern for her.

Mercer realized what the conduits were planning, angered, hatred and betrayal that's what his emotions told him but he pushed them aside and focused his killing intent on not just them but for all conduit kind.

He flew the helicopter away thanks to the Black watch soldiers he consumed who had this ability and knowledge, his concern was only for his sister, he warned him and began driving to the city to stop the conduits. She ignored his orders to flee but she kept advancing to the blast radius.

He began despising Dana for her lack of care for her own safety, yet the last shred of humanity he clung to was love for his only family member, even if meant his end.

The attacks of sound and cards made in contact with the helicopter at first and then the nuke which started the loud explosion. It didn't bother him, he wasn't alive to begin with, and he's been living in hell long enough to have been used to it.

He allowed himself a smirk since he had survived though a nuke blast before, maybe this time the result would still be the same. Those were his thoughts before the light and explosion engulfed him.

Jerry, John and Diana were busy escaping the blast, they witness the other conduits running besides them, and they had a look of fear and anger. They stay silent for the duration of the escape until they were far from the city as everyone was sweating and gasping for air.

"We did what we had to do. It was for the best." John broke the silence. "Every Black watch, infected and even Mercer are wiped out clean."

"Dana is on her way over here and she will be here for revenge." Saul said angrily while refusing to look at them.

"And Anna is with her, I can't get a hold of her so she might be dead!" Zeke started to blame them for this mess.

"We can defeat Dana easily, if she tries anything killing her will be our right since it was in our self-defense." Jerry reminded the conduits.

"You're more of a grey moral kind of guy rather than black or white aren't you?" Alex noted as she shoved her hands in her jacket pockets.

Zeke bend down examining the tank's tracks in the dirt which led into the city. "We might not have to worry about her anymore."

"Her blood is on your hands!" Saul accused Jerry and John.

"Hers and Anna's." Alex quipped which made her smirk at the duo as they gave a cold stare at her.

"You're happy about that since you never got along with Anna." John stated.

Alex shrugged her shoulders before flicking his forehead. "Yet I'm not the one who killed her, so you have my thanks at least."

Diana looked at the debris of the city, then back at the group. "Am I the only one who has a feeling that this isn't over? Mercer wouldn't have gone down that easily."

"The more reason we need to get away far from here. I don't want to find out." Chilled shivered just from the thought.

"No tank or vehicle. We'll be on foot from here on out." Zeke said as he started to march forward, his last tears were for his friend Anna.

Karina was about to say something until she picked up a paper origami dove.

* * *

_Another chapter is up, thanks to everyone who reads this. Demon Jester is an interesting character I look forward to using, and the thanks goes to someone named guest. As for those who submitted their characters and I don't know who they are, I would like them to pm me concerning something I have in mind, I won't post their Fanfiction names if they want to remain anonymous. I had some help writing this today thanks to Destiny Blade. And I will try my best to continue updating but college will take my time up. Anyway have a good day everyone._


	24. Chapter 24: Gathering

**Chapter 24: Gathering**

Anna slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light inside the small space, pains and aches stopped her from moving around. She figured out she was in a vehicle, it made a crunching noise on the ground under it.

"Good I'm glad you have awaken, it would be troubling to have your death inconvenience my plan." Celia didn't need to glance behind her to see which one woke up.

Anna was about to retort but upon seeing Celia she stopped and tried to move again but her elbow bumped something, turning over she saw it was Dana all tied up next to her.

"What the hell is going on around here? Are we about to be sold?!"

"Nothing too horrifying, besides what need can money bring me?" Celia stated in her same stoic manner. "Like I said you're needed for my plan."

"What would that be exactly genius?"

"I'll explain it when both of you have waken up so I don't repeat myself. In case you don't know who I am, my name is Celia."

"I think I will call you the playboy bunny!"

Celia quickly tossed a paper shaped knife that stuck to Anna's shoulder. "I advise you to refrain from calling me that in the future."

"It was worth it and I'll do it again!" Anna spoke though the pain, she kicked Dana a few times which roused her up.

Dana flinched from her sort leg that was constantly kicked, her eyes adjusted to everything before her. "Hell are we?"

"Dana Mercer. So nice of you wake up and you're both in my tank."

"You were the reason I was unconscious!" Dana shouted angrily at having been knocked out cold from Celia. "You snuck up on me and took my tank! Away! From me!"

"I just needed a means of transportation, your tank stuck out easily, you were just in the wrong place and in the wrong time. Don't worry I plan to keep you alive, I need both of your help. As for Anna I found him passed out on my way out of the city."

"Wait what happen to everyone I know!?"

"Alive, I know that's a fact."

"What makes you think we'll just give up to your demands?" Dana questioned, fuming that the conduits survived. "And what about my brother?"

"I'm not sure about him. Due to the fact you're both my prisoners, I am the one that determines if you live or die." Celia stopped the tank and turned to face them. "Unlike Augustine I am giving you a choice, freedom by life or freedom by death."

Dana remained silent as tears slipped from her eyes at the news, internally she was denying his death while Anna tried to create some ice weapons but she didn't have any power left in her. "You want us to kill all humans don't you?"

"Some, but not all deserve to die, like orphans." Celia said softly, blocking out the memory of her own childhood in foster care. "Greed, wrath, lust, hate, are not just in humans but conduits as well. I've been monitoring some conduits in Delsin's ranks and his enemies, choosing specific ones that will stay alive that will serve a purpose."

"I thought you said you were all about giving choices, this sound more like you playing god." Anna remarked angrily.

"They don't deserve life after the crimes and bloodshed on their hands, you see I plan to bring a new type of freedom and peace, not a dictatorship like the D.U.P, not anarchy like Delsin, not genocide like Mercer."

"Whatever you're planning this sounds like it requires an organization with members and even a base of some kind." Dana said after hearing Celia explain some things.

"I have achieved that part, in secret slowly building it up, that's where I'm currently about to take you, Dana I know you want revenge on those conduits that planned to kill your brother, you can help me put them away for good, they are only a threat not heroes."

"My friends are heroes! You don't see it but they are! Dana please don't agree with this stupidity!"

Dana thought back to how she thought they were nice people but as time progress it only showed her how cruel and deceitful conduits can truly be, she didn't trust Celia either but knew she had to go along with it in the meantime, especially if it promised her a chance at justice for her brother's death. "I agree."

"Dana…" Anna felt a crushing defeat within her spirit.

"Soon we will ditch the tank, from there on I contacted some people who will pick us up, and our destination is Empire City."

* * *

"I knew that idiot would have turned on us, I just expected it to happen a lot sooner than this." Sebastian knew this was the worst possible time.

"Fight or flight? Anyone leaning toward fighting?" Velos said, his fists started to glow in a deep purple as it lighten every few seconds before darkening again.

"I'll die someday, might as well get it over with." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the pain.

"Everyone just trust me, we are in over our heads. We better run now!" Mark said trying to be the voice of reason to calm the two raging warriors.

However the trio had little time to react as Delsin appeared with his neon powers once he ran toward the top, he drained the wind currents above so that he floated suddenly and blasted them all with a sharp gust of wind.

Mark broke their fall by constructing a paint platform with his powers, luckily it caught them as the combined weight didn't break it, however Delsin continued on them by summoning a violent slash of wind.

"Incoming!" Velos fired one shot after another hoping it would take Delsin down.

"Mark kicked this into high gear!" Sebastian ordered, he concentrated his power to cover the area around them in darkness, as they moved in the cover of the shadows.

Delsin furious that he couldn't spot them began to summon forth his karma bomb, the harsh winds spun together on each arm, they spread apart into the sky above as they combined into one hurricane before Delsin motioned with a dramatic downward motion of both arms that brought it down on the darkness.

The strong winds captured the trio as it spun them around like an out of control marri go around, other objects scattered across the streets were picked up and were hurled at Mark, Velos and Sebastian, as they felt the pain from cans, rocks and tires, the winds even made some cutting motions on their skin as they were thrown randomly, each of them went off into different directions, away from Delsin.

_A few days later_

"Seattle looks just like how I imagined it would be, except I thought we would be welcomed into a warzone by Delsin." Kura commented, the smell of garbage and blood filled the air which made her nose wrinkle in disgust.

"Don't be so quick to judge, it can still happen at any time." Ashleigh didn't feel at all comfortable with the calming silence, it made her feel like something worse would come upon them soon.

"Guys remember the mission we got some blast cores to steal, question is where do we begin to look?" Adam had no idea. "Most likely we would be running into some traps."

"Since there's a bunch of us I suggest we spread out! Then once we stolen every single one of them, we party till morning!" Emma shouted until Kura rushed over to cover her mouth.

"Watch it I don't want Delsin to know we're here!"

"How do we know that Delsin didn't take all of the Blast Cores for himself?" Warren asked Adam.

"Trust me, Delsin wants every power out there, I know he's smart enough to scatter them around the area, after all he isn't stupid. In the middle in a fight as he obtains a new power he'll be clueless on how to use it, and will need the blast cores to upgrade his skills." Adam explained. "Which is why he will keep a steady supply hidden close by just in case. Heard of the story of how Delsin had help from Eugene to defeat Augustine when he acquired concrete? Without it he would have died."

"Even if he has a hidden stash of Blast Cores, how would we even find them?" Penelope asked.

Ashleigh sighed since it was futile. "We'll just have to settle for Blast Shards instead, luckily they glow in the dark so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Well, at least you guys will have an easier time getting them." Penelope looked up at her husband. "We should focus on finding Diana."

"Penelope, they could help us. You just have to be patient." Warren replied, then looked back at the group. "Let's start our search."

Everyone started to branch out in teams of two Warren and Penelope, Adam and Kura, Ashleigh and Emma to find any blast cores, so far the city has been desolated and very quiet.

"For some reason blast cores are always scattered on the outside rather than in buildings, kind of weird right? Almost like angels set them for conduits to find. Better yet the Easter Bunny! Talk about him catching up with modern times!" Emma droned on to her sister who had to ignore her for the time being.

Her sharp fighting sense allowed her to piece the area where a major battle had occurred, she came across dried paint and blood on the ground, kneeling down to inspect it.

"Of course Cupid is out of a job due to dating apps and websites, well since the world is like it is, he can make a comeback but he has to lose the diaper big time, and take up fashion advice from Green Arrow." Emma continued.

Ashleigh straighten up to follow the path where the blood led, it got harder to see with the dried splats led into tiny specks on the ground, nodding to her sister as they walked.

"Then we have the lucky leprechaun, seriously I would feel bad for him if I hadn't seen the movies, scared the nail polish off me, thanks for letting me see it by the way!" Emma said until she stopped talking when they saw three men laying on the floor in the alleyway. "Homeless?"

"Not a chance." Ashleigh could tell these were hurt and dirty from a battle, her hand zapped them to wake them up as the trio screamed. "Good you're up."

"What the hell?" Sebastian glared up at Ashleigh after a second he realized she must have shot out some electricity.

"Are you with Delsin?" Sebastian stood up, still weak from their countless near deaths.

"If we were, I would have killed you the second you slackers were spooning each other in your sleep." Ashleigh stoically said.

"That was for warmth and secondly one of us should have been awake!" Mark glared at Velos who only glared back.

"Give me a break, I hadn't had a decent sleep with all the constant battles and fatalities!"

Emma realized some concrete were covering their hands and the fact that they were still alive from her sister's attack. "Wait you guys are conduits aren't you!"

"The only reason we survived from your electricity instead of dying." Velos answered. "I was unconscious during the battle with Delsin when he trapped my hands in concrete to keep me alive so he would take my power, luckily my….friends-"

"Was that hesitation really necessary?" Mark felt a bit offended.

"Kept Delsin busy so I could escape." Velos continued. "They barely made it out alive when they got their hands trapped in concrete too."

Ashleigh resisted the urge to roll her eyes, with three blasts of powerful electricity bolts the concrete was shattered freeing them. "Don't be so careless next time, and in return tell me if you have you seen any blast cores lying around? If so can you point us in the right direction?" Ashleigh demanded.

The three stared at her, before they looked at one another.

"Yeah we drained them when we got the chance too late." Velos answered.

"Thanks for being useless, we came here for nothing." Ashleigh muttered.

"Wait we need to work together!" Mark suddenly grabbed her arm so she wouldn't leave.

"Why? And you better let go of me right this instant!"

"Delsin and a few others left, leaving some of his underlings to find us, we have a rare chance to kill them! Their names are Frank, Damon, Mike and Demon Jester, four powerful infamous conduits." Sebastian began to explain.

"And Frank has the ability of necromancy so we got the walking dead crossing over too." Velos commented.

"We'll help you!" Emma exclaimed, she wanted to help fellow conduits out. "Sis this could be the chance to show off and maybe we might weaken Delsin's forces this way! We can force one of them to reveal the whereabouts of the blast cores!"

"Not so fast, I don't trust any of you, for all I know this could be some lie." Ashleigh started at the three. "Where's your proof?"

"Would presenting ourselves to them, while you watch them try to kill us help?" Sebastian asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Ashleigh replied.

"First, have either of you heard of a girl named Celia Penderghast?" Velos remembered to ask them as he explained the dead drop they found.

Both females shook their heads, however a sudden explosion a few blocks away caught their attention as they went over to investigate it.

* * *

Adam and Kura failed to protect the members of the rebellion, they were glad that at least Penelope and Warren were still safe, they looked upon the flames as four conduits stood across, half their faces concealed by the darkness of the night.

They saw Adam produced his wraith blade, while Kura produced needles from her palms. "Some new powers for Delsin to take, delivering you two alive will be troubling, but at least we'll kill you after he's done with you!" Frank replied.

Mike noticed that Warren and Penelope didn't show any signs of conduit abilities. "Which means you two aren't needed!"

"I'll rape the women while she's alive, I love it when they resist me!" Damon's eyes went over to Penelope, scanning her body.

Warren stood in front of his wife protectively. "Conduit or not, I'll kick your ass if you touch her."

"Four powerful conduits against two weak ones and two humans? I like these odds!" Demon Jester knelt down and grinned as he targeted Adam.

"How about you redo your math?" Mark stated while arriving with Velos, Sebastian, Emma and Ashleigh. "Still like your odds?"

Heavy shuffling of footsteps were heard from the streets, the heroes spotted the dead surrounding them due to Frank's control. "Yes we still do."

* * *

Eugene looked over to Delsin for a second until his eyes returned on the road. "You're being awfully quiet."

"You think that's such a bad thing?" Fetch remarked.

Delsin tapped his right index finger on his right leg, he was filled with impatience. "Thinking about how Celia could betray us, after I opened my heart to her and took her among my ranks, she just betrayed me!"

"Easy Delsin, I'll make sure she will be killed in the most gruesome way!"

"If we managed to find her, which I see as unlikely given the fact she must know we figured out her agenda." Eugene reminded them which made Delsin even madder.

"Getting Celia is top priority, I'll get Velos' powers before his corpse joins his other two pals." Delsin hoped that his four conduits left in Seattle wouldn't fail him.

"Even with Teen Angel over there speeding up, Celia would still be running away or hiding, makes this little trip into a hunt!" Fetch eyes lit up at the realization.

"We're almost to Idaho, so don't worry." Eugene stopped the car by pressing hard on the brakes, Delsin and Fetch were about to rebuke him until they saw the reason for his halt, they expected a large city of Idaho, but instead they found an almost flat like area with some craters around here and there.

"Something big must have dropped down here." Fetch kicked her car door opened, and exited to see the damages. "Hell even Delsin didn't get this destructive!"

"There's a first time for everything." Delsin joined her outside, since Eugene decided to stay in the car. "Makes Seattle look like heaven."

"Well no soldiers, army base, the heroes might be long gone or a hundred feet under if they weren't vaporize." Fetch touched the dirt, seeing the particles drop from her fingers.

Delsin turned around with a hand of smoke ready to fire, but saw it was only a black crow that made the noise once it landed a few feet away.

"Are you guys going to be long? We got to a long way ahead of us." Eugene turned the map upside down. "If I'm reading this right." He murmured.

"We're in Idaho! At least what's left of the city?" Fetch shouted out to him.

Delsin's eyes remained on the crow as it pecked at something, he thought it was just roadkill, upon facing back at where the city once stood he realized that there was a slight chance of his enemies escaping. "With the amount of times these guys cheated death, I wouldn't expect them to die this easily."

Delsin heard another noise, looking back at where the crow stood it was suddenly gone with one black feather falling on the ground, suddenly Delsin felt like there was somebody nearby.

"Fetch! Eugene!"

The two turned to Deslin, stopping their bickering momentarily, to see what got Delsin riled up.

"You two start to prepare for a battle, we aren't alone, someone survived and I bet we can get the answers we need from him." Delsin stared at the figure that formed into an adult man.

"At last we meet Delsin Rowe."

* * *

"Thank you for your help!" One of the civilians said in behalf of the crowd behind him, they were grateful to Diana and Karina for their healing abilities, Diana used the healing properties of her plants while Karina drained the bacteria away from the elderly and children.

"Don't mention it, we're just some conduits trying to show the world we aren't all like Delsin." Karina smiled while she patted one of the kid's head

Diana knelt down and tousled one kid's hair with a small smile. "See? We're not all bad."

"Thank you very much, you two are better and cooler than the Fantastic Four!" The kid complimented.

"No kidding, we're way better, we're missing a team name though." Stirling said as he returned to the middle of the plaza. "The others and I finished locking up all the thugs, they were only bluffing that they had conduit powers, it was too easy."

Saul and Chilled arrived carrying the bags of belongings that the thugs stole from the inhabitants of Wyoming once they arrived to the state from Idaho, they distributed to everyone.

"Looks like that's everything, now we really should get going." Saul stated, as much as he liked to help people it was only a temporary fix until Delsin was gone for good.

"Then we'd better keep moving." Diana walked up to Jerry and sighed. "I've never really saved this much people before. I need a break."

"I know what you mean, I still need to get some sleep in me." Jerry was tired from the constant on road travel.

"Want to take a walk?" Diana asked, looking at him with a small smirk.

"Yeah you got it, as much as I like the others, we need some alone time for us." Jerry realized when he just said and looked at her wondering if he made a mistake.

Diana blushed bright pink as he said that. "Alright. Lead the way."

Relief washed over his face, Jerry began to lead her around the area, deicing to take her to a nice small park he passed by during their arrival, reaching out he held her hand. "Better if we don't get separated, if we get lost we'll get lost together." He said as a joke to lighten the mood.

"But getting lost is half the fun." Diana looked up at him and smirked. "You never know what you might find."

Jerry agreed with that comment. "Like a new friend, a new adventure, maybe a new future together." He said trying to hint at her.

Diana blushed a bit more at that last comment. She nodded a bit and cleared her throat. "Maybe."

Soon Jerry brought her to a park where a few of the residents were enjoy themselves. There were some flowers on the side, a few trees and some wooden benches, there was a small pond by the side.

Diana smiled once she saw the people. "At least they're trying to make the best out of this situation." She sat down at a nearby bench.

Jerry sat down next to her. "If Delsin is ever stopped, this can happen all around the world, but only if we bring peace." He saw a daughter playing some Frisbee with her parents a few feet away.

Diana watched the girl catch the Frisbee. "Hopefully no one else has to die to make that happen." she muttered.

"I'll make sure to try to keep everyone alive, and help you find your parents." Jerry knew it was an impossible promise but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

"You know, you don't always have to do things by yourself. You have to learn to rely on your allies." Diana lightly punched his shoulder and sighed. "And I hope you can really help me find my parents. I haven't seen them in a while."

"Once we find them….well we'll see what happens when we see how our choices affect our time together." Jerry said, as he enjoyed the sunlight providing some warmth.

"We just have to make good choices." Diana looked back at him with a slightly raised brow. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"About the next plan for us to tackle Delsin." Jerry said getting serious.

Diana sighed and leaned back against the bench, crossing her arms. "Right. I had suggested to the others that we could get Mercer to fight Delsin. Now that he's gone, we need a new plan."

"Not sure we'll have to resort to having him take a new power, it will leave him weak for the time being." Jerry replied, hating the fact that he was fool to trust Delsin at their first meeting.

"He already has a lot of abilities. What could he be missing?" Diana wondered.

"John's cards...and your kindness." Jerry said, hoping he didn't sound cheesy with that compliment.

Diana laughed a bit and blushed even more at that comment. "I'll bet you say that to every girl you meet."

"No I don't trust me." Jerry didn't like Alex, Anna and Karina for a variety of reasons.

"What's so special about me then?" Diana asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The way you're a good person, you have a lot of musical talent, extremely beautiful." Jerry softly said, enjoying the way the sun shone on her face

Diana looked over at him and smiled slightly, then slowly moved closer to him.

Jerry could feel every second of her heartbeat, his own heart started to beat in sync with hers.

Diana leaned her against his shoulder, then looked up at him and bit her lip slightly.

Deciding to take this risk Jerry leaned forward to kiss Diana.

Diana closed her eyes and closed the distance between them, she lightly kissed him back. _'About time.'_ she thought to herself.

Jerry felt how soft her lips were, happy that Diana returned his feelings while he embraced her softly, he didn't know what would happen but at least he was certain about this. _'I will protect you with my life.'_

* * *

"Where do we run off to now? We got our asses kicked, we failed big time." Zeke said, arriving with the others once they helped with the repairs.

"Moving from place to place isn't getting us nowhere without a goal, now I suggest we start-" John began.

"You don't get to talk John! After your little stunts, you give a whole new meaning to the word Jackass!" Saul stated coldly at the card conduit.

"Please just….give us time to forgive you and you should work on changing your mentality." Karina softly spoke.

John was about to explain the urgent need for cohesiveness but they wouldn't listen to him anyway so he decided to keep quiet for now as he maintained some distance from the group.

Alex shook her head at the group fights which were becoming common, she petted a small grey kitten that was fixed up thanks to Diana and Karina. "We'll find the next thing that will strengthen us or help knock Delsin off his egoistical pedestal all the way to hell."

"Excuse me youngsters but I got some information that might be valuable to you. Rumor has it there is this congregation of forces fighting against Delsin and his allies, they have liberated a small part of east side." One of the elders told them.

"Makes sense, just like past rulers and empires, the larger the area it makes it difficult for one single ruler to maintain control, he's forced to send lesser commanders to maintain order or rather control on the people. There's bound to be opposition and internal feuds for power and wealth, not to mention the people don't fear a faraway ruler." Stirling explained to everyone. "Rebellion is bound to happen."

"Which area is it specifically?" Alex asked.

"I believe it was called Empire City." The elder scratched his bald head.

"Seriously!?" Everyone shouted simultaneously.

"Wasn't that place destroyed years ago!?" Chilled asked the man.

"It was but it has been restored to its former glory a few years before this D.U.P nonsense started up."

"When I was with Dana and Anna, we found out that there's some heroic conduits, until now we have more confirmation, so maybe it isn't all a rumor, its worth checking out." Saul suggested to his teammates.

"Hell it would be a walk down memory lane going back to Empire City, where it all started for me and Cole." Zeke had a small smile while he recalled all his adventures.

"It's still a long way." John mentioned but the group only ignored him, he sighed as he was constantly battling his stress and growing isolation, he didn't even have anyone that cared about him like Jerry did.

'_Sounds like you need a friend in you.'_

John quickly turned around for the source of that voice.

'_I'm already inside, watching you and I agree with your thinking.'_

That fright made John sat down as he calmed down convincing himself he was too tired, his head had been hurting a lot more lately, the voice died down into silence, which left him wondering if he was starting to lose it.

* * *

"There's still a working airport, but the infamous conduits took it over, it used to be called Jackson Hole Airport, but they renamed it as Asshole Airport since they thought it was funny." The man sadly stated at their lack of respect.

"Taking a plane would be faster than going on foot, if it means taking down some conduits along the way then sign me up!" Stirling couldn't wait for some action.

"We'll all go, once we clear them out, it'll be safer." Saul said while chewing on some beef jerky they kindly provided.

"I'll drive you myself, it's the least I can do for everything you and your friends have done for us here."

"Thanks man, we really appreciate your offer! We'll gather our things and meet you back here!" Zeke said in reply.

"I better get the two love birds." Alex lowered the kitten before using her sense of smell to locate Jerry and Diana.

"Empire city here we come…if we manage to survive that is." Chilled said, remembering Darren, the pain in his heart reminded him to always strive to grow stronger.

After everyone assembled in the car, the trip was mostly quiet, since each hero was focused on the next step, seeing the airport close by they witness a few bodies outside filled with some holes of where their organs were.

"Sounds like someone beat us to the punch." Stirling commented while stepping out from the car. "Should we be glad or worried?'

"It could be a new enemy." John spoke up, he shuffled his cards and scanned the area for any signs of a person hiding among the overturned luggage carts.

"Please be safe everyone, and I hope to see you again on better terms." The old man apologized and sped away where he came from once everyone was outside standing in front of the airport.

"Let's go meet this mysterious conduit, if we're lucky he might just be on our side." Karina drained the bacteria away from the dead bodies.

However the doors suddenly opened as two people were blasted outside by a flash of light energy, their bodies landed across the heroes, their blood starting to fall from their wounds.

Stepping outside everyone's eyes went over to a young man that appeared to be in his early twenties. They saw his white hair was about medium in length, unkempt and messy that reached down to the middle of his neck while covers his ears. He stood at a height of six feet and has a pale, sleek body with a toned and well defined muscle structure. A remarkable feature was his left eye was grey while his right one was orange.

He wore a white jacket with a black hood with the sleeves rolled up, over a white shirt with long, rolled up sleeves. He had a pair of sunglasses hang from his collar. He also wears a pair of black jeans, black shoes with white shoelaces and black finger-less gloves.

"Damn that guy looks pretty cool, shame if he is the enemy, at least he dies in good clothing." Chilled raised his hands to prepare a gravity attack however the man didn't make a move as he inspected everyone.

Once he felt confident enough he broke into a snort before turning away. "If you keep staring you'll end up like those infamous shit stains on the ground."

"You're not…infamous are you, except you have the attitude down from the looks of it." Saul commented, he didn't flinch when the man stomped over staring down at him.

"You got balls, mine are made from concrete."

"As disturbing as that image is, we have an appointment over at Empire City so thanks for clearing out the garbage for us." Alex started to head through the doors on her own.

"You're in luck, before I got here these conduits were using this place to ship in supplies and ship out people and heroes to Delsin." The stranger revealed. "The pilots are grateful so they owe me one, where are you all heading?"

"Right now we're heading to Empire City to do just that, my friends back here are conduits and I'm a human, we're united to stop Delsin." Zeke commented.

"You guys must be part of the large minority that wants to kick Delsin's ass, count me in, just don't waste my time. My name is Angel King." He didn't extend his hand when Zeke did it.

"Angel is a girl's name." Chilled held back a grin as Angel shot him a murderous glare.

"What exactly would your power be? Any card powers because we sure could replace the one we have on our team." Stirling looked back at John who only stared back at him.

Angel felt the tension between the team, he only smirked in response. "I'll only show it in action once I'm up against an enemy or if any of you pisses me off! I suggest you fucking keep cool around me!"

"Well we could use the extra hand, so why the hell not?" Saul answered. "I suggest you don't stab our backs, we tend to hate jerks and infamous people, isn't that right John?"

"I agree though I wouldn't say both of those terms fit you all, being too soft hearted and idiots are more like it." John finally shot back, he surprised himself since he wasn't one to be easily provoked, and his head began hurting again.

"Oh shit! Sounds like you all got some issues to work out, I'm in and I don't fucking care if you like it or not, no way I'm passing up this kind of drama, finally got some entertainment!" Angel laughed before walking inside the airport. "Now get going!"

"Empire City, where it all began." Jerry said to himself while following everyone else.

* * *

_Thank you so much to all the readers that take the take to read the story, thanks for the support as well, I apologize for the late updates since I'm getting busier with responsibilities. Today's OC Angel King belongs to jc9453, more on him and future OC's will be revealed soon._


	25. Chapter 25: New Encounters

**Chapter 25: New Encounters**

Anna longed for some sort of ice or cooling system which she could get near to recharge her power and heal her wounds, but Celia wisely cut off any path or source that would give Anna any charge for her ice manipulation.

She picked up some of the conversation that Celia had with someone over a phone she managed to take from the hands of a wandering survivor during their travel before Celia killed him.

"Yes we are currently on our way as we speak, I managed to recruit a human who can bring our purpose to greater heights. A second conduit by the named Anna with control over ice is also joining us but as a hostage. She has some friends who plan to stop us, they know about our project so most likely they will head to Empire City."

"_Alright we will be on the lookout for any entering individuals that aren't you or from our own units."_

"Secure each entry and exiting point, leave no man unarmed and most importantly make sure that Delsin never finds out, our agent is keeping tabs, have you heard from him?"

"_Not at the moment, apparently some conduits are looking for you, they have a question that you have the answer to."_

"I see." Celia knew one way or the other it will either hinder or advance her plans. "I'll look into it when I have the time, is the helicopter on its way?"

"_Yes, they should be there in about five minutes."_

"Good work, see you then." Celia hung up the phone and looked over at the two curious females.

"You will thank me once I take you to a place of shelter, a place you can call home."

"I doubt I'll give you anything except an ass kicking!" Anna's hands were encased in some sort of paper construction that almost went to her elbows, it was hard and heavy like metal.

"Refrain from using that sharp tongue of yours." Celia constructed a paper shaped blade and dragged it slowly across Anna's forehead, eliciting a yelp of pain as it went across, a fresh streak of blood came out and stained the white tip of the paper weapon.

"Fuck you! I will murder you myself when I have the chance!" Anna was furious at her current predicament, she felt insignificant like the time she spend her time a prisoner of Delsin's fight to the death prison room until her friends rescued her. This time she wanted to save herself without relying on them.

Celia ignored Anna's shout all the obscenities and death threats at her while she turned to Dana who was very quiet throughout the time. "Anything you would like to add?"

"I just want to get to Empire City and start right away on stopping those conduits…" Dana refused to shed tears in front of them, replacing the sadness inside her heart with pure fury. "If there is way to stop Delsin and everyone else I'm planning on giving my best, Mercer and I planned that from the start."

"The journey is almost over, your revenge will not be denied." Celia promised her, they heard a distant noise in the sky above them, the three looked up seeing a black helicopter come into view.

"Our ride is here." Celia saw a ladder start to roll down, she glanced at Anna. "You're first."

"You're plain delusional if you think I'm going to climb that willingly." Anna had a look of smugness on her until it was replaced by some shouts, from behind Celia saw Dana tased her out of commission.

"Hope that speeds things along." Dana said with a faint smirk.

"We will work together very well." Celia could see a few similarities between them, they have no one to care for them, not that they needed it since they were strong and smart independent women.

"Now to get one of those guys to carry her up for us." Dana mentioned while she climbed up first.

"Once we arrived you will meet the most skilled elite soldiers ever, powerful than the D.U.P or Blackwatch combined." Celia stated.

"Boasting about your group? Doesn't sound like you're bias." Dana replied dryly.

"It's fact, they are the only group who has murdered over fifty infamous conduits…and counting." Celia followed behind. "The reason Delsin has no idea is because we kept some of his commanding conduit soldiers alive to keep up appearances, you'll be surprised how behaved they are when you isolate them from their elements, denying them sunlight, water and food. Longing for a bit of relief or some crumbs they do as we say."

"Normally that kind of action would disgust me but after witnessing everything I can say that those conduits deserve it. To be honest I'm surprised any human can battle against a powerful conduit." Dana sat on an empty seat.

"Delsin is all strength and power, his intelligence isn't so impressive. His countless victories and abilities has made him over confident and careless, Fetch and Eugene aren't so different. You will see how we made a paradise for those who longed for a home and peace." Celia informed her, one of the backup soldiers brought Anna and set her down on the floor. "And I can assume they are on the way to apprehend the conduits in Seattle, the battle will shift onto our favor now."

* * *

Velos' wings emerged, upon rising up to the desired height he dove and sliced the grouped undead with each of his katana, decapitating them easily. "Everyone fight like there's no tomorrow, don't expect me to save you!"

Mike instantly grounded Velos by using his gravity power. "Funny because no one will bother to save you from the hell I will bring upon your body!"

The dark energy manipulating conduit crashed on the rough surface which scarred his skin, he tried to push himself off the floor but the gravity force made his body extremely heavy, feeling like a sumo wrestler was using his back as a seat. "Damn it! Act tough if you want but I'm not going to die before Delsin's corpse falls first!"

"You talk too much, maybe cutting off your tongue and using it as an earring would be a nice parting gift!" Mike's hands remained above him, he stalked over slowly to give off the presence of his impending doom.

Straining to move his fingers, he managed to move his index and ring finger on his fake left arm that released two beams of dark energy, which inflicted upon Mike's left knee.

Screaming expletives, Mike's arms lowered for an instant which was all Velos needed to kick off the ground and bring Mike down with a clothesline with his fake arm that vibrated as a chainsaw. "Like I said no way am I dying today, I seen a lot during my travels, lost a lot in my life, but I will save what I have today!"

Before his eyes Velos' arm changed into a more rugged form as it became more feathery. His wings expanded outward at half span, which increased his speed. Swarms of dark energy feathers on the right forearm along was adorned with a halo that had seven spikes forming.

Fighting through the pain of his burning cells he felt more powerful, he wanted to save this form to confront Delsin but right now he was focused on survival and eliminating the enemy for good.

The deranged conduit only felt more bitter and eager to tear him in shreds, due to his scarred past it left him with the desire to murder just to feel alive, in the world that Delsin created. Anarchy, murder, battles, death. It only excited Mike as he began to rumble the area around them, his gravity ability was inflicted by his infamous state as cracks appeared under his feet which extended in a ten foot radius.

His gravity control was out of control and violent as it made everything a mixture of light and heaviness, cars floated like bubbles with leaves from the nearby tress made dents on the ground once they fell.

Velos charged around the radius of where Mike stood grinning like a psycho path, he charged out a collection of dark energy blasts, once they came into the radius of his gravity control they floated in midair. "The hell?"

"That's where you'll go, I'll be sending the little angel all the way into the fiery pits of hell!" Mike laughed, he darted toward Velos, moving the gravity field along with him.

Using his superior speed Velos flew in precise evasion once Mike used his power to push Velos' own dark energy blasts back at him. "Don't you want to play catch? Just call me daddy, come and take it to your face and balls!"

A small brief memory of his Greek father appeared, even though Velos was quite young he remembered his face but that flashback caused his speed to come to halt as one of the dark energy attacks brazed his right shoulder and the right wing.

Hearing Velos' scream brought Mike pleasure as the cars were thrown at him next. "That's right scream for daddy!"

Squinting his eyes open Velos spotted the cars headed his way, he quickly moved out of the way, the damage of his increased power made his dark energy three times as powerful, not to mention he was fighting off the burning pain of his cells, he noticed a collection of black helicopters overhead.

* * *

Once Velos took off to handle Mike, the others decided to focus on the other threats. Mark and Sebastian stood side by side, staring at Demon Jester wondering what his first action would be.

"I was kept locked up and studied like an exotic animal." Demon Jester crackled in laughter. "Now that I'm free I can begin all sorts of my own experiments on live conduits, I want to see what kind of organs and bones you have and move them around inside you before I sew you up!"

Mark already constructed his paint which harden within seconds into blunt weapons in each hand. "Sebastian remember what we planned?"

"I do, but be careful remember how this sick freak killed the last civilians? Don't let him touch you, we don't know what illnesses this guys has up his sleeves." Sebastian entered into the shadows cast by a nearby building.

Taking his advice, Mark headed toward Demon Jester before loosening the harden objects back to their liquid form and splattered the paint, with his attention diverted, Sebastian lunged from the shadows, dashing in an arch form while firing a couple of shadow strikes.

Each impact caused him to step backward into the graffiti ridden wall where Mark began to manipulate the paint as it wrapped itself on Demon Jester's arms, legs, neck and body to keep him pinned on the wall as Sebastian kept pelting every shadow strike with brute force.

"Nice one Mark, your idea really came through!" Sebastian smiled as his teammate, since all the time spent together really helped with their tactical and combat experience.

"Well your survival skills kept us alive and fed." Mark replied as he gave him a quick thumbs up.

The bodies of the rebellion were scattered around and close enough to Demon Jester's proximity that his power managed to drain the remaining health from their bodies, his regenerating health was twice as fast for every shadow strike that inflicted on his body until he didn't feel any pain.

"Teamwork? You two must be pathetically weak if you can't defeat me alone!" With Demon Jester's strength returning he began to try to break from the paint bondage.

Sebastian and Mark were focused on him that they were caught off guard once Frank's undead started to bite at their necks, as the others bit on their arms and legs, tasting their flesh and blood.

Demon Jester managed to break free with Mark's concentration broken, he rushed over firing a storm of illnesses that were invisible to the naked eye but had an aura of sickly green which landed on their faces. "With hospitals destroyed and people taking all the medicine and drugs they could find, you won't have a prayer of survival!"

All Mark could think about was his wife and his life with her back in New York, he released all the paint, fusing each color into its lightest form of white as he exploded it to kill all the dead that attacked them it drained quite a lot of his internal power.

He saw Sebastian worse for wear as the sickness was spreading through his body. "Mark….we got to keep fighting, we can't lose just yet!"

"I'll help you buddy." Mark supported him up despite feeling sick and weak himself. "He's only one man, and it could be worse." He looked up seeing a fleet of black helicopters.

Demon Jester turned around as he gazed at them with disinterest. "You brought more sheep to the slaughter? Oh well I can have fun with them too!"

* * *

Damon stomped over Warren and Penelope, he was eager to kill him quickly and to rape his wife even faster. "I think I need a fork to shove up your ass and force up your wife's sweet little opening!" He licked his own lips behind his mask.

Warren laughed a little bit and punched him hard in the jaw. "Told you I'd kick your ass if you touched her."

Damon felt nothing, his durable conduit body had suffered elemental strikes, bullets, and other attacks. "I feel nothing! I feel alive when I'm with you!" Damon reached and grabbed his neck, lifting him off the ground the ground. "Imagine how alive I'll feel when I dance around your corpse!"

Penelope watched on with a terrified expression. She ran forward and tried to get Damon to stop choking him. "Let him go, you bastard!"

Getting fed up with her, Damon released a wave of polluted water at her which shoved her toward the ground roughly. "Not the type of screaming I like!"

Warren lashed out and tried to kick Damon for shoving Penelope. His blows soon slowed as he felt his air run short.

Thinking that Warren was dead now when he saw his arms hanging by his sides, he tossed him toward a street pole and marched up to Penelope. "Your husband is dead but I can still satisfy you!" He began to punch her face in repeatedly, and forced himself on her as he started to undress her, fighting through her resistance.

Penelope couldn't fight back due to the punches, so she just looked at her husband with teary eyes.

Warren shakily stood up and glared at Damon. He looked down at his hands as he saw them start to turn silver. He ran forward and grabbed Damon by the back of his head. He tossed him away from her and stood in front of her protectively.

Damon formed into water and appeared solid while standing up. "How the hell did you get Popeye's arms? I don't see an ounce of spinach anywhere here!"

Warren held up his hands and displayed the silver color. He cracked his knuckles, smirking as he heard a metallic sound. "Oh, I think I'm going to get used to this."

Once Damon realized that it was metal, he started to howl like a wolf. "My prey has claws! I will declaw you and make a necklace! To kill a wolf! You need a silver bullet!" He unleashed a wave of water that headed to his and Penelope's direction.

Warren held his hands up in front of him, watching as a wall of metal formed in front of him, blocking the water. Once the attack subsided, he dashed forward and landed a hard kick to Damon's stomach.

Penelope stood up and watched her husband fight Damon with a wide smile, readjusting her clothes.

Damon head butted his nose, he then heard a group of helicopters before seeing a group of masked people slide open the doors as they grabbed their bags.

Warren looked up once he heard the helicopter. "What the hell?!"

* * *

Adam and Kura quickly eliminated the incoming wave of dead that tried to take a bite of their flesh, with the power of wraith and needles they exterminated them pretty quickly.

"You got any more of the Walking Dead with you or should I kill you like the stranger?" Kura tossed her needle blade in the air and caught it with the other hand.

Frank took out his scythe and cracked the muscles in his neck. "I see you got jokes, make all the ones you want, because you'll be joining my army." He saw Adam sprint with equal speed as Fetch, he jumped over him right on time, and touching the top of his head as his corrosive touch began to take away Adam's energy inside him which disrupted the speed.

He then slashed at his back, which released a gash of blood from the blade, however Kura's needles were suddenly embedded on Frank's left forearm.

"Getting between a girl and her revenge! Big mistake especially when she has conduit powers!" Kura aimed for a lung, but Frank brought his scythe to protect him.

The metal clashed against metal as Kura swung again but Frank sidestepped and went to bring his scythe on her shoulder, however a second needle weapon appeared in her other hand which blocked it in time.

"And never get between a guy and his friends! Especially when he can burn your face off!" Adam's kind heartiness was replaced with a drive for battle since he desired to protect everyone.

Frank's dodge but his left cheek was grazed by Adam's spirit blade, a hiss was heard once it burned a small part of his flesh as Frank soon kneed his gut, but right now he had to switch his attention to Kura with dual weapons as she swung with conviction.

"Young love." Frank released a black cloud that caused her to stop in her tracks, as Adam and Kura felt disoriented. "I can't wait to kill that!" He spun quite fast as the edge of the scythe slashed at their stomachs.

He kicked Adam away and elbowed Kura to the ground. However he spotted some helicopters above as they hurled something on the ground which erupted with a loud bang and released some gas.

Emma and Ashleigh managed to finish off the remaining undead, they were semi exhausted fighting off wave after wave. Just as they were about to split off to help others, their attention was centered on the arrival of some helicopters.

"What? Who are they Ashleigh?" Emma looked up in wonderment, almost forgetting they were in the middle of huge battle.

"It's most likely new enemies, though…" Ashleigh trailed off, seeing that their enemies were equally confused. "It seems that they aren't on Delsin's side…" Her eyes widen as they immediately began attacking everyone once they dropped canisters of flash and smoke bombs. "Or ours!"

Every conduit on the ground ran for safety, covering their eyes from the incredibly blinding light and held their breath as they got far from the gas.

One of the arrivals focused his solar power in each palm of his hand. "Alright apprehend all of them!" Once he and the people descended by the ropes and roll up ladders.

Once everything was cleared Emma and Ashleigh were about to strike until they saw the solar conduit. ''Dad!'' Both sisters shouted simultaneously.

Nathan turned to see them. A mixture of shock and happiness on his face. ''Ashleigh! Emma!''

Everyone stood back as the father and his daughters embraced each other for what felt like ages. Nathan was the first to speak. ''I'm so glad you're both safe.''

''I thought we'd never find you...I thought were...'' Emma couldn't even finish before tears began to fall down.

''Shh. It's alright, I'm here now. We all are. And nothing is going to change that.'' Nathan assured them.

However the team behind him and the infamous conduits started to encircle the reunited family.

* * *

"You know I'm not surprised people want to meet me. What grab your attention to my fame? Defeating the D.U.P? Murdering the bitch Augustine? Did my graffiti surpass some of those old artists?" Delsin went on boasting as his friends looked amused at seeing some of his old personality back to normal.

The man remained silent, he wasn't amused, and in fact he began getting extremely furious as the seconds went on. "Shut up."

Delsin narrowed his eyes, he suppressed a laugh at the stranger before him. "You know you're not the first one to say that out loud and you won't be the only one I killed today."

"You think you can kill me? Not that is amusing, you'll find it's impossible."

"Comedian right? I fought countless of battles, cheated death and took so many powers that I know what to do with, you got a name?" Delsin touched the ground, shifting over to side as his left hand began to drain the concrete from the rubble beside him.

"Alex Mercer."

Fetch and Eugene exchanged worried glances, if the stories were true about Mercer than this battle would be the hardest challenge for Delsin.

"If that's true then its pleasure to meet you. I was looking forward to getting the chance to kick your ass, this might be a dream match in heaven before I sent you to hell!" Delsin was confident in himself, showing no hint of fear.

His eyes were examining Delsin, looking up and down, unimpressed with his stature. "From the stories I heard I thought you were some monster but you're nothing but a teenager with a god complex. Face it you're out of place in my world."

"I'm the strongest conduit, you're facing a combination of elements with each one having its way of murdering you, hell I'll use your blood to tag your tombstone." Delsin smirked, as Mercer readied for their battle now.

"What do you think Fetch, you think Delsin has a chance at defeating that demon?" Eugene was worried for his friend, not wanting to see him get hurt.

"Hard to say, we never seen Mercer in action." Fetch however had faith in Delsin since he possessed a wide array of powers and abilities. She scanned the area seeing no person in sight. "He's alone so we aren't going to worry about anyone lending him a hand. Except he should be worried about us ganging up on him!"

"You're very confident." Eugene rubbed his hands on his sleeves, feeling nervous from this confrontation. "Just to be safe, let's maintain our distance."

"Remember Eugene, this is Delsin we're talking about, this fight will end in five minutes flat, then we better get moving, in the meantime polish those glasses, put down your games and get ready for the fight of the year!"

"Before we start, did you manage to spot any conduits around the area?" Delsin didn't forget his mission.

"If you mean those pack of weaklings." Mercer recalled every single one of their appearance perfectly. "Yes. They escaped before I could murder them!"

"Can't let you kill any of them just yet, got to get more powers from them first. Well at least we have something in common, too bad they're gone now, you wouldn't happen to know in which direction they went?"

"No. I'll find out on my own." However Mercer planned to find his sister if she was still alive.

"If you survive, now let's start!" Delsin unleashed a couple on concrete shots right away in fast speeds.

Mercer made no effort to dodge them since they made no damage in fact he felt nothing as he stared in a bore manner.

Delsin raised an eyebrow while he stopped his barreling shots. "Ok I'll admit that's badass." Switching his next method of attack, Delsin focused a larger ball of concrete which grew in size as small fragments of concrete began to be added to, it hovered overhead.

"Whoa it seems like Delsin was taking his training very seriously!" Eugene exclaimed, at the new technique added.

"When you spend your whole life battling, it's fun to come up with no ways to kill and unleash some massive destruction!" Fetch commented.

Mercer grew impatient and opted to attack to end this in one move, he dashed ahead, and jumping high off the ground the second Delsin hurled the gigantic boulder of concrete, with a single slice of his blade Mercer cut it in half dropping it back to the ground, the impact created some dust which clouded the ground where Delsin stood.

After a second Mercer got a surprised attacked as Delsin emerged from the dust after switching his power, an explosion of dust shot towards Mercer's vision which left a tingling irritation, he felt something striking his chest, with his eyes still closed he timed it right and grabbed the object feeling it with his right hand and knew it was some sort of chain.

With a swinging motion Mercer hurled Delsin around like a rag doll and released over to the ground, Delsin instantly let go off the chain and landed safely on his feet.

However Mercer landed a second after him, the forced knocked Delsin off his feet, and skidded across the ground in shock and some minor pain. "Damn you're certainly no ordinary monster are you?"

"That term is demeaning." Mercer finally rid the dust away from his eyes. "I am a virus!"

Mercer rushed ahead, Delsin had little time to react, using the dust around which propelled him away just in time, a couple clouds of it covered the area which hid him very well.

Using his ears, Mercer heard Delsin coming from his left side, he turned and kneed Delsin which prompted a grunt, he went to grab his neck but Delsin turned into dust and emerged outside the dust cloud unharmed.

"Is that all you're going to do?" Mercer walked out slowly, glaring at the multi powered conduit. "I guess all conduits are alike."

"Never class me in the same group as some low level vandal!" Delsin pointed at himself. "I'm infamous!"

"Is that supposed to mean a difference?" Mercer quickly dodged another wave of dust aimed for his eyes. And covered his body in his armor of biomass that shielded him from any more cheap attacks, his fist connected to Delsin's stomach that send him a few feet away.

Mercer began to dash forward intent on beating Delsin mercilessly.

Delsin winced from the impact which left him reeling in agony, the concrete around was absorbed as his wounds and pain faded away, soon he rushed head first in rage as the concrete pieces around began to encase his body into his own concrete armor.

The two met halfway across the battle zone as their fists connected, Delsin's right fist was in pain, using his left one instead he moved over to target his jaw, however Mercer evaded the uppercut and went for a haymaker, and Delsin easily sidestepped and landed a kick across Mercer's sternum and followed it by elbowing the back of his neck.

It made no effect to Mercer at all but it annoyed him that Delsin was landing some hits in, his fist tried to land on Delsin's face but once again he evaded the attack and felt a kick across his protected face.

"I see the weakness in that armor of yours, you gain high durability at the cost of speed!" Delsin's fist punched air, as Mercer jumped high above, remembering from last time Delsin quickly back off from Mercer's rough landing, he easily grabbed half of the giant boulder Delsin tried to hit him earlier, once tossed it landed an inch away from Delsin as he kept moving for the next attack.

Mercer leapt over Delsin's charging rush, using both elbows to knock Delsin away once they connected into his sides, upon hearing his scream he spun around releasing a furious punches and elbows across the conduit's face and body in rapid succession before finishing the chain of strikes with a brutal uppercut that send Delsin flying in the air as Mercer's strikes broke away through his concrete armor.

"…That first conduit Cole could have given me a better challenge." Mercer related as he walked over, he was far from finished. He changed away from his armor in favor of using his whip fist which lashed forward, grabbing on Delsin's foot he swung him toward the crater. Delsin coughed up some blood once he failed to land, which resulted in him crashing onto his back, the conduit watched as Mercer appeared in the air, with his claws appearing, before he went to dive, eager to unleash them upon his ribcage.

Thinking fast, Delsin took out a lighter as the flames appeared he neared the rabbit origami mask he had kept from chasing after Celia back in Seattle, once the paper started to burn away into ashes, the smoke appeared.

"DIE!" Mercer shouted once he dove toward the crater, however his claws only struck the harden ground, pulling away the side of his face was met with a powerful shot of condensed smoke, ash and flames.

Draining the smoke had healed Delsin somewhat, he felt the pain fading while the input of smoke was filled with heat and burning fury for his opponent. "No way will I lose to some walking germ! I got more arsenal of powers to bitch slap you with!"

It only infuriated Mercer even more, however out of the corner of his eye he spotted the same origami rabbit mask Celia wore as he stomped on it in anger before lashing out with another whip fist, knowing not to get caught a second time Delsin used his smoke dash, evading the attack as the smoke cloud went around the extended whip fist, he relocated behind Mercer.

"I bet without your sight you're nothing!" Delsin pushed into Mercer's eyes with both thumbs, releasing the burning embers of smoke, he failed to notice the whip fist as it aimed right for the axis of his neck.

* * *

The plane landed on the lone airport runway, all of Delsin's infamous conduits that controlled the area were missing, and the pilots took off right away once everyone had boarded off. The ride was fast and quiet as the heroes took this opportunity to take a much needed sleep and recover after all their adventures. Once outside they stayed silent and used their powers to dash toward Empire City, using Zeke as their guide as he recalled his time living in the state.

During the travels each individual stayed silent, they were immersed in their thoughts, since each one had their own goals during and after this was over, however they stayed untied since one of their goals agreed on by everyone was Delsin's demise.

"So are we almost there?" Stir decided to be the first one to break the long silence.

Zeke was grateful for Chilled's gravity power that supported him alongside the gravity conduit, he took a long stare at the old crumpled map. "We should be if we keep going at this speed, hell with Delsin's last rampage here a few months ago things will surely look different."

"We might be running into more enemies along the way, I can't wait to eliminate those conduits!" Saul stated, eager to liberate anyone that was forced to suffer under their wrath.

"We also got some allies waiting for us if the reports are reliable." Stir answered, still angry with Celia, knowing that if he saw her again he would respond with his karma bomb.

"So we're walking into a power struggle?" Alex snorted while racing ahead in her cheetah form. "Why not announce our presence with some fireworks?"

"Now you're speaking my language." Saul's gun powder spun around his hands. He noticed his black shirt was lighter, due to helping out his conduits and fighting enemies, but he rarely kept them alive once his power exploded upon their bodies.

Stir passed along some corpses dressed in military attire, he felt sympathy and hatred for the fallen soldiers, especially the ones that were hired to kill him. "Andrea, Eric, Jason." He whispered.

"Who are they?" Due to Jerry's sound ability, he heard every word.

Stir gave him a nasty look before grunting. "Unlike you and John, they were my friends. We were a team of conduits and we traveled to stop Delsin but they died along the way until I was captured."

Chilled glanced back at Stir. "I know how you feel, I lost my friend Darren because of that nerd Eugene!"

"We lost a lot, but we will get Anna back too, I know she can't be dead." Karina blurted out, she held onto the origami, to remind herself of the promise she made to herself to protect her friends.

"But if Anna's not dead, that means Mercer is alive also." Diana shuddered a bit and absentmindedly rubbed her head where she was slammed against the helicopter by Mercer.

* * *

While everyone was talking among themselves John started to gain more headaches, almost losing control of navigating with his form of cards. Drowning out the noises he heard a small laugh.

'_Don't tell me you're not sick of hearing their voices. Wouldn't it be better if total silence surrounded us?'_

John looked around the roadways, thinking that it must be some conduit messing with his mind, he did his best blocking it out.

'_That won't work, you see I know what you're probably thinking. It isn't some conduit, I'm not an enemy, and I can help if you choose to listen.'_

John tried to pay attention to his comrades instead but that didn't alleviate him.

'_Stubborn aren't you? Fine I don't mind waiting, I have all the time I need. I'll just have look into your memories. You need me, you don't need them, in fact we can defeat Delsin together.'_

The card conduit kept his concentration thinking if he was destined to descend into madness, his tactical mind helped him survived for a long time and he wasn't about to lose it. Fearing being targeted if he related anything of his mental health that would pose a problem to the group, most of them were already looking for a reason to kick him out.

* * *

Alex was the first one to stop in her tracks, the smell between blood, corpses and garbage interfered with her tacking ability but there was no mistake of another scent different from those odors. "Watch out, we aren't alone."

"Could be Reapers!" Zeke took out a small hand gun.

"Either them or our allies or our new enemies." Chilled chimed. The incoming shadow strike was suddenly blocked by Chilled's gravity dome that he activated just in time.

"I'm not betting a lot that it's probably my parents." Diana muttered, preparing to fight just in case.

* * *

A collected group of teenagers were keeping a look out at the roof of one of the few standing buildings, they noticed that some conduits were traveling.

"It's not Marian or Wilhelm, even so these could be with their faction or with those insane humans." The man in the shadows spoke as he stuck out his head.

"Easy Seth, no need to be so paranoid or quick to judge. We should keep tabs on them before jumping to any rash decision." His ally next to him, while melting a stone gargoyle's face off with his power.

"Tyler, if I wasn't so cautious we would have been killed a long time ago." Seth replied while returning back to the shadows.

Tyler grinned when he spotted the group that displayed their new powers. "Hell if could be fun if we find the answers in a more…direct way! As a master at chess, it's my job to manipulate the pawns to get to the king."

"You're both wrong, we should be back at our safe house." The female conduit was toying with all sorts of shapes in her palm.

"Alice that's no fun, ever since they destroyed our generators there's no point of sticking inside a small dark cramped room without any games or radio." Tyler lightly complained.

Alice shot out a diamond shaped projectiles but Tyler melted it with his power. "Was that aimed at my neck!?"

"Maybe." Alice smirked before turning back to the conduits that were near the block where the building was.

"Guys where are Logan and Kyle?" Seth emerged from the shadows wondering where their other two allies were.

Alice looked around the rooftops. "They were here a second ago…maybe they wandered together to the bathroom?"

"Or they could be starting an all out brawl!" Tyler pointed down at the streets. "They got the right idea, giant fighting party here I come!" He jumped from the ledge while letting out a shout of joy.

"Go on Alice, I'll stick to the shadows and lend my support." Seth said while maneuvering over to the roads.

"Gee thanks Batman." Alice couldn't believe it. "Children all of them, I just hope this won't attract them." Alice opted to go only to convince her four allies to depart.

* * *

"Gravity? That's certainly a new one." The shadow conduit stated once he emerged under the debris.

"What's the big idea attacking us out of nowhere?" Zeke shouted before he stood close to the group.

"It's what cowards do." Chilled simply said.

"Don't sweat over it Logan, we will bust down their defenses." Feeling superior, the one next to the attacker started to make concentrated balls of aura and showered the area where the heroes stood.

"Kyle leave one intact for questioning." Logan told his partner.

"That'll be hard to accomplish pal." Kyle said as his aura manipulation advanced.

"Watch out guys!" Stir's wind blew them a few feet away from the impact of the attacks, barely getting away in time.

Diana let out an irritated growl and held her hand towards the Shadow Conduit, binding his wrists and ankles in vines so he couldn't move. "Who the hell are you?!"

"He doesn't need to answer you!" Tyler arrived and released a wave of hot magma on the vines which disrupted her capture on Logan.

"Let's defeat them quickly as possible!" Karina focused on Logan and fired some bacteria projectiles.

"I should warn you not to make an enemy out of me!" Logan shook off his displeasure, and dodged Karina's attacks and prepared a couple of shadow grenades that darken the area and made some painful blows on some of the heroes.

"I'm not about to let you show me up!" Kyle laughed, before throwing his own aura bomb like a bowling ball which stuck to Saul.

Saul tried to get it off him before it donated leaving behind a powerful flash.

"Saul!" Stir looked over in worriment as he slammed an intense pressure of air down at Kyle which got him to stop laughing and start screaming.

"He's still alive I can hear his heart beat." Jerry went over the cloud of dust and came out with Saul once he lifted him up to his feet seeing he was still in good condition despite some bruises and cuts.

Diana ran up to Kyle, tackling him to the ground and starting to punch him in the face. "This is what you get for hurting my friend!"

Logan failed to counter with a shadow strike as Alex managed to kick his jaw and land a fist across his face, she did some backflips, giving Chilled a moment to attack but some shadows wrapped around his legs.

"What a second one!?" Chilled saw Seth ram a giant ball of shadows onto him.

"Me and Logan have the same power but with different effects." Seth answered while he avoided Alex's claws, he kept backing away from her fast strikes.

John prepared to help his teammates until the voice came back.

'_No, why risk your own health for them?'_

However that moment disrupted his train of thought, which gave Alice the opportunity to land a couple of diamond shaped projectiles onto his back.

"Ah damn it!" John felt some blood start to drip out as he looked at Alice and fired the cards at her, but a blue circle emerged to shield her.

"Cards? Bacteria? Animal? I thought our group was a weird set." Alice stated.

"Hold it, why are you harming us?" John decided to be the voice of reason.

"Wasn't my idea, the others planned this. But answer me this, are you with Delsin's team or-" Alice was struck by a sound wave.

"Jerry you idiot!" John grunted, seeing this would only add fuel to the fire.

Jerry left Saul with Karina who began to work on healing him, he didn't have time to respond once a wave of magma was headed for him.

"Don't worry I'll cover your asses." Angel rolled his eyes, his star tornado collided with the attack.

"Whoa with that power you might have hit the jackpot." Tyler arrived responded until he released more magma. "Then again, maybe not!"

"You done talking shit yet lava lamp?" Determined to prove his strength to the team, Angel collided with Tyler as the duo exchanged a couple of fists which were empowered with celestial energy and magma.

Kyle began losing his cool. "Giga Punch!" He punched Diana off with a large force of aura focused on his knuckles.

Alice got back on her feet, her eyes went over to Jerry who was busy recovering from a badly burned arm, but Saul's gun powder forced her to duck for cover.

Diana landed on the ground with a small groan after the punch. She stood back up and spat on the ground, then lashed out and kicked Kyle in the groin.

"Everyone use your karma bomb!" Saul shouted to his teammates.

"Hey good idea man! We'll do the same!" Tyler yelled, as he slammed his foot across Angel's face.

"No one do any of that, you'll bring their attention on us for sure!" Alice was beginning to worry. "Everyone stop this now!"

"Not yet I'm having fun!" Kyle got slowly up and swept Diana off her feet with a spinning kick, he laughed but Stir's wind blew him into Logan, however the shadow conduit caught him and tossed him up into the air where the aura conduit exploded some spheres for him.

The battle continued with each side trading blows on the other. Chilled provided Stir with a wall of gravity however both were struck on the back by sharp arrows of shadow by Seth, he was blasted off his feet by Jerry but he quickly fell once Tyler dropped Angel onto him. Tyler was shot from the balcony from Karina's bacteria. Logan summoned clusters of shadow like spears onto her, forcing her on the ground to scream.

Zeke shook his head, he wisely hid behind one of the mail boxes as he surveyed the battle, that was until a convoy of trucks emitted some smoke which he spotted down the road, the rumbling got louder as Zeke saw the rusty vehicles and tattered old clothing, however the masks and weapons brought back swarms of memories.

* * *

_Thank you for continuing to read the story, once again I got busy with college, life and my job. As you see we got new additions of characters and unique powers, their identities and story will be revealed in the next chapter, more will be explained on who they are and who the new enemies are. Continue to support Infamous and have a nice day!_


	26. Chapter 26: Always Forward

**Chapter 26: Always Forward**

Not wanting any harm to come upon his daughters, Nathan quickly shove them gently behind him protectively, he didn't want the reunion with his daughters to be short lived, he had his back to his team while staring ahead at the infamous conduits. "Girls, I take it these are the infamous conduits that our reports told us all about?"

Ashleigh had only arrived recently but judging on their dark appearance due to their karma allegiance and the fact that she heard about their crimes from Velos, Sebastian and Mark. "Yes they are, we were driving by Seattle when we decided to lend the trio over there a hand."

Nathan quickly stole a glance at Velos, Sebastian and Mark, the trio got into their fighting stances. "We were planning on pursuing Delsin but we couldn't just ignore these maniacs could we?" Velos said.

"Well you won't have to, in fact we need the four alive so do me a favor and don't kill them." Nathan's hands glowed with solar energy. "Think you can do that?"

Sebastian couldn't believe his ears. "I know we're supposed to be heroes and all, but they don't deserve to take any more oxygen let alone stay alive!"

Seeing how the odds were stacked up against them, Frank released a deadly swarm of gas which provided them cover from the heroes and Nathan's team that started chasing the infamous four.

"Listen kid, we were ordered to bring them safely and as much as I agree with you, our opinions don't mean shit." Nathan said taking off with the rest.

Velos rested a hand on Sebastian's back. "Once we catch them we can go back to arguing? Sound good?" He asked before racing after their enemies.

Sebastian followed a foot behind him. "This is why I prefer to fight alone, so I don't put up with nonsense like this!"

"He must have a good reason." Adam commented while swiftly moving ahead.

"Look we need to bring infamous conduits alive for our leaders." Nathan said that last word with a hint of hatred.

"Who would they be exactly dad?" Ashleigh had a million of questions for her father but reserved them until this was over.

"Once we catch them, we can all talk in our helicopters and I'll explain everything." Nathan jumped over a ball of water Damon hurled at him. "Since this is Seattle where one of the leaders used to work, hopefully you heard of her name. Celia Penderghast."

* * *

"Anyone got a plan I am not into this cowardly retreating!" Frank angrily stated, watching his undead quickly be stopped by Nathan's own personal army.

Mike hurled the abandoned cars from the roads, streets and some even in the water and pushed them toward the heroes, managing to crush three foot soldiers. "We either kill them together or lose them, they won't catch all of us!"

"Damon's way ahead of you!" Demon Jester laughed, as Damon ran up toward the edge and jumped into the water.

"Good, one less idiot to kill." Frank muttered.

Preferring to be alone, Mike turned a left corner as his allies went on ahead. "Go on, we'll split up. Divide and conquer them, the one with the most kills wins!"

"And what would we win exactly?" Frank shouted but Mike disappeared through the alley.

"I'll take that challenge!" Demon Jester decided to head toward Seattle Center where the Space Needle used to be. "Paint these streets in red you necrophilia!"

Before Frank could think about slicing his head off, Demon Jester went his own separate way. _'Let those fools stay within the city, I'm getting the fuck out of Seattle. Maybe I can find a way to get those heroes to fight and defeat Delsin for me.'_

* * *

"Wait did you say Celia Penderghast?!" Mark looked over to Nathan with a curious expression.

"You hard of hearing or something? Yeah I did!" Nathan answered.

Ignoring that jab for the moment Mark looked at Velos and Sebastian which had similar expressions. "We were looking all over for a girl name Celia, take us to her! We have something for her, she can provide some assistance."

"If we manage to capture the conduits alive, you got it." Nathan didn't know or care why they wanted to meet up with Celia.

"Stop pestering my dad, and focus on the enemies, they've split up and so should we!" Emma pointed to the dividing four enemies into different directions.

Warren immediately started running after Damon.

Penelope stepped up and looked at Nathan. "What can I do to help?"

"Go with one of your friends to tackle any of the enemies, don't let them escape and remember to subdue them."

One of the solders tossed Penelope an extra Combat shotgun and some smoke grenades.

Penelope caught the shotgun and strapped the grenades to her belt. "Thank you."

Kura stopped by Penelope. "Mark and I are going to handle Mike, want to come along with us?"

"Sure. Let's go." Penelope looked back at the direction Damon went, then started following Kura and Mark.

"Let Sebastian and I help you out, no offense but you're still new to being a conduit." Adam told Warren once he caught up to him.

"About time your conduit gene awaken, we'll see what you can bring to the team." Sebastian doubted his worth at the moment.

Warren glared at Adam, then nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Mark looked behind him seeing Kura and Penelope were by his side, he worried since he knew that their enemies were totally unpredictable, the broken stop sign suddenly floated up and smashed right into the paint conduit's face.

"Boom!" Mike laughed, he began to rain down items of bricks, glass and debris at the trio. "Choosing me will end in getting your intestines pulled out!"

Penelope grabbed her shotgun and rolled out of the way of oncoming debris, firing a few rounds at Mike's stomach.

It didn't kill Mike but it did slow him down which gave Kura a clear shot with a needle bomb that exploded and covered his arms. "Thanks for the opening Penelope!"

Mike however only laughed at the pain, concentrating the gravity upon the needles stuck in his arms, they were suddenly pulled out and released back toward the trio. "Thanks for the ammo you bitches, maybe I will collect your heads so you can suck me off on the road!"

Penelope shrieked and jumped back, but fell to the ground once she felt some needles enter her left leg.

Blue paint started to shield his teammates afterwards while Kura took Penelope to cover. "Are all of Delsin's friends' psychotic freaks?" He drained the red paint from the sign, and released it out upon Mike.

"Sorry about this." Kura took back each of the needles simultaneously from Penelope's left leg. "Can you still fight….or walk?"

She watched Mark and Mike exchange a few blows as gravity and paint shots struck their heads which resulted in each one to fall in a daze.

Penelope shakily stood up, using the shotgun for support. "I'm good."

Mike suddenly shielded himself with bringing two cars in front of him once a few grenades rolled by his feet. The explosion forced him to push himself upward.

Everyone looked at Nathan's teammates finally catching up, they started to fire with their machine guns, and however a gravity dome shielded him while he made lewd gestures. "You can't overtake me! Hell I'll bet even Delsin ran away because he fears my might!"

One of the female soldiers handed the trio some gas masks. "Put this on."

"What is this for?" Mark asked while putting it on.

"You'll see." They answered quickly.

"Hopefully this'll work." Kura muttered after putting it on, she watched her needles finally breaking his defenses. Once it broke she watched the soldiers hurled some canister that released some gas that made Mike start choking up.

"This gas was designed to be highly lethal against conduits, just enough to paralyze their bodies, even their enhanced endurance and regenerative properties can't save them." One of the members explained.

Kura slowly turned her head to their allies. "That sounds like it required testing."

"Yes. Do not worry no one innocent died." One of them answered while his partner went to cuff Mike. "Unlike the D.U.P we won't lock this conduit up we have a special purpose, Dr. Saunders will be able to use him to benefit everyone!"

* * *

Underwater Damon could hold his breath longer than any conduit due to his control and power over water, through the murky water he spotted Warren, Adam and Sebastian on the ledge where he jumped from.

He began to do the backstroke after seeing a cluster of metal, shadows and wraith shots headed toward his direction.

They fired quickly without letting up, intent on bringing him out. Warren stopped once he saw Damon come up from the waves. "Too afraid to fight us on dry land?"

Taking the bait Damon releasing a giant force of polluted water once his feet made contact with the ground. "Suck on my giant ground pound you bitches!"

With quick reflexes, Warren jumped back a few feet, leaving some cracks in the sidewalk where he landed. He dashed forward and lashed out, forming his foot into metal and kicking him in the ribs.

Damon turned into water at the moment and tried to lock his head into a sphere of water to drown him.

Sebastian was able to take his shadow form, avoiding the attacks while Adam was struck. "Keep your mouths closed, you don't want to be drinking that." He emerged under Damon, allowing his shadows to strike, forcing him to release Warren.

Expecting to hear him shout, Sebastian was surprised to hear him laugh instead. "You got a fetish for pain?"

"Yes!" Damon laughed, he exploded a ball of water but Sebastian zoomed across the roads in a zig zag pattern to try another attack, he spotted the rest of the soldiers arrive as they opened fired.

Damon shouted this time in pain as the energy projectiles managed to damage his skin. Sebastian emerged next to one of them. "What kind of technology is that?"

"Only the best." He responded but Damon's water sphere was thrown at them like a bowling ball.

"Care to let me touch it!?" Damon giggled weakly, while draining the puddles around him.

Warren looked down at his hands and saw them form into metal again. This time, it spread across his skin until it looked like he was made of metal. He looked at Damon and dashed towards him. Even though he was slower than before, his footsteps cracked the pavement underneath him. He rammed his head into his stomach and landed a hard punch to his jaw.

"See Sebastian looks like he can pull his weight around." Adam smiled, his own wraith powers collided with Damon's water projectiles burning up the water into vapor.

"Good keep at him Warren!" Sebastian maintained his shadow tendrils to bind Damon's legs.

Once the trio had Damon on the ropes, the soldiers formed their usual formation, two to the north, west, south and east, they fired their weapons with the right hand, and tossed a small metallic sphere that emitted a large flash of blue with an electrical aura that caused their bodies to go numb.

Warren fell to the ground once he felt the effects of the sphere. He glared up at the soldiers and tried to stand, but failed.

"….The hell….we're…..on the same…team!" Adam tried to stand but met with failure too.

"No. We were exposed to brutal training, studying conduit physiology and constructing the best weapons possible. We are far from being on the same team!" One mentioned arrogantly while the second one managed to cuff Damon's arm behind his back.

"They managed to do what we couldn't in less than an hour?" Sebastian couldn't believe it.

"Who are you guys!?" Adam never thought a human would be able to wield this kind of authority and power in a conduit ruled world.

"We are just following orders." A third soldier related before they took Damon away once they forced him on his feet. "You'll be wise to do the same."

Warren raised an eyebrow at the soldier. "Can you at least turn that sphere off?"

They did so as they grabbed it, and began to contact the team in the helicopters. "Follow us, Nathan would want you to join our cause, it could benefit all of us."

Adam was the first one up, followed by Warren and Sebastian. "Listen guys, whatever is going on….we should check their group and place out. Destroy it if we have to." Sebastian had an uneasy feeling.

* * *

"You three are going to be fine?" Velos asked, he wasn't too keen on trusting people he just met.

"Leave it to us, my daughters and I will chase that crazed looking one with the scythe." Nathan answered.

"Yeah so stop whining and get to work." Ashleigh smirked, being next to her father and sister really made her happy.

"A family that fights together, will stay together….that sounds a little confusing, fighting together as in one against enemies, not among ourselves." Emma corrected herself.

Velos rolled his eyes at the newly reunited family before heading over to the soldiers since everyone was paired off. "Don't ask for my help unless you're on your death beds."

He walked over toward the soldiers curious about their background and reason for their capturing. "You're stuck with me, which one are we going to conquer?"

"The one called Demon Jester, we'll search for him above the air. Since he controls diseases we can't risk coming into close contact."

"About time I hear something smart, I'm still not recovered to a hundred percent but I can manage flight." Velos' wings emerged and took him upwards. "Mind telling me why we need them alive?"

They started to turn their backs to him while heading over toward the ladder dropped by one of the men above on the helicopter. "That is none of your concern! Just do as you're told and we will bring you somewhere you can call home."

Snorting at that comment Velos rose higher. "I gave up on that pipe dream a long time ago." Focusing on scanning the area for Demon Jester he tried to track him down.

After going some short distance he didn't need to turn around once he heard the helicopters from his new allies, feeling untrustworthy he distance himself from them in case they turned on him.

'_So this Nathan knows Celia and they work for her, but I thought she was with Delsin…unless that was all a plot to earn his trust and gain insider knowledge. Unless she's really the enemy but with control over paper how dangerous could she be?'_ While Velos thought about this he noticed the helicopters flying in unison toward the northwestern part. "The hell?"

Demon Jester continued rushing ahead while the noise from the helicopters drew his attention. "Impossible? How could they find me so fast?"

Without a warning the soldiers threw a few spheres. Refusing to find out how much damage they would do he began running even faster, cursing the fact that they were gaining on him.

He tried to lose them in random directions and hiding spots but they remained in close pursuit. "I can't infect them from down here, they must know the ability I possess!" Demon Jester saw the spheres explode emitting a wide ray of electrical aura that almost got him.

"We possess a conduit locator, it was just finalized a few days ago. The radius is small but so far it has never failed to help us." One of the soldiers told Velos.

Looking at that small white circular shaped device, it had a black screen with a grid and a beeping red dot along with numbers to explain the distance and coordinates.

"Not bad, alright let's pack it up! I'll corner him then I swoop down and deliver a hard blow to his head!" Velos ordered one of the pilots. "Your little toys won't land on him as long as he keeps moving."

Demon Jester saw Velos' shadow over him, tilting upward he spotted his fire from his fake arm. "Eager to kill me? You aren't the first one to try and you won't be the last one I murder!"

Dodging them precisely Demon Jester emitted a field of sickness. Knowing well in advanced, Velos didn't get too close one he witness a faint aura. "You do know I can still fill you up with holes right?"

Demon jester responded with his middle finger.

One of the bombs went off, Velos wasn't caught in the blast but the force threw him to the ground, causing the left side of his head to bleed. "What the fuck man! I'm down here too and you could have injured me!"

They didn't answer, their attention was on capturing Demon Jester, and they stuck out their rifles to gun him down. Some of the bullets managed to land on Demon Jester's body, however his own regenerative abilities went to work on healing him. "I'm immortal, you can't defeat me! No matter what you try!"

"Shit if this keeps up there won't be anything left of Seattle." Velos got back to his feet seeing and hearing the buildings impacted by the bombs start to crumble and fall into nothing but debris and dust.

Once he started to rise from the dust he failed to notice one of the soldiers hurled one of the small spheres which stuck to his pant leg.

"I won't be experimented on again! I choose death over my imprisonment!" Demon Jester leapt toward the side of a building that leaned toward the west section, he ran upwards and pulling out his long sword he ran his finger alongside of it releasing his blood which drove him more insane.

Velos' drew out his blades, motioning a series of swings. The met halfway on the building exchanging blows with their blades, Velos was on the defensive cursing his power's drawback while Demon Jester continued to slash away hoping to take a limb off.

"Give it up you diseased freak!" Velos landed the edge of his blade on his shoulder releasing some blood that splatter on his face.

"Words can't hurt me unless its s giant ass dictionary!" Demon Jester released a seed inside Velos that began to take root within his body that forced him to drop his swords once he felt the disease spread inwards, feeling like fire were catching on his organs.

Demon Jester successfully managed to slice off his arm with a vertical slash, laughing historically. "I'll hang it up next to your decapitated head!"

Velos poured all his energy into his hand ready to release it inside Demon Jester's mouth. "If you survive this then fuck me!" Each conduit was within two feet of each other until the sphere's timer went out and exploded taking Velos and Demon Jester in a blinding light.

The explosion caused the building to collapse into heaps of rubble while the helicopter hovered over the scene. "Bring in both of them, Celia will have our heads if either of them are dead."

* * *

"How to we manage to find Frank?" Emma asked trying to contain her smile, she was overwhelmed with happiness at reuniting with her father. "It is a big city!"

"Each of my team has a conduit locator, one of the dead drops recovered long ago mentioned this idea, too bad it took years until it was developed and fully operational." Nathan showed the girls the device.

Soon the beeping revealed a fast dot moving across the screen. "That must be him!" Emma exclaimed.

"Look at the coward run, time to cut him off!" Ashleigh said while looking at her sister. "If you would?"

Getting the hint, Emma began to raise herself up first followed by her sister and father as they were soon soaring above the air.

"Whoa I see that you have been getting stronger!" Nathan patted his daughter's head in approval.

"Every damn day!" Emma replied and hugged his waist.

"Save this sappy moment." Ashleigh pointed toward Frank. "I see him now!" Closing one eye, she focused her other one on her right hand and upon targeting Frank's head she released a bolt of electricity that shocked him.

Frank fell over, passing out for a few seconds until waking up toward the direction where it came from. "Shit I wasn't fast or careful enough!"

The trio dropped onto their feet, circling around him like animals ready to strike as Frank brought out his scythe ready to fight for his freedom.

Emma stopped moving, she felt paralyzed. "Guys something is wrong, I can't move at all!"

Nathan was the first to take his eyes off Frank, it turned out to be his mistake which resulted Frank's scythe to strike at him taking out some flesh and blood.

"You bastard!" Ashleigh released torrent of electricity.

Frank spun his scythe to block each bolt, each shot forced him a step back until his back was against the wall. Ashleigh's fist connected on the bricks, which bruised her knuckles as Frank knee her gut and used his corrosive touch once his hand touched her face draining her power. "She fell to my Hex glyph, it paralyzes anyone who steps on it. You didn't think I would be foolish not to leave some traps behind just in case?"

A light beam forced Frank to release her as he clutched his stomach while Ashleigh went into a coughing fit. "Don't ever lay a hand on my daughter!" His parental instincts taking over he rushed at Frank with a large claymore he formed with his solar powers.

Frank's scythe blocked much of the force from the claymore but it send him back to the wall again. Once he shoved his daughter at Nathan he used that opportunity to escape. "I can lay a hand on whoever I please, they will all die one way or another! The dead will rise to worship me!"

Emma was soon released after a while she grabbed the nearby objects with her telekinesis and pelted Frank with three assortments of trash cans and a car for good measure that made him fly into the window of a building. "You can't defeat a family!"

Frank jumped out from the same window, intent on using his karma bomb but Nathan's solar power managed to blind him after the light struck his eyes. "GAhh!" he covered his face with his forearm leaving him wide open.

"This is for harming the ones I care about!" Ashleigh's megawatt hammer had sent shockwaves that knocked him across the ground.

"You miserable little-" Frank was interrupted by a shot of solar energy that knocked him back to the concrete and forced him to drop his scythe.

Emma used his gravity power to shield her father and sister from the small Hex Glyph he tossed.

Nathan zoomed around the shield and swung his claymore into Frank's face that left him unresponsive. "Learn properly how to talk with my girls." He spat on him as he began to cuff his hands.

"Now to end his life!" Ashleigh stalked over Frank but her father kept her at bay with his claymore.

"No Ashleigh, it's over. He is defeated we have to remember our mission and bring him into custody."

"Why!? We finally defeated this bastard, we should end his life right here! He doesn't deserve to live after everything he and his friends have done!"

"Ashleigh…." Nathan sighed while putting away his claymore and pulled her into a hug. "You'll understand everything soon, please trust me."

"…." Ashleigh sighed sadly and hugged him tightly. "I'll….trust you."

* * *

Afterwards everyone met up at the agreed coordinates. Each hero watched as the team rounded up the four infamous conduits, securing them before they were carried over the shoulders of their soldiers as they climbed upward the ladder.

Nathan looked at her daughters' allies. "You know there is room for all of you, I think you should all come with us, we got food, plenty of medicine and refuge."

Adam folded his arms. "And if we refuse?"

"You are free to stay but why would you, there's nothing left here but ruins." Nathan answered calmly.

"Well think about it, your team did injure us in the battle just to get to their targets! It doesn't sound too welcoming!" Adam spat back.

Sebastian looked at Mark who had to support Velos up, he was beyond injured and sick from Demon Jester's attack. "We should go, I mean look at Velos he's missing an arm and they can fix him up, plus we do need to talk to Celia."

One look at his friend made Mark sigh. "What the hell, we're going to face hardships no matter where we go."

"I don't know." Kura rubbed her forearm while in deep though.

"We also have secure people and conduits there, maybe you're looking for someone? They could be there." Nathan tried to persuade them.

That made Kura's face lit up. _'Naxus.'_ She thought. "Alright I'll go."

Warren and Penelope exchanged glances, knowing that their daughter Diana could be there, they hoped for the best as they stepped forward.

Seeing that Adam was the only one who was undecided Nathan went over resting a hand on his shoulder but the wraith conduit shove it aside. "What if I went as your hostage? Would that make you feel better and get you to go?" He shook his head at his daughters to keep them from protesting about his plan.

Adam sighed while he placed his hands into his pockets. "I'll go. If I start to doubt you, watch your back."

Nathan walked over to his daughters and held their hands. "That's everyone now let's go to your new home. Far away from Delsin. Far away from loneliness and far away from death."

* * *

Delsin noticed the whip fist at the last second, but a video demon got between them, while whip fist destroyed it, Delsin jumped in the air where he kept himself floating with the aid of his smoke thrusters.

"Thanks Eugene that was a close one, listen I can't have all the fun. Why don't you and Fetch come over to get some hits in?"

"Calling for help already D?" Fetch shook her head, while walking over nonchalantly. "Leave it to us, we'll bail you out."

"Don't be like that, I just wanted to include my friends into this greatest victory ever! After Augustine and the D.U.P's defeat of course!"

"We can't hold back he seems very mad and serious about killing us." Eugene noted while slightly backing away.

Fetch grabbed a hold of his arm. "Our teamwork should give us the upper hand."

"It seems I might have to exert a little effort." Mercer quickly rushed toward them, he rammed each one down, and his whip fist caught Eugene and swung him over toward Delsin watching the two collide together.

Fetch's neon shots made no damage upon Mercer, he spun on his heel glaring at the neon conduit.

"You like what you see? Too bad your face makes me want to get high before I would consider fucking you!"

She watched Mercer's hands formed into claws, she used her neon speed once he made a charge for her face. Fetch barely avoided that, deciding to gain some distance first before attacking.

To her surprised Mercer was keeping up, swinging his claws wildly like a raged animal intent on shredding its prey.

Eugene's demons dove down and exploded upon Mercer, disrupting the small chase, Fetch's neon shots focused on his face. "Next time might want to be faster Eugene!"

"It was hard to pinpoint where my demons would land on him." Eugene pointed out.

"Where's Delsin!" Fetch asked, however Mercer came out unharmed and swung his claws across her chest, then after a 180 turn he did the same to Eugene, seeing their blood splatter out.

"Up there!" Eugene answered.

Mercer looked up as Delsin did a ground pound, it didn't move Mercer at all but only irritated him further, Delsin drained the blood of his comrades turning into blood himself to escape through the claws as he bit at his neck.

He failed to draw any blood at all, Mercer delivered a gut kick for his efforts. "Are conduits universally stupid?"

"No we're just too intelligent for you to understand!" Delsin turned into a pool of blood under his feet before could claws dig out his eyes. Soon he launched upward full force attacking his jaw.

Mercer felt something strike him, it was clear to him that it was Eugene since Fetch had taken a moment to allow her body to heal, not needing his sight he allowed his ears to hone in on Eugene's footsteps.

He swung with the right clawed hand, Eugene avoided it in time glad that his invisibility prevented Mercer from making an accurate aim. "You're nothing but a bully just like the rest of them!" A Couple of video swords collided against the claws.

Fetch had ran off and slammed her feet upon the ground causing the shockwaves of neon to knock Mercer over. "This monster won't be alive for much long!"

However Mercer caused his own ground attack releasing a horde of sharp spikes that hurled them up in the air before he jumped upwards, striking away with his claws on each one, enjoying the sight when they fell with a thud as their clothing was in shreds with numerous visible cuts.

All Delsin needed was the broken glass from Eugene's glasses, he crafted spinning projectiles of glass shards to keep him at bay. Delsin reacted with a close burst shot of multiple glass that stuck onto Mercer's face once he jumped over the attack.

It didn't faze him one bit. "You're starting to bore me."

"You know your invincibility is starting to piss me off!" Delsin jumped over from a glass platform under him.

Fetch concentrated a single neon beam that was charged up, it was focused on Mercer's ribs as Fetch continued to pour her energy into it. "To think I might actually enjoy fighting lesser enemies than dealing with this asshole!"

"Enough!" Mercer began walking against the beam, he found it a strain and a minor annoyance, Delsin only added to his fury with glass caltrops that exploded with every step he took, the glass flew in thousands of pieces all slicing and sticking on him.

"Keep at it, I think we're managing!" Eugene said through the painful sensation on his face, blades of video projection were formed and hurled at every direction hoping to impale him in whatever fashion.

Pushed to his last nerve, Mercer crouched down and then released a loud shout of rage with harden tendons erupting from his body, thinking fast Eugene caused his demons to take the hits from each of his friends, making a wall of demons until Mercer's attack died down. He switched into He Who Dwells form and along with Fetch and Delsin they regrouped back a few yards.

"Eugene we owe you one, that would have killed for us sure." Delsin was glad to be alive at that moment while thinking of a potential counter.

Fetch stood close wearily. "Alright Delsin face it, we might want to leave, no way do we stand a chance against him!"

"Who's the coward now?" Delsin slapped her back lightly. "We got to hit him with everything we got!"

"That's what we've been doing! Nothing is affecting him!" Eugene said, keeping his eyes on Mercer. A message on his phone forced him to check it out hoping it was the latest update to the Heaven's Hellfire game. Disappointed it was not he showed it to the others. "You might want to check this out."

"Is it porn?" Delsin joked while he had to move Fetch's head away to get a better look.

"No such luck D, it's a couple of texts from the group you kicked over to Empire City." Fetch answered

_Marian: Finally I've been able to contact you! We got trouble with this new group of conduits and humans led by Celia. They have caught Wilhelm he won't be of any use until I save his ass._

_Jennifer: We need you over at Empire city, this new group have risen up to actually be a threat, and we're in the Warren District hiding out._

_Treavor: I intercepted a few calls from the higher ups. Celia is a traitor she is about to arrive later on with some ice bitch and a regular bitch called Dana. Talking about some bullshit of paradise!_

"Seems capturing the others will have to wait until we'll deal with this problem. No offense Delsin but everyone really hates you, so that means people are more likely to join this new team." Eugene explained.

"We'll focus on them later, right now Mercer has to die! We try a triple karma bomb on his ass, you guys with me!?" Delsin looked at the grins plastered on their faces. "As if I have to ask."

"Let's skip the three count and get right to it!" Fetch began to charge up her karma bomb.

"Just like sex." Delsin commented.

Eugene coughed shyly while focusing on his own karma bomb.

"Going all out are you?" Mercer thought it was about time, he covered his body entirely in his armor, slowly and without fear he marched toward the trio, unfazed by the sudden karma bombs that were aimed for him.

Delsin's glass karma bomb consisted of a tornado of sharp glass spinning wildly around Mercer's body with clusters of broken shards exploded all over with a large pressure of force before the second wave came from above.

Fetch was up next, gathering him upward noticing that it was slower given his heavy weight until her neon generated into a giant explosion of bright lights and power. "That was a perfect hit! I think I manage to break some of his armor apart!"

"Now it is my turn to unleash destruction!" He Who Dwells gathered a swirling wave of video pixels which materialized out a large horde of powerful giant demons each one fired a wide beam onto Mercer, with one by one the demons swarmed upward like vultures before they fell onto him one after another in a continuous show of explosions.

Each of the three looked exhausted from the battle, however they had an arrogant smirk watching the cloud of dust and craters from their combined teamwork. Standing by their side ready to protect one another just in case, they all shared the same thought before they asked one another in unison. "Do you think he's dead?"

* * *

_Ranger102 has submitted his third character Nathan to the story, the father of Ashleigh and Emma. I originally wrote a longer story but due to its size I decide to split it up into two chapters instead. Expect the next chapter that contains the next part either tomorrow or in a two days._


	27. Chapter 27: Past and Present

**Chapter 27: Past and Present**

"Shit everyone stop immediately they're coming!" Zeke's rambling and scared expression made his allies pause.

"Who is coming? Is it Delsin?" Saul asked away in confusion.

Kyle knew the answered right away. "We aren't that lucky but it's those blasted Condemned Sons!"

Using his wind power Stirling elevated himself in the air spotting the army from his vantage point. "What kind of name is that?"

One of the soldiers reached for his sniper, after getting Stirling within the middle of his scope, the bullet immediately grazed his chest.

"Ahhhh!"

Stirling fell from his height which forced Angel to the rescue. "On it! Meanwhile should we talk about going in for the kill or going for a slow painful method? I'm a fan of the second one."

"Hell no, is everyone this thirsty for violence!?" Alice asked no one in particular.

"Yes! Those constipated sons or whatever their call just pissed off the wrong conduit!" Stirling pushed himself off Angel's arms after getting caught by him.

"I studied up on the First Sons. They even gave Cole MacGrath a tough time, I thought they went extinct long ago." John said slowly, trying to steady his balance while fighting his blurry vision.

"That's half right." Logan clenched his jaw, fighting against his instinct to charge into the arriving army. "They left here after Cole defeated their leader Kessler, a large portion of them were either killed or left the group. Only a few members relocated to new area gathering new recruits and building their equipment and planning their revenge…except they take it out on us, blaming every conduit for the rise of Delsin!"

Diana looked over at John with concern once she saw him stagger. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, I think I went overboard or haven't been getting enough rest." John answered. "Enough about me, it sounds like bad company is heading our way."

The voice inside John's head just watched the scene through his eyes. _'Not telling them? Good, you're not as pathetic as I assumed.'_

"This is why I tried to stop everyone from causing a commotion, your fireworks alerted them! We're lucky they didn't get here sooner!" Alice reprimanded everyone.

"Any of you got a safe hiding spot?" Jerry asked.

Tyler grimaced since he didn't want to flee, but wanted to stand his ground. Seth noted this about his friend. "We do. And we're going to head over right now, fighting them will be suicide without a proper plan!"

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's get the hell out of here before they show up!" Diana responded.

Tyler wagged his finger. "What makes you think we're taking any of you with us?"

"Ever heard the expression, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Alex questioned.

"Good point." Tyler looked away sheepishly.

"Come on!" Chilled stomped his foot in frustration. "We can't even take them out together?!"

"It's not the numbers that troubles us, it's their advanced weaponry….and the doctor. We had more with us and we went on a full out assault." Logan lowered his eyes to the rubble. "They were caught…only the lucky ones died."

"Lucky?" Karina couldn't believe that at all.

"We'll explain on the way, it's clear to us you aren't with the Condemned Sons or Delsin's team." Kyle walked over to the newcomers. "Don't expect an apology, we had a right to protect ourselves!"

"You guys go ahead and run!" Angel stood his ground. "Just watch me take them on by myself!"

"Suicidal?" Alice asked Chilled.

"No just arrogant, prideful, stubborn." Chilled listed.

"As much as I hate to agree with that Angel guy, we're better off taking them out from the shadows." Seth answered from the dark shadows he entered upon.

"Go on and just watch me take these fools out! You'll beg to make me your new leader!" Angel boasted out loud as Stirling walked over to him.

Stirling smacked Angel in the back of the head, forcing him to start chasing after the wind conduit. "Lead the way already!" Stirling shouted while trying to remain far away from Angel's reach.

"Crude but effective." Kyle remarked. "Alright follow us!"

As they departed, Kyle left behind a few presents cleverly hiding them under the debris. "Too early from Christmas but I'm a nice guy….when I want to be of course!" He snickered all the way back to his friends and the new arrivals.

* * *

The arriving army got out from their vehicles, drawing their weapons out in case anyone stayed behind. Being silent as possible they made their way to any hiding areas people tend to go through. After checking the garbage cans, dumpsters, under cars and inside the buildings, even the roofs.

The second in command smashed a windshield belonging to a stripped car, he started to dial one of the pilots. "Have you picked up Penderghast?"

Celia took the phone away from the pilot. "Yes he has. More importantly we are on our way. Any status update?"

"We almost obtained them. No matter they are only delaying the inevitable. Soon they will come within our possession, especially those new conduits!"

"New conduits? How can he be so sure?" Dana asked Celia after overhearing the response.

"Because they wouldn't be careless to give away their position unless they were forced to fight for their lives. Neither the remaining heroes nor Delsin's own would act without insight. The ones we encountered at Hope have no idea, plus they might have thought John and the rest were with us." Celia answered.

"We will continue the search."

"You do that. Expect us in a few hours." Celia was about to end the call however she winced from the noises from the series of loud bombs going off among the army once they stepped upon the aura bombs Kyle set up. "Seems like we need Nathan back sooner than I anticipated." She hit the end button and started to contact him.

* * *

Zeke's eyes widen once he took in the familiar area of the Neon District. "Where it all began for me and Cole. Still looks like shit but its home!"

"What's the story between each of you? I doubt each of you grew up in New York with a semi normal childhood before having your powers activate." Alex asked Empire's resident of conduits.

"You got that part right, however in the short time we spent together we got to know one another's history and personality, it feels like we knew each other since forever!" Kyle stated to Alex.

"We aren't going to give you anything personal. Nothing against you guys but you can never be too careful around strangers." Seth quickly added.

"We could tell you about what occurred when Delsin rose up and why we ended up in Empire City, we were lucky that word spread around about Delsin absorbing powers so we stayed far away from his reach." Alice was grateful for preventing him from gaining more power.

'_Sounds like they are nothing but cowards to me.' _Angel thought to himself.

"I'll go first." Seth stated very softly. "I was often bullied at school which forced me to drop out. I was one of the conduits that didn't get sent to Curdun Cay, unlike most conduits I had very supportive parents that kept me away from the D.U.P."

He began to recall watching the news when a special live newscast showed Delsin kill Augustine which made him run out of home in a joy, showing off his shadow powers to the people in the streets, they stopped in amazement as he jumped in the shadows and emerged from behind them, which made them flee in terror.

"It was short lived however cause Eugene's demons caught sight of me that fateful day."

The video demons were keeping a sharp look out for any new conduits in the vicinity, after watching Seth display his powers they began to leave to inform Eugene.

"I went out to celebrate but when I got home, my parents were dead." Seth had to stop to wipe a tear before continuing. "I left home and went to Seattle to avenge them! That blasted Delsin left me a note telling me to kill him to avenge them, it was all a trick to get me to come out so he could take my power."

A few days later I stood among the people, I was too late to prevent the damage that he and his new friends had done. "Look it's that bastard on television!" Seth gripped his katana tightly while staring at the screen.

"Stupid government was too weak and scared to do anything, they placed their entire hope in the D.U.P and Augustine, and they knew their police force or army wouldn't be able to handle the growing number of conduits that joined Delsin. Hell even the president tried to negotiate a meeting with Delsin if you could believe it."

* * *

_"Thank you for taking time from your busy schedule to come meet with me." The president welcomed them inside his office._

_Delsin grinned as he entered the oval office with Fetch and Eugene behind him. They could easily tell the president was afraid and trying to put on a bold presence in front of his staff and security. "Well as you know I am a busy man, Fetch has to eliminate every drug dealer in America."_

_"I'm doing a hell of a better job than the police across these states. Seriously they are nothing but a bunch of pussies!" Fetch complained while chewing on some gum, checking out anything valuable around the room worth stealing._

_"Pl-please don't curse, we have younger viewers wa-watching this."_

_"I can say whatever shit I want! Freedom of speech, look it up in the stupid constitution!" Fetch shouted into his face._

_"And Eugene has made it to the final level of Heaven's Hellfire."_

_"I have everything I need, I just need to contact my team to prepare for a raid before we continue." Eugene took a seat draining some video from one of the cameras that were positioned since the news team was filming this live for the entire world._

_"And I need to continue acquiring every power that I come across, in case of any threats I do need to be prepared to handle it!" Delsin sat down and placed his feet on the table in front of him, ignoring the murmurs of people for his lack of respect and manners. He crafted a ball of crystal with his new ability while he tossed it toward one of the secret service agents. "Keep it, think of it as my autograph."_

_"Why yes I do know that. And I want to thank you, I'm sure America can benefit from this new…..uhh regimen that you placed, we had plenty of disasters and enemies that threaten our nation." The president couldn't believe these three but remained level headed. "I would like to apologize in behalf of America for what Augustine had done to everyone of your kind."_

_"You think an apology erases everything that we had to go through?!" Fetch snapped which frighten the people. "We were experimented on, beaten, forced to go without proper food or seeing anyone we loved!"_

_"Whoa easy Fetch, don't worry about that. It's all in the past, focus on the future." Delsin rested his hand on hers, giving her an apologetic expression. "Together we can change this world for the better."_

_A small blush made its way toward Fetch as she quieted down._

_"I take it you're both dating?" One of the reporters timidly asked._

_Fetch and Delsin immediately pulled their hands away from one another, looking away from one another in a shy manner. "No we're only friends." They answered together._

_The reporter tried to steady his shaking hand that held onto the microphone._

_"Leave the questions for afterwards, we are here strictly on business." Eugene mentioned while his attention was fixed on his PSP._

_"Yes of course, getting straight to the point we would like to bring a working partnership together, one in which both of us can come to a mutual agreement and reap the benefits." The president handed him some papers._

_Delsin snatched it away and skimmed through it, avoiding the boring parts. "Not going to sign this, you see I don't think conduits should be forced to stop using their powers, it's their way to express themselves. Two we aren't going to be enlisted in your army without some sort of compensation, after all we are valuable unlike your normal soldiers. Three we won't be monitored at all! I value my privacy and like you said we have younger viewers watching, I doubt they would be interested in the stuff I do except the girls." Delsin winked at the cameras, while motioning a call me gesture to the girls watching around the world which made Fetch punch him in the arm._

_The president leaned back toward his seat, expecting this kind of response. "Well what would you propose?" He motioned his security team not cause a ruckus with a dismissive wave, hoping to avoid an all-out war._

_Eugene looked up after pausing his game. "I have a suggestion, make a law that would allow my video guardians to roam anywhere they want, think of them as protectors of the public!"_

_"Pass a new law to punish every single person that wrong each conduits!" Fetch looked at the camera. "Family isn't excluded." She stilled hated her parents for what they did._

_"And order every conduit to shake my hand, I want to meet every single one with different powers. If they refuse then detain them until I get what I want from them, I'm starting to build a paradise for conduits and humans alike, but I need to make sure I have the power to enforce our new peace and punish those that cause any problems." Delsin smirked while folding his arms across his chest._

_"Now hold on that seems unreasonable I-" The president was cut off by Delsin slamming his hand on the table leaving a hole on it as they secret service brought out their weapons._

_"Don't even try it!" Eugene threaten, outside the windows the people screamed as his demons broke inside aiming at them, while the rest blocked the exits._

_"Please everyone calm down!" The president tried to restore order._

_Delsin's crystal exploded encasing the weapons on each secret service agent, rendering them weaponless. "Are we taking the peaceful route that I want or not?"_

_"Don't think about calling your army, we got our own conduit army stationed to battle, they are eager to cause pain to anyone that threatens their new lives." Eugene pointed out._

_The president sigh knowing he was forced to obey for the sake of everyone's lives. "I'll have a new contract made that will agree to your…rules. Just please don't harm anyone, we are all trying to live our lives peacefully."_

_Fetch snorted. "Peacefully yeah right." She took out her gum and stuck it under the table._

_"We can't let this happen, everyone listen to me Delsin is only going to make things worse, he doesn't give a damn about the rest of us!" Seth shouted._

_The people turned away from the television screens inside the store windows to look at the fifteen year old teenager, he had long black hair, which matched his black, jeans, converse and skeleton hoodie. He was tall and pale but despite looking harmless he wielded his katana in one hand and shadows in the other._

_"We can't do anything! You saw how Delsin took down the D.U.P we don't stand a chance!" One of the citizens lamented._

_"If we don't try something now, then it'll be too late!" Seth tried to rile up the people for a rebellion._

_"Maybe…maybe he can help us?" One girl commented meekly._

_"Delsin isn't a hero! That monster killed my parents and I'm going to kill him next!" Seth pushed his way through the crowds to get to the white house._

_The rest stared at the television screen, they began to lose hope, however their eyes remained glued to the screens hoping for a turnaround soon._

* * *

"However I arrived too late, in those few days after getting off the plane I arrived to see a large horde of demons guarding the perimeter of the White House along with the secret service agents, I also spotted some bodies being zipped up in body bags. I knew right away that those were dead conduits and people. Angrily I had to accept the fact I couldn't fight him yet….I had to wait for the right moment. I left with this group of people that headed to Empire City that needed relief workers and supplies, it was a way to tell myself that I was helping someone out and here I am…as you can tell it didn't last long." Seth sighed remaining quiet after that.

"Guess I'll go next." Tyler scratched his cheek feeling embarrass to tell them this. "My mom died giving birth to me…my father disowned me because of that so I spent my childhood in an orphanage. I kept my chin up and resolved to smile no matter what! I was so happy when my powers activated!"

He showed his magma covering his entire arm but it didn't burn his skin. "I often went to the junkyard to practice, I was a conduit for a few days so I had to keep it a secret. I also watched the news happening at home. Instead of heading to fight him like Seth did….I packed up my things and ran away…"

'_Like I thought, I can't waste my time with these people!_' Angel soon started to sneak away from the group once everyone's attention was fixed on his story.

"Almost every citizen and conduit was too scared to fight, they started to flood toward the east side of the states, and I wanted to get farther than that. Overseas since I wanted to get away from Seattle and Delsin as far as possible! America was sealed off, no boats or planes to escape to other countries."

* * *

_"Bullshit man you got to let us get out if you don't Delsin will murder us!" One of the scared citizens tried to reason with the patrolling troops that refused to give them access._

_"We were given orders and it was included in the new rules that no one will travel to those countries. Hell they won't even accept any ships or planes from America anymore." The soldier responded while they stood in front of the closed docks._

_"That's only hurting our economy, no exports and not a lot of imports these days." Tyler mumbled._

_"We'll pay you! Just tell us how much do you want!" One of the citizens shoved a wad of cash to them._

_"We value our lives more than cash…I advise you to leave right now!" One of the guards hiss out, he looked behind him making sure no one overheard._

_Tyler's cheerful attitude wasn't appearing much, days after Delsin and the president's meeting, things were progressing from bad to worse, and he had hoped he could find refuge in Africa._

_He was 6'3 tall, had short dark hair, brown eyes, and very muscular for his age of 23. He was African American, the clothing he had on was a white hoodie with rolled up sleeves, a red baseball cap and blue jeans._

_"It's those blasted conduits fault! Delsin thinks they would try to escape from him! If only they just fucking shook his hand and given him their powers we wouldn't be in this mess!" One of them yelled angrily._

_About to retort but Tyler knew deep down he was right. That's what he was planning on doing all along._

_"Do we have a problem that needs a bitch slap?"_

_Tyler and the people looked over where Mike and Tyrell strolled through, shoving away the people without a care._

_"Mike and Tyrell. The gravity and copper conduits." Tyler knew them right away, they already made a name for themselves for numerous kills._

_"No-no sir!" The soldiers replied in unison. "We are keeping these folks from leaving the country per Delsin's request."_

_"Why should we be assholes?" Mike turned to the crowd. "We'll turn a blind eye, let you all leave alive and we won't tell Delsin a thing!"_

_The crowd murmured thinking it was a miracle as smiles soon began to form but they quickly dropped once they heard his proposition._

_"But-" Tyrell neared a copper blade to the soldier's neck. "Don't question us!"_

_"Wait what's the catch?" Tyler knew it was too good to be true._

_Mike looked over at Tyler with an arrogant smirk. "You have to kill us boy! I just love the thrill of fighting for my life!"_

_Tyrell closed his eyes, proudly flexing his muscles. "Trust us, you don't want to fail. So think very carefully!"_

_The crowds faces turned into worry, they weren't keen on fighting conduits, even if it was only two. While Tyler was considering this, slowly feeling the heat in both palms, one of the people bravely ran and punched Mike in the jaw._

_The crowd was stunned as Mike fell over to the ground after a single hit._

_"Holy shit I did it!?" The man blinked a few times._

_Mike stood back up, slamming his skull on the man's nose breaking it easily. "Nope! I'm was just faking it like your mother did last night when I made her cum blood! But this murder scene won't be fake!" Using his gravity power he raised the people upward, delighted at their scared expression as they screamed and tried to move. "You agreed to this! Come on let me hear you beg for your life!"_

_He tossed them down on the ground with a lot of force cracking a lot of their bones, then he lifted them up and dropped them back down, repeating the process until they were dead._

_The rest began to run away, Tyrell fired sharp copper blasts that went through their spines, Tyler luckily avoided the attacks from the gravity and copper conduits. Part of him wanted to stay and fight but he wasn't confident in himself to take on two powerful conduits._

_"Come on! You want your freedom don't you!?" Mike laughed, enjoying the murder of the people, he tossed others toward the waters, keeping them down below until they died slowly from lack of oxygen._

_One of the copper shots managed to pierce Tyler's shoulder as he fell over._

_"Boom! I can't believe keeping them alive is harder than killing them." Tyrell laughed and continued firing randomly._

_Due to Tyler's regenerative powers he got back up and hid among the group, wanting to leave far away as possible. 'One day I know I will have to stop running and face my problems.' "I'm sorry." He whispered to the dead ones behind him. As Mike's and Tyrell's laughter echoed._

* * *

"I ran all the way to Empire City, figured it was far away as I could get." Tyler sighed sadly. "Slowly I gotten my will to fight back after seeing my friends save a group of people from low rate conduits."

'_Sounds like these people will only cause you nothing but trouble, by the way you might want to find that Angel guy, he left.'_

Listening to the voice's words but not obeying John resolved to stick with the group, thinking of a way to get cured, forcefully he pushed the laughing voice in the back of his mind as he tried to listen to Kyle.

"Even crossing to Canada or Mexico was forbidden since Delsin placed a horde of evil conduits there, the neighboring countries had their own problems with infamous conduits as well. Rarely did we get any relief or aid from other countries that did decide to lend a hand only to be destroyed, even when a group of heroes tried to liberate one of those blockades….well." Kyle sighed from the painful memory.

* * *

_Kyle rushed behind cover, the constant explosions and fighting only continued. He tried to catch his breath at the safety behind one of the barricades which was covered in bullets, and dented from numerous conduit blasts. _

_His blackish brown hair had a red and blue bang, he pushed it to the side only to fall back into place again, and his pale skin was covered in dust and bruises from the ongoing battle. His entire clothing, black jeans, gray t shirt, a thin dark red hoodie with a dark blue overcoat, black shoes with red design and blue laces, and a gray cap were dirty and worn out._

_"Kyle we need to retreat, most of our team is either dead or ran away!" One of his allies appeared at his side._

_"I know, once we find the perfect time to escape we will, let me see the numbers we're working with." Kyle wanted to save his allies instead of leaving them behind to die._

_Using his conduit ability, he could see everyone's aura, easily identifying his allies aura by their pure glowing light, he was alarmed to see only two left while their enemies' dark and evil aura were in great numbers._

_"Shit at this rate we'll be locked in this hell hole forever!" Kyle should have known this mission would be doom to fail._

_"I saw this on television once, tell me if you know where I got this from….if you survive that is!" Marcus used his sand to encase the last two heroes, raising them upward until they exploded once Marcus clenched his hand into a fist._

_Kyle saw their aura vanish as they died, he closed his eyes refusing to back out of this._

_"I think there was one more with them, a kid with a red and blue bang." Kimberly skipped over to Marcus. "I liked his fashion sense though!" She returned to him, after dealing with three conduits that remained suspended from one of the towers, her threads were wrapped around their broken necks._

_"Probably escape leaving a trail of piss behind him!" Marcus laughed. "Tell everyone to return to their posts, with any luck we might get more people trying to cross over to escape and we can kill them for fun. Who knew conduits were the answer for the immigration problem!"_

_That sent Kyle over the edge as he got out from the cover, firing missiles created from aura energy as they homed in on their enemies. A few infamous conduits had lowered their guards resulting in getting struck as the light engulfed them. The rest used their powers to defend or evade._

_Marcus formed a giant wide wall of harden sand that shielded him and Kimberly perfectly._

_"You bastards how can you abuse your powers!? What were you thinking creating this kind of chaos!?" Kyle shouted, his dual guns were out and began to shoot out bullets from his own aura._

_"That simple answer should be widely known by now, because its fun and we can!" Kimberly laughed at his outburst, using the thread from the clothing on the bodies, she weaved herself a large ball of thread that began to roll around under her manipulation blocking the blasts while rolling over to Kyle._

_Just as he was about to escape, Marcus had made the sand under his feet trap him. "Foolish boy, your display will only bring you death, just like everyone else!"_

_The last remaining hero from Kyle's team rushed between them and began to use his karma bomb infusing his power into everything he had. "Kyle after this go ahead and run! Don't be stupid to come back for me, don't let my sacrifice be in vain! You're stronger, faster and smarter than me….please find a new team and fight with them…" He said through silent tears._

_"No!" Kyle tried to stop him, however the sand only harden around his waist now as it began to encase him._

_Before the large ball of thread could arrive, the conduit's karma bomb was released as the light and force exploded outward toward Marcus' and Kimberly's direction._

_The result provided the sand on Kyle to disperse as the aura conduit could only watch in horror as his friend was also engulfed in the blast._

_What felt like years to him was only a minute when it was all over, Kyle's aura dash helped him to escape the blast zone, he looked over the flatten area, their enemies were dead now, except he couldn't find his friend's body anywhere._

_Kyle's tears fell freely knowing that he failed but he was fortunate enough to rescue two parents searching for their daughter, Diana he thought was the name. Still he failed more people than any he could have saved. "At least you died a hero, you have my word I will live up to your promise…"_

_Drained of power and injured, Kyle thought it was best to return to the hideout, hoping someone managed to escape too, once he saw the coast was cleared he ran back toward the direction he came, passing by the bodies of his fallen comrades._

_He failed to notice that Marcus and Kimberly rose from the sand mostly harmed but alive, staring ahead where Kyle had fled._

* * *

"We lacked a lot of food and medicine, human's couldn't survive without it so they quickly died off, conduits were much more durable and had more endurance so rarely did one die from such causes. The most common way was their deaths against different conduits." Alice spoke after Kyle had gotten silent.

Karina wished she could have hugged each of them but remained a good distance as she focused on her words now.

* * *

_Alice sadly dropped to the floor in exhaustion, her blue eyes were hurting due to lack of sleep and crying, her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail to keep it away from her face as she worked. She was about average height and very hungry. She only had a pink jacket with a red t-shirt, blue jeans and brown boots on, her home was gone along with her belongings._

_"We loss another care package, they were taken by Delsin's group. Even the helicopter that flew by was destroyed." One of the men told Alice._

_"This is impossible!" Alice was close to tears. "I'm a nurse and I can't help these people without the proper medicine and equipment! Patients are dying from illnesses and wounds that could be treated!"_

_"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault." Mark got their attention once he walked down the hallway. "It's those infamous conduits fault, hell even our group is starting to hate us just because of what we are."_

_Alice noticed he was carrying a backpack. "Where are you going?"_

_"To help other people, we received a message that our allies over in Seattle have died, leaving only two left, I think a sound and card conduit by the names Jerry and John. I'm going over to lend a hand." Mark answered._

_"You can't! We need you!" Alice rushed and buried her head against his chest._

_"I have to Alice…that's where Delsin is. The most powerful conduit ever, and those two will need my help to escape, they wouldn't listen when they got warned, now they can't even escape out to Seattle, I need to even up the numbers." Mark said to her._

_"Then I'm going too!" Alice mentioned to him._

_Mark shook his head at her. "You're too valuable here for the people, you're one of our top nurses, and you need to stay here for the sake of the people. My paint powers don't do squat to help them unless I'm in the battle lines."_

_"But you can't go alone!" Alice shouted._

_"I'm not, I plan to meet another conduit on my travel over there. His name is Stirling I think, a wind conduit, as long as he doesn't get caught he'll be fine. He was checking out Idaho saying some team called Black Clocks or Day Watch or whatever was spotted." Mark said before he hugged her gently and pulled away._

_"…Promise you'll visit?" Alice said trying to remain strong._

_"I will, don't worry. I'll round up Stirling, Jerry and John, we'll be back together and hopefully with the heads of some of Delsin's men." Mark said before walking away._

_Alice nodded while she crafted a diamond shaped ornament for him with her powers. "Here you go. Promise to return it to me."_

_Mark laughed softly and took it gently. "I promise. I left a painting in your room, go see it I hope you'll like it and please get some rest, you need it."_

_After their farewells Alice decided to take a one hour nap, upon entering her small room which had a single mattress with green sheets, a single pillow and a small box filled with her medical supplies she found a small painting of her face in a peaceful setting with Mark next to her. "I got to admit he sure can paint."_

_Lowering herself onto the mattress she stared at the painting across the wall until she fell asleep._

_Waking up two hours later she decided to go back to work. Descending the stairs to the first floor she entered one of the nurse's stations and overheard the conversation between two nurses that a female with a rabbit mask had been spotted._

_Before she could ask, the fire alarm rang out as smoke was detected followed by the sprinklers going off. "What is going on!?"_

_The doors were destroyed by flames as Kamika stepped inside, the sprinklers stopped instantly as a cluster of mud encased them._

_Ken smirked and cracked his knuckles. "And you say my mud is useless." The floor was now covered in mud, raising it up to the nurse's ankles, preventing them from running those that tried fall flat on their faces._

_"It has its moments." Kamika responded while she instantly burned their bodies into a crisp._

_Alice was about to fight but she remembered she had to stay alive for the people's sake. From the corner of her eye a small group of humans arrived down the stairs to combat Kamika and Ken._

_"More of Delsin's bitches!" They began to rain bullets upon them, however Ken's mud surfaced up to shield them, a few holes were created which Kamika's flames burst forth consuming a few of them._

_Demon Jester was the third one to enter, he crackled as he released swarms of deadly illnesses, they team wasn't prepared for a diseased conduit. "I'm a hospital's worst enemy!" He grabbed the nearest male, draining the health away from his body that accelerated his sickness._

_One on the team shoved a cart to them hoping it would buy them some seconds to escape but Kamika's flames only forced it out of their way. "Shame humans are too boring to put up any decent entertainment."_

_Demon Jester forcefully kissed one of the nurse's that kicked in futile to escape, from their lips she felt her own health being drained from her._

_Watching on in agony Alice maneuvered away through the fire escape while the three's attention was fixed on the rest._

_"Check this place for supplies, we'll take everything!" Ken smirked and smashed a cabinet opened, taking a bottle that had only four aspirins. "Fuck this hospital sucks!"_

_"I'll just have to burn it down, it's pretty useless." Kamika snickered, while her flames began to spread out. "Be on the lookout one of the nurses inside appears to be a weird conduit."_

_Demon Jester grunted in delight, once he took more of the health from the last soldier. "Leave the patients to me! I want to watch their faces in agony as I take their life away from them! Their bodies are perfect breeding pools for my diseases to thrive!"_

_Knowing Mark was far gone and that she was outnumbered Alice escape through the streets seeing the faces of sick individuals that sadden her further. "If only I could stop Delsin…."_

* * *

"It's been rough for everyone, I'm surprised that no one killed themselves off yet." Chilled commented while walking alongside them.

Saul glanced once at Logan. "That leaves you, what can you tell us?'

"Life changed when Celia arrived to Empire City, she gathered the people giving them food and medicine, they hailed her as a hero. I had my suspicion that perhaps she acquired them from other groups using force and threats. One by one they started to trust her and obey her word. That's when she revealed the First Sons that she came across during one of her travels. They were brought in to reeducate everyone. Slowly she brought them back to Empire City to live or more like take over. They began to brain wash them, training them to become her personal army."

* * *

_Logan watched on with a mixture of disgust and hatred. He was standing at 6 feet tall, he was Caucasian with a black shirt, pants, converse, and a trench coat. He refused to wear the First Sons clothing that identified them. Almost everyone wore the standard gas mask, dark trench coats, with advanced weapons they often carried along with their insignia._

_Even the small group of kids were wearing them except they didn't carry any weapons._

_"At least they have some common sense." Logan muttered while surveying everyone from the roofs where he went to get away from their nonsense. "To think everyone blindly follows." He was getting sick of this fake paradise Celia constructed._

_Sure they rounded up almost every Infamous conduit, he heard rumors every now and then about a doctor by the name Saunders was experimenting on conduits somewhere in secret._

_So far the only threats they had were from an enemy group, the United States Army Anti-Conduit Tactical Force which formed under unknown circumstances to which he wasn't made aware of yet._

_"Condemned Sons, Delsin's gang, and now a hell bent force committed to killing all conduits. Celia better have a damn good explanation or plan of attack for this." Logan rubbed his forearm which was now healed up._

_Logan went along what Celia said, while maintaining his true attitude in secret since he didn't want to be next in their reeducation project or being experimented on. "Sooner or later she's going to expect me to start conforming." He muttered._

_Nathan approached behind Logan. "Talking to yourself again? People are going to assume you've gone insane."_

_"I like to narrate my life and experiences because I'm the only one that understands myself." Logan retorted._

_Nathan sighed while offering him a bottled of water which Logan refused. "Who did you steal it from this time?"_

_Sighing softly Nathan put it away in his backpack. "I know you don't agree with Celia's regimen but its hell of a lot better than Delsin's direction of complete chaos. Look down, you're seeing humans and conduits living together in peace! Hell some are even dating!"_

_"As much as I wonder how they kiss with those masks on, it's only a cover up." Logan looked behind his shoulder at him. "It sickens me to see this illusion of happiness, we're nothing more than a small group that obtained safety while the rest of the world suffers."_

_"We're doing our best to fix this, we just need some time." Nathan answered calmly._

_"I met this girl named Kura and her friend Naxus, they were smart to jump from city to city, and staying in one place is foolish. You either stay long enough to die or turn into them!" Logan turned away from him._

_After sighing Nathan refused to look upon Logan. "I came to ask you something. One of our scouting teams vanished over in the Warren District. We assume it's that United States Army Anti-Conduit Tactical Force, thought without any visual proof we're only going on rumors. Though if it's not them, it could be Delsin's lackeys."_

_Logan snorted at his words. "More and more enemies only keep popping up. In this lawless world, anyone with a thirst for power will jump for the chance to rule with an iron fist!"_

_"While I was out searching for them, one of my soldiers came across some strange looking man. During the combat, he mentioned that his glowing red eyes had paralyzed him in fear. He barely escaped with his life, hell he's still trembling in fear. The conduit wore a special mask that only covered the lower half of his face from the nose down with some sort of specialized obsidian mask. Did you ever come across anyone like that?" Nathan questioned the rebel. "I know you housed runaways and people in your little hiding places."_

_Logan scoffed and rubbed his knuckles. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. If he's that scary maybe he can bring some true fear upon Celia or Delsin. Who's to say I'm going to give his location if I do? You just focus on finding your daughters and leave me alone."_

_Nathan turned away rubbing the back of his head. "If you continue to be thorn in Celia and the Condemned Sons then-"_

_"Then what?" Logan narrowed his eyes._

_"I'll be ordered to stop you." Nathan answered while walking away. "I suggest you escape while you still can."_

_"And leave the people behind? As if. They need a leader, and unlike Delsin I'm going to be a damn good one." Logan said while returning his eyes to the streets he caught Celia looking up at him. He couldn't read her expression behind the mask but something told him that maybe she knew about his little plan than she let on. He could have sworn that he spotted a red pair of eyes out from inside the shadows before it vanish._

* * *

"Well we are finally here." Seth said once Logan finished, they walked over to a sealed off tunnel where the shadows had darken the area as they scaled over the assortment of objects that barricaded it.

"Damn that is one sick story." Chilled commented while following after everyone else.

"It isn't all of it, but you'll learn more once time goes on." Tyler mentioned, once they were over the other side they headed toward the entrance, inside were some furniture and other random objects they gathered. He jumped on an old patched up green couch. "Sit wherever, our house is your house."

There was also a desk with an assortment of items on it, candles were set in different areas to provide light. "Thanks, it looks very cozy!" Saul tried to give it a complement as his words echoed out.

"How long does this tunnel go on?" Alex leaned against the wall, keeping her guard up just in case.

"Pretty far, we found it about two months ago, the last hideout was found out and destroyed." Alice mentioned while sitting on a wooden chair.

"We also had more people to share it with but you know." Logan looked away in anger.

Diana walked over to one of the beds and sat down. "Hey, this is better than being on the streets in my opinion."

"I've been meaning to ask, if these Condemned Sons are in the Historic District and we're over her set up at the Neon District, who is occupying the Warren District?" Zeke asked.

"Delsin's infamous group, we haven't told you about them yet." Kyle ran a hand over his sweaty face. "It's a constant battle for survival, we tried to work with them but it didn't go so well. Lately they've been vanishing without a trace, we think they either killed off each other or someone else is moving in. We heard rumors of a crazed doctor working for the government, a man made conduit with the power of experimentation on himself that can make some sort of constructs with his mind!"

"Yeah we have to worry about some doctor that is apparently a high official. Now none of us ever saw him and this could just be an urban legend but someone named Saunders is using conduits for a sick purpose. It makes what D.U.P did to conduits in Curdun Cay pale in caparison." Tyler said in a low tone in case anyone might be hearing.

"We'll be more than happy to help it seems we can benefit from this partnership, we'll do what we can for this city." Karina spoke in behalf of the entire team.

"First things first. We are going to prepare for Celia's arrival, we manage to overhear some conversation with her faction, they are bringing some ice conduit and they brought a woman named Dana who will join their ranks." Alice shared with everyone.

"That's Anna! We can rescue her!" Zeke exclaimed.

"While we tackle Dana and Celia." Saul mentioned as well. "We better start preparations."

"Without the proper equipment and weapons we can't do much." Tyler pointed to the broken and jammed parts over by the corner.

"You just leave that to me, I may not be some bad ass conduit but I know I'll be able to provide some weapons and inventions that could help us turn the tide around!" Zeke walked over ready to see what he can do, he was eager to get started.

"Good and once Nathan's team arrives we got to rescue Anna before they reach the Historic District." Saul said while draining the small amount of gun powder in one of the discarded weapons.

Logan got out a map of Empire City. "We'll have to stop them at the Warren District since they'll be arriving by the east side."

"And as for Delsin?" John questioned impatiently.

"No reason to expect him to come over just yet, though we'll keep a mental note, his team could have some info we can use or at least disrupt their control." Chilled answered.

"If God won't give us a miracle, then we'll have to make one ourselves." Jerry answered.

* * *

_A very long chapter today, I hope you enjoy it. Things are now being brought together for a special confrontation and moment later on. The four new characters aren't mine. Tyler belongs to Undying Lord, Alice is from M3TA, Logan goes to Crusher158, Seth is from sithis1323 and Kyle was created from PKMN Trainer Cobalt. Thanks for everyone's ideas, contributions and support to the story, there is more to come!_


	28. Chapter 28: Where the Wild Ones Are

**Chapter 28: Where the Wild Ones Are**

In one helicopter, the on board passengers were Warren, Penelope, Sebastian and Velos, along with several other members from The Light team.

Sebastian looked over at Velos, they had to place some sheets under him with a large blue blanket over his body, staring at his face noting it was very pale, beads of sweat trickled down his skin. "His breathing is still slow, think he'll get to live again or kick the bucket?" Inside he felt nothing, death was part of life to him now.

"We can't give up hope. We have to find a way to heal him." Penelope wished she could help, but she couldn't do anything.

"That sickness conduit is lucky I haven't gotten the chance to get my shadows on him, it's not like he would have reversed it anyway if we asked." Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. Seeing Velos in that state only made him sigh. "He looks pathetic."

"What can we do since we can't cure him?" Warren asked, leaning back against the wall of the helicopter.

"Plan a way to stop Nathan and his Bitch Light teammates should they double cross us, they seem nothing but rats to me." Sebastian mistrusted these people that appeared out of nowhere, he spoke softly so no one would overhear.

Warren cracked his knuckles and smirked. "Well, if anything happens, I'm glad that I'll be able to do something to help."

Penelope looked at him with a small glare, then sighed and leaned her head back.

"They did mention we can find some people we've been looking for." Sebastian gave up on that dream, laughing softly to himself for the fact that others still cling to that hope. "You think you'll be able to find your daughter there?"

"Hopefully she's still alive. I haven't seen her in so long." Penelope held Warren's hand and laid her head against his shoulder. "You think she'll hate us?"

"Of course not. She probably forgave us a while ago." Warren was doubtful of that statement, but he didn't want to give up.

"Even so, we can't let anyone or anything break our partnership up. I realize now that working together will give us an advantage, plus we need to find a way to stop Delsin, I doubt this team can stop him if the D.U.P weren't able to do shit to him." Sebastian recalled the moment he arrived to stop him at the White House only to fail.

"Well, we know he's an arrogant asshole. Perhaps we've got to find something that'll appeal to his personality." Warren suggested.

"All he cares about are powers, if the dead drop we picked up does get decoded then we got a chance to beat his ass. Of course we got to get through his team of assholes first, how many have you taken down?" Sebastian expected a high number from them since they were humans and lasted a long time.

Penelope cleared her throat and looked at him with embarrassment. "Actually... We focused more on hiding."

Sebastian expression turned into a scowl, his respect for the two parents had diminished at their answer. "Fine….I expect you to change cause I don't hang around _civilians_ got that?" He said while turning away, deciding to block out the moments he tried to rally the people to help fight the threat of Delsin but it wasn't successful because of their fears.

Warren leaned forward and glared at Sebastian. "I actually landed a few shotgun blasts into Damon's stomach before I got my powers."

"I fought against multiple conduits and when you actually defeat one then we'll talk." Sebastian answered the older man with distain.

Velos shivered from the cold despite no wind present inside the small space, he tried to move his legs first but the pain he endured prevented him. The dryness in his throat bothered him, images of Demon Jester only angered him.

The others could only watch in silence, placing all their hopes on Nathan and his team, wishing that someone there could help Velos from Demon Jester's diseases.

* * *

Meanwhile in the second helicopter, the others were gathered. Ever since Nathan and The Light team finally gathered everything they could from Delsin's abode, they carried off the crates full of whatever supplies Delsin and his conduits had stolen or killed for. Nathan visibly shook for a second, his hands grabbed on his seat, fearing what would have happened if he arrived too late to save his daughters.

Darting his eyes over, Ashleigh and Emma were sitting together, their heads resting against each other sleeping soundly, the sight eased Nathan from his fears and worries.

"You know you're one of the lucky ones." Mark told Nathan, almost like he could read his thoughts. "I've been observing you since we got on this helicopter, you seem trustworthy enough." His hands rested on a light blank canvas which was perfect for painting, he took it from one of the crates to keep for himself.

"Thanks." Nathan closed his eyes, taking a moment to relish the compliment of being trustworthy. _'If only Logan and the others could believe that too.' _He stiffed again when he recalled Mark's first sentence. "Wait how am I lucky?"

"Well you managed to assemble a task force that dealt with conduits, while we couldn't fight them off so easily and you reunited with your daughters." Mark felt a pang of jealousy for the solar conduit. "While the rest of us haven't been able to even find or save our loved ones…"

The answer made not only Nathan uncomfortable but the pilot and the four members of The Light team. Even Adam and Kura, since they overheard the conversation. "Shouldn't you focus on painting or something kid?"

"Got nothing that inspires me yet." Mark admitted, feeling gloom and sadness, the colors that he adored only sadden him.

"I know what he means, I'm still searching for my friend Naxus." Kura shoved Adam to get more space for herself, the movement made him bang his head against the side, and she stifled a laugh which earned her a glare from the wraith conduit.

"We need to work that much harder at protecting the ones around us even if they are strangers." Adam felt the stare from Nathan and his team, his tone of voice gave him away that he didn't trust them at all. _'I half expect you to suddenly turn on us…wouldn't be the first time.'_

"I won't take anyone for granted." Nathan sighed recalling the vivid memories of his time with his daughters, a small smile was on display at the collection of happy memories. "I long for the days I would read to them at nights, cook their favorite meals, trying to stop both girls from arguing over silly things which ended in me getting a couple of scratches and bite marks from Emma, and a few bruises from Ashleigh."

Everyone chuckled, imagining the two powerful female conduits as little kids fighting and arguing. "From what I've seen they never seem to be the type of siblings that hate each other." Mark shared his thoughts.

"They are siblings that fight with one another and fight together if someone picks on them." Kura stated, glancing at Ashleigh wishing she had a black marker to draw on her face. "By the way anyone got a marker?"

"Not me." Nathan stated, rubbing his shin from one of Ashleigh's kicks remembering how hard it was.

"Only paint but not markers." Mark smirked, droplets of paint appeared on each finger of different colors.

"What for exactly and all I have is this." Adam dug in his pockets pulling out some sticks of gum.

"Oh no reason, just wanted to do a little bit of artwork to pass the time." Kura took the gum instead and popped it into her mouth.

"Anyway once we arrive at Empire City you guys could reunite with someone you lost, it's not well known since we have to keep this place a secret to prevent anyone from Delsin's group finding out including the stupid absorber himself." Nathan commented.

"You got any blast cores stashed away? We really need to upgrade our powers." Mark thought himself not just as a combatant but as an artist, inside he had a desire to create and improve his body until he was the ultimate paint conduit and masterpiece.

"Maybe." Nathan bit into an apple he brought with him from home, he laughed at how they almost salivated. "You all hungry?"

"Hell to the yeah! How did you get that big juicy red apple?" Adam sat on his hands to keep himself from knocking over Nathan to take it.

"I thought you were going to say something else." Kura snickered while dirty thoughts popped into her mind.

"We got gardens and greenhouses, we grow fruit and vegetables just enough to keep us from starving to death." Nathan munched on it again, tasting the sweet refreshing fruit. "Want one?"

"You don't even have to ask, have you seen my abs lately?" Adam asked while his stomach grumbled.

"You have abs!?" Kura did a double take_. 'I better check him out when we're alone.'_

"I would if I ate daily!" Adam showed his flat stomach. "Fighting and training does keep me in shape though!"

Mark reached out halfway and looked at Nathan hopefully. "Please give us some food right now."

"Why not I guess you earned it even though you didn't do much." Nathan reached into his food pouch so he didn't see the glares from the three conduits, however that changed when they smiled as he took out three apples and handed one to each.

Kura took out and stuck her chewed up gum in Ashleigh's hair while the rest weren't looking, she turned to eating the fruit giving a knowing smirk at the rest.

"Thanks Nathan, you're not so bad after all!" Adam complimented before taking a large bite of it.

Taking offense Nathan resisted the urge to punch him out, that moment Celia began to contact him, like a trained soldier he answered right away. "Yes sir? I mean miss?"

Hearing an exasperated sigh from Celia made him tense thinking what he did wrong.

"_There is no need to refer to me in such a manner, we are alike Nathan two conduits that want the same thing. I'm checking in on your progress."_

"We were successful, we are bringing four infamous conduits in a separate helicopter. Delsin, Fetch and Eugene weren't with them at Seattle."

"_We'll deal with them once they cause a commotion, for now though we have new brought to my attention of new enemies that have surfaced to cause a problem for us. When you arrive I want you and your team to stop them at once, they are most likely at the Neon district where those roaches often flee too."_

"Why should I risk my team?! Why can't your Corrupted Sons go instead?" Nathan's raised voice woke up his two daughters.

"What's going on dad?" Emma yawned, she stretched her arms and legs which struck her sister.

"Watch it!" Ashleigh shoved her slightly back while turning to the others for an answer.

Mark nervously gulped, he didn't want to deal with an angry Ashleigh. "He's speaking with Celia."

"His boss or girlfriend." Kura added.

"_I need all my personnel for a different task, a more dangerous one. Would you prefer if I sent in your teammates instead?"_ Celia knew Nathan was a kind and caring man, he was never one to force others to take risks, hearing his defeated voice made her smirk.

"Fine, once we arrive at Empire city I'll get the new recruits settled in before-"

"They'll be joining you." Celia cut him off quickly. "They need to prove themselves, everyone has to pull their own weight, end of discussion."

Nathan was about to retort until he heard the line went dead. "Damn that woman, I swear sometimes she makes me want to pull out my own hair!"

"Look at the bright side we can finally kick some ass and avenge ourselves, you know beat the group of bad guys your team was supposed to handle!" Adam allowed himself a victory smile, finally a chance to redeem their embarrassing salvation in Seattle.

"Speaking of hair." Kura scooted far away from Ashleigh as possible, seeing the young electric conduit rubbing her head until her fingers felt something sticky.

"What…" Ashleigh tried to pull it out "…the…" She yanked out some hair strands and some gum. "Hell!?"

"You put gum on my daughter's hair!?" Nathan recalled Adam spotting some gum in his pocket but he didn't realize that Kura was the culprit, without awaiting an answer from the stuttering male he pounced at him.

'_Whatever you do don't laugh….screw it! It's not possible!'_ Kura's laughter had given her away, Ashleigh's nostrils flared in anger, with a roar she jumped on Kura.

"Prepare for the beat down of your life!" Ashleigh yelled out.

"Go dad! Go Ashleigh! Kick their asses!" Emma cheered on her family members, ignoring her father's reprimand for her langue but she didn't care, her carefree laugh drowned out all the punches, kicks and shouts.

The Light tried their best to ignore their antics, while Mark began painting this scene upon the canvas with his paint powers. "At least we get a break from saving the world and learning to deal with each other." He told to himself getting the picture perfectly of Nathan punching Adam's face, and of Ashleigh ignoring the needles on her arms as she strangled Kura. "Whoa I'm going to need a lot more red paint for the blood."

* * *

On top of one of the tallest buildings in the Neon District, Angel finished draining the light emitted from the sun, his skin felt the sun's warming rays, however it irritated him that draining from the sun, moon or stars took a lot longer than average conduits due to his rare celestial power.

"At least I'm away from those bumbling idiots and cowards." Angel stood watch over the city, scanning for any signs of the Condemned Sons. "Figures they would be cowards too. Still I need some sort of target practice, got to keep my perfect aim if I'm going to kill Delsin."

Angel jumped from the ledge, remaining uncaring at the rapid downward descend at an alarming rate, enjoying the feel of the wind and rush of excitement coursing throughout his body.

With seconds remaining until he hit the pavement, Angle began pushing his celestial energy though his hands and feet, gliding into a neat starlight line before accelerating upward until he was flying freely thought the air. "Still I can't discount the sights and importance of this place, the very first conduit did live here!"

Soon he heard a noise from the helicopter flying overhead, Angel wisely ducked under one of the roofs that extended outwards which provided shade. "No way could it be that Celia girl they mentioned and her team? Seems pretty quick but what the hell at least I found my target practice!"

Angel readied for an attack until he spotted more helicopters headed over to the same direction. "Strange…might as well check it out then destroy them!" Feeling a bit adventures today he started moving fast but discreet enough to remain undetected.

* * *

Fast footsteps covered in black boots hurried through the empty streets of the Warren District, the female's blue jeans, black unbuttoned shirt and white vest were wrinkly and worn out from the constant fights and fleeing she had to do prior to today.

Nervously she tried to be fast while remaining away from heading out into any areas where she could be spotted, she bit her bottom lip from the bleak situation, losing contact with her friends Treavor and Jennifer only complicated matters. Her skin shivered by the laughter coming from her old pursuer, she hurried faster for any safe place, ignoring the strain on her body.

Her green eyes widen in alertness, on the lookout for the powerful old tactical force doctor. She had a slender build to her, only medium in height she couldn't battle him in any close combat since he would easily over power her. "Why can't it be night, I would be stronger than this pitiful state I'm in!" She darted toward one of the alleyways.

Her vampire powers weren't at their full strength since daylight raged on, Marian kept sharp look out for any beings to suck their blood, and her energy levels were extremely low. Recalling the powerful doctor's attacks something he called astral projection, she knew to conserve her power for an emergency.

Elsewhere in another part of the city, heavy footsteps were heard by the huddled group of frighten conduits, they chose to hide until their self-healing ability kicked in, they tried to make little noise as possible inside an old meat truck, staring at the doors hoping for safety. Small light entered from the bullet shots surrounding the large vehicle, it wasn't enough to ease their worries.

They heard the footsteps stop, peeking out through the truck's wall, there was a small hole which one of the conduits eye looked outside to look for the perfect time to escape.

"We can't keep running around like cowards! This guy must be the one who captured Wilhelm, Treavor, Jennifer, August and Beatrice!" Valerie stated to her comrades, her body was badly bruised.

"We don't know for sure, maybe some of them were captured by the Condemned Sons." Jimmy said, hoping it was the latter option and not the former guess.

Josephine peered back at her last two allies left. "This is going all to hell, and we still haven't found Marian yet, she must be searching for us too!"

"Once that deranged lunatic leaves we'll leave to drag her ass back to our place." Valerie stated, she bumped into Jimmy. "I can't see where we're stepping on!" A few empty boxes were often kicked around on accident.

"Don't start asking to hold hands." Jimmy muttered.

Josephine ignored them and peered out through the hole to pay attention back to Dr. Saunders, their second worst nightmare.

Sure enough she spotted the man they despised and hated more than Augustine. He stood out among the group of soldiers that accompanied him since he only wore an all-white uniform beneath a white lab coat. He was 5'9 and well-muscled despite his advanced age, she heard about his surgical and biotechnological enhancements that allowed him to endure and survive multiple battles while improving his strength. His grey hair was neatly combed back, the 73 year old male looked around the area.

Josephine still recalled the moment she managed to knock the rectangular lens glasses off his face when she punched him with all her might to escape, she felt chills when she looked into his green eyes almost like the doctor was soulless to his very core, evil like Delsin and hungry for pure knowledge and power.

She noted that the bruises inflicted on him earlier were healed, his pale skin was unmarked like he never suffered damage.

"Doctor Saunders."

He looked over at one of his fellow soldiers without speaking, nodding at him to continue.

"It's been a few days now and we haven't heard anything from Blackwatch, we must accept the fact that they have been comprised and have been wiped out. Even Mr. O'Neil might have died!" The soldier reported after putting away his communicator. "It could have been that wind conduit he captured, known as Stirling, we will not be able to make the transfer if he and the other prisoners for experimentation have escaped."

The statement displeased Dr. Saunders but maintained his composure while the soldier continued.

"We also had one of our spies within the Condemned Sons that Celia is returning back to Empire City, with two individuals, one conduit as a prisoner and some woman."

"These issues will only delay the inevitable for every conduit scattered throughout the world, order the pilots to keep a sharp lookout at the sky, our technology far outclasses their own, and destroying the craft will be simple task for them but keep Miss Penderghast alive." A creepy sadistic smile appeared. "Getting the chance to experiment on the leader of the Condemned Sons will bring me much pleasure!"

One soldier began to follow his orders immediately, while the second one approached him. "Nathan's team "The Light" has successfully captured four infamous conduits for your experiments. With bringing new conduit allies along. His loyalty seems to be toward Celia but has high regard to your plans, he still believes you are aiding humankind."

"Indeed I am!" Dr. Saunders replied, turning around to stare right into his face making the soldier shrink backwards from fear. "Eliminating all conduits will prevent more disasters, we will erase all traces of them once I finish my projects! Every human will know our vision as we carry it out!"

The soldiers loyally gave a yell of agreement as the doctor continued.

"I suspected as much when I ignored their numerous calls. My suspicion have been confirmed they probably wanted me to come to their aid. Blackwatch had room for improvement yet they have squandered their training and moved away from discipline. It was nothing but a shell of its former self doom to go under. I had planned to kill the commander and Mr. O'Neil to add their soldiers into my ranks too bad I lost potential workers." He looked over at the other soldier. "I gave O'Neil a simple task and he messed it up, I suppose it's for the best since I don't tolerate incompetence. The U.K. will have no choice but to send in more funds and soldiers, restoring this world, killing all conduits and finding subject zero will be the demise of Delsin and whoever dares to cross me!"

The three conduits hidden inside kept listening in on their conversation, they still didn't fully understand what had occurred in different parts of the world, they did realize that Delsin's rise to fame and power had negatively impacted other nations, but they realized that Dr. Saunders influence was wide spread and his reputation widely known if other nations turned to him for salvation. Almost like a different god to combat another god.

"Even his short sighted idiotic plan to become the new president wouldn't work due to the constitution being meaningless, the threat still looming over America. To obtain that positon would mean he would have to return the people's hope and slay Delsin, not to mention he wasn't native to American soil." Dr. Saunders laughed because of his short sightedness.

Some of this tactical force soldiers dragged some new bodies they recovered from among the ruins, each of them were part of the Commended Sons.

"O'Neil had no real power or ability to fight, he thought the people would flock over to him but his failure only aided me. Now that everyone saw him fail, those over at the United Kingdom will sway over to me to earn my favor! I'll have greater control than ever before and continue my experiments and gather more support from those people!" Dr. Saunders stated as the soldiers finished combing the area for potential hiding spots for their prey.

Marian stuck her head out from the alleyway she covered her mouth to avoid making a scared sound, she swiftly entered back in the shadows. _'Just keep talking bastard, I'll shut you up once I get my hands on you!'_

"The United States Army Anti-Conduit Tactical Force will prevail where the D.U.P, and Blackwatch have failed! Celia's Condemned Sons will meet a similar fate!" Dr. Saunders marched over toward the meat truck, due to the bio technology and genetic experimentation his strength was on par with conduits.

The trio heard hands clutching and ripping the doors apart, the sunlight hit through the opening where the doors have been forced opened, they closed their eyes from the direct light hitting their eyes, and they squinted and spotted Dr. Saunders being accompanied by black uniformed spec ops soldiers.

His twisted smile appeared. "Looks like I've caught you now."

The trio were freaked out by how extremely creepy he spoke, refusing to live a life of experimentation they prepared for a battle. Marian didn't want her friends to suffer a fate worse than death, without hesitation she turned into bat and attacked Saunders from behind getting him by surprise, her fangs made no damage but it aggravated the doctor as he swung after her. "The one known as Bloody Mary!"

"Run you idiots!" Marian shouted at her frozen comrades, she used her fast reflexes avoiding the firepower from their weapons, she was accustomed to their abilities and weapons, knowing a direct confrontation was foolish.

The trio finally ran out through a small opening as Saunders was aiming Marian, however he quickly focused his mind until a construction appeared from the deep concentration. "Catch and Release!" he blurted out, a quick projection of a whip lashed forward and trapped the trio. "No escape for you!"

Marian was busy dodging every attack from the firing soldiers, until she noticed someone perched over them.

"Sounds like it's my moment to shine!" Angel hurled out a couple of his star grenades, that detonated on impact releasing the celestial energy that knocked some of the soldiers over but they stood right back up without too much damage, it did successfully ruined the whip and Saunders' concentration which released the trio.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Marian hissed, not the type to thank him. "Are you with those Condemned Sons!?"

"Questions after class." Angel responded, he prepared to do battle, eyes trained on Saunders. "You must be the boss, aren't you too old to be alive? Why can't you be a normal senior citizen and die from a heart attack or get eaten by a cat?"

Saunders studied Angel's posture and from what he witnessed concerning his last attack. "Seems to me that you are a rare conduit, I welcome new faces on my list. You must not have heard about me, which will be quickly rectified."

From the corner of Marian's eyes, her friends had departed looking back as she shooed them away, determination to stop Saunders and his tactical force. "Listen up stranger, I will fight alongside you once, if you prove to be a liability you're nothing more than a human shield got that!?"

"I can't wait to prove you wrong, and the name is Angel." Angel introduced himself, though his eyes remained on Saunders and his team behind him. "Let's flirt later, we got a couple of hooligans to smack around!"

* * *

Logan smoothed out the wrinkly old map, flattening it out on the wooden table as the conduits all gathered to work on a battle plan.

"First we will intercept Celia's helicopter, rescue Anna and kick everyone's ass onboard, sound good?" Saul asked, his anger boiling from the way they failed earlier.

"You make it sound too easy, expect some sort of difficulty." Alice reprimanded the gunpowder conduit. "We can't let it cross over to the Historic District no matter what, they'll be awaiting for her there."

"Got it stop her before then. My gravity control can prove valuable on this mission." Chilled began to float on his own while the new conduits marveled at it.

"Not bad we got to have some sort of friendly battle, training and learning from one another." Tyler suppressed the lava into a small ball which was flung across each of his hands.

"Guys focus!" Alice sent out a small cube across their heads. "We need to be able to get work done without having anything go wrong."

"One of the problems would be the terrain, none of us have ever been in Empire City before." John pointed out, remaining still as possible despite the pounding pain inside his head.

"We can't take you out to explore all at once, we got enemies from all sides." Seth remained close to his teammates, obviously mistrusting the new arrivals. "Only I travel through the city without any detection cause of my shadow powers."

"Don't you worry about that, after all some of us did take out those enemies you mentioned in your stories." Alex remarked with a hint of arrogance. "In fact I killed Tyrell, even took out his left eye." She looked over at Tyler. "No need to thank me."

Tyler was amazed even more since he knew Tyrell would be tough to take down. "Seriously? There goes my chance to pay him back for what he did to me."

"Delsin actually killed Marcus for John and I, just when he was about to help us out." Jerry mentioned to Kyle.

"Our friend Anna the one that got captured actually killed Kimberly, so you know she's a strong fighter, plus more reason to go rescue her." John told Kyle who looked away since he wasn't able to defeat her when they crossed paths.

"Alright I got to admit I would love an ally like that on our team." Kyle wanted to kill the next enemy to avenge his humiliation. "Still I couldn't believe they survived from my attack, we should check on anyone we defeat to make sure they are actually dead."

"Now that you mentioned Ken's name, he was that mud conduit I fought and killed back in Seattle, the dirtiest fight I've ever been a part of." Chilled flipped upside down, smiling at Alice.

"Only Kamika wasn't killed, she's probably still out with Delsin." Jerry mentioned, feeling sad over her choice, he really did sense some good in the fire conduit, however he didn't know that she was killed by Fetch.

Alice sighed in relief that justice was getting done until her faced them. "Wait I also remember another conduit with Ken and Kamika, I think he was called Demon Jester, what about him?"

"Including that insane conduit Mike." Tyler mentioned, still shaken up from seeing him murder the innocent people. "He also used gravity powers."

That caught Chilled's attention, eager to know more about him.

"None of us ever encountered any conduit with those names, chances are they might still be alive." Stirling answered for the group.

"Not to mention we still have to deal with Delsin's other pals in the area, and the damn Dr. Saunders, I've never seen him but I know he exists I can tell just by the way he operates in this city." Logan had x marked the areas on the map where his other friends seen some possible sightings. "Stay away from these areas for now."

* * *

'_This Saunders sound like my kind of guy, when we get a chance we will pay the man a visit.'_ The voice commented to John.

'_What makes you think I will obey you? I'm in control, not you! You're nothing but a nuisance!'_ John communicated back in his mind.

'_Keep reminding yourself that, sooner or later you'll slip up and I will have to intervene to save your life, I can't have my host die now can I?'_

'_You're starting to remind me of Nail and Kami from the Dragon Ball Z abridged series, only you're more annoying and psychotic.'_ John mentioned, struggling to push the voice away.

'_That reminds me, I know all of your dreams, desires, memories and deep secrets. Wouldn't want me to inform the others would you?'_

'_You bastard! You wouldn't dare!'_ John was beyond pissed with the voice.

'_Really embarrassing stuff, maybe make stuff up. Maybe tell them that you watch MLP.'_

John had enough desperate to end the maniac inside his head, the best solution was to harm the voice, he went punching his own face.

'_Ow, what the hell is wrong with you?'_

'_Gee I wonder that too? Could it be because I have an annoying roommate inside my freaking skull?'_ Seeing that it had effect John ignored the pain from the first blow and went punching his face again.

'_That hurts, stop this right now!'_

'_Oh no I'm going to knock you out even if it means getting a black eye or a broken nose.'_ John said, feeling his face hurt like hell while punching his own head again.

'…_..okay now this is getting pretty dumb, I was faking it you dumbass. I can't feel anything at all, I was curious to see how far you would go.'_

'_You mean I just punched myself like an idiot for nothing!?'_ John rubbed all of the sort spots, feeling a painful sensation throughout his face.

'_That is correct, it amused me to some degree. I'm surprised you haven't' hit yourself between the legs yet.'_

'_You piece of shit, when I find a way to stop you…..come to think of it what the hell do I call you? I'm getting sick of referring you as the voice inside my head.'_ John scowled, wishing he could see what he looks like.

'_I look like you, only I will tend to smirk more than you're stoic face….as for a name let's see…well with all things considered I think I'll go with...Game. By the way you may not have noticed this but the others have been staring for the past four minutes. Have fun explaining yourself.'_

* * *

John snapped out of his daze, his eyes fell on everybody after hearing Game laughing softly at the situation he was in, realizing that he must have looked like a fool punching himself repeatedly.

"John are you alright, this isn't like you." Karina was a bit concerned while resting her hand over his forehead checking for any symptoms of any diseases. "No fever but a big lump from that punch."

Reminding himself to deal with Game later he simply nodding coughing into his hand. "Sorry I haven't been feeling myself lately, I think I need to sleep it off."

"If you're going to do nothing but become dead weight than maybe we don't need you sticking around." Stirling voiced out, still angry at him over the events at Idaho. "That goes for you too!" He pointed at Jerry.

"I sense some hostility between you guys, what the hell happen?" Tyler scratched his head in confusion wanting an explanation.

"We rather not talk about it, things have been kind of shaky." Saul answered.

"If you wanted to get attacked so badly I could have offered." Alex couldn't help but laugh a few times.

Alice grabbed John's hand. "Follow me, you can rest easily while we discuss the plan and wait for Zeke to finish up."

Gratefully John flashed her a small smile, and then looked at Jerry's direction giving him a look that meant that they needed to talk later.

"Speaking of weirdos and freaks, wasn't there another guy with you? With celestial powers?" Kyle couldn't find him anywhere.

"He must have gotten lost, seriously now of all times?" Stirling sighed, since this would hold them back. "We better find him before he gets himself killed!"

Game overheard since john was still within earshot. _'It took them this long to figure out he was gone?'_

"We'll have no choice but to find him, we'll split up. If he runs into any of our enemies, the odds won't look so good for his survival." Logan started to walk out. "This will be a good time to have some of you learn the area. Powered keg you're with me."

Saul raced up to catch up to Logan. "Getting a chance to chill with the boss? Don't mind if I do!"

Tyler slapped Alex's back. "Hey there pretty lady, why not keep me company?"

"Don't call me lady ever again." Alex showed her sharp fangs which startled Tyler. "Now lead the way!"

"Some of us should stay to watch over John and Zeke, I'll volunteer to stay." Karina mentioned, not wanting to leave her friends alone.

"Yeah I'll join you, more strength in numbers." Chilled added to her, in reality he wasn't keen on leaving them all alone with Alice.

"You don't mind if I head out with you right?" Stirling asked Kyle, observing the young conduit with interest.

Kyle flashed him a smirk and started dashing outside. "Not as long as you don't mind racing me!"

Seth approached Jerry and Diana. "You'll be stuck with me, come on I better start showing you around before I change my mind."

Diana nodded in response, then rolled her eyes once he turned away. She looked up at Jerry with a raised eyebrow. "You want to try and convince him to leave us alone?"

"Sounds good to me, I think we earned some time alone don't you think?" Jerry whispered back to her and walked over to Seth. "We don't mind doing some exploring on our own, we'll stick close by here."

"What you two afraid of me or something? Now that I blame you." Seth answered in an annoyed manner.

"No, we're not afraid. I think we could cover a lot more ground if we split up." Diana reasoned. "So it's actually beneficial if we split up."

"You don't know your way around Empire City, you could end up dead in a ditch." Seth said wondering why they didn't want him around.

Diana stepped forward and crossed her arms, shifting her weight to her right leg. "Are you doubting us?"

"Maybe a little." Seth had his shadows surround them. "What's the real reason?"

"We're going to patrol." Diana had a few vines travel across the ground and wrap around his ankles. She didn't waver as she felt the shadows around her legs.

"I like you, you got guts. I respect that, fine you can go but if you're not back within an hour, I'll be force to hunt you down." Seth answered as his shadows traveled up her waist, chest and finally coiled around her neck before he call them back into his palm.

Diana paled a bit at the threat and the feeling of the shadows constricting her. Once Seth walked away, she turned back to Jerry and smirked. "That's how it's done."

"You were great, I think you even scared him a bit, I know I would never challenge you." Jerry said, mentally noting to avoid angering her at all costs.

"As long as we're in agreement." Diana replied with a small laugh. "So... are we going to talk about...you know...the kiss?"

"We should do that shouldn't we?" Jerry walked outside with her, thinking of a way to handle this very delicately, he felt shy all of sudden being around her as his lips still tingled from the sensation.

Diana let out a deep breath, feeling a bit of awkward tension. But she couldn't deny that he was actually attractive.

He tried to calm his nerves thinking of anything other than her but it just wasn't working. "Diana...I don't know what to tell you, but given everything that happened since Delsin brought hell upon us, I never enjoyed myself since then until meeting you."

Diana blushed a bright pink. "Well. I think that's actually kind of sweet. Not the Delsin part, I mean the last part."

Her comment got a chuckle out from the sound conduit in order to look cool for her, he tried to lean back against the metal fence only for him to lean farther to his right where he fell through the hole on the fence which resulted in him falling on the ground, looking embarrassed. "That never happen."

Diana laughed as she reached out and grabbed his hand, trying her best to pull him up.

Jerry actually pulled her towards him so he wouldn't be the only embarrassed one.

Diana landed on top of him and groaned. She looked up at him with a small smirk. Did you have to do that?"

"Maybe I did but you did laugh at me so now we're even!" Jerry laughed at her now. "Speaking of which, the kiss that we had...did you...think I was good?" Jerry asked, awaiting for her answer.

Diana smiled a bit at that memory, then nodded in response. "Definitely."

Jerry went in for the kiss, hoping that he wouldn't be rejected.

Diana closed her eyes and closed the gap between them, laying her hand on his cheek as she kissed him.

Jerry felt the sensation returning, the way his heart and body were heating up from their kiss.

Diana pulled back a bit and laid her forehead against his. "Whoa..."

However they heard something out from the distance. "Wait what was that?" Jerry was mad that something ruined their moment.

Diana got up and slowly started moving towards the noise. "I don't know. I'll check it out." Diana moved closer to the source of the sound to see what had made it.

* * *

"Still not dead." The trio tensed up from the cold ruthless words spoken by their enemy, they stood their ground despite shaking slightly at the monster before them, from the ashes and dust emerged Mercer. His regenerative abilities began to repair the damage done upon his body. "You fought well, even managing to surprise me a few times."

"Alright we have to learn how to call it quits!" Eugene lowered his arms, knowing their karma bombs just weren't enough.

Mercer's eyes stared right into their minds, reading their feelings from their facial expression and body language, sensing fear from Eugene, anger from Delsin and despair from Fetch. "Any particular way you prefer to die? I tend to execute my enemies in brutal methods, it's often bloody."

"Enough just leave us alone!" Fetch fired streams of neon at Mercer. "Guys let's get the hell out of here now!"

"Yeah I agree with her." Eugene was the first to back away until he sped in a full sprint.

Delsin was hesitant, his pride forcing him to stay. "You two leave, I'll go through every power I have! There must be something that's effective against this monster!"

Mercer by passed Fetch's attack, with claws ready to shred Delsin to pieces. "I'll kill you before your girlfriend!"

Delsin took out his lighter, igniting the flames as he watched the sparks and heat go into his palms instead. "If I die no way I'm going to take the cowards' way out!"

"Delsin!" Fetch cried out, she tugged at his arm.

"Guys get out of there right now before you die!" Eugene called out to his two friends, he materialize demons to halt Mercer, but he quickly began eliminating them with a fast combination of attacks from his claws.

"What!?" Delsin shouted at Fetch, annoyed at having been interrupted. "I'm not letting myself be pushed around! I have the power now! I have all the control! I have the ability to stop him! I have to do this! I won't let you or Eugene die like Reggie did!" He remained silent, realizing what he just said from his sudden outburst.

Fetch and Eugene were stunned by Delsin's words, true they knew they were all friends that fought together, went on adventures but they never once suspected they meant so much to Delsin, they were beyond touch at his revelation.

Mercer narrowed his eyes, picking up on his words while sending every video demon into oblivion.

"I already lost my parents which forced Reggie to take care of me, I acted out knowing that he would always be there to watch over me. Watching him let go of my hand, was the worst feeling of my life! I couldn't do anything to save him after everything he's done for me, what kind of brother does that make me!?" Delsin stopped at this point to hold back his tears as they fell.

"Delsin." Eugene whispered while Fetch held onto his hand, he responded by squeezing it lightly as he continued on.

"I thought I could at least save my tribe, but when I returned to Betty she and everyone else had disowned me! Kicked out from the only family I had left, I had nothing else anymore…to stop the pain I had to destroy that place, those memories and those people so they would never suffer again!" Delsin's flames started to burn Fetch's hand but she didn't care about the pain, seeing Delsin like this only caused her immense grief. "I destroyed her, the rest of the Akomish tribe and my home to get rid of the pain I felt, but it didn't do shit!"

At this point Mercer listened in more intently.

"Having all this great power won't mean anything if I can't save you two….my friends." Delsin looked up staring at their face. "My family." He looked away in shame at this point while continuing. "I felt like some sort of monster at first but slowly I began to realize I could help people…but they would never accept me, hell they despised Cole. Only you two would understand me. They didn't want my help, I was in such a rush to save Betty and my tribe that I always took the easy way out even if it meant harming others. Yet Reggie still accepted me, while Betty and everyone else disowned me."

Slowly Mercer could sense something was happening, Delsin's appearance began to shift and change as some sort of light began to encase him. _'Time to end this sob story and rid the world of this pathetic being.'_

The force from the sudden light pushed away Eugene and Fetch, she was forced to let go of Delsin's hand despite holding onto him tightly until they got separated, they fell on their backs watching some sort of transformation happening over Delsin.

A pair of red demonic video wings appeared on his back, swarms of paper swirled around his face until they collected together piece by piece into a rabbit mask which donned upon his face. Next a wave of neon began to outline his body until he was covered in the neon aura, with his torso, hands and legs covered in concrete armor, lastly the smoke emitting from his limps appearing like they were on fire but they remained covering him in pure black smoke and flames, they spotted the collection of his earlier powers manifesting into one on their friend.

"What the hell is happening to him? When did he learn this?" Fetch never seen this form before.

"Delsin are you feeling alright!?" Eugene took a step forward but Delsin roared in pure anger and charged after Mercer sensing danger from him.

Mercer wasn't expecting the suddenly improved speed and power gained by him, with a hard kick Mercer reeled back after a concentrated aim by his concrete boots crashed into his stomach, afterwards the smoke became more intense and powerful with every punch Delsin landed upon his body.

The force of each one managed to force Mercer backwards, feeling pain from the multi powered conduit for the first time ever.

Reacting now, Mercer lashed out with his claws but a large shield of paper manifested itself to protect Delsin from every slash, the shreds of paper only reformed back to its original form to guard Delsin from every psychical attack, no matter how fast Mercer tried to kill Delsin the paper kept blocking every attack.

"Damn you, what's gotten into you?" Mercer was more furious than puzzled, quickly changing his claws into a single blade, he went for a vertical slash but a video blade collided against it.

The video wings provided Delsin with faster reflexes and speed, going over Mercer and landed a powerful punch on the top of his head, now Delsin remained floating above the enraged Mercer, video blades rained and remained stuck into Mercer's body that forced him down upon both knees until he felt the incoming wave of dozens of neon blasts exploded upon him.

Just like that Fetch and Eugene started to snap away from their shocked states, it turned into amazement and began cheering on their friend, feeling relief and happiness at the newly powered Delsin.

Eugene pictured Delsin as the demon to punish Mercer. "I can't believe Delsin is actually doing it, he's proving himself more than a match for Mercer!"

Seeing him in a new light made Fetch very proud of him. "That's the showoff that we know and love, he's going to kill that son of a bitch for good!"

Soon thereafter the appearance of each power began to vanish, the neon stopped emitting over him, with the smoke vanishing away into wisps, the concrete started to crumble down in rubble, the paper origami mask departed as the sheets flew away with the wind and finally the video wings which suspended him started to fade leaving Delsin unconscious and falling from midair.

"Delsin wake up!" Eugene quickly thought on his feet, materializing a demon to swoop in and catch the unconscious conduit.

Fetch ran across the ground checking on Delsin, her heart pounding from the adrenaline and fear mixed together. "Delsin don't die! This isn't funny wake the hell up!" The demon landed on the ground, Delsin still remaining unresponsive in its arms. Her worst nightmare started to fill her thoughts, quivering from the image of having her best friend dead.

Mercer was heavily damaged and unmoving, his whip fist formed out intent on killing Delsin while he had the opportunity except the massive force inflicted started to take its toll until he closed his eyes, falling to his side. "For once you proved to be an equal." He whispered those words until he fell asleep.

"Now's our chance to get him to a medic, come on!" Eugene started to run with the demon floating by his side.

"Delsin! Delsin!" Fetch repeated over and over again, running right next to the demon, her eyes refused to leave the sight of him for even a second.

"Don't jump into any conclusions I'm sure he's alright!?" Eugene tried to calm Fetch down but she could tell he was just as worried as her. "He must be sleeping right Delsin? Is this another one of your jokes? Okay you got us now please wake up!"

"Check his pulse or something! Anything to tell us he might be alive!" Fetch shouted, she tried to shake Delsin's up.

With a trembling arm Eugene pressed his fingers against Delsin's neck searching for any signs of a pulse, when he found none his face darken.

"What is it Eugene!?" Fetch shouted, tears threatening to fall at any moment. "Damn it! Say something already!"

Delsin remained silent and unmoving, a single arm fell over, dangling above the ground.

* * *

_Thank you for reading my story, I really appreciate all your support! Today's OC's have made their debut, Doctor Saunders was created by AdmiralFirestorm and Marian belongs to Watchman, plenty of others will be introduced shortly. Enjoy the rest of your week everyone! _


	29. Chapter 29: Determination

**Chapter 29: Determination**

Nathan had fallen asleep after The Light team had to intervene and break the fight up, before Ashleigh and Nathan could kill Kura and Adam for the gum incident a while back, since then everyone has quieted down and fallen asleep after their leader.

Everything was quiet and very peaceful for now inside the helicopter, everyone's snoring was barely heard from the loud spinning blades of the chopper as the pilot continue to fly the vehicle, per the orders of Celia, their destination was within sight, within moments they would be arriving. They were over the vast waters, with the sun still burning bright before Mark stir up first, yawning as he looked at everyone.

"Seems like we're close now." The paint spotted the Warren District, they were still far from land but close enough to see the city ahead.

A loud banging sound woke everyone up in a bit of fright, Kura, Ashleigh, Emma, Nathan and Adam heard a sound against the helicopter's side.

"What was that just now, are we in a crash accident!?" Emma clung to her big sister who only soother her back while glaring at the pilot.

"Did you get your license at the internet? Watch where you're-"

Ashleigh didn't finish her sentence as the loud bang sound echoed again, Kura rushed to see outside through the small opening and spotted their second helicopter, with one of the entrances door smashed apart with Damon flipping everyone off.

"Rise and shine! Cause you're about to drown and get wet!" Damon giggled before firing a stream of water at the first helicopter.

Nathan rushed over, sliding the door opened, blasting a ray of sunlight at the last moment, when it collided with the water it evaporated into hot vapor which his face felt given the close call of their lives. "How did you escape!? What did you do to the pilots and soldiers!?"

Frank appeared spinning his scythe around in one hand in a bored manner. "Delsin's moles are everywhere, even within your team, we had one release us once everyone's guard was down, and it was easy to turn your soldiers into my dead army."

"I'll just blast them out of the sky!" Ashleigh prepared her powers until her father's claymore blocked her.

"No, look closely!"

Everyone could see the hostages, Penelope, Warren and Sebastian held with the conduit cuffs that were on the infamous criminals not too long ago. Beside Frank was Demon Jester grinning like a wild maniac, nearing his hand toward Velos' neck. "The little prick you call friend was the perfect bargaining chip! He's already infected, imagine the worse I can do with all my powers, I can spread my sicknesses to each of your friends unless of course…you're willingly to sacrifice them!"

Sebastian cursed the fact that they were using Velos against them, they had no choice but to surrender easily, he wished that Velos would wake up soon.

"Team stand down." Nathan said through a clenched jaw, The Light team obeyed without hesitation, however the conduits were less than thrilled to follow his orders.

"No way! There must be something we can do!" Adam protested.

"We'll blast them out from the sky, we're not about to let them push us around!" Kura's needles were ready to be launched but Mark rested his hand on her left shoulder.

"It wouldn't be right Kura to risk our friends lives like this, they can't die because of our pride…we won't be any better than that sick twisted freak Delsin." The paint conduit's words struck a nerve within her as tears threaten to fall upon the realization that she was close to sacrificing innocent lives.

"Are we going to die?" Emma whispered the question.

Frank shook his head. "We have much bigger plans. Any enemy when faced with a choice responds in two ways. If death is their outcome the odds are they will fight to survive and take some of us down with them, if we present them with the choice to survive and follow our conditions, if it meant to spare their friends' lives they are more willingly to give up."

"Of course we knew you would all choose the latter!" Demon Jester laughed at the heroes pained expressions. "Being a hero sucks doesn't it? That morality garbage is your downfall!"

"We're going to have the helicopters close as possible, you are to give us the onboard supplies you stole from us!" Frank hissed with fury. "And put on the conduit cuffs on everyone, now drop your weapons to the bottom of the sea now!"

Nathan, Kura and the rest of The Light team released their weapons from their cold shaking hands, watching the claymore, needle blades and military guns fall to the depths below as the waves cover over them once, never to be seen again.

Damon started to shake with eagerness. "Go on! Someone play the hero! Go one! I want you to see how stupid and worthless that can really be! I dare you!"

"No one give in to his deranged taunt." Adam advised everyone.

"Move the helicopter close to it now!" Mike barked at the pilot in the second helicopter, his left hand was aimed at the pilot to force him to fly within close proximity as possible but to stop just short before the spinning blades could collide, while his right hand was aimed at Warren, Penelope and Sebastian.

They watch as Mike's gravity powers began to levitate the conduit cuffs over to the heroes on the second helicopter. "We all have a fun surprise for you!"

Sebastian's mouth was tied and covered with a dirty old white shirt from one of the dead soldiers since he shouted threats and insults at them until Frank got tired of it, he looked over at the two married ones.

The undead soldiers stood ready to attack on Frank's control, as he stared at the captured heroes. "We will get you all grouped together."

Warren looked at Frank with a raised eyebrow. "You know, it's rude to stare."

Penelope kicked his leg before glaring at him. "I understand why you cuffed the others, but why the hell am I cuffed? I'm not even a Conduit!"

"Because we can't have you scratch at our eyes or balls, even if they are itchy!" Damon laughed that ended with in a fit of giggles while Frank looked away.

Warren spat on the ground in front of Damon. "You're lucky I'm in these cuffs."

Damon crawled over towards Warren. "Want to know a secret? I was put in those handcuffs by some whores when we were banging! I didn't wash them…I think I might use them on your wife!"

Warren raised an eyebrow and quickly head-butted him when he was close enough.

Damon's mask protected him from the brunt of the damage, he stared daggers at the new metal conduit. "Watch for me at night, I'm going to show you why you should always swing both ways!"

"Enough Damon, let's relish this moment, they'll soon find out." Mike stated once the heroes were brought to stand by the side of Warren, Penelope and Sebastian. "Onward to the Warren district!"

"And isn't your name Warren? How funny we don't have to write your name on the graveyard people call the Warren District!" Demon Jester pushed them all to the floor keeping his powers active as the diseases began infecting everyone.

* * *

"Mind telling me who these cosplaying army guys are doing and targeting conduits?" Angel asked the question to Marian while his eyes kept glued to Dr. Saunders and his army behind him.

"The United States Army Anti-Conduit Tactical Force! They are deranged people who target conduits for painful experimentation, consider their doctor a glorified hunter…no that's not the word…a murderer of our kind." Everyone could feel the anger and hatred radiating from Marian.

"This is what Delsin was trying to prevent when he rose to power, to protect the minority like us!" Jimmy shouted while preparing for battle.

"Don't paint yourselves as the victims, you're all specimens and just as guilty as Delsin for the countless deaths you helped by supporting and working under his thumb. I'm here for the purpose of science! Conduits may represent the next step toward human advancement…but the flaw lies in the subjects' personality." Dr. Saunders commented.

"Uh yeah I don't need a lecture from an MIT wannabe, so let's skip to the fight!" Angel demanded from him and informed everyone.

Valarie stood close to her companions, talking in a low whisper. "The Corrupted Sons will arrive soon if we don't finish this quickly, are you sure you want to risk it?"

"Yes, Dr. Saunders will die today." Marian answered back. "I'm sick of having to live in constant fear."

"You mean the same fear that you so happen to create toward human beings on a daily basis?" Dr. Saunders rubbed his chin. "I do say it's the perfect medicine for you!"

"Biology and now medicine? Didn't I say I don't want a damn lecture?" Angel asked impatiently.

Josephine gave Angel and then Dr. Saunders an evil glare. "Let's give it to you straight, deranged doctor, mindless soldiers and impatient stranger…its only fun when we are the ones scaring the people and doing as we please!"

"Stupid logic." Dr. Saunders ordered his men to attack now with a flick of his wrist. "Enough, time to get this underway."

Valerie's shadow attack had reached the bullets, providing cover for her teammates but the advanced weaponry developed over the course of studying conduit abilities had produced special made bullets that pierced the shadow constructs easily.

"Combating Delsin will be the greatest challenge ever, you all are nothing but guinea pigs to test the effectiveness of my weaponry." Dr. Saunders stood close to the other caged conduits trapped within a makeshift prison and tank, he drained the life energy from the prisoners to recharge himself.

"Now I have to admit that is beyond demonic on so many levels, leave him to me everyone!" Angel commanded before swooping in to target his face he darted to the left at the last second launching a star bolt toward the machine.

A whip was constructed, Dr. Saunders wrapped it around Angel's right arm as it prepared to fire and directed the attack over to Josephine instead.

Due to the nature of her abilities, Josephine's gravity control hurled the nearest junk as a shield, being disintegrated as a result. "A gravity conduit has the perfect balance of attack and defense." Swarms of metallic objects flew toward Dr. Saunders but they were shot down by the soldiers at his side, rushing over to protect the containment unit and their leader.

Angel released a star spear with his other free hand taking out about four soldiers once the spears pierced and exploded directly into their skulls. "Tell your men to keep their flesh, blood and bone fragments off my body!"

Dr. Saunders showed mild annoyance as he whipped his body hard against the concrete, some cracks appeared with a crunching sound once his body fell toward the ground. "Show some manners boy!"

"You mean like this!?" Valerie's shadow strikes collided onto his body but the doctor appeared mostly unharmed as his men opened fired now on the shadow conduit.

Meanwhile Jimmy deconstructed their weapons using his matter power, forcing the soldiers to fight with their bear fists. "Not too threatening are you now?"

Marian suck her fangs on each of them men in a continuous chain, draining their blood while fueling her powers and stomach. "Not too tasty either."

"Still we got to find a way to crush that prison unit somehow, with it gone we'll be able to weaken Saunders!" Jimmy dodged a soldier's fist and round house kicked him before using his powers right against his ribs.

"The soldiers keep coming in waves, it won't make things easy unless…I have a plan!" Marian smiled her fangs at him before becoming into a bat. "Everyone follow me!"

Jimmy gave a shrug at their allies. "Don't ask me but trust her!" He said before following the vampire conduit.

Josephine's' gravity power targeted the whip, disrupting the flow of energy and control Saunders had which released Angel before leaving a star grenade during his retreat. "Happy early fucking Christmas!"

The blast and light gave them the perfect cover up as Josephine's hurled the dead bodies of the soldiers over to them, with their weapons floating right over in her hands. "Look at me now! Let's try out these weapons out on you!" Two of them flew in her direction, catching them in each hand, thinking it could somehow be used against Saunders.

"We'll get you out and then you can join us and Delsin." Valerie promised the trapped conduits, they looked worn down and starved, but felt uneasy about the future prospect given to them if they were granted freedom.

"We got to contact Delsin now, there has to be a way." Josephine said while she rushed quickly to catch up to her allies she could have sworn she saw a helicopter far away at the distance.

"After them!" Dr. Saunders rushed ahead, despite his old age his legs had powerful strength that propelled him into a fast sprint while trying to decipher what Marian could be planning. "These conduits are proving to be a big nuisance!" The soldiers dispersed into different directions, they held a firm grasp on the structure and layout of the city, choosing the best routes to catch them quicker and to corner them

Jimmy's anti matter ability was made void with Saunders constructing every projection he could as a shield while more soldiers began to put a defensive perimeter around it. "These guys are loyal to the end."

"Conserve your power, we need to use it wisely and break through their weaponry." Josephine stated.

Alex sniffed the air and pointed at the east. "I smell Angel right over that direction, along with other different smells. Mostly sweat and terrible body odor."

"Good I thought it was me or something, hard to keep fresh without working showers." Tyler laughed uncomfortably around the stoic conduit.

"You also stink." Alex added while, leaning back on her feet, getting ready to pounce. "Better than the stain of blood."

"Wait what?" Tyler asked before her hind legs launched her across the roofs, turning into a cheetah halfway, gaining more speed and grace.

"Now hurry up!"

"Why do people always say fire and lava conduits are the hot heads?" Tyler asked before following at a slower pace. He glanced down the road seeing a few soldiers on the ground, recognizing them as Saunders soldiers. "I do hope these attackers were friendly."

"Angel!"

Angel didn't hear Alex from behind once she got within range.

"Angel!"

She spotted some other conduits right ahead of him, wondering if they were more of the local conduits or plain enemies they were always unlucky to encounter.

"Dumbass!"

"Who called me that!?" Angel fumed and turned his head around, surprised to see a talking cheetah. "Animal chick?"

"I'm not a chick!"

"Chicks are a type of animal!"

"Guys stop the chattering, in case you forgot we are being chased!" Tyler used his magma to seal off the pathway from the soldiers.

"I thought an elephant never forgets." Angel shot back at Alex.

Having heard enough from the smart mouth celestial conduit, Alex lounged right onto him, her claws and fangs sinking deep into his skin, the might cheetah roared and took him down onto rooftop, the result made Jimmy, Josephine, Valerie and Marian stop.

"So we meet again, I see you're not with your cheer squad." Valerie mused at Tyler once she noticed him.

"I've been itching to get my hands on you, what body part will I destroy first?" Jimmy took three steps forward but eight step backwards to miss a magma shot melting the spot where he used to stand.

"Cut the shit now, what did you do to piss off those army guys?" Tyler asked, the sounds of their pursers was drawing near.

Dr. Saunders made his way up toward the roof with near flawless effort. "Those conduit teens make this parkour look very simplistic, but I suppose it's the nature of monkeys to climb easily." He said while adjusting his jacket.

Angel and Alex stopped their scuffle long enough to stand up and stare at Saunders's cold lifeless eyes. "Look at that count Dracula, your little retreat plan failed! Big shocker!' Angel rolled his eyes at Marian.

Marian took a second to look away seeing her destination just close enough but yet far enough to be their downfall, at that instant Dr. Saunders launched an astral grenade in the middle of the group.

"Shove this up your ass!" Josephine laughed darkly while her gravity power hurled it right straight against Dr. Saunders chest before changing course for the prison unit instead, the result left a few dents on it.

"That metal is strong as hell, I think I can crack it open! Cover me!" Jimmy said before jumping off the roof.

"How did we get here again?" Alex asked Tyler while readying her claws.

"No idea, I was just following you but you know the old saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Tyler stated, together the conduits charged after the crazed doctor.

* * *

The sound that Diana heard were the gun shots from uniformed personnel gunning down the citizen's right in the middle of their spines, the bodies dropped like flies with the bullet shells littering the floor.

"They have seen too much, anyone with too much knowledge and secrets can be a threat to our cause and of course to our plan to overthrow Delsin." Celia walked over the bodies, searching the people for any supplies, she extracted a couple of small items unseen by Diana before pocketing them. "Now my Corrupted Sons time to head to the Warren District, our helicopters will be arriving soon, and if my calculations are correct so will Dr. Saunders and his army."

Diana tried to see what Celia put in her pockets, but she couldn't get a good view. She made her way back over to Jerry. "Some chick in a paper mask gunned down some people."

Jerry walked a few steps ahead, using his sound powers to hone in their conversation, he stayed like that for a few moments until they got into their trucks and drove east down the road. He looked back at Diana. "They plan to use the helicopter full of conduits as bait for this Dr. Saunders, who is crazy for conduit experimentation, they plan to attack them, no doubt a war will start and given their sheer numbers I say their base might be empty!"

"What do you think we should do? I mean, it's not like we can just go and take them down ourselves." Diana reasoned.

"We'll have to sneak into their base, I might be able to find out if I can capture one of them. You saw how the truck didn't have enough room, some had to cling onto it while others rode on the hood of it, you can use your plant powers to lasso one while I mute any noise, sound good?" Jerry asked.

Diana looked at her arm and saw a vine wrap around it in response. "I think you know my answer."

"Good now hang on!" Jerry carried her in his arms, while focusing the sound throughout his body before taking off in a vibrating blur to catch up to the last truck where one of the soldiers was sitting down.

Diana tightly clung to him as he ran. The vine unwrapped from her arm and formed into a lasso. "Just tell me when to go!"

Jerry counted four seconds until he started the muted function of his powers masking all sound actions, his voice didn't reach anyone's ears, not even his own or Diana's as he looked at her nodding only once to start.

Diana whipped her arm out towards the soldier sitting in the back of the truck. The vine lasso went around his neck and pulled him down onto the road.

No noise was heard out from the soldier's mouth he opened it to scream but nothing came out as the trucks rode away leaving behind him along with the two conduits.

Jerry unmuted the sound as they heard his shouts of profanity. "We are going to have a nice chat about certain matters and don't bother trying to lie. I've been working on my sound powers to gauge a person's heartbeat to know the difference between a lie and truth." He faced Diana. "Care to do the torture?"

Diana cracked her knuckles and pulled out a pocketknife. "Gladly."

* * *

The entire trip out from the heroes' base was short and silent, Logan looked toward Saul with an unreadable expression. "Tell me are your teammates trustworthy? Do they cause any problems or fights? I could sense the tension easily from among the members."

Saul laughs a bit. "They've fought each other before, but nothing too serious as far as I know. We may not like working together all the time, but if we're going to take down Delsin we need to do our best not to tear each other apart."

"Watch your back, not all of them seem trustworthy, especially that card conduit." Logan said before turning a corner and paused to scan the area before continuing through the empty streets. "Delsin isn't the only enemy, Dr. Saunders and Celia's team are also on our hit list."

"I joined the group to take down Delsin; but if they try to stop me they'll regret it." Saul said, gunpowder swirling around his arm.

Logan nodded as he thought about his words, after a minute he stopped and spotted Celia's face along with her Corrupted Son team. "Stay hidden." He quickly got behind a few old trucks as they drove by. "They must be on their way to your friend Anna, which means we might be able to stop Celia in front of everyone. If we sever the head of the team, the rest will follow in defeat."

"So, let's go!" Saul said impatiently, gunpowder swirling around his hands. "The faster we beat her, the faster we can focus on Delsin!"

"Fine with me, keep up." Logan dashed right behind the trucks, being far but close enough not to get noticed. "Don't fire until we arrive."

Saul didn't say anything, but held his fire.

Logan's eyes widen as they crossed into the Warren streets, the conditions were even more terrible then before, countless bodies were mauled into pieces, bones were everywhere, and he even saw some garbage attire from the once prominent Dust Men. "Even they couldn't stop this."

"Seriously? I'd heard that they were some of the toughest groups out there..." Saul said quietly, staring at a body slumped against a wall.

"They were until Celia's and Dr. Saunders team moved in the neighborhood. Dr. Saunders occupies the Historic District, my friends and I combat Celia's team for the Neon District, and the Warrens was upheld by the Dust Men until today." Logan informed him until they stopped in their tracks once the trucks stopped by the pier with the team of soldiers and citizens piling out.

"Shall we introduce ourselves yet?"

"Yes. You can be first." Logan said, wanting to see how good Saul really was.

Powder dashing out into the street, he fired a Powder Missile into the road, the resulting dust cloud creating a temporary smokescreen, which Saul capitalized on by firing several Powder Shots into the smoke.

Logan aided in with a couple of shadows compressed into a ball before they exploded outward to rain down upon the soldiers. "Celia! Today marks the day of your destruction!"

The result from their attacks had managed to drop some of them, but soon they were met with a large stream of bullets.

"Dodge!" Logan advised Saul before turning into a shadow, flattening out on the street and traveled around without any damage

Saul powder dashed behind a nearby car before focusing on the nearest soldier, forcing what gunpowder was left inside his weapon to ignite.

The explosion caught him by surprise making the soldier fall flat on his face, however Celia stared at Logan and Saul before ordering her team to dispose of their guns, they all switched to grenades, hurling them all toward Saul and Logan

Meanwhile Logan began to think of a plan but he saw two helicopters approaching soon. "We got to stop them quickly!" His own shadow began to manifest to life while sending the shadow copy to go get his friends. "We need to keep them at bay before the others arrive!"

Saul dove behind another car as the grenades went off before powder dashing into the road, scooping up a dropped gun, firing a TNT missile, and ducking back behind the car.

"I think I've got an idea! Keep 'em busy for a minute, I gotta recharge!"

Ejecting the clip, he poured the bullets into his palm, placing most of them in his pockets before twisting three of them open and draining the powder inside - not a great boost, but better than nothing; not to mention he didn't have enough time to do the same with the remaining rounds as more grenades were thrown.

Logan's shadow had extended both in height and width as a black sheet for protection. "At this rate, the infamous conduits and Saunders will be arriving to either help or kill us."

"Knowing our luck, probably kill us." Saul said, draining a few more bullets; by now he was just shy of a full tank, something he decided was good enough. "Alright, get behind something and cover your ears - this is going to get loud!" He ordered.

Logan retreated far away, going behind cover towards a silver sedan that had bullet holes on it, he used his shadow to trap some of the members' legs. "Alright go loud and heavy!"

Using his reserves, Saul quickly prepared the Powder Warhead, the giant ball of gunpowder forming above his head as he cackled. "Bombs away, fuckers!" He screamed as the Warhead detonated.

The blast resulted in a wide destruction of power, encasing everyone within the proximity, Logan saw everyone down on the floor even Celia once the gunpowder cleared away. "I think you did it." Logan went over to Celia's body but he saw an unknown female face behind the burned origami mask. "No...this isn't Celia..." He looked at the rest of the soldiers once their masks were gone, they were mostly women, senior men and even some kids on board the trucks tied up once Logan rush to peer in. "This was nothing more than a decoy!"

Saul stared in horror at what he'd just done, unable to say anything. He'd wanted to be a hero, not a mass murderer.

Logan looked at Saul, ready to attack him but he had to stop himself. "...It's not your fault...they are trying to get us to kill...Celia...she's trying to make us turn infamous...do you feel any differently at all?" He knew conduits reacted strongly depending on their moral actions.

"I... I dunno..." Saul said, too traumatized to think clearly. "I don't... Think I do..."

"Maybe it didn't have an effect...or maybe it'll take time to kick in. Celia is smart, using a decoy like that, and even trying to get us to turn on our nature." Logan said, he saw the helicopters above nearing now. "Either way we'll find a way to stop them and prevent any more attacks on our karma states."

Saul's sadness turned to burning rage as he glared at the approaching helicopters.

Logan stood close toward him, ready to attack whoever was on board. "Your allies talked about Anna and a human named Dana, so nothing destructive, at best we'll stop the spinning blades so it will fall on the sea...luckily my powers won't be affected so I can swim to get them."

Saul growled angrily at the mention of his weakness - water. He wanted nothing more than to destroy Celia and her men for what she'd made him do, but he knew Logan was right - blowing up the copters might kill Anna and Dana.

* * *

Elsewhere Celia looked at a pocket watch seeing the time was upon them, she smirked behind her mask, her plans were carefully woven and set into motion, the false Celia, the decoy citizens while using their loved ones as an incentive, the bringing of Saunders to the Warren District, it was all coming together now. "A war for everyone."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the way towards the Warren district?" The wind conduit effortlessly levitated his body along Kyle's pure aura energy transportation dash.

"Mind keeping a secret? We aren't going to the Warren, we're going to the Historic District, that's where Dr. Saunders base is." Kyle answered.

"Wait!" Stirling landed onto the ledge perfectly, which caused Kyle to stop as well. "I thought we were going to search for our friend, not tackle on some secret mission and besides how do you know about this?"

"I didn't want to tell the others but a few days back during my daily patrols I stumbled onto Dr. Saunders and his army during the capture of some conduits, I didn't interfere since they were infamous, I arrived toward the end of the battle but I managed to see some of everyone's fighting skills and moves, that Dr. Saunders might be the closest one to hurt Delsin."

Stirling notice the way Kyle shook as he recalled that memory.

"I followed them for an hour that's where I found his base in one of those old buildings, it seemed so normal, like you wouldn't expect some crazed scientist to be conducting experiments there, I knew I had to stop it…but I needed the perfect time. Which happens to be the day when the shipment of infamous conduits will arrive. He uses live conduits to experiment on to create weapons, find weaknesses for each power while he makes himself stronger…those conduits even if they are infamous they don't deserve to live like that. It's like Augustine's D.U.P all over again."

"If that's the case why don't we bring everyone or work together with those Condemned Sons?"

Kyle shook his head at him. "This Dr. Saunders is a demon like Delsin but a different kind. I don't want to risk my friends' lives."

Stirling created a small tornado in the palm of his hand. "Yet you're willingly to risk my life, thanks I can feel the love."

"Besides too may numbers on our team would prove difficult to hide everyone in case some security guards or cameras were left behind." Kyle continued. "As for the Condemned Sons…I used my aura to discern the soldiers, some of them are actually moles planted by Saunders into the team, I couldn't take a chance to trust them."

Stirling pondered his words before thinking back to what Delsin had done. "You know….we should let this Saunders guy keep the conduits prisoned."

"What!?" Kyle did a double take.

"Hear me out, you said Dr. Saunders is the closet one possible to harm Delsin then we might as well give him enough time and power to grow stronger and create enough counters to Delsin's multiple powers, by then one of them should be the winner of the fight and we can just finish whoever wins easily."

"Sorry Stirling but I don't agree with you on that!" Kyle lashed out. "What kind of plan is that? There's a better way if we can find it!"

The wind conduit sighed before looking at the clouds. "Believe me I wish there was."

"I lost my family to a group of gangs and thugs, I used my powers to get revenge and it caused me to be filled with anger! I got caught in the D.U.P where I got treated like a test rat, no one should ever go through that!"

Soon Stirling jumped over the aura blasts, the mini tornado he was creating was suddenly thrown on the ground that flung Kyle around, spinning him very rapidly. "Trust me you don't want to fight me at all. Let's turn around forget this ever happen."

A double bladed energy scythe cut through, disrupting the wind just long enough for his escape. "I'm going to forget the fact that I respected you!"

Stirling sighed before kicking the chimney next to him in irritation. "My friends Eric, Andrea and Jason died on the way to stop Delsin before I got caught by Blackwatch! I won't let their sacrifices go to waste!"

Kyle zoomed forward but the air pressure high up in the roofs was suddenly controlled by Stirling who blew Kyle far away out from the roof but Kyle quickly held onto the ledge and jumped back up, landing on his feet with an aura seeking missile.

Thanks to its aura homing energy signature the missiles avoided a straight pathway toward the wind and instead went around it, exploding onto Stirling.

With the winds abated for now, Kyle fired again during his rush over. The wind conduit created enough air under him to lift him away, he began to pool the wind around himself to push downward but the aura conduit was quick to avoid it while throwing his aura scythes toward Stirling, one cutting through his left shoulder as it spun.

"You're pissing me off Kyle, just stop trying!" Stirling used his air dash to vanish within the wind but a howling noise was heard and soon Kyle felt a hard blade deep into his left leg.

Stirling appeared behind him with a knife he pulled out and removed it seeing Kyle's blood stain the metal blade, he began to aim for the other leg but Kyle's giga punch caught him in the chin, landing a hard uppercut that send him high up and back down to the ground with a thud.

"This isn't good." Kyle's left leg pained him greatly, his mobility was now decreased and there was nothing for him to drain high up in the rooftops, while Stirling sat up spitting some blood that formed inside his mouth.

"I hope you're not going to give up, now I'm starting to get into this battle!"

Kyle closed his eyes and opened them after taking a deep breath. "I had sensed a faint dark aura back at the hideout, I had no idea that it was coming from you!"

Stirling shook his head while stepping forward. "Enough with your nonsense, I'm thinking about the future! Not in some silly morality compass, the world is a shade of grey, not everyone is pure of heart or evil to the core!"

Kyle had his aura energy surrounding him, close to using his karma bomb if the situation called for it. "I thought it was from John, but maybe I was wrong and as for your information I know that! That doesn't mean there's a chance for people to change, like you just showed me!"

Stirling had enough talk, the flashback of his dead friends, Anna's capture, John and Jerry's mistake in Idaho, Delsin's crimes had fueled his rage, and he couldn't tell if it was righteous anger or full on hatred.

* * *

"Any time today?" Seth was extremely frustrated with the lack of progress Zeke had made.

"Easy there, rushing work isn't going to help anybody in anyway, you rush something and use it, and things tend to blow up in your face!"

"Sounds like you speak from personal experience." Karina chuckled a little at him.

Zeke grumbled while going back to work. "That was only one time."

"Speaking of broken things, what are we going to do with your poker buddy over there?" Seth jerked a thumb over to John who continued to talk to himself.

"We need to find a way to get him some help, I think he might be going through a mental breakdown." Karina felt bad for John. "My powers are useless against mental diseases."

Alice walked over carrying an open can of peaches. "I'm sure he needs rest, we all know not everyone is cut out for war." She handed everyone a can.

"First time I'm seeing it, but until then we have to rest before going on the offensive." Seth thanked Alice before digging into the peaches.

"So anybody going to put any music on or turn on the television at least?" Zeke shouted without looking up. "Something along the adult shows?" Alice and Karina frowned at his choice of entertainment.

"Believe me I wish." Seth said with an amused look.

At this point Chilled punched the wall with his conduit strength behind it, startling everyone. "We shouldn't be waiting around, we got to find and kill Delsin quickly as possible!"

"That's not in the cards at the moment, hell Cole had to keep his cool before finding a way to stop his past enemies, finding a permanent solution is key." Zeke answered. "Anything we do now will result in people dying or a dead end."

Chilled sighed as he leaned against the wall, thinking about Darren. "I guess you're right. I'm still lucky I survived my last encounter against him."

"You were one of the rare ones that fought Delsin and lived?" Alice quickly rushed over to him.

"Yeah but this was back before he had an array of conduit powers, he was still beatable somewhat but not easy. I can only imagine how strong he is now."

"Tell us, we might figure something out or in the very least past the time." Seth ordered.

"This was after the Curdun Cay break out and Delsin was going around different states to absorb more powers."

* * *

Chilled and Darren ran through the streets, going in the opposite flow of the crowds of people that ran away, they had to push, punch and kick their way out of the alleyway until they arrived to the sight of a street covered in craters made from countless conduit attacks and broken conduit bodies.

"Chilled are you sure you're ready? You only had your powers for a few months!" Darren wasn't particularly comfortable letting his best friend battle Delsin. "I mean we both saw the news! Delsin is a killer, no conduit was able to stop him!"

"Until today…" Chilled pushed his fears aside while scanning the area for any trace of him.

It wasn't until a scream caused him to break off into a run toward the direction. "Darren stay back!"

Darren had no problems with that but stayed close enough just in case.

Chilled had to use his powers to remove the over turned cars from his pathway, until reaching Delsin, he saw Fetch and Eugene clutching a female conduit while Delsin's right hand was gripping the conduit's right hand.

"Another sand conduit, damn another waste of my time!" Delsin shook his head in frustration. "Fetch if you would do the honors."

Fetch condensed her neon power into a powerful beam driving it through her back instantly killing her. Her body was let go from Delsin's friends as they surveyed the entire area.

"I think that's all of them." Eugene said, while his demons returned without any possible candidates. "I think it's time we go to the next state." He pulled out a map with x marked locations of their past travels.

With the element of surprise on his side, Chilled used his gravity powers to bring a few loose rocks and broken glass right over at the three conduits, but Delsin caught on quickly and destroyed them with a ball of steel.

"Seems like we were wrong." Delsin's friendly smile betrayed his true nature. "Nice move kid, how did you do that?"

Chilled didn't answer which made Fetch angry.

"Hey are you deaf? Delsin asked you a question!"

He answered with a projectile attack, the trio wisely backed away, with Eugene seeing the attack caused the objects to float slowly up before returning the gravity back to it as they fell normally. "It seems to be some type of gravity like energy."

Delsin's eyes lit up. "I don't have that power yet! Maybe the trip over here will be worth it, why don't you be a good respectable kid and shake my hand? After all I was the one that defeated Augustine and the D.U.P."

"I'm grateful for that, but that will never erase the crimes you committed!"

"Good so you can talk, I thought you were dropped on the head or something, shame you decide to play the hero, take it from me kid, it gets old real fast."

"Stop calling me kid!" Chilled fired a barrage of gravity attacks without control, in the heat of anger he forgotten about Fetch and Eugene, the neon conduit managed to get behind him with an attack against his back while Eugene's video shots caused him searing pain before rolling away, he managed to get on his feet creating a gravity dome to shield himself from any more hits.

"Fetch, Eugene, let me take care of this guy. I think he will be a big challenge, I need something to keep my blood going, besides it'll be a perfect time to test my other powers." Delsin said, while constructing steel weapons.

Soon steel projectiles started to fall on the dome, after a few more of them they managed to break the gravity dome, forcing Chilled to try his hand on attacking once again. "I'm going to be the hero everyone needs, you're final minutes of life will be in pain!"

Delsin manipulated the steel within the fences, bending them to his will. "Nice line kid, mind if I steal it? Get it cause steal sounds like steel."

"Arrrhhh!" Chilled had enough of Delsin running his mouth, he removed the gravity around him to float him high in the air before returning it, to drop down for his ground pound, the speed of his body increasing as he fell resulting in a giant shockwave once he landed, however Delsin's steel had provided cover and even bonded Chilled's legs together.

"I know it wasn't the cleverest of lines, that doesn't mean you should kill me for it." Delsin said while remaining high perched on a small building. "Learn how to parkour, it's almost a requirement for conduits now."

Chilled began to remove the steel fences that were twisted to lock his legs while he fend Delsin off with a gravity attack with his left arm.

"Why don't we shake hands and end this? In fact you can join me if you would like, Fetch and Eugene get to do what they want! Don't you want that freedom? How long have conduits been oppressed and shun for what we are?" Delsin steel weaponry forced its way through.

The gravity conduit break free in time to use the gravity to make the steel pointed projectiles float away from him. "You think causing destruction and pain is the only way for change?"

"Work for countless other minorities in the past." Delsin shrugged.

Chilled made himself rise upwards, staring at Delsin at eye level. "You're nothing more than a deranged killer, I rather end my life than let you have my powers!"

"Then I suppose you say that to every desperate man and women that wants your virginity."

At that moment Delsin felt himself being lifted up without any control to stop the ascension however Chilled's gravity power gave up as Delsin landed on his feet easily, seeing the failure was because of the lack of proper training and practice.

"Someone still hasn't mastered their abilities." Delsin shook his head before draining the nearest street pole to change his power to electricity now. "You shouldn't talk big if you can bring it when it really counts!"

Chilled's gravity dome shielded from a mega stream of electrical attacks, however he began to descend back down while glaring at Delsin, while preparing to bring one final attack to end him quickly, the gravity made everything heavier once he sucked it into each arm.

However a short but fast crudely shape lightning bolt from the dark skies had almost ended his life, but the resulting action caused the gravity orb blew up within his hands flinging Chilled far away from the battle field rapidly, floating away in four miles within a short span of a few seconds before landing onto a billboard covered in Delsin's graffiti art, he felt weak and powerless while he tried to stand but felt his body protesting before he passed out, he noticed Delsin hadn't mastered any of his powers, which meant that he was weak in other areas of his powers unlike a mastered conduit who had enough time to hone his own conduit power.

Darren saw the evil trio try in vain for where Chilled could have landed after that failed attempt on his life.

* * *

"If that's the case then that means Delsin's multiple powers may make him a dangerous threat but compared to a conduit who had years to focus on one particular power can overpower Delsin if he were to use that power." Seth realized.

"Which means if he uses a shadow power, you might be able to beat him in terms of control and moves." Alice shouted at the realization.

That made Seth smile. "Guess we aren't so useless after all."

Karina looked at Chilled with a sad smile. "What about Darren?"

"He was captured in Seattle by Eugene, one of his plans backfired…I don't know if he's alive or even dead." Chilled felt sad he couldn't do more for his friends.

A loud explosion rocked the area, the conduits and Zeke fell on their backs as the area shook. "Are we under attacked?" Karina asked them.

"Impossible, there's no way anyone knows where we are!" Alice rushed outside to go check.

John groaned as he sat up holding his head from the painful headache. "What kind of alarm clock was that?"

Zeke checked that everything was alright without any damage done before breathing in relief. "We might need to move, Chilled help me pack things up! It's time to rush out!"

Seth drained the shadows from under the tables and chairs to energize himself.

Alice came back running to warn everyone. "They found us again!"

"Who?" Karina asked

"Celia's Corrupted Sons and Dr. Saunders army! Both of them are attacking!" Alice said, even she couldn't believe it. "They are working together!"

"If that's the case then everyone prepare for war." Seth said, taking on the role of leader in Logan's absence.

"Are you kidding, we should be getting out of here!" Karina pleaded with him but Seth didn't budge.

"Running away? I'm tired of that, I'm going to stop them today, and I had enough living like rats."

"Alright then count me in!" Alice said, already starting on creating shape projectiles to use for the upcoming war. The incoming soldiers had already began arriving in a single march, each army walking in their own half of the tunnel with their weapons and eyes trained on them.

Game looked on through John's eyes. _'You must use caution, they are trained to combat conduits and their weapons must be crafted to work on conduits.'_

'_Since when are you so helpful?'_ John sarcastically asked.

'_If you die as my host, then so do I! Don't do anything risky and you may just make it out of here alive.'_ Game advised.

Cards flew from both palms to block the shots fired, Karina's bacteria shot forward infecting the front soldiers which caused the infection to spread during the close proximity of each one, Seth's shadows began to lock everyone's feet to the ground, giving Chilled and Alice the perfect chance to attack with gravity and orange shaped triangles.

'_Working together, that's a shocking revelation to say the least.'_ Game mused to John. _'It will be a shame to kill them should they get in my way.'_

John restrained the urge to roll his eyes, he switched his card shields and struck the soldiers hands, slicing across the skin that made them drop their weapons, soon Seth's shadow wall protected everyone from three grenades while Chilled send the other three back toward them with a flick of his gravity control powers.

An opening caused the heroes to advance forward, with Alice red cylinders trapping some of them to ease up the number of people to deal with. Karina created her bacteria powers to weaken the ones wearing the armor, her powers easily infected them despite the armored protection which was meant for force since her powers worked directly inside the human body.

"This is actually really easy!" Karina remarked.

"Teamwork, it's what keeps us all alive." Alice answered, her shapes trapped more of the people, they saw over sixty percent of their troops defeated.

"We deserve an easy win once in a while, if we work on tag team attacks we can defeat anyone!" Seth used the shadows under John's thrown cards to work as a separate shadow cards to slice at the men's legs while John's cards focused on the top half of the people.

Chilled maintained a defense on all incoming bullets, flinging them toward the people. "We might be the ultimate team! Hell even Delsin might have a tough time against us!"

Zeke soon realized something among the carnage. "Everyone look closely at them! They look like projections!"

Everyone stopped their firing, seeing they were nothing more than mindless projection bodies. "It's one of Saunders's creations, these weak puppets weren't meant to kill us at all, and they were meant to keep us busy!" Alice exclaimed.

Seth went over to the bodies, his hand went through the, as the projection ended moments later. "Alice is right! They were meant to cause confusion and keep us here!"

"Wait why would he do that?" Karina asked

"Cause something big is happening outside, something he doesn't want us to know. He didn't count on most of our teammates to be out searching for your friend." Seth answered.

Everyone soon broke into a run when he finished that sentence, than saw their tunnel was caved in, the sound of the fighting and explosions had masked the sound of the cave in.

"We need to get to work, all of us wasted a large amount of energy." John said while knocking on the rocks.

"We can just blast it open!" Chilled answered, pushing John out of the way.

'_No stop him!'_ Game shouted inside of John.

Before John could shout him to stop or even ask Game, Chilled's gravity shot burst through the rocks turning it into rubble but just outside the tunnel were heavily placed bombs and dynamite all huddled together that detonated the moment Chilled's blast broke through the rocks leading right outside toward the placed explosives, which went off exploding directly in front of the conduits.

* * *

Everyone within Empire City felt the loud blast go off, as the puff of smoke filled the entire sky as the good doctor smiled wickedly at the end of the heroes, seeing his plan was a huge success.

To the heroes horror they could see that the location of the smoke came from their hideout, while the ones in the helicopter saw the smoke, both the captives and infamous ones didn't know what awaited them on land.

* * *

_I know it was a long time since I updated, I gotten really busy with everything going on in my life, I apologize and thank you for being so patient and understanding. Today's OC cast Valerie and Jimmy were brought to you by Fallen Angel. Josephine is from StarsAb0ve. Continue reading everyone! Have a good day!_


	30. Chapter 30: Pure Insanity

**Chapter 30: Pure Insanity**

Tyler stopped midway, everyone heard and then spun their heads around to gaze at the rising smoke produced by the giant explosion. "My home!" Then a bigger realization hit him. "My friends!"

Dr. Saunders capitalized on everyone's misdirected attention, timing everything just right as he released his repeater bolts which were pinpoint bolts of astral energy thanks to his ability to project his mind creations into whatever he needs, the resulting attack had stunned the lava conduit.

His shouts brought everyone's attention back to the battle field, but it was too late his soldiers had already been informed about the plan to take advantage over the explosion taking the conduit's eyes away for a split second to make the capture, the question was the matter of timing and distance.

"I couldn't have planned this any better if I tried, well I supposed I could since my intelligence is constantly evolving." Dr. Saunders witnessed his trained soldiers release a large whip spinning around tightly onto each of their hands to neutralize conduits from activating their powers for a short time.

"What the hell is this?" Angel couldn't break free or use any of his powers at the current moment.

"An invention of mine, granted it's not perfected but the whip stuns your entire bodies, though more internally to stun the use of your powers. I know conduits need to drain some source or element to fuel themselves back up, but right now you're as useless as a lap top or the latest iPhone without any battery."

Marian's fangs got to work on the whip but the beam of pure energy had shock her away from trying a second time. "This won't keep us trapped forever!"

"I know, which is why I brought the caged conduits with me, which lasts forever with the constant maintenance." Dr. Saunders walked toward the squirming conduits without a hint of fear. He dodge a wild kick from Angel. "Calm down boy, no need to act so aggressive."

"You haven't even seen my aggressive side yet!" Angel snarled, refusing to become a caged test experiment. "I will go demonic on your ass!"

Hearing him had caused Dr. Saunders to release a grunt before flooring Angel with a fist into his stomach, making him quiet and fall to his knees. "I was planning on saving the experimentation for Marian first but you just sky rocketed up the list."

"This is what I get for helping you guys." Alex mumbled, returning to her normal human self.

Valerie overhead her. "No one asked for you and your band of hooligans to stick your soon to be broken noses, we got no choice but to wait on our allies."

"When's that? When we're sliced open inside a dirty meat locker?' Alex hissed back.

Dr. Saunders overheard the exchange, his curiosity motioned him to walk over Tyler's body until he stopped directly in front of Alex. "You're a new face all right." He gripped her jaw as if studying her face, not minding the disgusted look on her face. "State your identity."

Alex responded with a spit on his nose. "Bite me!"

"Such disrespect among the teenage youth these days." Dr. Saunders wiped it off with a tissue in one of his pockets before making a hard fist and delivered a right hand punch, flooring the depowered animal conduit.

"Stop picking on them, if you had any balls on you then you would fight us hand to hand!" Tyler sat up glaring at Saunders with disdain. "Come on! What's your problem anyway? I understand locking up the villains but not me and her! We're the good guys here!"

"My male genitalia is not a factor in my tactical prowess, I simply seek the best way to neutralize threats." Dr. Saunders began to construct a whip in each hand.

"What are you planning now?" Jimmy asked while watching him, he turned his attentions to the conduits within the cage screaming for them to try to run while they still could.

Marian suddenly remembered seeing this before with one of their dead comrades a few days ago. "They are screwed now."

The whips tightly connected around Tyler and Alex's necks, a connection opened between them as Dr. Saunders began leeching off their life energy and already he felt himself rejuvenating his power.

Both conduits began growing weaker and tired as each second continued to pass until they were emptied.

"What the hell did…did he just kill them?" Angel was now concerned for their wellbeing.

"No, they are still alive but drained from a lot of power and life energy." Valerie tried desperately to call on her shadows to no avail. "Defeating him in a battle is tough since he can constantly heal himself and recharge his power from conduits themselves, he's nothing more than a disgusting parasite!"

"He's a real bastard ain't he?" Jimmy continued to struggle with the whip around his hands, eyes opened for anything to help them stop Saunders.

Marian tried to back away but the soldiers had firmly tighten the whip and forced her to the ground. "Get away now, I won't give up like the rest of your fallen experiments!" She heard a faint bang, she turned to the cage seeing someone bang their head against the metal bars.

Josephine cursed under her breath, she knew that time was running out, there wasn't a thing she could do with her powers at the moment, she only saw Marian and Angel struggle against the whips around their necks before they were drained as well.

Valerie, Jimmy and Josephine were left now as the doctor's eyes went toward their direction.

"You know someday we're going to cut you wide open." Jimmy stated with a smug look. "When that happens you'll be begging for death!"

Saunders only shook his head at his attempt of a threat.

Josephine tried to think of anything they could use until she realized the whips around their hands could be used to their advantage, while Jimmy kept insulting Saunders, she whispered her idea to Valerie who began to nod along.

Thanks to the continued banging from a male conduit inside the cage, which began to irritate Saunders. "Keep that up and you'll never see the sun again or take a breath of fresh air ever again!"

He stared coldly at the near 50 year old man, he was moderate in muscle built but got extremely thin from the lack of food, he had shoulder length hair which was long like his beard, his grey eyes portrayed a sense of rage and hatred for his imprisonment and the tactics that he witness Saunders commit, the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep did nothing but show the nightmares he was constantly plagued with ever since his past and meeting with Saunders.

Thanks in large part to the elderly conduit, the two females quickly used their conduit strength which wasn't removed at the nearby soldiers that were in close proximity to pick up the bodies of Angel, Alex, Tyler and Marian to throw them into the cage, the long whips had ended up tripping them.

Jimmy went with whatever his allies were planning and used his skull to hit Saunders' between his legs, the soldiers behind Saunders used their guns to fire but the two girls quickly kick the staggering soldiers into the cross fire killing their bodies while using them as a shield, the girls went for the weapons belt around the waist, grabbing the army knife with their teeth and cut one another's whips freely, the blade cutting through the energy.

They turned around to see Saunders knocking Jimmy around before he had any idea what was occurring behind him, he met with Valerie's shadow blasts, while Josephine's gravity powers forced the soldiers' weapons to drop from their hands and turned in their direction blasting against their faces.

"Keep Saunders busy, I'll help Jimmy!" Valerie informed Josephine, with an eager agreement to their plan she began working on some payback.

"Doctor Dick little! We aren't going to let you round us up any longer!" The soldiers' bodies and the weapons all formed a wall in front of her and then fired, at once when Saunders rose to his feet.

The combination of bodies and bullets surprised him for the moment, his bunker buster armor projected around his body that withstood the 250 pound soldiers along with the speeding bullets.

"I enjoy the fact that you're putting effort into making this capture more enjoyable, and good for using your brains, maybe you conduits aren't all brawn as we suggest."

Josephine scoffed "You ever stop sputtering nonsense?" Soon she ran out of bodies to throw along with empty guns clicking empty air. Then she switched into the streets for whatever came into her gravity field, flinging bricks and garbage but Saunders only powered through with his charge, his heavy armor state protected him from being flung around himself.

Soon more repeater bolts forced Josephine on the defensive with a grenade throw in the mix, luckily her powers created a dome but caused some smoke to fill the area. "Ignorant pests." Saunders turned his attention too late seeing Jimmy freed and Valerie coming right at him with some shadow strikes, each one pounding on his armor but leaving no dent.

"It's getting annoying to figure a way to crack you open you know!?" Valerie turned into a shadow to escape another grenade but he was aiming at Jimmy as he ran toward the cage.

"Let's rewind that shall we?" Josephine's gravity control forced the grenade to come right back and explode on Saunders.

"Thanks girl!" Jimmy stuck his thumb up, proud of her teamwork, his anti-bolt attack struck the cage to erase the metal matter releasing the trapped conduits.

"No!" Saunders realized once he got a clear look at the escapees thanking Jimmy as they ran off in different directions except one.

"Thanks there, it feels good to be released." The man targeted his arms toward Saunders, his telekinesis powers flinging the metal floor but the stunned Saunders turned angry and fired against it splitting it into two.

"Edgar Kellogg, cease immediately!"

"Not a chance you derange loon, you aren't going to keep up your twisted works, seriously you make that Robot Chicken scientist like a normal oxford doctor!" Edgar cracked his knuckles while his mind began to focus on the street pole, but a mail box was flung on the back of Saunder's head.

"Damn I thought that would at least dent him in some way." Josephine said, while preparing another attack but Saunders dodged the street pole ripped from the ground which caused Josephine's gravity to make it heavy as a building so it crashed onto the pavement.

"Telekinesis and gravity working together, maybe we can take him out?" Edgar offered her a partnership. "Never mind our current evil and hero status."

"Sounds like a plan too, you deserve some payback just as well!" Josephine said while Saunders began to call for backup with a press of his button before heading toward the docks.

"You two go after him, Valerie and I will see what to do with the others bodies!" Jimmy said already tending to Angel, Alex, Tyler and Marian's wounds.

"You got it, then we can go back to hunting one another." Edgar started to fly himself after Saunders, while Josephine levitated herself right beside him.

"We can kill them you know." Valerie suggested while walking over to Jimmy.

"True." Jimmy said while checking if they had any valuables. "Though we need them on our side, at least until we get rid of that doctor in case Josephine and the slightly less old crazed guy fail to stop him."

Valerie bend down and hoisted Marian's and Alex's bodies over her shoulders. "Want to check out that explosion, we might find some of our enemies' remains all in pieces!"

"Hell we can force them to obey us until we turn on them later." Jimmy had done the same with Angel's and Tyler's bodies. "These good guys weakness is their friends, let's see what we can do while using these four as insurance policies!"

* * *

After a few more minutes of painful torture at the hands of the plant conduit the captured soldier revealed what he knew, after which Diana had knocked him out cold. Jerry cursed the fact his sounds powers made him hear every cry and insult, then back to crying very loud and clear, especially the big explosion which made him almost pass out.

"Jerry?" Diana clapped her hands in front his face to get his attention. "Did you hear what I finished saying?"

Jerry was staring at the direction of the explosion feeling uneasy about what could have happened. "We have to go back, this Saunders will have to wait for now. Wait I hear something else!" Honing on his ears, the sound waves amplified to hear two voices along with sounds of a fight going on. "Follow me Diana, we got an unexpected stop to make."

"Should we leave his body here?" Diana pointed to the blooded and bruised man bleeding on the sidewalk.

Shrugging his shoulders he carried and dump him in the nearest dumpster. "I did always hate littering."

Nodding with a chuckle Diana followed right after him. "If the explosion harmed someone we might have to scrap the assault, and the fact we left him alive in the dumpster could mean they will update their security. Which means we might have to try this again."

Sighing, the sound conduit ran faster. "I know. I hate it too but we got no choice, our friends come first. It worries me more that it came from the hideout's location, luckily we weren't there at the time."

"I know what you mean, we will see if anyone else got lucky too." Diana kept her fears to herself.

Kyle barely dodged vicious the last wind strike, each gust of wind before made him crash around, he was doing his best to regain his footing before Stirling shoved another wind shot right at the center of his stomach. "I didn't want things like this to escalate, you have to understand me!"

Refusing to accept his ways, Kyle prepared to activate his karma bomb that is until the explosion was heard loudly, each conduit gazed at the same direction where it came from, quickly coming to the same conclusion.

"The hideout!" Both men said simultaneously.

"Are they alive?" Stirling floated with the wind under him, trying to think of a logical explanation.

Using the aura sight in his arsenal Kyle couldn't see anything, because he was too far away or they were dead. Swallowing the lump in his throat he hoped it was because of the first option. "I can't sense their auras, alright you do what you want now!" Using the remainder of his aura energy he headed off dashing madly for that direction. "I hope my words at least got through your air head, right now I'm needed elsewhere!"

Taking a moment to comprehend what just happen Stirling sighed softly. "Things weren't this complicated a few days ago." He sped up to catch up to Kyle, feeling a bit confused about ending their fight.

"Listen…hey wait up!"

Kyle ignored him, mostly due to his fear about what could have happened to all of his allies, the very thing keeping him going was his desire to protect them at all costs.

"Kyle I'm sorry about what happen…between us…look this must be the work of some enemies or an accident, just keep calm." Stirling approached him cautiously but was met with pure silence until a moment later.

"What happen between you two?" Jerry asked, already using his sound's speed to catch up with them with Diana in tow. "I heard you two fighting just a moment ago."

"You two look beat up." Diana gave them a weird look.

Still fuming about what happened in Idaho, he stopped when he realized his mistake, had made him no better than Jerry or John. "Kyle led me to tackle Dr. Saunder's base alone, but I suggested that we used the conduits there as his personal feeding station until he was strong enough to combat Delsin for us, let them fight it out while we swoop in to finish off whoever stands at the end, he took it hard. Dumb morality."

Kyle overheard, about to start another fight but kept silent and sped through the empty streets.

"If an explosion rocketed the base then maybe we should check on the others out in their search for Angel?" Jerry suggested.

The wind conduit mulled it over. "You're right. Hey everyone!" His raised voice caught Diana and Kyle's attention. "Jerry and I are going to check on everyone else just in case, we'll meet you back here in the base!" Eager to get away from Kyle for a while.

"Stay safe you two, try making any large wind or sound blast, we'll keep our eyes and ears open in case we're needed." Diana responded, watching them nod and move away.

Stirling and Jerry both changed course and darted farther from their teammates, hoping to stop anymore explosions or surprises from their enemies.

* * *

Dana was on edge, her nerves had calm down after taking a deep breath and recalling her former life before everything got crazy around her. "Celia this had better work."

"It will be, in the meantime try to keep your mind focus and your senses sharp." Celia said after ending her last phone call. "The pieces are falling into place, this little trivial faction war has reached its end. Not that It needed to be done, it could have been avoided if they followed my orders."

"From what you told me, Dr. Saunders will be no more than a distant memory if everything works out well." Dana looked at the sedated Anna. "This world doesn't need more bloodshed than it's already stained with. Conduits, viruses, insane people, troubled teens, angry soldiers. All of it should just vanish."

Running a hand down Dana's cheek Celia sighed softly. "I agree but in a war to fight for peace, it always requires doing things that aren't in league with our minds, though the end will justify the means, I promise."

"Celia we have targets within sight!" The pilot informed her.

"Excellent, Saunders will be there soon if the others haven't done anything idiotic to anger him, set course for the Historic District."

With one nod the pilot began to change directions, as Celia released an origami dove out the window.

"What was that all about?" Dana questioned her strange behavior, still not used to it yet.

Taking a moment to consider the right words, Celia turned to Dana. "A calling card."

"Announcing your presence is only going to tense and rile everyone up!"

"Not unless it falls in the hands of the right people, giving them an extra incentive to find their inner strengths. Anger and hatred brings out a lot of untapped power, while being void of all emotions can bring about a new level of thinking and the birth of plans succeeding." Celia could already tell how things would play out. She reached into a grey thermos. "Tea?" She offered.

Dana took a cup after Celia poured its contents out and took a small sip before making a face and coughing it up. "What the, it's freaking cold!"

Celia took a long sip after removing her mask. "Refreshing isn't it?"

* * *

The explosion emitted a large cloud of smoke at the far distance, being high in the helicopters had given everyone the perfect view at the resulting destruction. "A big bang explosion, seems we stumbled onto a power struggle, it might mean our old allies are still alive…strange since we stopped receiving updates and the like a long time ago." Frank informed his teammates, taking a hard stare outside.

"Well if a fight is happening, we might as well kick it up to the next stage of destruction!" Damon's eyes widen under his mask, straining the muscles in his arms to begin manipulating the large body of water under them. The helicopter began to descend but two unknown people stood out among the dead bodies and destruction from Saul's Powder Warehead maneuver. "Who the fuck are those stray dogs?"

Everyone's eyes pulled away from the giant smoke polluting the sky and turned their attention to Logan, the shadow conduit was prepared to unleash a barrage attack toward the helicopter's spinning blades, but the growing fear of his friends' death in their second home proved to be too much for him to keep his mind focused on the plan as he turned away dashing to check on his family. "Saul stop the helicopter it's up to you for now! My family needs me!"

Saul stared after him for a few moments, envying the fact he still had a family before turning to focus on the chopper.

"He must be one of the resident heroes in this dump." Demon Jester stared down at Saul, ignoring the retreating Logan for now. "We'll ask him for information on our comrades, Mike and Damon are more than welcome to torture him if he refuses!" Right then Demon Jester targeted Saul, releasing a hazardous wave of deadly diseases aimed for the young conduit.

Saul immediately created an explosion, incinerating the viruses.

"That won't do, since he loves fire power so much it's fitting he dies in the same manner." Frank snapped his fingers, at once the helicopter's turrets was piloted by their own and targeted Saul, with a fast range of bullets.

* * *

"Hey everyone we got someone out there trying to save us, maybe it won't be so bad, we have a shot of getting free!" The paint conduit tried to raise everyone's spirits as well as his own before he wheeze for air.

Everyone felt burning pain in their lungs from Demon Jester's diseases going on overkill inside their bodies.

After a coughing fit Ashleigh turned her head slightly. "Don't try to raise our hopes us…if we don't figure a way to get free and cured, then we'll be dead by that deranged fool's attack!"

Nathan felt his hands tightly constrained inside the cuffs, the pressure force slamming down on his spine made him cringe, resisting the urge to scream.

Kura's vision blurred while sneezing a couple of times. "Our only hope is that hero outside unless someone has an idea, Velos has been infected longer so he has less time than us!"

Velos' body remained stiff on the ground, the conduit cuffs were also surrounding his hands, she saw sweat falling from his face, pooling around on the base of his skull, guessing that he was battling an intense hell burning fever.

While Warren felt his own nose and neck burning in pain, his body failing on him with the deadly sicknesses causing his body to weaken. "Penelope are you going to be alright?"

Refusing to show surrender she merely nodded. "Warren we can't die yet, not until we find out daughter Diana." She did her best to move close to her husband.

Emma felt touched at the couple, she didn't want to die, not so soon after she and her sister reunited with their father. "Dad, Ashleigh. What do we do now?'

"We're going to look for the right moment, that bastard Mike has to loosen his grip sometime, from there we'll do what we can." Ashleigh sneezed a few times, with sudden shivers spreading throughout her body.

Sebastian tried moving closer but Damon spotted him and received a foot to his face for his efforts. "Damn it, he almost broke my nose!" He felt dehydrated and dry, wanting some water.

Looking around he spotted a rifle under the seats, Adam couldn't move at all with the gravity bearing heavily on him. "Kura you're closer, can you try?"

The needle conduit tried to move an inch, getting three fingers to move but the rest of her body wouldn't. "No I'm sorry, damn it if only we were stronger!"

* * *

Saul powder dashed closer, avoiding the rounds as he focused on the guns' ammo reserves, willing them to detonate, and detonate they did.

The explosion had taken everyone off their feet, even the pilot almost fell from his seat as the helicopter began to falter and turn toward the right side, the heroes inside slid against the right wall heavily as they called for help before being slammed into one another.

Saul powder dashed into the helicopter.

"Not happening!" Mike used his gravity power to shield the helicopter into a dome to that he crashed into it. "Are you the one that killed our teammates?"

"Which ones were your teammates again? I forgot." Saul taunted, firing bursts of gunpowder.

"You enjoy talking smack?" Frank smirked as the gun powder shots were being deflected thanks to Mike's power. "Tell me, were you the one that destroyed the army in cold blood? I thought you heroes spared lives, or are you more interested being infamous? Your powers do more harm than good."

Saul paused for a moment, gunpowder swirling around his body.

"All my powers have ever done is hurt...so I've been looking for a way to put them to good use. As I hero, I thought they could help, but...well, have you ever heard of an anti-hero?"

As he spoke, he began preparing his Karma Bomb.

Each of the infamous villains looked at one another before turning their attention back to him. "Being a true hero gives you power, likewise being a true infamous conduit grants great power, being a neutral hero will close off doors to reaching your full potential, if that's what you want than very well." Frank replied.

"You can join us if you want?" Demon Jester asked with a chuckle.

"Or die by our hands, three choices all for you!" Mike responded as they got ready with their secret shields.

"No contest, I'm sticking with my friends, but if taking you down means becoming infamous. SO BE IT!" He yelled, launching his Warhead.

"Why do the heroes always have to be the dumb ones?" Demon Jester began dragging the struggling Adam and Kura around the floor, his other allies managed to show and then toss everyone in Saul's attack path as the explosion went off, having them take the brunt of the force while the helicopter began descending downward into the water once the explosion got them too.

"Adam! Kura!" Emma screamed in fear seeing her friends tossed in harm's way followed by Sebastian and Mark next until the explosion consumed the entire helicopter, breaking through Mike's gravity shield.

Everyone screamed with the helicopter breaking apart as the gun powder exploded, damaging both comrade and enemy.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Sebastian said as pain shot throughout his body.

"Everyone this is out chance-" Nathan was taken out by the blast, silencing him.

"Dad!" Ashleigh and Emma called out until they followed too.

Falling down in midair everyone's screams of fear and pain escalating to higher tones until falling to complete silence, everything created a giant cannonball drop down to the water.

Mark was barely conscious, trying to swim to the surface but the conduit cuffs kept weighing down his arms, spotting Velos sinking rapidly with Nathan at his side. _'Guys please wake up!'_

Emma tried to kick and move her arms without success, only sinking deeper with limited air in everyone's lungs. _'Ashleigh! Dad!'_

Kura and Adam woke up seconds later, their blood staining and spreading their space in the water the shade of red starting to appear. _'Kura, no I'm not having another comrade die on me!'_

'_Might as well go out hitting!'_ Kura did managed to slam her foot across Frank's face once he came into her line of vision, she tried to get a couple more hits in until Frank grabbed her leg and tried flinging her away.

Sebastian kicked hard at Damon as a form of retribution. _'No if I die it will be in battle not like some helpless child!'_ Damon woke up with the element healing his body, he fired a large sphere of rushing water that spun Sebastian out of control, knocking him toward Mark.

'_Bastard, I'll leave you a bloody mess!'_ Ashleigh's cuffed arms smashed against Damon's mask, cracking it up as it kept intact, she spun her arms and struck his sides next repeatedly.

Frank's scythe made it to his hand while aiming the blade into her right shoulder blade causing her pain, he took it out but Warren and Penelope kicked him away together.

'_We need air soon!'_ Mark thought quickly, his cuffed hands made the perfect shield from Demon Jester's left fist causing him to grunt in annoyance as bone met steel.

Velos began to wake up with one eye opened until the next one followed, many emotions coursing through his mind at where he just woke up, seeing his allies battling their enemies under water._ 'What the hell happened while I was unconscious?'_ He desperately tried to kick and swim upward.

Mike ended waking up next, quickly throwing on a gravity dome around him and his allies, with the water emptied out until they were dry. Damon released another damaging blast of water against the sinking heroes.

Saul got closer and watched as the chopper hit the water.

The flames were on the floating pieces, the destruction of the helicopter left the blades sticking out with no signs of any bodies at the moment but a few bubbles rising upward.

Satisfied, he turned to look for Adam and Kura.

"Help someone!" A voice call out from under the water with one hand raised up out of the waves. Saul squinted to try and make out who it was.

"Get in! Help" The voice kept calling out to him. Saul decided to take a chance and began looking for a rope or something.

Soon more hands and voices began calling for help, the area grew quiet after a moment.

Soon from the water emerged the infamous conduits in a sphere of gravity, the top half gone so their arms could give off the illusion that they were drowning, while Damon's water exploded in a line before being aimed toward Saul. "Guess the idiot isn't stupid as we thought!"

"Two things: one, I know my gunpowder doesn't work in water, and two: I CAN'T SWIM. Why the hell would I jump in, especially with you assholes around?!" Saul demanded as he powder dashed out of the way.

Demon Jester, Damon, Frank and Mike all surrounded him. "Think you're ready to fight us? Your partner was wise to leave, are you going to do the same?"

Damon fired some water against the Gun Powdered conduit. "Thanks for telling me your weakness!"

He powder dashed straight up and tossed down several TNT grenades, blowing up the space where he'd been just moments ago.

Damon's water had protected them, while Frank and Demon Jester combined their attacks aiming for Saul's head, meanwhile Mike continued to use the debris around the area to throw at him. "You can't defeat us, you can only run!"

"Really? You might want to look down, then." He said, avoiding or blowing up the attacks. Confused, they all looked down to see a thin layer of gunpowder across the ground.

"Adios!" Saul said, the gunpowder igniting.

"Fool!" Damon's water immediately made it useless as the water covered it over keeping them safe.

"Hey you alright man? What happened, my powers overhead all the commotion!" Jerry asked as he arrived onto the spot, tired from running so much along with Stirling, he then heard sounds from the ocean. "Damn I hear people drowning!" He almost jumped in but remembered he couldn't swim.

"I'll go!" Stirling volunteered, at once entering the water to rescue the drowning people.

"This so called hero was too busy trying to get his revenge that he forgot about the innocent people we used as shields, they won't be able to survive much longer during all this time." Demon Jester taunted the so called hero.

Saul growled and fired a thick cloud of gunpowder at the crazed water conduit that ignited moments later; Damon protected himself with water and fired a jet at Saul, only to realize the gunpowder conduit was behind him as a powder shot struck him in the back.

While Jerry went to assist Saul in battle, Stirling's wind powers came quite in handy, pushing everyone's body up with a single gust of wind, everyone's heads poking out from the water, taking in their breath for air. "Sorry we were late." Stirling strained his wind powers to bring everyone back to the surface, soon the ten cuffed prisoners laid on their back as they kept gasping and breathing.

"What happened? And who are you people?" Stirling dropped some air into their bodies until the water was expelled outward. After a couple of coughs Kura was the first on her feet to explain.

"Those conduits had killed Nathan's Light Team, we were on our way over here until those crazed lunatics used our ill friend as a poker chip to get us to give up and get our hands cuffed, now take these off!"

"Okay! No need to yell." Stirling released series of wind blades that broke the cuffs easily, the metal dropping onto the rocky floor. "You're welcome you know."

"Thanks, what's your name?" Adam stood up while rubbing the sore redness around his hands and wrists from the tight cuffs.

"Stirling, air conduit at your service, well as a hero not your slave or anything." Stirling added as he studied their faces and clothing, easily knowing they went through hell like everyone else. One by one everyone stated their names until they got to Velos.

"Velos and not that I don't enjoy meeting new faces but we should help those guys out." Velos pointed to Saul and Jerry battling against the four conduits.

"We will, you're not gonna do anything!" Emma flicked his forehead causing him to frown before coughing violently, which made everyone else follow too. "We'll fight, you're too sick!"

"In his defense." Sebastian hacked a few coughs. "So are we!"

Kura refused to show weakness in front of everyone, her glare intensifying at their captors. "I rather die fighting for revenge than over a stupid cold!"

"Plus together we outnumber them and we have three healthy conduits on our team, we can't lose!" Pointed Emma while seeing her powers were back but a bit weaker.

"Alright let's go storming and crushing skulls." Sebastian expressed his inner thoughts with a shadowy aura in each palm.

"Don't go celebrating too soon." Mark used his hand to motion to an incoming camo painted vehicle. "Friends of yours?" In which Stirling shook his head.

"Not in this life."

"Then our hands our full, we may not what's going on around here but I'm sure as hell understand fighting." Velos said with one blade gripped tightly.

* * *

Soon Diana and Kyle stopped four blocks away from the entrance seeing Dr. Saunders fallen forces and barriers blocking the entire area. Logan arrived a second later. "Good to see you two not part of the explosion, from the looks of it, Saunders is behind this!" He said as the smoke spread out.

"Let me clear this smoke first!" Kyle developed an intense hatred to smoke since it reminded him of Delsin. The aura conduit's bright lights scattered creating spaces through the smoke spreading it to smaller particles with the trio advancing ahead.

The sound of cocking rifles behind them, caused Logan's veteran instincts to kick in, creating a shadow wall behind them, seeing bullet fall upon impact at the darkness. "The Corrupted Sons. Here to eat the crumbs from Saunder's soldiers' work again."

"Who are they? Does that have anything to do with the First Sons?" Diana asked, readying her plants to attack on command, vines and leaves striking the soldiers legs when they ran around the wall.

"Yes but they take orders from Celia, same dogs but different owners. They got a lot of man power from men, women, teens and even kids who hate Delsin for what he turned America into, can't blame them since their hatred caused them to join factions that promised to defeat Delsin and his group. Nothing but sad fools in my opinion, eager to kill for peace, what a dumb ideology."

Upon hearing that insulting comment, they broke out in rage, charging right around the shadow wall, until Logan's manipulations caused it to strike on each side, giving Diana and Kyle time to attack as one.

"Seems like the war is starting now." Kyle grimaced while his aura bombs detonated all over them. "This could be the day we take out Saunders and Celia in one swoop!"

Hearing a grunt from Logan caused him to look over at him. "Kyle remember what I said about raising your hopes up? Let's keep focusing on staying alive and killing these degenerates."

Diana winced, sensing his harden personality was caused by their hardships, she didn't even want to know what they been through, but what she wanted to know was her parents location.

"Celia will soon arrive and we will overtake you murderers of peace!"

Logan shut up the female soldier with a large wave of shadows that scattered taking out their targets weapons, Diana and Kyle easily emerged from cover to attack. "Tell Celia we have nothing more than a fist full of attacks ready to take her down!" Kyle screamed.

Diana's vines managed to wrap around their legs, making them fall and easy targets for Kyle's aura arrows. "With Celia coming soon, so will Anna! It's now or never and I want to rescue my friend!"

"We'll get the others and go over right away, these wimps seem pretty easy for us to defeat alone. Diana you go ahead toward the docks, if you're lucky some of our team mates might be there already. See if you can slow Celia down, if her helicopter crosses to the Historic District, it'll be a pain to stop her." Logan commanded, tossing her a map of the city, it's worn and hard to read but it should get you there safely."

With a salute Diana smirked. "Leave it to me, I expect you to be right behind me when you guys are done here." She studied the map for a minute before her leaves took form and started moving as fast as possible to the Warren District. Stopping every once in a while to check to see if she was right on track.

Logan and Kyle kept up their tag team work, hoping their base wasn't in total wreck and their friends still alive.

* * *

Back at the docks, Jerry and Saul were facing against the two evil conduits at once, staying mostly on the defensive end while the rescued heroes and Stirling began attacking Saunder's forces. "Look don't ask me, I'm a new arrival as well, all I know is that they want conduits locked up, it's going to be worse than Curdun Cay." Stirling blew the incoming bullets away.

Mark's paint bombs blew up underneath their trucks, turning them upside down. "Seems about right, though we need to work as a team everyone!"

"No problem!" Warren stated, he constructed a metal wall for his wife so she shot safely from behind it, aiming her rifle toward the soldier's bodies. "Maybe Diana might be locked in there somewhere, we need to find out!" He made more metal walls for his comrades.

Stirling looked over as he heard him say Diana's name, "Wait, repeat that again!"

"We're looking for our daughter Diana!" Penelope shouted over the gun fire and explosions, coughing afterward. "We lost touch with her long ago!"

Before Stirling could respond, one soldier managed to pelt his body with bullets taking him down but he was still conscious. "Damn it I lost my concentration!"

"New for you?" Sebastian answered while his shadows mixed in some attacks and protection from the firing blasts.

Adam went over head, wraith shots piling against their opponents with each rapid fire aimed toward their faces but they avoided it completely as he sneezed. "Seriously this would be so much easier if we were at full one hundred percent!"

Kura's fought away the fever and pain, while needles covered her very skin and began using her body as a living weapon, striking any nearby enemy with each sharp points flying out of her. "Maybe but we got to be careful too, we can't use too much of our powers, we have nothing to drain in this area!"

Velos had snuck behind the army group, slicing away with one blade but his moves were sloppy from the injuries and sickness inside of him. "No good, I can already feel myself weakening." He knew he didn't have much time left but more soldiers arrived on the spot, this time it was the Corrupted Sons.

"Team, hold fire on Sander's forces, Celia's orders are to target the conduits within sight!" The commander shouted to his team, each of them moving in an organized fashion, their tanks fired directly at the metal walls, destroying them with ease.

"Great two stupid factions to deal with!" Ashleigh was out of energy and covering behind the few remaining metal walls alongside Penelope. "Who are these people again?"

"From what I guessed, Celia's team that fights for dominance. They might have Anna!" Stirling answered as Kura wrapped some bandages on his chest.

Mark's paint shots managed to slow down the advancing forces but saw he was having trouble hearing after a grenade exploded near him, taking away his hearing for the moment while beginning to get disorientated. "Guys I can't hear a thing, speak up! We need to destroy those tanks!"

"On it!" Emma pushed her powers limits to toss them into the waves next to the wreckage of the helicopter.

"I never took nursing classes so the bandaging might be imperfect." Kura said before firing a few needles from her finger tips before going back to help Stirling.

"Bad news they are advancing forward!" Adam said, alongside Velos with his own wraith blade constructed, the blurry vision caused him to miss and get struck a few times until Velos came to his aid.

"Keep your head level!" Velos ordered, before taking Adam and retreating behind the upside down trucks. "Hey we need backup!"

"No problem you two!" Emma unleashed more powers and used her gravity to pick up and bring her friends back on their side, slowly retreating backwards. "Dad how are you holding up?"

Nathan managed to pick up some rifles from the water, reloading them and giving them to Penelope and then to himself. "I would be doing better if it wasn't for the damn clouds, its blocking the sun from me so I can't drain its solar energy!" He had a Corrupted Son member within his scope and fired with the sniper, the bullet broke through his left eye. "I need my team but they aren't picking up!"

"We managed to kill them off, Celia's orders." One soldier said, surprising Nathan as he shot for his head but missed so it hit Stirling instead.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed in pain.

Nathan did a sweep kick, knocking the soldier up in the air before putting him down with his sniper gun. "I knew that bitch would double cross me and how are they getting past us!?" The veteran spotted the soldiers closing in, the sounds of battle had masked the hovering helicopters with rope dropped down followed by the sliding soldiers on them, firing their machine guns on all the conduits.

"No we can't give up!" Mark used his paint constructs to shield them but the incoming water from the clouds began to weaken his creations before sneezing as his control was lost.

"Mark you idiot!" Kura frowned, she used her needles to attack as fast as possible until she felt her powers empty out with the last needle doing little damaged against the padded and armored armies.

Ashleigh ran and pushed a soldier down, about to take his eyes out until a nearby soldier fired right at her.

"Ashleigh!" Penelope turned her rifle but it was jammed. "No! Come on work!"

Warren stopped paying attention at the front and fired a couple metal shots at the soldiers from behind saving Penelope in time, he grabbed the metallic weapons to drain them. "I can't keep them all at bay by myself! Guys we need to retreat!"

"Not happening, you guys run!" Velos recovered from a coughing fit until his body failed on him, falling face first, already heating up with the bacteria damaging all his organs. "Uhhhahhh!"

Adam cut a few of them up, feeling bad but knew they were running out of options as his blade slice off their limps, flinching from the blood gushing out. "They are coming from the water too!"

Emma turned around firing gravity shots at the boats in water.

"You conduit punks may be strong but we had military training and weapons, all the money we had left we spent on top of the line equipment just to kill you bio terrorists." A soldier taunted over Emma as he raised his weapon until Nathan lunged at him and started beating down on him until soldiers from both armies began to pull him away and beat him as a group.

"Dad!" Emma tried to help but got floored by a few soldiers firing off some rounds.

Sebastian tried going all out but the injuries and Mike's attack had drained him a lot, the shadow conduit began to turn into shadows to slither away but a flash bomb got him to appear solid and got hit with an uppercut. "We're no strangers to fighting shadow conduits! Logan, Valerie and you fall for the same tricks every time."

Refusing to bow and beg, Sebastian used the shadow power under them to strangle their necks but a few shots in the back grounded him too. "No, let us go! We should be fighting Delsin!"

"Oh we will, we got to make sure he doesn't get more powers from your freaks, he'll have no allies left, just him against the whole army of us bio terrorist hating soldiers!" A soldier stated before beating him up.

Emma's gravity powers fizzled away, her own sorrow forced him to make a run for her family members until four soldiers tackled her down and began to target her limbs, earning a scream from her.

"I won't let this continue on! We managed to take out the D.U.P and Blackwatch! You two will be joining them!" Mark, managed to break free from their grips, getting a couple hits in with his paint shots, that was until the machine gun opened fired from the side.

"Mark!" Warren tried to run to his aid but got shot at his knees, the nearest rifle kicked away so he couldn't drain any metal, the soldiers loomed over him. "All of your winning streaks will come to an end, it had to happen soon didn't it?"

Adam and Kura were taken out by two grenades sending them crashing against one another while their roll stopped in a sizzling smoke, the soldiers started to target their faces. Taking their frustrations and anger on the conduits over their lost lives and sufferings.

Penelope was now the only one left standing, both armies lost considerable man power but they still had the numbers advantage, realizing her last stand would be futile she raised her arms up. "We surrender."

"Penelope run!" Warren said through a busted lip, the soldier next to him was blasted by a torrent of sharp leaves, Diana came toward the scene firing to save everyone until seeing the two people she thought were lost forever.

"Mom! Dad!" She called out, anger and sadness threatening to overtake her seeing her parents for the first time but never expected them to be seen in the middle of a bloody battle this close to death.

"Diana!" Both parents had tears in their eyes, time seemed to stop for the reunited family at the moment, then Penelope and Warren screamed once some shots entered their bodies.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Diana screamed out, her hair rose up around her wildly, her leaves and vines started to spring out from her skin and hair, she jumped from the ledge of the crane she stopped on and jumped down in the middle of the ground, her plant powers became unstable and started to explode in all directions, wrapping their sharp thorns around their faces, breaking through their protected faces right into their eyes and mouths. Multiple vines cracked their necks in sudden force, and breaking many more bones with some soldiers running and others charging for her, the leaves danced around and immediately entered the soldiers' bodies cutting them up like they were paper.

* * *

"What is going on with this one?" Frank asked while he studied the area. His allies and he wisely escaped in time by the time the second army had arrived, by then they managed to knock out Jerry and Saul.

"She is overcome with emotion, she tapped into her karma bomb but it's stronger and deadly." Mike smiled while toying with his fingers. "My kind of lady!"

Demon Jester giggled while mentally relishing the sight of the blood and bodies. "My gosh! She is awesome! So murderous and blood thirsty! My favorite kind of entertainment!"

Damon jumped up and down, unable to contain himself. "Let's join them! I want to play too! I want to play with the plant lady and kill her!"

"Not wise, let these teams kill one another, our job should be to search for our vanished allies." Frank said as he gripped his scythe.

"Too bad we couldn't take their bodies, I love carving off some skin." Mike saw Jerry and Saul's bodies at the field a few inches away from the rest of the defeated heroes.

"Look over there more fun!" Damon pointed at the arriving truck.

"Let's stay and watch to see what happens." Demon Jester recommended, though it was an excuse to keep watching the carnage below.

* * *

Diana panted with every breath, seeing all the body counts she racked up, feeling horrible but empowered, dead leaves and plants were in perfect home along the dead soldiers bodies. Only a few men remained from each army, they were terrified and injured but they were weaponless.

A slow mocking clap emerged from behind her seeing more of Saunder's men arriving. "Dr. Saunders was right to call us from the base, he did needed some help but you're all drained aren't you?" A teen soldier stated to her.

One look at her parents and allies was enough to make her cry, but she raised up her arms regardless to protect them without any power left. "Leave us alone!"

"Can't do that dear." Everyone spotted Dr. Saunders emerging from the entrance that had least corpses littered on the floor. "I need to experiment on you all, be a good girl and give up would you?"

"Hell no!" Diana managed to scream out, feeling light headed already and drowsy.

"Very well, let's fight for your freedom. You conduits were always so prideful to the very end."

"No Saunders you forgot about us?" Edgar arrived right behind Saunders with Valerie at his side. "Our match ain't over yet, we'll be glad to protect other conduits from demons like you all!"

* * *

Damon smirked once he spotted Josephine's face. "Why color me like a strawberry! The bitch Josephine is still breathing!"

"Next to that old guy, must be her sugar daddy or something." Mike said, stomping on the old broken brick near him. "His stuff must be so wrinkly, right after getting out of Damon's sewage baths!"

"Now we'll be watching, be careful not to get spotted. That old one among the field must be the one calling the shots." Frank was eager to see how strong he would be.

Demon Jester got comfortable while sitting down Indian style. "First class viewing experience, and not to see who's ass gets sliced first!"

* * *

Diana felt happy at the support of the two new individuals, unable to express her thanks in words.

Josephine smiled, she enjoyed seeing dead bodies everywhere. "Take a rest there plant conduit, Edgar and I have an old score to settle. This isn't your fight, it's ours. It's time we take Empire City back to our hands!"

Edgar used a great push of telekinesis tossing the mutilated soldiers off the battle field so they could fight easier, skidding them all across the ground, banging them a few times before dropping them all in the water. "See that? Now Saunders time to retire your old ass!"

* * *

'_Foolish people, this is the cause of their own stupidity! If only they could have seen through this pathetic farce, hell my own self should have seen it. Hard to believe we're the same.'_ Game finally felt pain for the first time since his existence back in Idaho. _'Pain…but how?'_ His body was sore all over, but his conduit healing abilities went right to work to repair the damage. "The perks of being a conduit." Game stopped, he heard his own voice that wasn't confined to his thoughts, and a smooth but deeper tone to John's usual voice was heard right in his own ears.

Game sat up seeing the world through his own eyes rather than inside of John's head, pulling everything in place he started to chuckle. "Well with John unconscious, it seems it was my time to take over and continue." He stood up dusting what he could off his own clothing, torn in some places with blood and dirt upon it. "Shame I actually liked this hoodie."

He cracked his knuckles and stretched his body, the pain dulling momentarily while surveying the area covered in rubble and crates, the smoke made him cough for a second before turning into cards and repaired once again out of the vicinity onto a nearby roof breathing fresh air.

"John I hope you take a long needed rest because I'm going to start my own plans, free from so called moral standards." Game made a face of disgust at the word, in one motion he took off and tossed his grey leather jacket which was covered in black scorch marks, the right sleeve burned right off, he let it fall gently on the rubble below him. "I'll make a mental note to shop later, I need these fools thinking I'm dead. I won't allow them to search for me, not unless they want to die, as annoying as each one is, I find it unnecessary to stain my hands with blood unless forced by my playing hand."

Game's cards appeared in his hands, watching them with mild interest before choosing the five of spades, smearing it with his own blood from his cheek and dropped it next to his jacket. "There. Art if I do say so myself."

John's normal brown eyes were replaced with Game's cold and calculating brown stare at the smoke cloud, picking up small groans from inside it. "Farewell, may we not meet again." He darted off into cards away from the spot.

* * *

Alice removed the blue circle shaped shield her powers used to protect her, it wasn't much but the damage could have been much worse without it. Groaning with each movement until she rose to her feet, her blue eyes widen in horror and began to dig and move the rubble for her search. "Guys where are you!? Are you alright!? Answer me it's me Alice!"

The shape conduit's voice echoed out, she fought tears before they could form, hating that shape since it only meant sadness, her hands ached with each effort placed into removing the heavy and rough rocks.

"You all have to be alive!" Alice shouted, refusing to accept more lost friends and family.

A groan caught her attention, running quickly at the source and removed the rubble until she spotted Karina's familiar face.

"Karina you're still alive!" Alice hugged her friend before removing the rubble off her legs. "How are you feeling?"

Following a suppressed muffle from pain, Karina swallowed it and opened her eyes staring at Alice. "Grateful I'm still standing at least." Being the kind soul she is, her powers started to work on healing Alice's opened wounds.

"Thanks, but you should focus some of that healing on yourself!" Alice smiled warmly.

"No time, the others are more important. You search on that side and I'll search over there."

Karina and Alice broke into different areas, hurrying to find their comrades, staying in silence so they could pinpoint any sounds if there friends made any.

"Found someone!" The two shouted at the same time.

Karina help dig out Seth from everything on top of him, he coughed but took her hand, giving himself a look when he saw the battered and torn clothing on his body. "Thanks Karina, took you long enough but I'm happy you found me."

Meanwhile Alice finished pulling out Zeke from under the equipment. "Zeke we should get you some first aid." She saw his face bloodied, and left arm at a weird angle.

"Don't worry about me sweetie, I'm tough as nails like my friend Cole, ain't gonna let some dust and rocks keep me down." Zeke staggered but maintain his footing. "We got to kick ass! Whoever set that bomb trap is going to end up way worse than the rest of us!"

Quickly Karina did her best with her powers but she couldn't do much with internal injuries and damaged bones. "Zeke, you really should lie down. You're not a conduit like us, so you don't have any way to heal up. Please rest up!"

Zeke offered a smile, he took off his broken sunglasses with a sigh and tossed them aside. "Ain't got time for that, we need to keep moving. That bomb did more than damage us, it's going to alert every crook and lowlife over to our location, especially the one to check up on us to see if we're really dead."

"Zeke's right, so more reason to find Chilled and John." Seth said draining some shadows to speed up the healing process.

"Where to start?" Karina started off until a rumble was felt under everyone's feet, the objects around them shook until they floated up in the air by an invisible force, with Chilled standing a few inches away as the gravity conduit stood up.

"Dude you look badass." Seth commented with approval.

Chilled flashed him a smirk, snapping his fingers the objects fell behind him as he walked in slow motion. "Someone should have capture this moment for future generations." He said before almost falling until Karina caught him in time. "I still look cool you know!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I see your ego hasn't been bruised unlike your body."

Zeke winced, feeling pain and tired. "Now all that's left is finding John."

"Chilled think you can use your powers again, you're the perfect man for the job here." Seth responded, while watching Chilled nod slowly and once again raising the objects higher up with some strain showing on his face.

The area was now all flat and dirt now, looking in all directions for the card conduit's body. "I don't see him." Alice glanced up. "Or floating in air either."

"Wait what the hell is that, wait it's his jacket!" Seth used a shadow whip to grab the floating leather jacket and the card on top of it, bringing it down to everyone's faces, gasping in shock and fear seeing it was all that's what left of John.

"No it can't be! He has to be here somewhere!" Karina refused to see the evidence, burying her face into Chilled's chest as he patted her back gently.

"Karina look….I don't like this anymore than you do but I lifted everything up and no body besides ours were found under all the rubble, I think that blast blew him to bits." Alice said softly.

Seth took the card off the leather jacket seeing it freshly stained with John's blood. "We were stupid for being so careless."

Zeke slowly walked up to him. "From what I know, he was a good comrade. Sure he had his faults but so do we." This only reminded him of the last moments he had with Cole's body out on sea before the lightning strike, it renewed his hope for a moment but it faded just as quick when he stared as his former friend's unmoving body, at least he had Cole's body to bury but they had nothing but one article of clothing and a card.

Karina cried harder, she did her best to hold back her sobs from coming out as Alice soon joined her for a moment.

Seth began to walk away for a few feet, spotting a good spot before starting to dig with his hands. "It's the least we can do, he deserves that much." He muttered before everyone slowly walked over to help, all except Chilled.

The gravity conduit was shaking, unable to deal with the fact that his recklessness had caused them their allies' home, injured everyone and now gotten John killed. The weight of the guilt caused him to fall at his knees, pounding at the dirt with both fists, unable to stop the guilt from growing.

'_First Darren and now John, all because of me! Some hero I turned out to be to everyone.'_

Left to deal with his thoughts and conscience, Chilled said nothing while staining the dirt with a few silent tear drops. Everybody had been quiet this entire time until setting down John's jacket and card, before covering it up with dirt. Their heads bowed in respect, the sky started to match the somber tone of the occasion before rain started pelting everyone.

After two full minutes Seth looked back up at everyone, putting on a strong face for the team. "Time to get going now, we're not gonna let his life go to waste. We'll get those sons of bitches back for this!"

Everyone agreed internally but their mouths remained close as they staggered away from the sight, refusing to look back. They walked past Chilled, unable to look at his face, until he remained alone, he took a few steps and rested a stone that looked like a card deep against the ground, stopping halfway so it could serve as a tombstone. "I'm deeply sorry John, I hope you can forgive me some way." He turned and rush to catch up to the others.

* * *

_Thanks goes out to everyone for waiting, I know it hasn't been easy. Thanks again for staying infamous fans and I hope you're all looking forward for more in the future! Today's oc Edgar has been submitted by akoslows, credit for his character belongs to him! Keep on reading everyone!_


	31. Chapter 31: Over the Edge

**Chapter 31: Over the Edge**

Before anyone could tell what had happened, in a sudden blur a few cards made its way toward their legs, the soldiers on their way to the Warren District took the cards out with one hand, their finger ready to hit the trigger on the other hand, their eyes stared out from the black lens that were a part of their protective helmets until they began losing consciousness.

The bodies hitting the pavement, all five of them. Game's card form suddenly rise up and made himself solid again on the ledge before dropping down gracefully as a cat. "These five must be total noobs, nothing worse than having some of those in a call of duty team match, much less in real life."

Quickly the cards came back to the top of his deck, before pocketing them in his right back pocket. The back color scheme was a deep purple to signify their submerged form in a wide variety of poisons he came across in homes and buildings that were targeted for insects, rats and other pests that occupied the streets.

"Come to me." Game stated, immediately five security clearance ID cards left the soldiers bodies and safely arrived onto his palm. "Too easy that I have no satisfaction."

Game started to walk over the soldier who was closest to his height and body type before stripping him of his clothing and protective face mask and donning it on himself. "Time to get into character." Clearing his throat and slugging his rifle across his chest with pride he let out a loud voice. "You bio-terrorist scum, I'm going to fucking murder your freaky ass!" Game chuckled. "Born to be an actor."

The sounds of a traveling helicopter overhead had caught his attention, before he could be spotted Game went toward the nearest building entering through the window as cards and ran toward the opposite end of the room, staring at the helicopter heading toward the Historic District.

"Curiosity kills the cat, is what dumb lazy people often say. Wisdom and knowledge tends to make one deadly and feared."

With that Game decided to try out his new trick and fired a grey card directly onto the helicopter with perfect precision, inside his own mind he could feel the card staying perfectly on it while giving the location of wherever the helicopter would go, making him safe to follow far away and observe out of dangerous range. "Just one of the many advantages to being me."

* * *

"That's the last one." Logan announced after round house kicking the final soldier.

"Great work Jackie Chan, took a little longer than I would have liked to be honest." After checking out the area for anyone's aura signature, Kyle lowered his guard in a satisfying intake of air.

"Couldn't be too careful." Logan answered. "My nightmare of darkness really helped me out to lessen the numbers."

Kyle felt chills when he remembered witnessing their enemies start to scream and kill themselves as they shouted about their fear of darkness and seeing Logan with fear everywhere. He tensed up again when five aura signatures came into his line of sight. "Don't celebrate too much yet, I spotted five more auras headed our way!"

"Friendly or deadly?" Logan started to absorb the nearby shadows, seeing all the darkness being sucked into his hands.

"Bright as the morning sunrise…wait it's our allies!" Kyle ignored Logan's warning and rushed toward the five.

Alice was caught off guard by someone right at her from around the corner, before she could be taken out she summoned a green cube from her shape powers that served as the perfect barrier and winced after seeing Kyle run into it. "Kyle! Oh sorry, wait you should apologize to me for almost giving me a heart attack!"

Snapping her fingers, Kyle saw the cube shape vanish and Alice kneeling down and hugging him before pulling the aura conduit back up. "Sorry about that, I got too over excited."

"It happens when you're young and inexperienced, best to try tame it with some magazines and online videos." Seth smirked as Alice blushed while Logan snickered, arriving just in time.

"I expected more of you guys, where is everyone else?" Karina asked after seeing Logan and Kyle.

"We had to separate, a bunch of shit got in the way." Logan didn't go into details when he fully examined his teammates ruined clothing. "We rush over though when we heard the big bang, luckily you didn't get buried underground or worse."

The tension shifted right away, Kyle noticed Chilled, Zeke and Karina's depressed states. "What's going on, did something actually happen?"

The trio refused to speak while Seth looked uncomfortable to bring the subject up so it fell unto Alice. "John. We couldn't find him any piece of him anywhere except his jacket and one card."

Logan and Kyle felt their faces go pale at the news, true the duo didn't have much time to get to know John but having another hero die wasn't a feeling they wanted to get used to, though they began to worry for John's first teammates, one look at Chilled, Zeke and Karina gave them the answer.

"I'm really sorry about that you guys." Kyle couldn't come up with anything better to say, losing a teammate was always hard news to take in, and he heard a few muffled cries from Karina while Chilled just looked away.

Zeke took a deep breath before bringing his eyes upon them. "Thanks. I don't know how the others are going to react when they hear the news." It wasn't going to be pleasant, that much was for certain.

"If there were no signs of his body do you think it's possible that he survived and left or just buried under all that clutter?" Logan spoke up, but the glares from the five survivors made him regret that immediately. "Sorry, just trying to remain hopeful is all."

"Hope alive?" Seth snorted in disbelief. "That's something that should be put out of its misery, making people hold onto that is plain cruel."

Logan had no follow up for his answer.

"Look it's been a long day and it's not over, plus it's raining. Let's go reunite with the others." Seth suggested, already walking away.

"What no power usage this time?" Kyle rushed a few seconds to catch up to him.

"One we're still injured, two we have to be extra careful more than over, maybe Saunders left bombs over this place in case we survived, three we're still being hunted, fourth we don't want to run into any more problems."

"I agree." Karina spoke softly after rubbing her red puffy eyes. "Still our teammates need us and so we have to move as fast as possible!"

Seth sighed before looking over his shoulder. "Fine, keep up."

With Seth taking off into a shadow dash, Logan followed behind with Kyle and Alice as well. Chilled looked over to the limping Zeke. "Let me do something useful for once." He used his gravity power to lift Zeke and himself up in order to follow their teammates.

"It's not your fault you know." Zeke turned in his direction. "You can't keep blaming yourself over this, it will eat away at you like some internal cannibal."

"I know but I just can't help feeling this helpless, if only I listened sooner." Chilled rubbed his temples, trying to block out the last scenes before it all happened with no luck.

"Reminds me of a time in my life right here in Empire City to be exact when I let Cole down."

"Really?" Chilled answered with a bit more tone of voice this time.

"Yeah, I'm not proud of what I did, it was a spur in the moment kind of thing. If I could go back and change it all, I would, but life isn't like that kid. You can only hope and prepare to never commit the same mistake twice in one life. I'm not about to start with that whole YOLO crap or whatever urban slang you teens have these days, I mean it. What matter is you stick to your guns and stick to your buddies, use your guns to harm the enemy and watch for each other's backs." Zeke stated.

"You think people will trust me? I don't even trust myself anymore around them." Chilled answered honestly.

"Ain't no one that blames you, hell I don't and I know neither do they." Zeke pointed to Logan, Kyle, Karina, Alice and Seth. "You weren't the one that brought America to hell, you were the one that tried to do the right thing and help, I know it didn't work out, but plans almost never do. You got to dust yourself off with a big grin and keep on improving!"

Chilled thought about it without saying anything in return.

"You guys in the mood to hear me drone on about what I did in Empire City to Cole?" Zeke had forgiven himself after Cole had forgiven him, knowing it was a matter of time and effort until the wounds fully healed for Chilled.

"Sure we could use some history class." Karina did her best to muster up a smile, the rain pouring lightly now, soaking them up except for Chilled and Zeke since the gravity sphere kept them safe and dry.

"I'll start off right when Cole was in the Warren District." Zeke began.

* * *

Diana wiped the water from the rain and her own tears away from her face, she had begun dragging everyone's bodies close to one another in a line pattern, watching their unconscious expressions and vulnerability made her feel uneasy, death or worse would be upon them if it weren't for the timely arrival of Edgar and Josephine. Extremely grateful for their assistance but she didn't know either of them that well, they could be allies or enemies that could target them next.

"You two, maybe you can stop this whole crazy shit." Diana did know one thing, she blamed this mad scientist slash war leader for all the injury that had befallen her comrades and the new arrivals along with her parents. She also had to make Celia's forces pay as well before moving up to Celia herself.

She took one look at the fallen heroes' faces before falling on her back, the super powerful karma bomb had taken a hard toll on her body than she realized with her vision going black while she dozed off.

Dr. Saunders watched Diana with interest. "Your ally has exerted herself into a near coma state, I look forward to studying her very thoroughly for secrets about this conduit condition connection with their emotions."

"Do you ever stop being a creepy old man?" Josephine unleashed a gravity force against him which caused him to roll away to safety free from harm. "Looks like someone still has some moves, don't break a hip now you hear unless I'm the one responsible for it!"

"We." Edgar corrected, using the vast power in his telekinesis he flung multiple continuous waves of iron against him, Saunders withstood each one without any cracks. "And of course that stupid armor is durable."

Dr. Saunders shook his head at their words before running head first toward Josephine. "Nothing is without weakness, shame on you conduits for skipping out on such valuable knowledge!" He managed a right blow across Josephine's face who was too confident in her fighting skills and failed to land a hit.

"Yeah you're right about that, still we know you won't last long without anything to leech!" Edgar could tell Dr. Saunders had an irritated expression, true his constructs were powerful but it took some conduits for their usage but without any caged ones next to him, he would have to be smart about this.

Dr. Saunders rolled to the side next and commanded his team to fire, but their bullets hang in the air by Edgar's telekinesis as he yawned. "Get original already!"

Josephine tried to warp the gravity to make Saunders float away but instead she made him heavier as he suddenly fell below the concrete, halfway up his chest as he struggled to break free. "Not much of a threat if you can't even move!" Her gray soulless eyes stared evilly at him as she approached.

"I'm not worried, it's a setback in my plans." Dr. Saunders astral grenade was charging up slowly until Josephine was within range and exploded it underground, damaging the two of them in the blast radius.

Hearing the bang and shouts, worried Edgar. "Josephine?" His telekinesis control hurled the team randomly in every direction while he went to check on his infamous companion. "Come on get up, you can't die just like this!"

"How caring."

A whip went wrapping itself around Edgar's neck from the smog, as a bruised Saunders emerged half kneeling with his armor obliterated from the explosion. Before a single energy could be snatched away, Josephine saved Edgar by snapping the whip in half with a gravity blast.

"Don't be so careless, this guy is psycho so don't get too close!" Josephine managed to push herself away from a near grab.

"Thanks for that." Edgar rubbed his sore neck before pulling together all the objects around into a large clustered orb.

"That does not frighten me, I've been through immense pain and really I have learned to even enjoy it, on a scale from one to ten that looks like a six."

"Oh yeah well you're mom looks like a six!" Edgar retorted and launched it full force against the crazed artificial conduit.

The resulting orb created a huge crater, cracking the concrete floor all over the area with Saunders in the middle of it all before a bright light broke through it, dismantling it but the pieces floated up thanks to Josephine and went creating a chain weapon to strike him, until Saunders shot it down with both hands.

"Pitiful." Dr. Saunders spat on the ground before the bones in his neck cracked, his fighting stance perfected while waiting on them to make the next move.

"Pitiful?" Josephine still felt like she could brawl for a few more minutes but assumed Saunders' powers might be running low now. "Let us pretend this is Jeopardy, what is low battery? What is running out of power? What is lack of energy? Any of those right to you, because I want my prize to be your severed head!"

Edgar floated down next to Josephine his arms still crossed, smirking since he didn't break a sweat. "I say for my consolation prize, destroying your base of hell would be very satisfying. Why not surrender, we know you aren't in any position to be a threat you old drainer."

Dr. Saunders sighed, for once his plans have been foiled without the constant recharge and since he was fighting two fresh separate conduits by himself, it was only a matter of time but his reinforcements would be arriving soon, though he could meet them half way.

At once Saunders started to lead the soldiers that have woken up and aimed right toward them, throwing a few bolts to keep the heroes' on the defensive end until running completely pass them, surprising Edgar and Josephine and grabbed Nathan's body from the ground, his soldiers grabbing everyone else.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going asshole?" Josephine's arm surged with another gravity shot but Edgar intercepted it in time with his own power.

"Are you insane? They have those people as hostages, we got to follow and get them away right this instant!"

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm a solo fighter and I don't even know or care about a group of knocked out weaklings anyway!" Josephine shouted directly into his face until she took off.

What surprised the two was four separate blasts taking Dr. Saunders and his soldiers away from their balance, and losing their grip on the conduits, which made Edgar work right away to telekinetic catch them in time.

"Josephine good to see you." Frank jumped down from the roofs, followed by Damon, Demon Jester and Mike.

'_What more conduits, did I miscalculated?'_ Dr. Saunders fury only rose to new levels at the constant surprises interrupting him.

"What the hell Frank, when did you arrive here? Wait does that mean Delsin is here as well?" Josephine grinned, mostly because they could easily defeat Saunders with all of the new backup arriving.

"Unfortunately not, his time and attention are elsewhere but he will be arriving when he hears about the powers all available here for the taking." Frank cast a cold glare toward Dr. Saunders. "I heard stories about you."

"Big fan on all the bloody torture, want me to teach your wrinkly ass on the true meaning of pain?" Damon laughed while making cock sucking motions at Saunders.

Showing a wave of disgust at Damon's antics and hatred toward the new arrivals made him rack his brain for other escape procedures.

"Careful I can see smoke start to come out of your ears, wait until Delsin gets here first. That is if we leave anything left for him to burn to ashes." Josephine's sadistic nature returned.

"HAAAA!" Dr. Saunders released a few repeater bolts but each of them faded harmlessly off Mike's gravity field. "Not another gravity conduit to the mix!"

"I heard about Josephine's stuff, but trust me gramps I got a couple of moves worth showing you in battle, they'll result in your quicker death though." Mike flipped off the doctor to enrage him further.

"Enough banter, I say we make him eat all of our shit!" Damon giggled and began throwing the force of two trucks into his water cannon attacks but just as Dr. Saunders was about to defend, Demon Jester's hand rested on his shoulder.

"One touch is all you need." He whispered releasing the deadly sickness onto his body, he banged the back of his skull with a knee, pushing him directly into the water's path for a full direct attack, watching him skid around made Mike laughed until his gravity made him light as feather.

"Want to get a few shots in?" Mike asked around.

Everyone agreed heartily with Dr. Saunders taking constant firing shots from Edgar, Demon Jester, Damon, Josephine and Frank to everyone's amusements.

"My turn!" Josephine made his weight heavy like a building, making him crash to the concrete, a lot deeper this time as everyone used his head as target practice.

"Not bad, watch me!" Mike made him light, spinning him around until he turned him upside down. "Everyone attack a limp!"

"Head!" Demon Jester called, Damon calling his left leg, Josephine targeted Saunder's right leg, Edgar fired at his right arm and Frank fired for his left arm. Each blow impacted very painfully against Saunders, each one enjoying watching him manhandled.

"Enough, time we kill this old motherfucker!" Demon Jester called out, controlling the bacteria to start eating away inside of his body.

Edgar felt a bit bad about this, but after enduring and watching all his crimes on conduits, he pushed it aside to carry out rough justice. _'Though after they kill him, I'm going to need to escape before they start setting their sights on me.'_

Dr. Saunders was now bruised and heavily bleeding with his body landing against a brick wall on one of the buildings, each conduit standing just opposite of him with a dark glare.

"Did you have anything to do with the disappearance with Delsin's soldiers here? Start talking now." Frank pressed the end of his scythe against his throat, forcing the doctor to cough while trying to take in more oxygen.

"I'll…explain….everything…" He managed out

"Very well, don't be lying now and hurry up cause you'll be dead very soon." Frank pointed out, bringing his scythe back to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm in the United States Army Anti-Conduit Tactical Force, our mission is basically to capture, experiment, and exterminate conduits that fall in my line of sight." He licked his lips to remove the dryness before continuing. "Of course we are nothing like the D.U.P. I know Augustine squandered her talents and resources trying to protect you as she puts it. I set up shop here in Empire City, but Celia and her Corrupted Sons team had gotten to prove to be a bothersome tick I needed to remove, then the conduit heroes ran away here, far away from Delsin in Seattle since no one could leave America unless they wanted to die."

"We know that much, where is the base!" Mike gave a few kicks to his head for good measure.

"I only seen the inside of it, but not the outside. We had our eyes disoriented for a few moments before we were escorted out in the cage, just long enough to be blinded so we wouldn't know where we were kept in case someone broke out and tried to break in to rescue the others." Edgar explained.

Dr. Saunders stay silent on that part, prompting Demon Jester to grab his left hand and break his middle finger, a snap was heard followed by Saunders' grunts. "That all? I explained what I'm willingly to educate on your violent minds." Soon more fingers were broken by Demon Jester until his left hand was useless. "You know how many bones the adult body contains? Of course you don't cause you're stupid if you have to find the answer on the internet."

"He sure enjoys running his mouth." Frank readied his scythe and lodged into his right leg, letting the blade sink deep. "I enjoy seeing blood running freely."

"In any case we'll simply destroy the entire Historic District and destroy the base in the process! No sense in rescuing the others if they pathetic enough to get captured in the first place." Mike reasoned out to everyone.

Edgar shoved him back a few feet. "I was captured, you think I'm pathetic punk?"

"I say you fell into a shit full amount of luck!" Water dashing to escape Edgar's right fist and appeared behind him. "Wanna bang? And I mean that in a friendly way, we'll bang skulls together!"

"Get away from me freak and that goes for you guys, I appreciate the help but I'm not going to stand around while you go blowing up a city that still could contain people!"

"If you're not going to stand for it, just sit your ass down before I knocked you down!" Demon Jester threatened the veteran conduit.

"Enough you two. We'll settle it upon Delsin's arrival, we'll see if we can contact him from here. Josephine and I have a lot of catching up to do anyway." Frank said.

"We'll wrap up the heroes for Delsin's coming, he'll be so please with the unconscious conduits within our grasp!" Josephine walked over to the fallen ones. "A good hand shake will waken them up!"

"It's settled. Maybe he can even absorb the artificial conduit's power too." Mike turned to Saunders.

"That's it!" Edgar released a giant ball of telekinetic wave to send them all toward the edge of the docks, with one might leap and grab he soared upwards with Saunders in his grasp to escape.

"What now you're helping me!?' Dr. Saunders was off on his calculations today.

Edgar gave him a head-butt to quiet him. "No. I'm taking you away from Delsin, no way are we letting that ball of walking power take yours too, not sure if he even can since your powers are manmade but no way do I want to risk it!"

Dr. Saunders saw the full amount of energy and concentration on Edgar's red face as his telekinesis powers were pushed even further to simultaneously pick up the fourteen unconscious heroes besides himself and Saunders, soon he watched Mike and Josephine carrying their allies with their power and started their chase.

"Not to be a commentator but they are after you."

"No way seriously? I had no idea that would happen! Come on Saunders I'm not that stupid I knew this would happen but I couldn't let them used those guys for Delsin to drain and then kill."

"And of course after they killed me, they would turn to you and end your life."

"Pretty much."

"How quickly alliances change, just moments ago you were pleased with roughing me up!"

Edgar raised an eyebrow up. "Can you blame me? You made my life a living hell! Enough talking though, I need to focus! Do you have any energy left to keep them off our backs?"

Feeling angry and disgusted but hiding it well, Saunders knew he need to put up with it until he could plot his next move, with his left hand useless with the broken fingers he focused the small portion of power in his right hand. "I was planning to save this to drain, never thought I would help an experiment."

Edgar didn't reply under the enormous pressure on his body, their altitude descending faster. Without a second thought Edgar fired more firing shots toward their enemies but failing to hit one directly, they were far away so they couldn't hear their words but close enough to get a clear look on their angry expressions.

"Josephine and the other gravity conduit are starting to slow down too, find a safe play to lay low and recover yourself."

Edgar's eyes frantically looked for the perfect place, until settling in one of the buildings that served as a parking lot for cars, easily entering the third level with the people landing safely on the ground, the cars there served as cover while Saunders watched their pursuers pass by moments later.

"A little too close for my liking." Edgar wiped the sweat from his face and looked at Saunders. "As for you, why don't you stay far away in the other end?"

"Really, nervous that I will betray you?"

"I'm not trusting you at all."

Without a second later Dr. Saunders limp over the other end until sliding down. "Go on and sleep, let your energy return, I will keep watch over you." His eyes staring on all of his subjects.

Drumming his fingers on the ground Edgar frowned upon him. "You got to keep that creepy behavior of yours in check, no way I'm letting my guard down around you, let's sit in comfortable silence like twenty year old couples do when they are stuck in marriage with nothing to talk about."

Dr. Saunders took slow breaths while staring directly at everyone. "I don't mind the wait, patience is required in the field of science."

* * *

Valerie rubbed her sore arms and shoulders after carrying Alex and Marian for a long period of time, she kicked Alex's unconscious body in frustration as it continued raining. "So anything yet?"

"Nothing, this place has been absolutely wrecked! No sign of anything but something like a gravestone." Jimmy returned from the blast sight empty handed. "Which means someone died but some of those resilient idiots are still out there, waiting and watching until we murder them."

"For once the idiot Saunders made himself useful for us. Though that bomb he rigged up could have been more thorough." Shadows emerged to act as a flat roof to protect her from the rain.

"There's also the issue that we need to relocate again."

"Why?"

"He's a nerd, he managed to find out the heroes rat hole, for all we know he might have rigged the same bomb over at our place just as well."

"Oh crap. Marian is going to be so pissed off when she wakes up."

"Hello to another morning of burying those blood dried bodies, seriously the city will keep stinking worse if those bodies are kept lying around, not to mention the rats." Jimmy wrinkled his nose in disgust. "At least we never run out of things to improve our aim."

"So we came over here for nothing, not even anything of value?"

Jimmy shook his head which made her sigh unhappily. "We need to go back to Josephine and see if she managed to murder him and that old guy with her too."

"Another moment to carry their bodies again? Count me out, let's just leave them here…you know except Marian." Josephine added quickly.

"Can't, I know it's a pain but for now we need to stay on task and used these people as hostages, to trade, for our shields, or even save them for Delsin, I lost track of how many powers that guy has."

Valerie bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from complaining until she grabbed the two females again. "We should find a safe place first, get these two to stay there, I can stay to watch them and you can go find them."

"Giving me the hard task because you trust and admire my skills? How kind of you." Jimmy responded sarcastically with a fake bow before reaching for Tyler and Angel.

"No need."

The voice above caused Valerie and Jimmy to gaze at the levitating conduits. "Valerie you're still alive I see." Josephine waved lazily while descending down with her allies.

"I see you brought friends?" Jimmy looked toward Frank, Mike, Demon Jester and Damon's appearance.

"Relax we're evil too, we just arrived at the docks where we started to battle with the heroes of this place until the telekinesis conduit had to cower again, taking along them and Dr. Saunders." Mike explained.

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you going to find them?" Jimmy questioned.

Demon Jester flipped him off. "That's what we've been trying to do jackass, they scurried away like roaches!"

"Easy everyone, try to coexist for now. Today our targets are in hiding we need to find a way to bring them to us." Frank responded.

"Would those three help?" Josephine jerked her thumb at Angel, Tyler and Alex's bodies.

"Alive?"

"Yes alive."

"No fun when they aren't dead." Damon pouted behind his mask.

"What does he mean?" Jimmy did a double take. "And why are you dropping your pants!?"

"Trust me don't ask about that." Mike elbowed Damon away before he could be finished. "Maybe Delsin won't be so pissed if we serve them to him on a silver platter."

Demon Jester knelt down touching their foreheads except Marian's, starting his disease attack. "In case they start to wake up I make it so they wish they were buried deep under a morgue!"

"Finding a new place to crash is more important right now, then we will explain everything." Jimmy promised.

"That's all we ask for, then we'll begin our search, the others were severely injured so they won't be moving too much or too far." Frank assured everyone.

* * *

"We're here." Celia exited the chopper, stepping foot unto the roof of a random building in the Historic District, easily identifying the positions of the cameras hidden around. "Saunders' men should work on their skills, they focused too much on fighting."

"Which leads me to my next question, any idea how you expect just the two of us to break into a heavily guarded base?"

"Most of Saunders' manpower are at the docks, others are fighting my team, I made sure to have them battle far away from this base as possible, right now Saunders is fighting those conduits, with his caged prisoners in that prison of his he always pushes around."

"So that means it's mostly empty?"

"Precisely and of course I have my soldiers as spies within his own team, they have given me the signal." Celia spotted the two empty cages hanging from an open window of the building they were across from, it had contained a pigeon in each cage. "Two empty ones means it's the perfect opportunity."

"What if it one was empty?"

"It means to either prepare to fight to the death or flee, luckily it didn't come to that stage."

Dana exited out the helicopter reluctantly. "Right, well I'm more than ready are you?"

Celia smirked, removing her mask so that Dana could spot that twinkle in her eye. "Do you call that ready?"

Dana's eyes followed where the paper conduit pointed, a whole armada of war weapons and soldiers marching the streets. "I would say so."

* * *

Game kept watch and listening for the past half hour, then waited another ten minutes until he was certain they were gone storming the base until reforming back to his body from the cards that clung to the building ledge just under the females.

"Damn pigeons almost pooping all over me." Game saw a few feathers he managed to slice away with his card's sharp edges. "On a more serious note." He pulled himself up and went over to the helicopter which was unguarded, spotting the ice conduit still trapped and drugged. "Wake up sleeping beauty, don't expect a kiss from me." His card sliced off her cuffs.

Anna felt her cheeks sting from a couple of slaps, her eyes fluttered half open to gaze at four separate illusions until they formed into a single one after her eyes settled in. "Where am I and who are you?"

"You're in Empire City, maybe you recall that you have been robbed from Idaho during that nuke explosion that almost took everyone's lives, and my name is Game." Anna wouldn't be able to recognize him since Game disguised himself perfectly like one of Saunders' soldiers.

Her mind still in a daze Anna's slow reaction time and dizziness made it hard for her concentration. "Wait…it's coming back to me, somewhat but I'm not feeling so well."

"Being drugged and beat up gets to a point where the human body needs some recovery."

After a moment Anna felt some rumbles and quakes. "Wait is this an earthquake?"

"No, your kidnappers are now adding vandalism and murder to their list."

"Wait you said you were called Game, and you're a soldier from the looks of it, are you one of the fighters here against Delsin's men?"

"Don't judge lady. Just because I wear a certain attire, it doesn't define who I am or what my intentions are. I'm no soldier, just a conduit like you."

"What powers?"

"Secret."

Anna smirked and winked "Does that mean they are lame?"

"Don't test me Anna, I could have killed you remember that."

"Wait who told you my name!?" Anna demanded angrily, ice blades already forming in each palm.

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

"Answer me!"

Game wagged a finger in front of her and brought it to his side before Anna's blade had a chance to slice it off. "No please? How rude, but since you were in a coma for who knows how long you do need a bit of catching up." He walked away from her to stare at the sky with the raindrops falling down onto the mask's lens. "Ready for a speed course?"

"As I'll ever be, school really wasn't my thing." Anna shrugged, not caring a least about getting wet.

"Saunders is this crazed scientist who takes conduits and uses them as lab rats, right now he and his team are in a major turf war with Celia and her army, in the middle of it all are the infamous conduits and your friends, coming all this way to rescue you. Celia is using them to fight her battles, making her job easier to enter his base for whatever reason. Now all I know is that she wants Delsin dead, just like all of us, but if you ask me, she is preparing something vile once Delsin is removed from place. They left you unguarded because they sent an announcement about invading heroes to liberate their comrades, what they don't know is that this is a booby trapped helicopter set to go off and kill everyone near this vacinity."

"Then we got to get out of here!?" Anna screamed once she heard everything.

"Not so fast." Game tripped her up before speaking. "It's all a lie, she wants Saunders and his men all here to see the revelation once her men collect all the conduits, blow up his base, liberate the conduits there and then challenge the injured Saunders in front of both teams for a showdown for everything on the line, she said that guy won't resist a challenge or the chance to capture her in battle, if Saunders fails to show up that means someone got lucky and killed him off, meaning it's a win-win for Celia."

Ignoring her glare, Game continued on.

"She didn't say much before leaving with Dana, I didn't overhear everything, you are free to find your friends, and Celia mentioned the docks where they will be fighting Dr. Saunders, if you believe in luck they might still be there."

"Are you on Dr. Saunders' side or ours?"

"Does it look like I am? I only helped you out for my own amusement." Game jumped off the roof. "Get going!"

Realizing that he was right, Anna began to get started on her search except she had no idea where she was or where to start, trail of ice left remain after starting her search for clues.

* * *

"Shut up Zeke." Seth ordered once his ears picked up some voices. "Everyone get down!"

Zeke, Chilled, Alice, Kyle and Logan all darted for the alley ways, using the dumpster for cover. "What do you hear?" Kyle asked.

Seth shushed him, then everyone witness the enemies passing by with Tyler, Alex and Angel's bodies in their grasp.

"They have our friends, and who are those new ones I never saw them before!" Alice exclaimed in horror.

"Calm down everyone, don't you dare let your emotions start to take over." Seth didn't finish in time, he was pushed away by the furious Logan. "Logan get back here!"

Waves of shadow were fired like missiles, nailing each enemy perfectly. Soon the shadow tendrils that formed grabbed their friends' bodies.

"Now I know why we can't fucking complete a stealth mission." Seth hissed through his teeth, running outside with everyone else. "Logan you idiot, you have to be careful next time!"

"There won't be another chance to try that advice out!" Jimmy rose up first, a deadly look appearing with the heroes taking back, afraid of his anti-matter powers. "At least we found you, more dead weight to add to our collection!"

"Where are the others?" Karina demanded, unfazed by their cruel looks.

"Your friends will soon be harvested by Saunders, he was taken away with some telekinetic conduit, and we're trying to search for them without luck, until we found you!" Josephine began to focus on which one to strike first.

"This isn't a good idea remember?" Kyle whispered, especially for the injured Zeke. "We have to fallback."

"You got a point, maybe I can hold them off?" Alice wondered how long her cube shape defense would be able to withstand.

Their standoff was interrupted by a sudden loud sound blast serving as an alarm and attack.

Chilled recognized in an instant that those powers belonged to Jerry. "It came from Jerry, over in that direction over there!"

"At the Warren District!" Alice explained. "We have to go that must mean they really need us if they are willingly to compromise their safe location!"

Kyle, Seth, Chilled, Alice and Karina all agreed silently as a unit, their charged powers served to knock their enemies away while they had a head start. Chilled using his gravity control to lift them all up as one.

* * *

Jerry fell to his side, feeling like he went through a giant walk across the world without any break or water, his body drained from his power.

"Lucky for you there's plenty of sound for you to drain." Edgar used his powers to levitate five cars until letting them fall down causing the blaring alarms to go off, but they silenced when the sound was drained into his hand.

"Thanks…" Jerry said in return. "Sorry if I tried to kill you, I just woke up and saw all our bodies here, in this dark parking lot and I assumed the worst."

Edgar nodded. "Not me you should be worrying about, that deranged loony tune over there is the one that wants to gut you all up, hook wires onto you like some computer."

Dr. Saunders' cold grin never falter.

"What's the story on us being here anyway?" Jerry recalled the final moments when he was locked into a battle against Mike and Demon Jester before losing badly against their superior teamwork.

"I'll explain everything when everyone wakes up and when we move again." Edgar started to stand back up.

"You mean because I gave away our position with my loud sound wave?"

"We're being hunted by those deranged murderers, funny. I was working alongside them to stop Saunders and now here I am helping Saunders and hiding from them. Life's a twist isn't it? Name's Edgar by the way."

"Jerry and nice to meet you, I take it you're one of the good guys."

"The rare ones that are left, I was imprisoned for a long time."

"Take me over to my base and I can recharge myself and then easily be able to defeat them all." Dr. Saunders interrupted them.

Edgar snorted before turning from him. "Hell no, I'm not an idiot. All you infamous conduits can't be trusted."

Jerry coughed feeling weak before recalling Demon Jester's attack and noticed his allies and new conduits looking very pale. "You got any way we can heal them?"

"Afraid not." Edgar had a sorrowful look upon him. "The only medicine available would be in Saunder's base, I have no idea where it is and can't find it out without him telling me, don't bother asking me about Celia's place either. Anyway we better get moving, my power isn't fully recovered yet, nothing for me to drain so it takes some time."

"Wait we don't have to." Jerry smiled, he noticed it was rare now a days. "I hear my friends!"

"Friends?" Edgar repeated.

'_More of them, such a large harvest this month.'_ Saunder's looked forward to meeting them.

"Jerry!" Zeke announced when he spotted the sound conduit. "Good you are alive!"

"Barely but its thanks to our new ally Edgar." Jerry pointed, everyone turned to face the senior conduit. "Though you all looked injured and terrible."

"Blame the blast from Dr. Saunders." Alice pointed out worriedly, knowing they had to break the news to him soon.

"It failed I see, I should have done more." Saunders chuckled from behind them, seeing their startled faces made him smirked. "Surprise to see me so soon?"

"You bastard!" Seth leapt on the doctor and began to pummel his face with both fists. "You have any idea what we've been through because of you!"

Logan coldly glanced over at Jerry and Edgar. "Why is this man here and alive?"

"I couldn't allow those conduits to kill him, we aren't like that. He needs to be put in a holding cell somewhere." Edgar used his telekinesis to restrain the shadow conduit.

"Drop me now!" Seth ordered.

"Not until you calm down, that guy has a high tolerance for pain anyway, he won't feel any damage."

Dr. Saunders sat up like nothing happen even the bleeding mouth and eyes didn't bother him at the least. "Using me to vent your frustrations? You're only proving my point that conduits need to be on a short leash!"

"Shut up, we'll decide what to do later." Kyle lashed out, equally enraged like his comrades. "I'll stay guard over you."

"Like a puppy." Saunders chuckled only to receive a knee to his face from the aura conduit.

"Karina, you think you can help us out? We got infected with some nasty stuff by a conduit named Demon Jester." Jerry asked.

"Yes absolutely let me start out." Karina stepped forward, pressing his hands on his face until her powers began to drain away all the diseases and illnesses until Jerry was healthy again. "All done, let me start in the others…while you have a talk with the others."

Without the aid of his sound abilities, Jerry didn't miss the shift in her speech to a sad one.

"Come on I think I should explain some things and we can compare notes." Alice walked over to Edgar grabbing his arm to talk a few feet away from the others.

Jerry was approached by Zeke, Chilled, Logan and Seth. "Zeke told us about how tight you are with your friend John." Logan started off slowly.

Due to the crowded space Jerry began to search for the card conduit among the group. "Yeah where is he? Did he stay behind in case you thought my sound blast was a trap?"

"No, you see he wasn't feeling well so he had to rest up in our base while Chilled told us about his meeting with Delsin, that's when we were caught off guard and fought Saunder's team but they were decoys." Logan continued.

"Where is he!?" Jerry's suspicion started to worry him.

"The explosion you heard was our base, it destroyed everything and it almost killed us." Zeke decided to add once Logan had to look away. "All of us injured but nothing too serious, we had to find one another under all the shit that fell on top of us."

"Where is John!?" Jerry shouted, catching everyone's attention for a second.

Seth sighed and walked over to him. "We couldn't find anything, except his jacket and one card stained with his blood, since he was closest to the blast we believe he got blown up."

Upon hearing the death of his longtime friend, the man he met back in an elementary school playground back in New York, all those hours playing tag on together, visiting each other's homes for video games, their advancement through middle school and then high school before Augustine ruined their lives with the D.U.P, all of those memories suddenly began to crush all unto of him.

"No you're lying! I'm going to find him, he's too intelligent to get killed by some stupid bomb! No I won't accept this at all! You're all liars!"

"What's going on?" Emma asked once she woke up to see and hear Jerry's shouting, she was fully healed thanks to Karina.

"He's in denial." Karina said softly before starting to heal Ashleigh.

"No wonder, that dude lost his best friend." Stirling rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably when he woke up seconds before.

"We aren't lying, we don't like this news any more than you do, and it's a fact you have to come to terms with." Zeke assured him.

Despite gauging their heart rate with his hearing ability, which told him they were speaking the truth, Jerry still refused to believe his best friend had been blown up.

Logan sighed while he forced himself to look up. "Jerry, look I know it's hard to accept right now but John wouldn't want you to be this bent up over him."

"Shut up! All of you!" Jerry shoved him forcefully.

Chilled couldn't take this anymore and stomped over. "It was my fault man! You don't have to look any further than me, I was the one who blasted our way out, John tried to stop me but I just wouldn't listen, my recklessness got us almost killed and it took his life, it's eating away at me! Blame me!"

Freezing at his confession Jerry turned to Chilled hatefully, his hands gripped tightly into fists. He connected each one across Chilled's body before a fifth punch sent him toward a red mustang in lot number 34.

"Whoa easy there!" Logan placed him in a full nelson lock. "It was all an accident!"

"Let me go! All of you are all to blame, none of you could protect my best friend!" Jerry used the back of his skull to bang against his nose and stomped on Logan's foot for a release.

"What the hell is going on with that guy, he's lost it!" Velos woke up with Nathan just in time. "Last time I was fighting for my life and now I'm here listening to some crazed person!" Velos commented.

"Oh no…I recognize that look." Nathan looked alarmed.

"Take it easy!" Seth grabbed a hold of him but Jerry was quick to evade and fired a sound blast toward his side.

"Ahhhh!" Seth felt his ribs targeted directly.

"It's your fault!" Jerry pointed angrily at Chilled. "And yours!" he pointed at Dr. Sanders who looked just content at watching this play out. "I'm going to rip your insides out!"

"Everyone stop him!" Nathan announced, the awaken conduits rushed to action, still weaken and not full on their strength.

"Don't kill him man, don't take this step toward infamous, you'll never be able to return!" Zeke warned him.

Kyle's aura shots missed Jerry due to his sound speed and felt himself thrown across the windshield of a black Subaru. "Rahhh! Jerry please listen!"

Velos' fired some shots at his legs, taking Jerry down for the time being but a sudden burst of sonic shouts at him forced him to back down while covering his ears to fight off the painful throbbing. "Shit that sound can hurt the unconscious ones, hey gravity team protect them at all costs!"

Chilled stood in front of the injured, creating a massive sphere to keep them all safe from the sound.

Emma's gravity control brought the cars in front of Dr. Saunders to shield him from Jerry's next sound waves, obliterating them in the process. "Please control yourself! I don't want to hurt you!"

Jerry snarled and fired over at Emma but Nathan quickly scooped his daughter in his arms and saved her in time. "No one endangers my family!" A light beam exploded out from his palm onto Jerry but he side stepped it, and snapped his fingers creating a huge pop sound right into their ear drums.

"Son of a bitch, you need animal control!" Ashleigh felt blood running from her ears but it didn't stop her from electrocuting Jerry. "Or maybe some shock therapy!"

Refusing to be denied his thirst for revenge, the sound conduit released sound vibrations onto the floor and brought it under her feet to explode as a hole was made.

"I got you all!" Edgar used his powers to keep Ashleigh, Emma, Nathan and Velos from falling to the second floor.

Kyle and Logan fired together, but Jerry recovered after draining the sound alarms going off in random directions from the parked cars and used sound thrusters to float over the attack. "Ahhhhhh! All your fault, because of coming to this hellhole!"

"Watch out he's going for a ground pound!" Alice used her cube shape to provide cover from the sound shock waves hurled out, next she used a purple oval as a hover board and flew up knocking Jerry down with a couple of strikes.

"We got to restrain him!" Karina called out to everyone.

"Fuck that, we got to knock some sense into him!" Velos said, he took out his blade and charged after Jerry but the sound conduit unleashed a sound barrier wall to disrupt and slow him down for a few seconds while he kicked him away against Chilled's gravity dome.

Edgar used his telekinesis to throw away the cars from out of the parking to prevent Jerry from draining anything else making the fighting field flat and dangerous without any cover.

Stirling used the wind from all directions to pelt him continuously. "We understand how you're feeling, don't push us to harm you for good Jerry! I know you're hurting, we all are! Please don't let this consume you!"

Jerry screamed again, the wind strikes did a lot to wound him down, but he was going alone in pure will power and rage now.

"Wait he's going for his karma bomb!" Seth stated while trying to restrain him. "He's going to get us killed!'

"Guys stop holding back, we need to end this now." Logan said angrily, he knew no one wanted to hurt him so they had held back from injuring Jerry.

Saunder's whip latched around his neck once Jerrys' back was turned. "Allow me!"

"No!" Ashleigh unleashed multiple electric attacks to shock Dr. Saunders away as the whip vanished while shocking the doctor.

Gripping his neck for air, the enraged conduit released a sound wave towards the ceiling to crumble away the top floor. "With my powers I can murder you all to avenge him! Those infamous pieces of shit are next on my list!"

Nathan and Stirling destroyed away the debris before anyone could be hurt.

Edgar created a telekinesis charge but missed after Jerry's disoriented the conduit and all those near him to convulse with his sonic attacks targeted for the inner ear. "Jerry, you're going too far, don't turn away!" Edgar coughed after blood fell away from his left ear heavily.

Catching his breath, Alice saw it was the perfect time for her karma bomb. "Thousand Cuts!" Her body radiated in gold and suddenly achieved rapid speed superior to Fetch's and Jerry's own levels, attacking with rapid blurs in every direction with her legs and arms, but she managed to pull back the full strength in each move so she wouldn't hurt him and finished off after 50 strikes in under ten seconds ending it with a spinning kick.

"Bind him now!" Zeke shouted.

Seth and Logan's shadow powers began to trap his arms and legs, sticking him against the ground though Jerry was struggling to break free, his mouth soon covered over with shadows.

"What the hell was that all about just now?" Velos questioned, his mind still trying to wrap itself over what occurred.

"Something horrible I never want to see again." Stirling answered, his eyes set on Jerry.

"We should kill him now." Ashleigh muttered but got a disapproving look from her father.

"No Ashleigh, after what happened, he needs time alone to be with his thoughts and grieve. A lost one can shatter the spirits of any man."

"That's no excuse for what he did." Emma said though she sympathize with Jerry.

"And let's bind that idiot too please." Stirling said to the two shadow conduits who obliged happily to trap Saunders under their shadow locks, he looked extremely pleased with himself after what his bombings had forced Jerry to do.

* * *

Kura woke up next thanks to Karina. "Huh what's going on?"

"We'll tell you all shortly, but right now you're safe." Karina answered warmly.

"Wait what the hell happened to this place?" Kura couldn't look away from the destruction of the parking lot.

"Surprised that you slept through it all." Velos picked at his ears to stop the annoying ringing still echoing in his skull.

Chilled released his gravity shield later on, unable to forget what he witness Jerry do.

Adam woke up and fully better, he looked confused at where he was at the moment.

"Morning man, good to see you awake too." Stirling said.

"Morning, wait it's raining how can you tell if it's raining…oh never mind." Adam rubbed his head.

"Seems like what we miss one hell of a party." Kura whispered in his ear.

Adam could easily read the emotion of everyone, it was mixture of sadness and anger. "I don't think it was."

"Just be glad you were all out from the cross fire." Ashleigh said, her dad got to work in inspecting her ears.

'We'll also introduce everyone shortly too." Zeke added to everyone as he held onto his leg in pain.

Mark woke up seconds later after Karina healed him and felt a sudden weight crush his stomach.

"Mark!"

"That voice!" Mark opened his eyes and saw the weight was his friend Alice, though she was older, tired, worn down and bruised but her smile remained the same. "Alice is it really you!"

"That's right it's me, it's so good to see you again!" Alice hugged his head tightly.

"Ow, whoa easy my body still feels like it got run over by a bus!" Mark laughed lightly as she got off him. "I didn't ask you to stop that."

Alice elbowed his shoulder softly in a mocking laugh. "I wish that we can catch up and I wish this was a happy occasion but now we need to be at our best."

"What do you mean?" Mark noticed they were no longer at the docks and spotted more unfamiliar faces and the stated of the ruined parking lot. "Yikes, who crashed here?"

"That's what we want to explain to everyone once they wake up, it's not going to be pretty." Alice answered her friend.

"Ok? Either way I'm glad we're reunited, it's pleasant to see a friendly face."

The awake conduits stood silent, trying to ignore Jerry's condition and struggles, Karina continued to work on healing the others from Demon Jester's diseases, her hands still shaking after what transpired earlier, she finished healing up Saul.

Saul slowly started waking up as she sat back.

"Don't mind the condition of this place...your ally Jerry...um well he needs to be left alone." Karina said softly and quietly. "Anyway you're safe now, we have a whole giant group of heroic conduits around you, and do you recall anything?"

"Aside from seeing a helicopter full of infamous conduits, not really... What happened?" He asked, glancing around, his gaze lingering on the wreckage.

"Saunders happen that idiot and his giant army, most of them are gone now, not to mention you all had to deal with the infamous conduits. We were told everything by Edgar, Saunders men almost took you to his lab but he was able to stop him, then you were all brought here. Edgar couldn't last against every one of them on his own." Karina explained.

"Well then... Hope I can pay Saunders a visit sometime and show him why he shouldn't experiment on me." Saul growled, scowling.

"Right there but he's unconscious at the moment, you missed a lot...I envy that right now." Karina sighed since she wanted to forget everything that she saw and endured. Saunders was trapped under the shadows thanks to Logan and Seth.

"Hey man, what transpired at the docks?" Chilled went over to Saul carefully

"Saw a chopper full of bad guys, decided to fight them, next thing I know I'm waking up here."

Chilled knelt down softly. "I need someone to talk to, we don't talk too much when we were back in Idaho but I can use someone...especially since Darren isn't here. John is dead because of me."

"What exactly happened?" Saul asked, glancing at him.

"He got blew up we found no traces of his body anywhere except his blood." Chilled looked down.

"One thing I've learned, unless you see bits and pieces of someone after an explosion, never assume they're dead. If there's no body, then he's probably still alive."

Chilled sighed while rubbing his temples. "We only found his jacket and one card, it wouldn't make any sense for him to just leave without any reason or stay to help us from under the mess."

"If he's alive, then that is weird." Saul agreed.

"We'll scan the area before leaving Empire City, I just hope he is still out there." Zeke said, after walking over.

"I certainly hope we find him."

* * *

Afterward Karina healed Diana, Penelope and Warren together until every illness was sucked away from their bodies.

Diana let out a small sigh of happiness as she felt the disease being pushed from her body, "Thank you so much!"

Penelope sniffed a bit and felt she wasn't congested. "I can breathe again!"

Smiling over her handiwork she turned to check to Warren.

Warren looked over at her with a small smile. "Thank you, Karina."

"You three sure stood your ground against those trained fighters, for now we all need to recover our bodies, Diana my power can't heal external injuries sustained from a fight, and can you work your plant power? You can drain the plant fibers from our shirts if you need it." Karina motioned to Tyler, Alex and Angel who needed it badly first.

"Say no more." Diana touched her shirt to absorb the plant energy and went over to the others to help them heal.

Penelope watched her with a proud smile. "She's really grown into a fine young woman."

Karina raised an eyebrow up and it finally clicked. "That expression and look, it reminds me of a better time before everything was ruined, the look of a parent's love and proudness, you're Diana's parents!"

Tyler, Alex and Angel felt back to normal, the trio gasped and sat out staring around them in pure confusion, Alice and Zeke walked over to tell them everything.

Warren looked at her and smiled proudly. "Yes, she is our daughter. We've been looking for her ever since the breakout at Curdun Cay."

"We're almost reunited, I have a feeling we can defeat them together." Sebastian stated once he was fully recovered. "This loss better be the last one, we can't keep having close calls."

"We just need to keep an eye out for any more danger." Diana spoke up before finishing her healing.

"Since Dr. Saunders is in our custody, it leaves Celia and then Delsin himself." A deep urge to fight him grew inside Sebastian.

"I'll take care of that bitch." Diana said before heading back to the group.

"First off, watch your language. Second, you're not fighting alone." Warren covered his hands in metal. "I'll fight with you."

Surprised at him having powers too, Karina turned to Penelope. "Do you have any powers?"

"No. One hundred percent human." Penelope sighed and shook her head. "It's fine."

"Then shouldn't you stay behind and not get hurt?" Angel smirked once he overheard.

"I'm not leaving my daughter behind." Penelope glared over at Angel. ""And no one was talking to you."

"And I'm human too yet I kicked ass with my buddy Cole!" Zeke shot at Angel who maintain a smirk on his face.

"Whatever, still if it weren't for your daughter I would still be wasted so you get a freebie, but don't disrespect me again." Angel said, he glared over at Saunders who was responsible for his defeat.

"Easy, he ain't worth it." Tyler talked to Angel. "He's already messed up, we need to take our anger out on Celia."

Penelope rolled her eyes and looked at Tyler. "You're right."

"Everyone get ready to leave now, we are going to leave fast and since we're a large group we'll stick together." Tyler announced to everyone who agreed, while the three shadow conduits started to pool their power together.

"Right." Diana stepped up to her mother's side. "Don't worry. You'll get your powers soon."

"Thanks to the sound idiot's beat box, we got to keep on the move. I suggest we tackle Celia's camp now to end this." Ashleigh suggested, deciding to check on them first.

"Sounds good to me." Saul agreed, gunpowder swirling around his arms.

"Then its settled, use your powers to lay a little bomb trap for our guests, we'll be long gone so make it big as possible!"

Saul grinned as he began to blanket the area in a thick layer of gunpowder.

"Good work, wish I can see their faces when they get here." Alex said, seeing the area coated nicely. "Do me a favor, if Saunders gets anywhere near one of us, blow a few of his brain cells."

"I'll blow up a whole lot more than that!" Saul chuckled.

"I have a feeling I will grow to like you as long as you don't annoy me." Alex said, grateful to be alive and not in one of Saunders' cages.

"Don't tempt me you two, you have no idea of the horrors in my labs, the number of spirits I've broken from conduits that tried to act tough." Saunders stated, staying still in his shadow locks.

"Wonder if I should just pick you off now." Saul said, turning to glare at him.

"I don't fear death, I embrace it, go ahead and kill me but your friends will turn on you for murdering me. Not too easy being a good guy is it? Especially after everything that has happened."

"It's not easy, but let me ask you a question... Do you know what an 'anti-hero' is?" Saul asked, gunpowder at the ready.

"I do, it doesn't suit you at all...Saul." Dr. Saunders whispered his name, knowing all about him.

"Don't man, we need him to help us figure out where Celia is at, not to mention his base to free the others, from there we'll decide his fate." Tyler voiced out to Saul.

Saul growled, but didn't kill him. Instead, he fired a blast close to Saunders' head, destroying the ground with a bang.

"Be glad that wasn't you, you sick bastard."

Alex stared straight outside, contemplating everything until speaking. "We might want to get moving, I'm spotting some pissed off infamous conduits headed our way!"

"Cause of him and his damn loud powers." Velos grumbled.

Sebastian stuck close to Logan and Seth since they shared the same power set. "Rainy skies, dark clouds, gloomy weather. The three of us can cover out getaway, just choose a specific place so we don't wander around aimlessly."

"We can easily defeat them but right now our bodies are being pushed toward its limits and even we need to rest until we're truly recovered." Alex announced, she picked up Jerry easily. "Looks like I need to keep saving you again." Her eyes caught sight of something deadly inside his own soul. The shadows tighten around Jerry's body.

Jerry didn't answer, his mind and emotions too focused on himself and the news about John.

"Alright during out travels we can reveal everything to one another." Sebastian commented.

"I'm not one to run away from a fight but I sure could use a trip to the beach after what happened, now I don't know what went on during my absence but cheer up and stop bringing everyone down." Angel mostly meant Jerry, Chilled and Karina.

"Where are we going to go, if our place got bombed." Seth asked angrily.

"Got bombed!?" Tyler's jaw dropped down.

"I got the perfect place, you all just carry me and I'll point in the directions." Zeke said.

"At your command." Emma kept him floated above her.

"Alright guys let's start this." Sebastian, Seth and Logan were inches away from one another producing a giant black sheet of shadows, it lasted for five minutes until vanishing, revealing an empty parking lot with everyone gone deeper into the Warren District.

Due to the gun powder trap Saul laid out earlier, a giant crumbling building occurred far behind them.

* * *

_Another long chapter today, I had a lot of fun writing this up. Thanks for taking the time to check this out, I hope everyone has a good day out there! Remember to keep reading and enjoying your summer!_


	32. Chapter 32: Hostility

**Chapter 32: Hostility**

"Stop right here this is the place, this used to be the place where Cole and I had Alden all chained up a few years back." Zeke saw the prison had been rebuilt but since Delsin's takeover, the entire area now appears bleak, dusty and haunted. "Brings back a lot of good memories."

Chilled, Edgar and Emma had dropped their assembled team down onto the concrete slowly, everyone's eyes locked onto the prison yard with mixed feelings.

"We should check this place out just in case, can't be too careful these days." Mark stepped forward. "Jerry mind scoping inside for any noises?"

The depressed conduit only had a somber look on him, staying silent.

Sighing over his refusal to cooperate Angel smacked the back of Jerry's head. "Seriously why don't we ditch this guy, he's only bumming everyone out!"

"Enough!" The loud voice startled Angel when he saw the animalistic look on Alex's face. "I can't smell anyone inside, but rotting corpses."

Sebastian volunteered himself. "We can't assume that, we'll search inside from top to bottom just to be safe, taking the cautious route is wiser, I'll head inside."

"Better if you go with a few others to watch your back." Zeke was about to vote himself but a look from Karina made him think twice on that. "Uhh any takers?"

"I'll go. With my animal powers I can see in the dark easily and smell for anyone or anything useful and dangerous."

"Count me in, I want to be able to do some exploring!" Alice walked to stand with the two conduits.

Wanting to protect Alice, Mark strolled over with his hands in his pockets. "Let's get going everyone!"

The gathered group watched the four disappear inside the prison leaving them out in the rain.

Dr. Saunders only shook his head at their attempt to formulate a plan and set up a base until a faint static sound was heard.

"_Dr. Saunders…please….ple….come….in…"_

Everyone's heads turned to the walkie talkie hidden under his clothing. "What you had that the entire time?!" Seth quickly commanded his shadows to retrieve it. "Hmmm they don't know about the predicament their old grandpa is in. Why don't I say hello to them for you?"

"Go right ahead and answer them if you prefer, though be sure not to use your urban slang on them, they have no time for your stupidity."

Rolling his eyes at Saunders' response Seth pressed the red button. "Yo Saunders' isn't here, he's tied up and I do mean that in a literal sense, shadows are coiled around his frail body!"

"_Who is responding, state your identity and badge number!"_

"My name is Seth fricking Shadow conduit champion! As for my badge number it's a big 69 which is what I happened to be doing to your mom just last night!"

"_Listen here you little piece of shit enough of your ridiculous banter! Where! Is! Saunders!"_

"Anger problems dude? I have him in custody for his crimes against conduit kind, and I'm one of the heroes your racist kind wants to lock up and dissect, he's defeated and we have the upper hand! Why don't you surrender and reveal to us your base so we can pay you a visit? We'll only leave you with bruises, that's a promise!"

A giant explosion cut off the soldier's voice, before the sounds of guns fired were heard in the background.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Kura scratched her head and snatched the walkie talkie out from Seth's hands. "Hey soldier boy, anybody over there?"

A different soldier answered seconds later. _"Dr. Saunders we are currently under attack, we require your assistance immediately!"_

"What!?" Dr. Saunders couldn't believe this. "Impossible, my base is well hidden and has state of the art defense! Who is responsible?"

Upon hearing the shouts of their leader the soldier continued on after a few gasps. _"Bleeding heavily sir, the Corrupted Sons are invading with Celia in the heart of the group overpowering our foes, they have released the prisoners in the experimental and prison sectors, and they are following her orders and taking their revenge!"_

"Celia, that's right we missed her grand entrance." Stirling pondered this for a moment. "Is there a regular girl with short hair looking like she is pissed without her morning coffee?" No answer. "Hello?"

"I think he bled out." Velos smirked.

"Well that fixes our problems, leaving both faction trash to kill one another, who's up for some pizza?" Angel raised his arm up. "Any takers?"

Angel got pushed by Adam. "Enough fooling around man, take this seriously we need to put a stop to this bloodshed, if we allow Celia to recruit those conduits it could mean more trouble for us!"

"Not to mention that Anna might be there and in danger too." Stirling added.

"I will admit defeat for the current moment, I cannot allow that woman to tarnish everything I have acquired through years of hard work. Cooperating with you all will ensure that her defeat and the salvation of my work will be successful, we must go at once!" Saunders looked at the current two shadow conduits. "Release me so I can lead you!"

Logan scoffed. "Not happening, you can give us the directions perfectly tied up. We need you to do as we say, you're our prisoner."

"Shouldn't we just let him go? I mean he won't harm us since he has no power left and we can easily defeat him together." Emma innocently asked.

Kyle frowned at her naïve question. "Trust me miss, having Saunders free will mean total genocide for conduits all over, doesn't matter if they are heroes or not, he sees us as lab monkeys for his amusement."

"Fine I'll stay locked by your shadow constructs, let's leave immediately!" Saunders knew he could find a way to break free later on if the situation allowed him the chance.

"I'll get the four that entered inside the prison, and tell them about the changed plans." Tyler rushed inside while Nathan cleared his throat.

"Alright since Saunders is going to be our GPS system, we should discuss about what to do with the released conduits since some will be infamous and should remained behind bars, then finding out what to do about Jerry's state, how to defeat the Corrupted Sons and rescue Anna wherever she may be."

"We should keep the Infamous Conduits behind bars so they don't cause harm to the public." Warren responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Diana looked down and sighed a bit as she thought about Jerry.

"We know that but how since those prisons will be broken to bits and be rendered useless, not to mention we need to know who is heroic and evil." Velos retorted.

"Well we can use Jerry to see who is telling the truth if he is up for it. I can make a jail for the conduits we come across, Alden's was jailed up a few years ago thanks to a set of box springs that will shoot out 5000 watts of power." Zeke said to them

"I could aid in the construction with my abilities." Warren explained.

"I'll ask him if you guys will let me." Diana offered to them.

"Good then Warren you'll be with me." Zeke answered the metal conduit.

"I can gather supplies and the necessary materials. Just get me a list and I'll get to work!" Karina was eager to lend a hand.

"Yeah I'll help out too since I know my way around the city." Alice announced.

Velos dried his face with his sleeve. "Since my fake arm is busted I think I'll wait around and have your friend Zeke fix me up, as for the sound conduit go ahead and ask, not sure it'll do much good."

"Trust me. I think I can get through to him." Diana said to Velos before walking off.

Warren walked up to Zeke and slapped him on the back. "Then let's get to work!"

"Hey, what can I do?" Penelope asked Velos.

Angel grabbed Diana's arm before she went further. "Word of advice I think you should break up with him, no point in dating a broken man. He should be ditched, we're in war and we can't fight and babysit him at the same time in the battle field."

"Go with Alice and Karina to help them out. You're a good shot and you can help carry the stuff back." Replied Velos.

Diana ripped her arm away and glared at him. "First off, we're not dating yet. And second. I never abandon my friends in their time of need. So keep that in mind." She walked away again.

"Of course." Penelope looked down at her gun and sighed. _'I feel like a burden.'_ she thought sadly.

"Watch what you say around here!" Angel said before walking away too, Edgar using his powers to trip Angel in the process.

Jerry remained seated with the shadows squeezing his body and mouth.

"What's wrong?" Mark noticed Penelope looked forlorn.

Diana knelt down in front of him. "You alright yet?"

"I... I feel like a burden." Penelope muttered.

Jerry didn't say anything to that question.

"You're not, don't worry you're hero in your own right just like everyone else." Mark answered her in a truthful manner.

"Okay, release his mouth so I can talk to him." Diana turned around for a second.

Penelope smiled and loaded up her rifle. "Thank you."

Logan contemplated this before removing the shadows off his face. "The second he sonic screams, I'm going to make sure he never opens his mouth again." he warned.

Mark nodded and hugged her. "Now go on with them."

"I'll make sure he doesn't." Diana looked back at him. "You feeling any better?" she asked gently.

Penelope pulled away and started following her designated group.

"Are you going to help release me?" Jerry whispered.

"I will but you've got to cooperate." Diana whispered. "Listen... I'm sorry about John."

"I'm not going to cooperate with those responsible for his death or the ones that defeated me. Are you going to break me free when they lower their guard, say yes or no?" Jerry's eyes told her he meant business and he was going to get his revenge.

Diana looked back to make sure they weren't watching, then gave a subtle nod. "Look, we need your help. We need you to help figure out which prisoners are genuine about wanting to be released. What do you say?"

"Fine. Only cause you would never stab me in the back...maybe you can even help me hurt them when they least expect it." Soon his face and clothing took a darker tone with his karma state shifting. "Tell them yes."

"Wait..." Diana could see he almost appeared... darker. "What the hell?"

"Just tell them already so we can get on with this!" Jerry hissed since the others were getting suspicious that they were taking too long for one simple question

"Okay, fine." Diana stood back up and walked back over to the group. "He said he'd help us."

"Tyler told us everything, guess this means we get to confront Celia." Alex grinned happily after exiting the prison with everyone else. "I'm so down for that."

Sebastian drained some shadows and turned his attention at the group. "Alright if we play our cards right we can end Celia once and for all! Remember to use teamwork and your brains."

Once decided upon the agreement Edgar, Emma and Chilled lifted everyone's bodies and flew together in the grim sky listening to Saunders' directions.

* * *

Back in the destroyed parking lot, the eight conduits groaned from all the amount of injuries sustained upon their bodies, everyone covered in dust and each movement hurt them even more. "Those motherfuckers set up a trap for us!" Demon Jester cringed from speaking. "I smell gun powder so I know who to blame!"

Marian woke up her eyes scanned the area seeing her teammates on the ground in pain too. "We were attacked weren't we?"

"Evening Marian, about time you joined us. Yes we were and look we have guests all the way from Seattle." Jimmy pointed to the four conduits from before. "No Delsin unfortunately."

Mike smirked at Marian. "What's up sexy, we were almost taken by death himself, hot isn't it?"

Ignoring those words Marian felt multiple injuries. "What about Saunders did he at least die too?"

"No he was kidnapped by the heroes but you can bet they will let him stay alive in some sort jail, their standards are really pissing me off!" Josephine complained.

"Enough we will settle out rivalry with them later, our bodies require immediate attention." Frank gripped his scythe which luckily withstood in the blast.

"I agree." Everyone looked over to see Damon standing up draining the dirty pools of water on the ground made from the ongoing rain, his body restored to normal, half his mask destroyed revealing the right portion of his deformed face, his right brown pupil enlarged. "We should go on a murder spree, my body is itching for murder and sex! Since I can't get the first part." He stared at Marian, Valerie and Josephine. "I can live with the second choice!"

"Don't think about that you degenerate freak!" Josephine's gravity force kept Damon away but weaken down to a nudge.

"Someone is too weak and useless to stop me." Damon pinned Valerie to the ground, the water under his command forced a protective layer from Marian's summoned bats. "Easy bat lady, I'll give it to your hole once I have my way with this little virgin piece of ass!"

"Enough Damon knock that off." Frank didn't care enough about them to put a stop to this but yelled a warning out to him. "Our opponents are still on the run and should be exterminated quickly!"

Ignoring Frank's speech Damon started to grope Valerie's body, his hard on showing up and pressing against her skin while pulling on her hair. "I like it rough, I hope you do too, even if you don't I'm not the type that cares about a women's wants."

Seeing his crush about to be raped, Jimmy forced himself to stand back on his feet and deconstructed the water prison with his powers. "Get away from Valerie!" He deconstructed his body to avoid a giant tidal wave attack of water and reconstructed in front of Damon with a giant kick to his jaw.

Staggering back, Jimmy elbowed him and attempted to kill him but the water pooled around his head and hands in a sphere. "You're fighting me in my fucking element! The heavens are giving me all the water I need because God loves me!"

Damon giggled before smashing him to the side with a hammer made of water.

"Aren't you going to help them out?" Josephine asked the male conduits, both her legs tied down from the murky water hands.

"Why bother his demented tendencies aren't my business." Demon Jester answered. "Plus I'm enjoy watching this!"

Feeling indifferent Mike started to rest against a support beam. "We're battered as hell, and wasted our power to defend ourselves, we aren't going to start fighting that freak, and my mind is on the others."

"Nothing but excuses from a couple of cowards." Marian took Josephine's hand once she destroyed the water forms. "Come on, let's go help Jimmy and Valerie!"

Frank frowned at their comradery. "You two are starting to act like best friends, heroes that stick and fight together to the end, careful you don't fall to the weaker side."

"The four of us we're friends before your fucking idiots came along, the only reason we're accepting your help is to even up the numbers! We're friends first and teammates second!" Josephine stood up to him not feeling afraid but rather desiring to inflict him harm.

His scythe stopped the two from walking away from him. "Delsin and I hadn't gotten clear answers from you about this, I doubt Saunders is the only reason for your discontinued assistance and updates."

"You're not planning to double cross him are you?" Demon Jester stared right at the Empire governing conduits with distrust. "An idiot would."

"Not in the least, but we are eager to protect our own." Marian pushed away Frank's scythe and flipped off Demon Jester before rushing to help their friends.

"Marian digs you Frank." Mike bluntly stated and bit his tongue from laughing at Frank's rare look of speechlessness.

Jimmy continued to miss shot after shot, Damon continued to toy with him, remaking his body in various objects and people made from water. "Look its Valerie giving me head!"

Jimmy's anti-matter shots arrived too late to cut through the water formation. "Shut up you deranged maniac, seriously I fucking hate you!"

Hearing Damon's giggles made him see to his far left, witnessing the water formation of Jimmy himself. "I think you love the broad, sluts and whores are only good for a good shagging and whipping, maybe a bit of beatings too if they won't obey. This is a man's world and we are their masters while they serve as our dogs!"

Multiple shadows collided with Damon's water, Valerie exited from the shadows and based Damon's exposed face with her fist. "I see some male conduits can be sexist pigs!"

Marian bit down on Damon's neck from the back, gripping his arms behind him, feeling sick to her stomach from his blood.

"You into biting my love? No argument here, I love it too!" Damon's water spun around turning into tendrils, the four started to avoid each hit.

Josephine used her gravity to target Damon but had a hard time dodging his attacks and executing the move. "Damon not only will you be kicked off this team but you'll be send to hell once we get our hands on you!"

"Not your choice." Damon morphed into himself again while mentally commanding the water to keep them far from his position. "I fucking do what I want! I should just shove my cock in your mouth if you're going to keep running it!"

"Enough of this, we wasted too much time here." Frank's strength returned to him, he got between Damon and the rest. "The rivalry between you all will have to wait, Damon they are our allies now I had enough of this silliness. If this keeps on, one or the other will die, you can rape any of the females from our own enemies instead. As for the rest of you wait until you get your chance to fight Damon after we deal with everyone!"

Thinking on his proposal Damon retracted the water. "I want to rape the heroic women in front of their comrades, fine I'll leave these women alone but I'm not a patient monster."

"I'm not working with him or keeping him anywhere near my friends!" Jimmy jabbed a finger against Frank's chest.

"If he tries again I'll help you finish him."

Jimmy scoffed before Valerie held onto his hand, her smile revealed how appreciated she was that he would stick up for her and aid her in fighting Damon.

Marian and Josephine shared Jimmy's feelings on Damon, they kept their distance. "After this is over you all leave." Josephine demanded.

Frank shrugged. "Very well."

"Since we don't know where to go to find them out, we should fall back to contacting Delsin." Mike played with his gravity to make his hair stand upwards.

"I do happen to know an old machine back in our place, if Damon checks it for bombs." Gritting her teeth as Valerie looked over at him.

Before Damon could start another fight Demon Jester laughed. "Course he will, nothing can kill him! We'll end these good for nothing pieces of shitty conduits forever!"

"Hey check that over there!" Marian's nose caught a whiff of fresh blood dripping from a large group of conduits all running down the block. "Stop them now, we need answers and I need blood!"

"My pleasure." Mike used his gravity power to stop them but the rushing conduits using their powers during their transportation and the gathered weight caused him to strain out and rushed his unstable powers to crack some of their necks in a sickening crunch. "What the hell?"

"That's new how did you manage that?" A grinning Demon Jester asked gleefully.

"Don't know, seems like I learned a new move but I have no idea how I did it."

Pushing Mike away Frank walked forward under the floating conduits, where one was still alive looking terrified of what happened. "You there, unless you want your own neck snapped next, tell us what the hell did this surplus of conduits come from?"

"Don't you know at all? There's a giant jail break from that lunatic Dr. Saunders' base, we were all in prison there for his experiments!"

"Wait I remember seeing him long ago!" Exclaimed the anti-matter conduit.

"You sure Jimmy?" Marian asked.

"Sure am, but tell us who is responsible for this? Was it Delsin?"

"That fucking power hungry monarch? No way, it was some girl wearing a rabbit mask made out of paper that was leading the charge! She and her soldiers came in and started fireworks all over on those soldiers and their base!"

"Celia the bunny girl." Demon Jester told the group. "Last I heard she ditched Delsin."

"Any idea why she is doing this?" Jimmy continued to ask him questions.

"No idea man, but she broke in and started to release everyone locked up! She gave us a choice to stay and fight or get the hell out of Empire City, some of us just bolted away the very second we had, no amount of revenge is worth getting trapped again!"

"She might have answers and maybe we can see if Saunders might be there. I'm eager to murder him in many different ways." Marian's cold eyes stared at all the floating bodies.

"I actually saw Saunders being floated up by telekinesis or gravity with a few conduits going to the Historic District! I think those guys might be his personnel staff!" The scared conduit mentioned.

Realizing right away where their targets are Frank aimed his hand at the boy. "You will lead us there to his base right this instant, if not we will simply exterminate you here. Only your death won't be swift or painless!"

"What no way that monster will lock and experiment me all day!" He screamed refusing to lead them to his nightmare.

"Your fear is misplaced, we are infamous conduits and we won't be gentle as the frail doctor." Valerie threatened, multiple shadows began to cover his body leaving his head exposed. "We got creativity and plenty of time and power, do we understand each other?"

"Help us to locate the base and you are free to go afterward." Jimmy quickly added to make the offer more appealing, when he saw the young conduit nod shakily, Jimmy grinned. "Excellent let's start moving."

* * *

Dropping a couple of more soldiers Game reeled back his card whip to his deck, his rifle smoking from continuous burst of streaming bullets right into their eyes, fortunately their bodies were littered on one side of the green lit hallway. Still in his disguise Game managed to find the metallic door marked with security onto it in bold white letters. "Now I do wonder if I get a welcome party."

Swiping the ID card the door slide opened, there were four soldiers that turned too late, thanks to Game's fast reflexes, bullets and cards filled their bodies up. Moving a body off the seat he was now in the command center, Game took off his mask taking a deep breath and retreated immediately. "Corpses already stinking up this place, but at least I get to watch the action personally up close." Through the multiple security screens Game had a perfect view to each area within the underground base.

"Plenty of fighting, yet no popcorn what a shame." Game tapped his fingers on the desk, until his hand went to the files and books laid next to it. "Since the fighting is not going to stop anytime soon I should at least get in some reading done and learn how to use this shit."

'_Ohhh shit, what's happening am I dead?'_ John saw nothing but an empty black void. _'Is this Purgatory?'_

"I never took you for religious John, I mean after all the things you did as a teenager, and well it doesn't exactly say saint does it?"

'_That voice!'_ John started to see clearly behind the darkness looking at the world through Game's eyes, the reflection off the computer screen acted like a mirror where John stared at his own face but it contained a dark gaze and smile to it. _'The hell did you get there and how am I here?'_

"Remember that giant bomb Dr. Saunders set up, it destroyed the base and with it we almost died, luckily for me you were deeply unconscious, leaving the opening for me to take control." Game tapped his head. "Not so nice being cooped up in there is it?"

'_Motherfucker give me back my body!'_

"You are in your body, we just switched places."

'_No way I'm spending my life trapped while you run my body, if you could take control then I can take it back!'_

"Everyone thinks you're dead now from that blast, I made sure to leave your jacket and card in the blast zone, with all of them thinking you're gone for good no one is going to throw any search parties for you."

'_Why are you doing this Game, what sadistic being are you?'_

"The sane side of your mind, heart and soul. I'm the one that exists to do the deeds you were too foolish to accomplish, all I want is freedom and I think everyone deserves to feel free from the shackles impose upon their bodies and society. Without rules or regulations. To do whatever they want."

'_That's plain anarchy and chaos, there can't be any kind of peace with that kind of thinking!'_

"Were things much better before?" Game set the book down while watching the security monitors. "See that? That is the product of rules and security that it gives birth to, they fight for law. What is law? To lock conduits away for being different, they judged and separated us from the public, those they think we will harm."

'_But conduits do harm people!'_

"Really John? Before we were locked away what were we doing? Just living in the streets trying to drum up money with your card tricks, a street performer just trying to make enough for your next meal. Then the D.U.P came in the name of law and order from Augustine and they locked us away!"

John remained silent at his answer.

"Your friend Jerry, who did he harm? No one he was going to college getting an education, hoping he can achieve his career, he rarely used his powers in fact it hurt him when he became a conduit, all those sounds kept him awake for days and hurt his ears. The D.U.P came for him and locked him away for being a conduit, but he hurt no one, yet the law stated he be locked away without due process."

'_Jerry did managed to kill his parents.'_ John mentioned, he felt horrible for saying this but he needed an argument to counter Game's words.

"Wow John I never thought you would sink low just to win an argument, not even I would do that, are you sure you aren't evil?" Game taunted lightly as he chuckled. "We both know that it was an accident. Remember society fears those that don't obey, which happens to be the politicians, judges, police, but they are all corrupted."

Before John could answer, Game continued.

"Drinking is allowed but marijuana isn't? How much does drinking and driving kill exactly? Rapists are allowed a light sentence while those that steal just to eat because they are so poor get a longtime imprisonment. Those very poor people are honest workers that toil for a long day for very little. Tell me you think it's fair that those at the high small social class get a lot of money for the same job because of their positon and skin color? They manipulate the law to suit their needs while holding others back."

'_You're right and wrong about a long of things, doing this won't fix any of that! The real threat here is Delsin!'_

"He's acting like a monarch so rest assure I plan to kill him one day, Delsin aside what happens if he gets killed tomorrow? What will happen to us? You think society is just going to accept us and treat us well? No they will hate us, hurt us, lock us up again under some…shocker…new rule they make up!"

'_Not us Game because we are fighting to stop him and save the people!'_

"Pay attention John, society won't care or even believe us. They see us as monsters just for being conduits, we can't change who we are, we could follow the rules and live without harming anyone but their hatred of us will still be there. Think of slavery, years went by before it was abolished but look at today, do you think laws and authority treat them the same or less than others? Conduits are no different, laws and order will only hold us down and do everything in its power to treat us unfairly. We need freedom from such things."

'_Anarchy is going to do anything at all don't you see that!?_' John tried to make him look the other way. _'I know this isn't perfect but we can't just allow everyone to run wild!'_

"You're wrong. Look at today, humans and conduits working together for survival, different people from all races and ethnicity living together to watch one another and care for one another in this world, that is true friendship, trust and acceptance, the kind we all need."

'_They are killing, raping, stealing out there! We need to build back up the struggling government to control these kind of actions from those monsters!'_

"I don't see color, conduits, heroes or evil. Just people trying to fight to separate and control our lives in that infernal prison, just because we were born different." Satisfied with speaking his piece, Game forcefully pushed John aside with his mental strength. "That should keep him grounded for the next hour at least."

* * *

Squinting her eyes in the rain Ashleigh pointed to a speck at the distance. "Anybody know what the hell that is?"

"Language Ashleigh!" Nathan corrected his daughter while looking right at the flying speck. "I think it's some sort of conduit?"

"I'll get its attention." Adam unleashed triple wraith shots, the rain did little to cool off the attacks but as it flew right in front of the face of the speck, it stopped in midair and started to aim toward them.

"Was that wise?" Mark asked half interested since his mind wandered over to Alice wondering if she was safe with Penelope and Karina.

Soon two sizzling energy spheres readied in Angel's hands. "Don't wet your pants, leave the rain to do that while you leave me to take care of this incoming threat!"

"Easy there Angel before I shove this up your ass!" Feeling angry and annoyed by Angel's personality, Kura readied her needles at Angel instead.

The speck came closer into view. "Stop it you two, I know that girl!" Alex smiled ear to ear. "Anna!"

The ice conduit froze on the spot when she recognized the familiar faces, ignoring the new faces at the moment. "Alex, Chilled, Jerry, Stirling and everyone else! No way, I thought you guys were really long gone!"

Flying first, Stirling rushed and hugged Anna followed by a relieved Chilled while the rest stay put since they didn't fly or know her. "I take it she's the one that got kidnapped by Celia?" Edgar asked.

"Sure is, we really missed her a lot!" Stirling answered while letting go. "Tell us what happened to you? How did you get away from Celia?"

"It was crazy, some guy working for some dude named Saunders' just freed me while explaining some crazy stuff!"

"Wait Saunders?" Tyler shook his head. "That soldier must have been up to something!"

"That's the thing, he said he wasn't with him but just helping me out, listen I'm still not caught up to everything with what happen, but I do know that Celia and Dana are at Saunders' base right this minute!"

"How do you know that?" Angel asked her skeptically.

"The same guy told me." Anna stated, feeling his skepticism. "Who are you all anyway? Did you guys make some new friends at the park?"

"Not funny Anna, but they are allies, we should get you to Karina she can heal you up since you don't look so good. She's back with Zeke and others." Mark said to her.

"We were just on our way to combat Celia at Saunders' base, so this confirms it, we can get moving and get revenge for you at the same time." Sebastian stated.

Feeling weak and still tired Anna agreed. "I could use some rest and healing up, I can even feel my ice powers really low!"

"I'll take you." Chilled volunteered to her. "I won't be able to come back though guys since I have no idea where the hell the base is."

Knowing that Chilled still felt responsible for John's thought, Logan gave him a small smile. "Don't worry about that at all, go on we'll be back soon enough."

"I'll go with just in case." Kura voted, she didn't think leaving Anna alone with Chilled would be a good idea.

Grateful for this, Chilled pulled away from the group while avoiding Jerry's hateful glance which confused Anna before she was taken away with Chilled's gravity power back to their camp.

"Onward my obedient chauffeurs we're losing time!" Angel complained, grinning at the dirty looks from Edgar and Emma before they continued on their way.

Multiple papers fluttered around the air until they were morphed into sharp edge blades and struck deep onto the heads of the men and women that were unfortunate enough to cross into the room where Dana stayed seated typing away on the computer. "No good I haven't' been able to enter into Dr. Saunders computer yet, give me a bit more time to hack."

Celia looked over at her partner. "Do hurry up, I'm sure one of those small minded soldiers managed to contact Saunders and I prefer to know if I can kill him instantly or keep him alive for his information. I know he won't tell me anything but no one knows where a paper strand will float of to."

"Un huh very poetic Celia." Dana didn't pay too much attention, her fingers working fast.

More soldiers succumbed to the paper attacks but more experienced and intelligent fighters aimed right at the entrance, with Celia's papers filled with bullet holes.

"This is getting extremely difficult and bothersome." Celia began to swarm the cabinets that contained some notes and written documents and used those papers to continue her defense, while waiting on her soldiers to arrive to her location.

"We won't let Delsin ruin this great country, you and your Corrupted Sons are going to end up dead right this instant!"

"Delsin and I aren't on speaking terms, I thought about a partnership but your bigotry has blinded you to the wisest course, I don't blame you for your fears it's a natural response from your feeble minds."

A couple of crashes forced the soldiers and even Celia to look at the arrival of the heroes crashing through the doorway, with Saunders within their group. "Alright you idiots, we got your leader here, so get those damn arms up in the air and give up now or else we blast his body into oblivion!" Angel demanded.

"No you idiot, the plan is to join them to stop Celia!" Dr. Saunders told off Angel.

Feeling disrespected Angel immediately started to bruise his knuckles against Dr. Saunders' hard skull. "Damn are you made of metal?"

"Release our leader!" They began to fire but Emma's gravity dome kept them from reaching.

Emma smiled and waved at the soldiers. "We aren't here to fight you all, we have your doctor give us his prescription to a team up against Celia and her team, judging from the deaths around I say you need it!"

Hearing them Celia prepared to go all out, her confidence grew when witnessing her soldiers arriving from the side entrance, all three groups aimed at one another with no one making the first move yet.

Dana looked up seeing it got eerily quiet. "What did they drop dead now?" She turned to see the very people responsible for what happened to her brother Mercer. "YOU!"

Rushing to Celia's side she pulled out her firearm.

"Dana get back to work!"

Ignoring Celia, Dana started to fire right at the dome repeatedly. "Break damn it! Break already!"

"Lady's got issues." Angel mused. "I like that!"

"My gosh do you ever stop sounding like an idiot?!" Alex complained and then turned to Dana. "As for you, don't tell me you're still blaming us for what happened to your brother? You, Chilled and Jerry really need to learn to let go of the past."

Hearing the animal conduit made Jerry brood while gritting his teeth.

Soon a scream made everyone look over at Adam gripping his shoulder very painfully with blood pouring out from the bullet wound.

"How the hell did that break through my shield!?" Emma turned to Dana but as she shot again Nathan pushed his daughter to the ground just in time so it struck one of Saunders' men behind them instead, which jump started the shooting battle.

"Dana that's a terrible mistake." Celia stretched her arm forward but widen her eyes after a second.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot put up a gravity shield again!" Seth ordered Emma while he checked on Adam's condition.

"I can't!" Emma concentrated hard but found her power were gone.

Startled Mark ordered everyone to find cover. "I think you ran out of power!" Soon he tried to create some attacks but found it was no use. "I think I'm out too but how?"

"Guys bigger problems!" Kura saw that Saunders was now running once he was free from the shadows shackles with Jerry running in the opposite direction when he had the first chance.

"What's that?" Seth and the rest witness a gas started to be released throughout the area. "What conduit did this?" One by one the Corrupted Sons fell down in a heap. Seth followed after them a moment later.

"This gas must be responsible for this." Dana said, her gun aimed at one of the conduits before she collapsed with her finger squeezing the trigger, shooting at Dr. Saunders' right leg, the doctor yelled in pain but during his fall he grabbed and placed on a dead soldier's gas mask while he crawled with his personnel rushing to his side.

Then all the conduits fell down too, hearing some laughter from the speakers attached to the walls. "Welcome to my new playground everyone!"

* * *

Tossing and turning, a pair of eyes opened up first, blinking away the tiredness before he saw other conduits lying on the cold floor, Edgar sat up slowly feeling weak and tired, since Saul was the closet one he began to shake him. "Gunpowder conduit, wake up!"

Saul's eyes snapped open and focused on him.

"Either call me Powderkeg, or just Saul - 'gunpowder conduit' is too long." He said, sitting up.

"I'll keep that in mind." Edgar responded.

Soon after hearing their voices Kyle woke up too, his first view were the two conduits and then at the metal bars. "Wait someone mind telling me why we're behind bars?"

"No idea, one minute we're at the doctor's base and then…wait these looked familiar." Even though the bars were painted red and blue, upon closer inspection in the cage and on the outside view which happened to be a lab, Edgar pulled on the hairs of his head. "No! No! No! No! No! No! Not again!"

Saul began trembling, his mind flashing back to his time in a cell at Curdun Cay.

Kyle looked over at Saul with a puzzled expression then back at Edgar, seeing him smash his fists on the metal floor. "Tell us what's happening again?!"

In a soft whisper Edgar spoke. "Try using your powers."

Even though it was soft Kyle heard him clearly, his mind cleared he failed to bring up his aura among his hand. "My powers aren't working!"

"Exactly." Edgar brought himself to face the two. "We're inside Dr. Saunders labs, this cage is designed to keep us contained without the use of our abilities. I'm trapped again, but this time so are you all."

Saul looked down at his hands as he tried to summon some gunpowder; upon failing, he cursed and bashed the bars of the cage.

Letting that sink in, Kyle rushed to bend the bars, when that failed he tried to punch his way out but ended up failing in the process, only succeeding in making his knuckles bleed.

"Try your head next time."

Kyle turned to the far right side of the cage, Celia leaning against the bars with Dana sleeping beside her.

"Celia!"

"Yes aura conduit even I fell victim to this little ploy." Her rabbit mask was gone so they all had a clear look at her stoic face. "We weren't killed so isn't that a bit of welcomed news?"

Before Kyle could speak, Nathan woke up in a fit, punching and kicking, hitting Seth in the process. "What where?"

"We might as well as explain what happened to everyone, try to wake them up, we need all hands on deck for this situation." Edgar sighed before forcing himself to go through with his plan first.

Saul quickly got to work waking the rest as Edgar thought.

After a few minutes Edgar, Kyle, Saul and Celia finished waking and explaining everything to Dana, Seth, Logan, Alex, Tyler, Angel, Sebastian, Nathan, Ashleigh, Emma, Mark, Adam, Stirling and Diana.

"Great then we're officially prisoners now." Diana sighed, sliding down against the bars and noticed someone was missing. "Wait where did Jerry go?"

"Ran away like a bitch from the looks of it." Angel answered angrily, since he was in a foul mood he made no further comments.

Looking around the caged area Ashleigh concluded there was no escape at all. "So who do you think the doctor is going to see first?" She looked over at Celia and Dana's direction, mentally voting for either of them.

"Look we aren't going to solve anything unless we team together, no grudges, insults or fights are going to be provoked. This is life or death here." Tyler strongly advised them all, he wished his lava powers were still available to add more force to his words.

The cage door suddenly opened up, surprising everyone inside. "The door is opened! Did Dr. Saunders forget to lock it, what an idiot!" Sebastian ran out first but the nearby cameras installed with all sorts of security measures released some lasers striking his body into submission.

Saul stared. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going out there just yet."

"Sebastian!" Seth went to check on his fellow shadow ally.

"Be glad that it was on the stun setting only." A voice spoke from the speakers.

"Saunders get your face out here right this instant!" Edgar roared in anger, getting out of the cage, he tried to use his powers but they were still gone. "What the hell we're out of the cage!"

"Did you think I be foolish to limit that feature on the cage only? I had it installed within the base on every floor and I'm not Saunders, he was short sighted but I on the other hand am not."

"Who are you exactly?" Mark demanded.

"Game." The voice answered, he stood in the security room drinking some water before continuing. "I took over the security room and released the emergency features that would be blocking your powers during your fight, and I released the knockout gas to make you all fall asleep, from the state you were all in, I say you needed it." His voice was filtered through a voice distorter making it unlikely his comrades would identify his voice as John's.

"Are you on the soldiers' side what happened to Saunders?" Kyle asked Game next while looking at the camera.

"No, why does everyone always ask me that? I'm simply an individual that believes in a specific cause. Saunders is also locked up so don't worry about that. Same goes for your friend Jerry, they didn't get too far before I stepped in, by that point they were really weak and worn out from their brave battles."

"If you're not working for Saunders and you didn't kill us since you could have done so, are you just a creepy old man with no sex life?" Angel remarked angrily.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man who saved your life? You have no idea how troubling it was to defeat those soldiers that were ready to kill you all, luckily I managed to save you and even keep some alive for their construction and my project."

Raising an eyebrow Ashleigh flipped off the camera. "What project?"

"To see how far I can push people before they snap, you see survival means everything to a person, no matter what they are, how they look or where they are from. Freedom means everything to people, but not everyone is ready for that world, don't worry you all won't be locked in here forever, I do plan to set you free but you have to fight for it."

"Fight each other? Like hell we are." Logan refused to hurt his comrades.

"Trust me you don't want that, you see I had a talk with someone let's just say in my mind." Game paused to chuckle. "I want to prove him wrong while doing a little experiment of my own, I want to see, feel and think what each person will see, feel and think depending on the choices given to them."

"Go on." Nathan managed to keep his temper in check.

"Not everyone is going to sacrifice their beliefs in exchange for upholding law and order, what I want to see is the person who will break away from this old mentality and embrace the new world and new thinking, free from such old restrains, one who appreciates freedom without taking it away from anyone else!"

"Sounds like the words of an anarchist!" Adam shot out to him.

"Mind your tongue, after all I went through the effort to repair your shoulder from getting shot by the girl."

Upon seeing his bandaged shoulder which felt better, Adam cast a cold glare over at Dana.

"If we play your little game, do you swear to keep you word?" Emma questioned.

"Indeed."

"Emma you can't be serious about this crazed guy's words!" Mark quickly went over to her. "He might be pulling our leg to kill us later!"

"If we don't play along he'll kill us anyway, just maybe we can find a way out if we play by his rules." Diana whispered to the duo.

Game sighed. "Exit the testing area and go to the upper floor by the left staircase. "There's a television and disc all ready, just hit play. After all never mind that I could have killed you all in your sleep if I wanted to but let's say I have a soft spot for people I know."

Hearing him say this made the eighteen members feel uneasy, upon entering the door and entered the floor, seeing it cleaned out, Mark went over pressing the play button.

The screen showed a video of the base releasing three random people, all conduits as they scattered out from the base in a chorus of cheers in their own powers, before the video ended.

"Three conduits all freed, no strings attached and they were all random ones too."

Alex leaned closer to the screen "Wait the date says it was six days ago but how can that be!?"

"You all have been out for about ten days. I managed to read and learn about this place while adding my own inventions and ideas." A smirk spread upon Game's faces at his grand reveal.

"Everyone must think we're dead, we got to get out of here quickly or else everyone might find this place and walk into a trap!" Logan quickly told the others.

"I suggest you start your escape right now then, there's two exits that lead to freedom while the second leads to a least desired outcome, I suggest your group split in half just in case to cover more ground." Game spoke to them.

Everyone looked at one another knowing that he did have a point if they wanted to find their own exits much faster. After some mutterings and exchange of ideas and plans it was agreed which side would split up. Celia and Dana decided to stick together while Alex, Stirling, Logan, Adam, Edgar, Kyle and Diana were team one with the remaining team two consisting of Seth, Tyler, Angel, Sebastian, Nathan, Ashleigh, Emma, Mark and Saul.

Everyone agreed that Logan would be the leader of team one given his past experiences, while Nathan being the leader of team two with his own command of The Light army.

"If one of us finds the exit, we'll send someone over to find and bring the others over to guide, that's a promise." Nathan told team one with his team all in agreement.

"And vice versa on our side too, be careful everyone, come out in one piece I have a feeling Game really means it when he puts his mind onto something." Logan answered while staring at the opposite doors, they were red in paint that just said exit zone.

"Wait if anyone manages to find Jerry please save him, we won't leave without him!" Diana announced towards everyone, but one look at their undecided faces made her blood boil. "Are you seriously going to leave him here to rot?!"

"Look Diana after the stunt he pulled before, we think it's in everyone's best interest to leave him here, at least for now in order to prevent another problem like before, he went after us for murder, you weren't awake to see him, and he was a complete monster!" Nathan knew she wouldn't like the truth, the hurt in her eyes said it all.

"Not to mention he had a serious man crush on that card dude, imagine him going berserk if you died next." Angel added, which got Game's interest.

'_Wait what did Jerry do?' _John thought, assuming the worst.

Alex went by Diana's side. "Easy lay off her, she is concerned about him. Even though Jerry went totally dark and violent, we did manage to defeat him and we can do it again without any trouble."

'_Seems you have quite a big fan John, does it make you happy that your friend cared a lot about you?'_ Game mentally said to John.

'_This is all your fault, look at what your meddling caused!'_ John began looking for a way out of his mind.

"What if it were you? Losing one of your daughters do you think you could have been so controlled and relaxed, wouldn't you feel pain and look to blame someone?" She knew it sounds cold but Diana had to turn the tables around.

The light conduit simply looked away and stood closer to his daughters to prevent that from happening.

Knowing she was speaking from emotion rather than the logical side, Seth gripped her hand. "Listen Diana, now isn't the time to get sentimental alright? We are in war, our life depends on our level headedness, emotions will only serve to harm us and others, Jerry failed that lesson, don't follow his mistake." Once he let go, Diana just stomped away through the door on their side.

Sighing Edgar rubbed his arm. "That's our cue to go, good luck to you all." He followed Logan and the rest toward the left door with the others going through the right door.

Game's finger pressed two keys, the doors behind them clicked locked, each side stared at the long hallway with a flickering light bulb hanging while the rest were broken, leaving glass shards littering the area, faint screams, shouts, laughter, talking and signing were heard every second from different directions.

"Something out from a horror book." Dana remarked. "What sick things is Saunders into?"

"It wasn't like this when Saunders' took me and the others out for his last mission, something went down." The older conduit examined the blood. "Old, nothing recent." Edgar felt a bit worried.

"I forgot to mention, ok I didn't I was waiting for you to arrive to this point to mention this to both teams. Celia and Dana released the conduits locked up in the cages and experiment rooms but they didn't know about the ones hidden way deeper underground, the insane, unstable, crazed, psychotic conduits for special purposes. Since I valued freedom I decided to free them and let them roam around the base, they are everywhere, you didn't expect your test to be easy did you?"

'_Game you have gone too far, end this madness right now! Stop hurting my friends!'_

Disregarding John's words, Game continued to watch the monitors of different conduits around the base. "Don't worry they can't use their powers either, they are content knowing that 18 heroes are on their way to cross their paths, the one who kills you will get freedom, how's that for motivation and incentive?"

"You mean we're trapped in this demonic place with all the crazies targeting us!" Ashleigh gripped her father and sister's hand, fearing for their safety and their escape.

Everyone could feel afraid but determined to escape with everyone alive, their own powers gone now, they were going to be forced to use their own physical and mental powers to survive the game they were thrusted upon, a test of their moral compass that could lead to their freedom or downfall.

* * *

Slowly the door opened, entering inside a small room Eugene got a clear look at Delsin lying on bed with Fetch by his side, gripping onto his hand. "Did you get any sleep this time?"

Turning to her friend, Fetch's tired face and restless eyes answered his question.

"Fetch please you need to take care of yourself, I know you're still worried about Delsin but he wouldn't want you to worry too much over him, I know he will come out from this state very soon."

Feeling worse for wear, Fetch gazed back at Delsin. "No need to give me a speech Eugene I know, still I'm going to be right by his side, if anyone finds out about this, I know everyone will be taking advantage to kill our friend."

"That's why I have my demons guarding this old house night and day, so far no word has gotten out, our allies still believe he's on his solo hunting mission, sooner or later though they are going to get suspicious." Eugene offered her a tray of food which she took gratefully. "Especially from our own."

Chewing on some scrambled eggs, Fetch's sadistic smile was shown for a second. "They can try but I know they don't have the balls, if some do I'll just cut them off!"

Knowing the same could apply to him, Eugene looked to steer the conversation elsewhere. "I do like the neon art you created to spice the room up." Everywhere he looked, neon lights showed lightning bolts, skulls and get well Delsin signs written upon the walls and ceiling.

"Thanks, I bet D will love it too when he wakes his ass up. Got any new information to bore me with?" Fetch took another bite of her meal.

"As a matter of fact yes, recently I got contacted by some prisoned conduits on the Empire City sector, they retold accounts about a man named Dr. Saunders being responsible with an ongoing war between his soldiers against Celia's troops."

"Looks like we found the little bitch."

"That we did, they were really afraid of that man, they managed to do some reconnaissance to make up for their failure, threatening to unleash Delsin's wrath on them really scared them straight. Apparently that's where our targets are setting up shop in the Warren District."

Swallowing her orange juice, Fetch stood up. "That far, they must really have their tails between their asses to make the trip, we got motive and their location, you can bet Delsin will be on them once we tell him!"

Relieve to see her return to her usual nature, Eugene agreed with a nod. "Not only that but they'll be witnesses of Delsin's grand powered transformation he unleashed during his last fight, they'll be dead so they can't spread the word so that's a darn shame."

As they laughed together, unknown to them the sleeping Delsin opened one eye with its pupil swarming with multiple powers which transformed his entire body.


End file.
